


Wait and Hope

by nayshv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco lo esta intentando, Draco se merece una estrellita que diga I tried, F/M, Harry es Harry, Hermione esta confundida, Honestamente Theo es un amor, Pansy no conoce los límites que sorpresa, Perdida de memoria, Romance, Slow Burn, Y Blaise tiene una paciencia infinita, Y Ginny esta cansada porque niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 94,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayshv/pseuds/nayshv
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.—Harry. —comenzó Hermione, con la voz controlada, pero podía sentir como el pánico invadía sus cuerdas vocales. —¿Por qué Draco Malfoy estaba gritando furioso sobre su…? —y la palabra casi la ahoga al salir. —¿Esposa?Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos.La sanadora Lucas se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, dolorosamente disgustada con la reciente serie de eventos.—Se refería a usted, cariño. —dijo. —Esa fue la otra pregunta que respondió mal. Su nombre es Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy.Hermione tuvo que ser sedada de nuevo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Hermione Granger Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait and Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818646) by [mightbewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbewriting/pseuds/mightbewriting). 
  * Inspired by [Wait and Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818646) by [mightbewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbewriting/pseuds/mightbewriting). 



> Esta es la primera vez que publico una traducción aquí. También será publicado en mi viejo perfil de fanfiction, por si alguien sigue leyendo ahí. Ciertamente no esperaba traducir de nuevo, pero no pude evitarlo con este hermoso fanfic. El plan es publicar un capítulo por semana, que espero así hacerlo. Tengo por ahí algo de trabajo adelantado. En fin, gracias por leer y aquí marqué el fanfic original en inglés por si igual gustan visitarlo. En fin, gracias por leer!  
> PD: Sorry si encuentran algún error, lo he leído infinidad de veces pero a veces se me van algunos.

“Toda la sabiduría humana está contenida en estas dos palabras —Espera y Esperanza.”

—Alexandre Dumas, El Conte de Montecristo.

—

Enero

Luces brillantes y verde lima.

Hermione luchó con esas breves observaciones mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la conciencia. Su cabeza se alternaba entre latidos insoportables y dolores tan intensos que podía ver luces detrás de sus párpados.

Difícilmente podría considerar sus circunstancias con el dolor tan punzante que hurgaba su materia gris. Un destello de verde lima y algo vil se deslizó en su garganta. Dulce alivio, el dolor disminuyó.

Una voz suave.

—Jenkins, baja de nuevo la intensidad de la luz, ya estamos cerca.

Las brillantes luces apenas disminuyeron.

—Hermione, si puede escucharme, está saliendo de un coma mágico inducido. Estuvo en un accidente pero está a salvo y en un ambiente controlado, intente mantenerse tranquila mientras sale.

Hermione decidió que le gustaba el sonido de la voz suave: terciopelo para sus oídos. Pero no le gustó tanto lo que dijo la voz.

¿Un coma mágico inducido? ¿Accidente? ¿Eso quería decir que estaba en San Mungo? Claro, las túnicas verde lima. La paleta de color tenía sentido.

Intentó forzar a sus ojos para abrirse de nuevo; parpadearon ante el ataque de las luces brillantes. Los cerró, tomó un respiro y los abrió de nuevo. Un mundo de color y luz la recibió.

Una figura estaba de pie cerca. No podía ver los detalles de la persona, excepto que estaba vestida con las túnicas verde lima. Casi estaba segura de que era San Mungo.

—Mi nombre es sanadora Lucas. —dijo la figura. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo raro que era no poder ver los labios de alguien cuando hablaban. Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando borrar el filtro borroso de sus ojos. —Estoy aquí con mi aprendiz, el sanador Jenkins. Somos los sanadores asignados a su caso.

Hermione intentó pasar saliva, pero el movimiento se quedó atrapado a la mitad de su garganta, su único alivio de la dolorosa sequedad fue la poción con la cual la habían dosificado.

La sanadora Lucas, observando el movimiento, le ofreció agua.

Hermione jamás había probado algo tan refrescante en su vida.

—Hermione, necesitamos realizarle unos diagnósticos iniciales ahora que ya está consciente. —Le dijo gentilmente la sanadora Lucas. —Si en algún punto necesita un descanso o se siente mal para continuar, hágamelo saber.

Hermione aún no confiaba en su propia voz, así que asintió. La sanadora Lucas apareció un pergamino de la nada.

—¿Sabe cuál es su nombre completo?

Oh, cielos. ¿Qué tan malo fue el accidente que necesitaban preguntarle su nombre completo?

—Hermione. —tosió y lo intentó de nuevo. —Hermione Jean Granger.

La sanadora Lucas tomó nota.

—¿Y qué año es?

Hermione podía sentir un extraño y caliente pánico invadirla. Normalmente tenía control sobre sus nervios, no se asustaba tan fácil. Era una Gryffindor hecha y derecha. Pero podía sentir algo terrible dentro de ella.

—Es el 2001.

La sanadora Lucas escribió de nuevo.

—¿Quién es el Ministro de Magia?

—Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Otro apunte. Hermione ya no lo soportaba.

—¿Qué me sucedió? —preguntó, su voz rompiéndose. —¿Qué tan malo fue? ¿Por qué necesita hacerme esas preguntas tan básicas? —La ansiedad la había invadido desde su estómago hasta su pecho. Su garganta se contrajo. Su interior se retorció.

Bastante paciente, la sanadora Lucas apartó el pergamino.

—Estas preguntas de diagnóstico son esenciales para establecer una base.

—¿Una base para qué? —preguntó Hermione, su voz quebrándose hasta ser casi un chillido. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente entre sus costillas. —Un niño de primer año podría responder correctamente esas preguntas, saltemos a la información relevante y dígame que está sucediendo.

Su demanda probablemente sonaba petulante, pero Hermione sentía que su pecho se quebraría del pánico.

La sanadora Lucas tomó un respiro, inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca.

—Necesita respirar. —dijo. Hermione lo intentó, en serio lo intentó. —Y aunque un niño de primer año podría responder esas preguntas correctamente, usted no lo hizo.

Hermione escupió su exhalación.

—¿Qué?

—No las respondió correctamente.

La ansiedad se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar algo frío y vacante. Terror.

—¿Cuál?

—Dos de tres, cariño. Pero estábamos preparados para eso…

—¿A qué se refiere con dos de tres? ¿Cuáles dos? —Hermione no reconocía su propia voz, tan fría, tan baja, tan diferente a la de ella. —Sé mi propio nombre. —insistió.

—Volvamos a eso. —dijo la sanadora Lucas. —Tuvo una lesión cerebral bastante grave y la pérdida de la memoria es un efecto colateral potencial para el cual nos hemos estado preparando.

—¿Pérdida de memoria? —las palabras se sentían vacías en la lengua de Hermione.

—Esperamos que sea algo temporal, la mente mágica es muy poderosa y adaptable, pero puede ser impredecible. Jenkins ya está trabajando en el plan de su tratamiento. —Jenkins le hizo una seña con la mano desde donde estaba parado en la puerta.

—Vamos a comenzar con lo que respondió correctamente. Kingsley Shacklebolt es el Ministro de Magia. —dijo la sanador Lucas. —Sin embargo, el año no es 2001. Es 2007.

El estómago de Hermione se revolvió, el vacante frío del terror chocando con una nueva ola de caliente ansiedad, dos lados de la misma moneda manchada de miedo. ¿Seis años? _Seis años_. Eso era… completamente imposible. La cabeza de Hermione palpitaba mientras entraba en acción, intentando recordar cualquier cosa que hubiera leído sobre el cerebro, la psicología, comas mágicos, trauma craneal. Todo.

—Y mientras que está parcialmente correcta sobre su nombre siendo Hermione Jean Granger, hace un año lo combinó…

Un rugido detrás de la puerta interrumpió a la plácida sanadora Lucas, volteando al revés el mundo de Hermione.

—¡¿Dónde _diablos_ está mi esposa?!

Un murmullo de voces, un golpe contra la puerta. Hermione y Jenkins saltaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Aléjate de mí, Potter! ¡No voy a esperar…!

 _¿Harry?_ El miedo de Hermione disminuyó ante la promesa de tener a Harry con ella. Todo estaría bien.

—¡Treinta y siete horas, Potter…!

Más murmullos, un grito a lo lejos. Otro golpe contra la puerta.

—¡Es mi esposa!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Jenkins saltó de su asiento.

Harry Potter estaba en la puerta, con la nariz sangrando y con los brazos alrededor de un Draco Malfoy que forcejeaba, y que tenía sangre en su inmaculada camisa blanca, con varita en mano, evidentemente a punto de volar la puerta.

Más túnicas verde lima corrieron a la puerta, tomando al rubio que claramente había perdido la cabeza.

—¡Es mi maldita esposa! —gruñó Malfoy al tiempo que otros sanadores lo jalaban hacia el pasillo, aún gritando hasta que un rayo rojo trajo silencio. _Desmaius_.

Harry la miró tímidamente, con la sangre corriendo por su rostro. No molestó en limpiarla.

—Uh. Hola, Hermione. —miró a los sanadores en la habitación, como si buscara permiso para hablar con ella.

—Harry. —comenzó Hermione, con la voz controlada, pero podía sentir como el pánico invadía sus cuerdas vocales. —¿Por qué Draco Malfoy estaba gritando furioso sobre su…? —y la palabra casi la ahoga al salir. —¿Esposa?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos.

La sanadora Lucas se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, dolorosamente disgustada con la reciente serie de eventos.

—Se refería a usted, cariño. —dijo. —Esa fue la otra pregunta que respondió mal. Su nombre es Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy.

Hermione tuvo que ser sedada de nuevo.

—

La siguiente vez que Hermione despertó, les rogó a los sanadores que le dieran una mejor explicación, su cerebro lleno de preguntas. No tenían respuestas reales que ofrecerle. Se sentaron con ella, irritablemente calmados, le explicaron su diagnosis, los cuidados que tendría, sus límites y lo que podría esperar en los próximos meses. Templaron su esperanza con muchos tal vez, posibilidades y potenciales. No hablaron en absolutos y le ofrecieron muy poca confianza, dejando a Hermione con una sensación de que cuando recuperara sus recuerdos, _si_ es que los recuperaba, sería un largo y difícil camino de navegar.

—El cerebro y su magia son muy frágiles. —dijo la sanadora Lucas, en otro intento de ofrecerle una explicación satisfactoria.

—Estoy consciente de eso, sanadora Lucas. Y como le he dicho, tengo mucha experiencia con el Obliviate y su revocación, no entiendo porque esto…

—Señora Granger-Malfoy…

—No me llame así. —dijo molesta Hermione, llena de furia.

—Hermione. —corrigió la sanadora Lucas, usando su tono de voz más calmado y controlado. —Como ya le dije, su lesión fue el resultado de un contacto con un artefacto oscuro y desconocido de su trabajo en el Ministerio, lo que hace que su tratamiento no tenga precedentes. El tiempo y la paciencia son nuestros mejores aliados.

Hermione bufó, su frustración creciendo.

—Si pudiera ver mis escáneres, tal vez podría sacar algunos libros…

La sanadora Lucas levantó una mano para detenerla, ya habían tenido la misma conversación dos veces en las últimas dos horas.

—Hermione, usted es la paciente, no la sanadora. Aprecio su intelecto y su tenacidad, en verdad, pero debo pedirle que deje las opiniones profesionales para aquellos que estamos intentando ayudarle.

Hermione apretó los labios, guardando su respuesta. Sabía cuándo era una pelea perdida.

—Descanse por ahora. —le ofreció la sanadora Lucas, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. —Veremos si los recuerdos empiezan a salir por su cuenta y luego planearemos su dada de alta.

Disgustada, Hermione durmió, atrapada en el descenso de una ola de adrenalina que hizo que su cerebro se detuviera.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, Ginny estaba sentada a su lado.

—Hey. —susurró la pelirroja. —¿Cómo estás?

Mareada. Cansada. Muy, muy confundida. El rostro de Hermione debió decir lo suficiente. Ginny acercó más su silla al borde de la cama. Cuidadosamente y lo suficientemente lento como para que Hermione se alejara si quisiera, Ginny se acercó y tomo la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

—Hablé con tu sanadora hace un rato, te darán de alta esta tarde. —dijo Ginny en voz baja. —Aparte del tiempo perdido, dice que estás bien físicamente. Tengo un montón de información para ti en mi bolso. —Sacó una carpeta de información, aparentemente su tratamiento, junto con muchos periódicos de El Profeta para que Hermione los leyera.

Hermione cerró los ojos, recopilando toda la nueva información que le habían dado en las últimas veinticuatro horas que llevaba consciente. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, examinó a su amiga.

Ginny no se veía tan diferente de como Hermione la recordaba, pero se movía diferente. Había un poco más de autoridad en sus hombros, en su postura y algo rígido y cansado en los bordes. Su rostro se veía casi igual que la última vez que Hermione la vio en el 2001, dejando de lado las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Ginny, te ves… —comenzó Hermione, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Cansada. Me veo cansada. —dijo Ginny riendo. —Tengo dos niños de menos de tres años y mi mejor amiga está en el hospital. Creo que no he dormido en años. —le dio un apretón a la mano de Hermione. —Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Hermione la miró, su mundo giraba de repente, intentando comprender las palabras de Ginny.

—¿Niños? —preguntó.

Ginny la miró sorprendida y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Hermione.

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento. No te preocupes por eso ahora, se supone que debemos reintroducir la información lentamente. Para intentar no abrumarte. —Ginny le ofreció una sonrisa, amable pero cautelosa.

—Tienes hijos. —repitió Hermione. —Y no lo recuerdo. Espera… —la mente de Hermione se agitó. —¿De quién son? ¿Son… son de Harry… cierto?

Ginny rio de nuevo, de forma genuina.

—Sí, sí son de Harry. Nos casamos en enero del 2003, nuestro aniversario fue la semana pasada. Fuiste mi dama de honor.

Ginny se vio repentinamente borrosa ante Hermione, con el corazón roto de un recuerdo que no tenía.

—Casada. Con hijos. —Hermione sentía que se ahogaba, que le faltaba la respiración. —Es mucha información para mi cabeza.

—Lo sé. —dijo Ginny y sonrió tristemente. —Bueno, de hecho no. No puedo comprender como debes estar sintiéndote. Pero estoy aquí para ti. Vine porque los chicos y yo pensamos que sería mejor que yo fuera quien te diera la información básica antes de tu alta. Hay una información básica sobre tu vida que debes de saber antes de…

—¿Antes de que vaya a vivirla?

Ginny apretó los labios, considerando sus palabras.

—En un sentido, sí.

—Por favor dime que el Granger-Malfoy es una broma de mal gusto. —dijo Hermione, la voz apretada.

—La sanadora Lucas me dijo que has estado preguntando por Ron. —redireccionó Ginny.

El estómago de Hermione se cayó. Lo había hecho. Innecesario, asumió, dadas las pistas del contexto.

—No creíamos que fuera una buena idea que él te visitara y él estuvo de acuerdo. Te manda sus mejores deseos, estaba igual de preocupado que nosotros.

—Pero no soy su… ¿Ya no… estamos juntos? —las palabras sabían amargas en su boca.

El rostro de Ginny se cayó.

—La sanadora Lucas también dijo que tus últimos recuerdos son de abril del 2001? —preguntó Ginny cuidadosamente.

—No estás respondiendo mis preguntas, Ginny. —Hermione no sabía si estaba más molesta o ansiosa.

—Tú y Ron. —comenzó Ginny. —Terminaron al final del 2001, y fue la decisión correcta, Hermione. Ambos lo saben ahora.

—Perdóname por no tener las mismas referencias que tú. —chasqueó Hermione, ganando la molestia.

—Fue para mejor, ambos son más felices ahora. —insistió. Hermione intentó controlar la ola de lágrimas que estaban por salir. —Y no, el Granger-Malfoy no es una broma. —continuó Ginny. —Tú y el hurón son desagradablemente felices juntos, y no te atrevas a decirle que dije eso.

—Referirte a mi supuesto esposo como un mustélido no da mucha confianza, Gin. Además, no tengo interés en decirle nada a Malfoy.

—Sobre eso… —comenzó Ginny, tomando una postura defensiva. —Harry y yo estamos perfectamente dispuestos a dejar que te quedes en Grimmauld Place con nosotros y los niños, pero hay mucho estímulo entre nosotros tres y aparte un infante y un bebé recién nacido y, bueno, el punto es que tu esposo y los sanadores piensan que es mejor que estés en lugares familiares y gente que…

—¿Estás sugiriendo que vaya a vivir con _Malfoy_? —casi gritó Hermione.

—Ya vives con él.

—Yo… bueno, _mierda_. No puedes hablar en serio, Ginny. Estamos hablando de _Malfoy_ aquí. Podría lanzarme una maldición o tallarme más insultos. —dijo Hermione, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo de referencia, pero el notable “sangre sucia” estaba ausente.

El rostro de Ginny se suavizó, una parte de su tensión se había ido.

—Confía en mí, Hermione. De todas las personas que conoces, probablemente Harry y yo incluidos, Draco Malfoy es la persona que menos te lastimaría de alguna forma.

Hermione miró de nuevo a su brazo sin cicatriz. Había pasado dos años intentando borrar las palabras llenas de odio que Bellatrix Lestrange dejó ahí para al final aceptar que eran imposibles de sanar o remover. Ginny apretó su mano.

—Él inventó una poción para removerlas. —dijo Ginny, asintiendo hacia el brazo vacío de Hermione. —Te la dio una Navidad antes de que comenzaran a salir.

Increíble. Era verdaderamente increíble. Todo.

Pero cuando Harry llegó al tiempo que estaban dando de alta a Hermione y le reiteró la recomendación de Ginny de quedarse en su propio departamento, el que por cierto compartía con Draco Malfoy, Hermione accedió a regañadientes. Porque Hermione sabía escuchar a la lógica, sabía que tenía que aceptar las recomendaciones de sus amigos más cercanos y de los profesionales a cargo de su cuidado médico, aunque le disgustara. Confiaba en Harry. Confiaba en Ginny. Y eso tendría que ser suficiente, incluso si no confiaba en Malfoy.

—

Hermione estaba aturdida para el momento en que Harry abrió la puerta del que él insistía, era su departamento con Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Quién también estaba ahí, caminando cuidadosamente unos pasos detrás de ellos, como si fuera un fantasma. Algo muy alejado de la versión que ella vio en San Mungo, pero desconcertante de igual forma.

Hermione se distrajo mirando como las protecciones del departamento la recibían sin problema: una reluciente sensación de magia familiar contra su piel. Una parte de ella esperaba que la rechazaran, que le impidieran entrar porque eso significaría que no estaban ligadas a ella, que no tenía razón para estar ahí.

Harry ya había entrado antes que ella. Malfoy entró un poco después.

—¿Puedes entrar a través de las protecciones? —le preguntó a Harry, intentando aferrarse a las prácticas, razonables, lógicas cosas que su mente pudiera aceptar.

—Malfoy se cansa de responder la puerta mientras tú estás trabajando y yo los visito mucho, así que…

—Que confiado de él. —murmuró Hermione. Intentando imaginar un mundo donde Draco Malfoy de buena gana le daba a Harry Potter acceso libre a su hogar.

A menos que no fuera el departamento de Draco Malfoy y esto era una clase de broma elaborada. Hermione intentó desechar esa idea. No era lógico, sin importar cuán fácil fuera. Ella había visto sus expedientes médicos, leyó las copias de El Profeta que Ginny le dio, demasiadas cosas deberían estar coordinadas para hacer algo así de complejo. A menos…

No.

Cualquier duda de que ese departamento no fuera de Draco Malfoy se eliminó en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

Era un lugar pequeño, realmente apretado y ciertamente más pequeño que cualquier lugar que Hermione se imaginó a un Malfoy inhabitando. Pero cuando estancia que recibió a Hermione estaba decorada como la maldita sala común de Slytherin, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Un sofá verde de terciopelo? —preguntó, entre un chillido y exasperación. De todas las cosas. —¿Es en serio?

Se giró para ver a Malfoy por primera vez desde que fue dada de alta de San Mungo.

Él la miró sorprendido al principio y la preocupación tallada en rostro se transformó en confusión y luego estalló en risas.

Hermione se giró. Harry estaba casi doblado de la risa también. Y Hermione se encontró en medio de su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo, quienes evidentemente compartían un gran chiste entre ellos. Se giró unas cuantas veces más, indecisa sobre que idiota insufrible de los dos merecía más su ira.

Se enfocó en Malfoy, a quien, notó, jamás había visto reír así, no de esa forma tan despreocupada. Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron, sus blancos y perfectos dientes se asomaban. Tenía un hoyuelo en su lado izquierdo de su boca.

Puso las manos sobre las caderas, este no era el momento apropiado para que ningún mago, mejor amigo, supuesto esposo o cualquier cosa, se riera de ella.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, esperando una explicación.

Malfoy se detuvo, se enderezó, con rastros de risa aún en sus facciones. Algo en su rostro se había suavizado mientras la miraba por lo que parecía la primera vez en toda la vida de Hermione. Por un momento, sintió como si hubiera entrado a un torbellino.

—Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicar la pesadilla que han sido los últimos tres días, Hermione. —comenzó. Retrocedió ante el sonido de su primer nombre siendo dicho en su voz. Ella era Granger. Él era Malfoy. —Pero eso, Merlín, eso que hiciste me da esperanza. Pero la historia del sofá es definitivamente para otro día.

—¿Puedo estar ahí cuando suceda? —preguntó Harry, limpiando las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos, sin molestarse en ocultar su risa. — _Por favor_ , ¿puedo estar ahí cuando pase? ¿También Ginny? Podríamos enviar invitaciones, estoy seguro de que Neville querrá verlo. Demonios, invita también a tus amigos de los viernes en la noche, podríamos hacer toda una reunión de esto.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter. —dijo Malfoy. De alguna forma fue el insulto más agradable que lo escuchó decir.

Hermione continuó ahí de pie, con las manos en las caderas, esperando a medias que alguien finalmente le explicara. Cuando ninguno lo hizo, bufó al pasar junto a Harry y por completo a la estancia de un hogar que se suponía era suyo.

Pero a donde sea que mirara, solo veía Malfoy. Apretada en la pequeña estancia estaba un enorme sofá de terciopelo verde, y no una, sino dos mesas de centro juntas, y otras mesas pequeñas adicionales. Un acogedor sillón de piel, otro muchos menos acogedor a la vista al final de la habitación y todo estaba en una versión de negro, verde o plateado. Honestamente era algo horrible.

Lo único suyo que pudo encontrar en el apretado espacio eran cientos de libros acomodados en cada superficie horizontal a la vista, además de los libreros llenos que ocupaban la pared completa.

—Nos estamos… —se estremeció ante el uso del plural. —¿Nos estamos mudando o redecorando algo?

Harry casi se ahoga y Malfoy lo miró de forma asesina.

—Lo siento. —dijo Harry. —Realmente no sé si reír o llorar. Creo que lo estoy asimilando con la risa.

Hermione ya no podía estar molesta de que su pregunta no fuera respondida, estaba más preocupada por la mirada protectora que se encontraba en el rostro de Malfoy.

Malfoy rompió su mirada molesta hacia Harry y la miró, su rostro suavizándose al instante. Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos muchos libros y no hay suficiente espacio para ellos.

—¿Y todos estos muebles? —preguntó.

—También tenemos muchos muebles. —dijo sin elaborar más.

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Hermione continuó examinando el espacio a su alrededor, asomándose a la cocina adyacente. Malfoy se quedó muy quieto, mirándola como si ella fuera una criatura asustadiza que pudiera escapar en cualquier momento. Y Harry había comenzado a pasar nerviosamente su mano por su desordenado cabello.

Harry rompió la tensión primero.

—Debería irme. —dijo. —Ginny me espera pronto.

Hermione se giró hacia él, mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Iba a dejarla sola con Malfoy? Claro que lo haría, sabía que lo haría. Pero parecía muy pronto.

Ignorando lo que podría ser una expresión de horror en su rostro, Harry dio un paso al frente y la abrazó.

—Estarás bien, Mione. —susurró antes de soltarla.

—Usa la Red Floo si necesitas algo. —dijo Harry, girándose hacia Malfoy. Los chicos-hombres asintieron el uno al otro antes de que Harry tomara un puñado de polvos Floo de la repisa y desapareciera en un destello verde.

El silencio envolvió la habitación de nuevo y Malfoy dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—¿Puedo darte un recorrido? —preguntó.

—

El recorrido fue tan incómodo como desconcertante. Hermione no sabía como interactuar con Malfoy de alguna forma que no involucrara, al menos, algo de pequeña hostilidad.

Pero él fue perfectamente cordial, casi asustado de ella, dándole amplio espacio mientras la llevaba a la cocina, mostrándole donde estaban las cosas antes de que siquiera preguntara por ellas. Le indicó el gabinete con su marca de té, en donde estaban sus dulces escondidos y donde estaban los dulces favoritos de él que le fueron informados que no tenía permitido comer.

Casi sonaba como una broma, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose con la felicidad de un recuerdo que ella no tenía.

—Y este es tarro de los premios de Crooks. —dijo, indicándole el tarro en la barra.

—¿Crookshanks? —preguntó, las primeras palabras que le decía desde que Harry se fue. Por un momento sintió que no respiraba. Su gato seguía vivo. Sería viejo, ciertamente, pero Hermione había asumido que como nadie lo había mencionado que tal vez habría muerto en los seis años de memoria que ella perdió. Eso y había tenido otras cosas que exigían su atención inmediata. 

Malfoy le sonrió y Hermione tuvo que alejar la mirada. Era demasiado cálida, demasiado amable, demasiado alejado del Malfoy que conocía.

—Lo encerré en la habitación antes de ir a recogerte. No quería abrumarte. —dijo suavemente.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó.

—Por aquí. —ofreció Malfoy, caminando por el largo pasillo entre la sala y la cocina. Le indicó una puerta a la izquierda.

—Ese es el baño. —apuntó a otra habitación a la derecha. —Esa solía ser nuestra habitación de huéspedes pero hicimos demasiados experimentos ahí. Entre tus objetos confiscados y mis pociones, bueno. Ya no funciona como debería.

—¿Qué no funciona como debería? —preguntó Hermione, encontrándose atraída hacia la habitación. Una mano bloqueó su camino, pero aún dándole amplio espacio personal.

—Toda la habitación no funciona, incluso el tiempo es algo extraño ahí. —Malfoy pasó una mano por su cabello, más largo de lo que ella recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez. Su rostro se retorció por un momento, como si la explicación le causara dolor. —Potter rompió la puerta una vez porque llevábamos ahí dos días y ni siquiera lo sabíamos. Habíamos estado pensando en hacer la habitación indetectable.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, llena de curiosidad, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando vio que Malfoy comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Se giró de inmediato, desinteresada en ver a Malfoy sin camisa.

—Lo siento. —su voz sonó detrás de ella, con un toque de exasperación. —Solo te quería mostrar mi cuello.

Tentativamente, Hermione se volteó para ver que había estirado su camisa hacia su lado izquierdo, revelando una cicatriz que le recorría la clavícula, todavía rosa. Se veía recientemente sanada.

—La habitación se giró, nos volteó de cabeza y luego otra vez, cuando el niño maravilla entró. Un caldero cayó en mi pecho, me quebró la clavícula en tres partes. Tuvieron que usar Crecehuesos en mi esternón completo. Lo que sea que hicimos, descompuso la habitación. —dijo al última parte con una sonrisa afectuosa. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba un poco orgulloso de lo que lograron. —Pero ya no querías que la usáramos de nuevo, y especialmente contigo no recordando lo que teníamos ahí, tengo que estar de acuerdo.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —preguntó, aún llena de curiosidad.

—Al principio de este mes.

—Oh. —fue todo lo que Hermione dijo en respuesta. No podía evitar mirar la manija de la puerta, los dedos le hormigueaban por acercarse y explorar lo que había ahí. Se resistió.

En su lugar, llevó su atención a la puerta al final del pasillo.

—¿Crookshanks?

Malfoy asintió, manos expertas abotonando su camisa mientras la guiaba a la última habitación.

Hermione tomó a su compañero naranja apenas se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Oh, Crooks, te has vuelto tan gris. —susurró a su mitad kneazle, enterrando su rostro en su pelaje.

—Está bastante bien para ser algo viejo. —dijo Malfoy detrás de ella. No había entrado a la habitación.

En su lugar, se recargó contra el marco de la puerta y la miró con preocupación grabada en su frente. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con las mangas de su camisa dobladas hasta los codos, mirándose tan casual como cualquiera pudiera en la costosa marca de camisa que estaba usando. Con un golpe de culpabilidad, Hermione admitió para sí misma que era bastante guapo, a pesar de sus cuestionables decisiones de vida. También había sido muy paciente. Hermione aclaró la garganta, tragando su orgullo.

—Gracias por ser tan amable, Malfoy.

Lo dijo con la intención de que fuera algo agradable, pero él frunció el ceño, su rostro retorciéndose por un segundo. Después sus facciones se neutralizaron, la luz de sus ojos se volvió algo distante.

—Claro. —dijo. —Dormiré en el sofá. Ya se está haciendo algo tarde y… uh. El lado derecho de la cama es tuyo.

No esperó a una respuesta, solo cerró la puerta con un suave clic. Pasó un minuto completo antes de que ella escuchara sus pasos alejarse. Hermione lo sabía porque había estado conteniendo la respiración sin saber por qué.

—

La habitación se sentía igual de apretada y extraña para Hermione como el resto del departamento. Estaba llena de muebles igual que el resto del departamento. Una enorme cama, demasiado grande para el espacio, estaba cubierta con sábanas color borgoña, sin tender. Había dos libreros repletos y a punto de desbordarse, un armario, un vestidor separado, dos burós, un canapé (¿en serio? ¿un canapé?) y una puerta que Hermione asumió era el closet.

Crookshanks se volvió inquieto entre sus brazos, así que Hermione lo soltó. Caminó hacia el vestidor y se atrevió a mirar al espejo que estaba unido a él.

Seis años.

Seis años, a distancia, no parecían nada. Pero de cerca…

Tenía un par de finas líneas comenzando a salir en las esquinas de sus ojos por la risa.

Tenía más variación en la textura y color de su piel, sus mejillas estaban más llenas.

Tenía cabello más largo, haciendo que sus rizos pesaran y que se mantuvieran un poco mejor en control.

Tenía una pequeña cicatriz arriba de su ceja derecha, casi invisible, pero ciertamente una nueva adición a su rostro.

También tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero el tiempo no tenía nada que ver con esas.

Hermione corrió una mano por su cabello. Se _sentía_ igual. Ella se sentía igual. Pero no podía negar que algo en su reflejo decía finales de los veinte y no principios. Suspiró, la resignación invadió su cuerpo. Estaba cansada.

Abrió uno de los cajones del vestidor y de inmediato lo cerró de nuevo. No necesitaba saber si Malfoy era la clase de persona que usaba bóxers o calzoncillos (aunque, evidentemente era bóxers cortos). Tomó el coraje para abrir el otro cajón, más ropa de hombre. Cuando finalmente encontró la ropa de mujer, palideció.

La ropa que Ginny le había llevado al hospital era completamente normal, incluyendo un sostén y bragas de algodón. La ropa interior en el cajón frente a ella eran mucho más elaboradas de lo que acostumbraba: satín, encajes y pequeños pedazos de tela que jamás se atrevería a usar.

Cerró el cajón y optó por el clóset, rogando por encontrar una pijama de franela.

Sus plegarias no fueron respondidas. Fue bombardeada por una ola de negro, blanco y gris en el lado izquierdo del clóset: pantalones de hombre, camisas, suéteres y túnicas. A pesar de sí misma, Hermione bufó ante los pequeños toques de verde entre la monocromía. Evidentemente la lealtad hacia Slytherin seguía muy presente.

En el lado derecho del clóset, el color la asaltó: vestidos, faldas, blusas, pantalones e incluso un par de vestidos de gala llenaban el pequeño espacio. Y ni una pijama de franela a la vista. Hermione no usaba este tipo de ropa, ni la ropa interior provocadora o la extraña ropa de rango casual a formal que estaba frente a ella. Ella usaba ropa práctica, disfrutaba de los jeans básicos, una playera de algodón y un suéter acogedor.

Hermione apretó los dientes y dejó el clóset con un suspiro frustrado. Tenía dos opciones, preguntarle a Malfoy donde estaban sus pijamas o dormir con lo que traía puesto. Y en serio, esa ni siquiera era una opción.

Miró a la cama y a los montones de libros invadiendo cada buró. Malfoy dijo que el lado derecho de la cama era suyo, pero la curiosidad la llevó al izquierdo, esperando saber que libros tenía él ahí. En el buró estaba un periódico de pociones, dos libros de texto de pociones de nivel maestría, un libro sobre varitas que se veía genuinamente fascinante y _El Conde de Montecristo_.

Frunció el ceño ante la literatura muggle, aguantando la respiración mientras lo tomaba. Hermione no pudo controlar el pequeño espasmo en su mano al abrir el libro en la primera página. Su corazón dio un brinco. Escrito en la cuidadosa letra de una orgullosa niña de once años, estaba su nombre. Sus padres le habían regalado el libro de navidad cuando tenía once años y desde entonces era uno de sus favoritos. A los once años lo amaba porque era un libro grande, era la clase de libro que los adultos estaban impresionados que pudiera leer. Lo amó mientras crecía por las complejidades de la historia y por los cálidos recuerdos que tenía de esa última navidad con sus padres antes de que la magia se volviera el centro de su vida. Era un recuerdo de un momento más simple, no necesariamente mejor, pero más simple.

Puso el libro de nuevo en su lugar y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama. Su buró tenía un libro reciente de avances en la transfiguración, algo sobre artefactos oscuros que parecía salido de la sección prohibida, unas cuantas novelas y una agenda con sus iniciales grabadas. O mejor dicho con las iniciales de HJGM. Consideró ofensiva la combinación de letras doradas mientras se quitaba sus jeans, se desabrochaba el sostén debajo de la playera y se metía a la cama. Crookshanks de inmediato se unió a ella.

Tomó la agenda, sintiéndose extraña consigo misma. Encontró la página anterior al accidente. La hoja del día estaba llena de notas en la que era innegablemente su letra. Había hecho una lista de todo: leer el nuevo artículo de Neville, comprar la cena de regreso a casa, prepararse para la reunión de las once, revisar como estaba sanando la cicatriz de Draco y cosas similares en la hoja entera, un día que vivió hace menos de una semana y que no recordaba.

Presionó la agenda abierta contra su pecho, apretándolo fuertemente entre sus manos. Estaba adolorida, un dolor escondido dentro de su pecho, como un pasajero no deseado en su vida. Ella no sabía quien era esta persona o cómo ser la versión de Hermione que todos conocían ahora. Y lo que era peor, sentía que no tenía otra opción. No por la forma en que Ginny y Harry la habían mirado. Y ciertamente no por la forma en que Malfoy la miraba.

Se permitió a sí misma soltar un doloroso sollozo y que cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas antes de recuperarse. Miró de nuevo a la agenda, apreciando un poco que la estructura le trajera sanidad sin importar el año. Avanzó en las páginas vacías por los días que pasó en San Mungo. Avanzó más y se detuvo, casi brincando de la impresión. En tinta roja, en la parte de arriba de tres días esa semana, había una sola palabra, de nuevo, escrita por su propia mano y subrayada de forma agresiva: sexo.

Esto no podía ser peor.

—

A la mañana siguiente Hermione salió de la habitación sintiendo que no había dormido nada. Se debatía entre la esperanza y la ansiedad de que fuera a soñar un recuerdo que la ayudara a llenar los huecos en su mente del 2001 con su mente del 2007. Despertó más de una vez con un nudo en la garganta y con el corazón acelerado. Crookshanks que quedó cerca con versión gatuna de preocupación, lo que era prácticamente nada.

Encontró a Malfoy en la cocina con una taza de té lista para ella.

—¿Cómo estás? Oh… —la miró mientras ponía la taza frente a ella, parándose tan lejos de su espacio personal como fuera posible y sacó una silla para sentarse. —Debí haberte mostrado donde estaba tu ropa. —su rostro decayó, claramente molesto consigo mismo.

—Encontré ropa formal, pero ninguno de sus vestidos parecía que fuera para dormir. —dijo, intentando usar un tono amigable.

Él soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa con su propia taza frente a él.

—Tu guardarropa ha… evolucionado recientemente. Tienes ropa cómoda al fondo del clóset.

Más nueva información. Hermione intentó encontrar el lugar correcto en su cerebro para almacenarla, memorizarla y convertirse en eso.

—Me tomé el día libre del trabajo, bueno, en realidad toda la semana, pero como es viernes… —comenzó Malfoy.

—¿Trabajas? —Hermione no pudo evitarlo, la incredulidad era obvio en su tono de voz.

No había pensado en Malfoy desde su juicio. Ella testificó a su favor y después no volvió a pensar en él, enfocándose en volver a la escuela para sus EXTASIS, recuperar la memoria de sus padres y comenzar una fructífera carrera en un mundo sin magia oscura invadiéndolo.

Pero si ella _hubiera_ pensado en lo que Malfoy haría en su apenas ganada libertad, asumiría que sería algo vago y nebuloso, algo entre las líneas de “administrar la propiedad” o “malversación de fondos” y otras cosas que los ricos y aristocráticos hacían. ¿Pero trabajar? ¿Un trabajo que requería que él le informara a alguien que necesitaba unos días libres? Eso jamás le hubiera cruzado por la mente.

Malfoy bajó su té, con una paciente y serena expresión en su rostro mientras le respondía.

—Sí, trabajo.

Esperaba una broma, un gruñido o algo así. Ella lo había insultado, al menos implícitamente.

En lugar de eso, su mirada se volvió vacía.

—Tenías la misma mirada anoche. —observó, estudiándolo.

Una pequeña calidez lo invadió momentáneamente antes de que la desvaneciera de nuevo. Era como mirar a un caleidoscopio detrás de los ojos de alguien. Pero en lugar de colores, había emociones, y en lugar de multiplicarse en cada dirección posible, se desvanecían una a una. Nunca había visto algo así.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Usé Oclumancia demasiado rápido.

Se encogió de hombros, tan cerca de verse avergonzado como fuera posible para Draco Malfoy.

—Me ayuda a sobre llevar todo esto. —terminó.

Hermione se encontró poniendo ambas manos en la mesa, mirándolo con obvia curiosidad.

—¿Eres un Oclumante? —su pregunta estaba más cerca de ser una acusación.

Observó como otro fragmento de emoción se desvanecía de sus ojos antes de que respondiera.

—Sí, es bastante útil cuando uno tiene un asesino de invitado en la casa. No he tenido que usarlo regularmente desde hace algunos años, estoy algo oxidado.

—¿Y necesitas usarlo por mí?

—Sí. Pero no todo el tiempo, al menos no completamente. Sólo cuando es necesario.

—Si no quisieras molestarte en absoluto, no me importaría…

—Eso no va a suceder. —dijo Malfoy, y si no hubiera estado usando Oclumancia, Hermione estaba segura de que su tono hubiera sido bastante feo.

—¿Por qué no? —lo retó.

Malfoy le ofreció una sonrisa torcida, era algo tan Malfoy que ni siquiera se sentía real; se sentía planeado, falso.

—Porque no quisiera que me odiaras.

—No te odio, Malfoy.

—¿Incluso en el 2001?

Hermione se preguntó brevemente si pasaría si él escondiera cada emoción hasta que no quedara más que su control. ¿También rompería eso? ¿Lo rompería en pequeñas y más manejables piezas? ¿Su voluntad se volvería de hierro o se quebraría? Quería preguntarle, Merlín, era interesante. Pero tampoco era el momento adecuado.

—Incluso en el 2001. —respondió. —No te conocía en el 2001. Y lo que sabía de ti fue por tu juicio, la guerra y la escuela. Ninguno de los cuales eran recuerdos placenteros. ¿Confiaba en ti? No. ¿Pero te odiaba? No. Intentaba perdonar y seguir adelante.

Malfoy se quedó un momento en silencio, observándola.

—Bueno, eso ciertamente colorea nuestra primera interacción después de mi juicio de forma diferente. —dijo con el fantasma de una sonrisa real en su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Para otra ocasión, tal vez. Nos estamos desviando del tema. —dijo. —Mi punto es que no fui a trabajar hoy porque planeaba acompañarte a visitar a tus padres. Han estado muy preocupados, la pérdida de la memoria es un tema muy personal para ellos.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con mis padres? ¿Siguen molestos conmigo? Lo último que recuerdo fue que sólo habían accedido a salir a cenar conmigo…

—Tu relación con tus padres es mucho mejor ahora. —le aseguró Malfoy. —No es perfecta, pero rápidamente cambiaron de opinión. Los he mantenido actualizados todos los días con esa pequeña caja de tortura con la que me envías corazones. —de su bolsillo, Malfoy sacó un teléfono celular y se lo pasó.

Hermione quería que la tierra la tragara ante la idea de que ella le enviaba a Malfoy cualquier cosa relacionada con corazones vía telecomunicaciones.

—¿Sabes cómo usarlo? —preguntó.

—No exactamente. Sé cuales son los tres botones que tengo que presionar para escuchar tu voz y los otros tres botones para escuchar las voces de tus padres.

Hermione resopló, el concepto completo bastante tonto. Pero incluso mientras se permitía ese pequeño y feliz pensamiento, se sintió tensarse, ensombrecerse.

—Malfoy. —comenzó. —Lo aprecio. En verdad lo hago. Eso es… bueno, más de lo que esperaba. Pero creo que prefiero visitar a mis padres por mi cuenta.

Se arriesgó a mirarlo.

Él se había puesto rígido contra el respaldo de la silla, fragmentos y fragmentos de emoción alejándose de sus ojos hasta que todo lo que Hermione pudo ver era la helada quietud de una mirada concentrada.

Asintió brevemente.

—Claro.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y Hermione notó por primera vez que durante todo este tiempo él llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer. Las normalmente inmaculadas líneas de su pantalón oscuro y de su camisa blanca habían descendido a un caos de arrugas y dobleces, como evidencia de una pobre noche de sueño. Parecía querer decir algo más pero lo pensó mejor.

En su lugar, desapareció en la habitación y reapareció minutos después completamente repuesto y con ropa limpia.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —le dijo, con la voz tranquila y fría. —Tus padres te esperan alrededor del mediodía, están conectados a la Red Floo.

La miró lo suficiente para que Hermione asintiera de que lo había escuchado antes de desaparecer con un _crack_.

—

Hermione se encontró envuelta en un fuerte abrazo apenas apreció en la chimenea de sus padres. Lo que hizo que soltara algunos sollozos.

—Oh cariño, está bien. —su madre susurró contra su cabello mientras Hermione se derrumbaba por primera vez desde que despertó en San Mungo.

Había soltado unas cuantas lágrimas cuando no podría evitarlo, pero nunca sollozos tan fuertes de agonía y alivio. Había tenido tanto éxito en contenerlos, desde el duelo de perder años de vida hasta la emoción impredecible de encontrarse a sí misma casada con un extraño; lo había embotellado todo. Pero tener a sus padres de vuelta. Esto era demasiado.

—Estaban tan molestos conmigo. —logró decir contra el suéter de su madre. —Mamá, pensé que nunca me perdonarías.

—Tranquila, cariño. Eso ya está en el pasado. —su madre susurró mientras se arrodillaban juntas, en la estancia. —Vamos, la comida ya está lista.

Hermione permitió que su madre la pusiera de pie, en donde se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, tan desesperada por saber que en verdad los tenía de vuelta. Para cuando se desenredó de los brazos de sus padres, ya estaba en el comedor, donde cuatro lugares estaban puestos en la mesa.

Hermione se limpió el rostro sin dignidad alguna, demasiado cansada como para que le importara.

—¿Draco viene en camino, hija? —preguntó su padre mientras llevaba a Hermione hacia una silla y dándole a su brazo pequeños apretones de apoyo.

—Oh. —comenzó Hermione, viendo el cuarto lugar en la mesa. —Le dije que prefería visitarlos sola.

Su madre le sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Está bien, cariño. —dijo. —Solo pensamos que vendría contigo.

El padre de Hermione se sentó frente a ella.

—Por favor agrádesele por nosotros. —dijo. —Nos mantuvo bien informados y nos llevó a visitarte mientras aún estabas inconsciente.

—¿Malfoy los llevó a San Mungo? —preguntó Hermione, intentando imaginar a Draco Malfoy escoltando a dos muggles a través de un hospital mágico.

—Claro que lo hizo. —respondió su madre sin dudar. —Es muy considerado.

Hermione no podía reconciliar esas palabras con la imagen de Malfoy que ella tenía, así que no dijo nada. Se sirvió algo de comida, empujándola más por el plato que comiéndola en sí, mientras intentaba pensar en una sola cosa que decirle a sus padres sin que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Finalmente, después de unos agonizantes minutos en silencio, se decidió.

—¿Saben cuánto tiempo perdí?

Su padre le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Draco nos contó. Estarás bien, cariño, nosotros mejor que nadie lo sabemos. Sólo tomará algo de tiempo.

El corazón de Hermione se encogió. Su tono era amable pero sus palabras de igual forma cortaron a través de ella, un asalto directo a su piel y huesos, directo a su corazón. La culpa la invadió.

—No saben eso. —dijo Hermione en una pequeña voz. —Los sanadores esperan que recupere mis recuerdos, pero no están seguros. —se rompió, dejando salir otro sollozo. Apretó las manos en puños, presionándolas contra la mesa, intentando sostenerse a algo sólido. —No puedo evitar pensar que lo merezco. —la admisión salió de ella.

Su madre estuvo de inmediato junto a ella, con una suave mano frotando círculos en su espalda, susurrando palabras de aliento.

—Esto _no_ es una clase de remuneración por lo que nos hiciste. —su padre dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Es lógico… —comenzó Hermione, pero su padre la interrumpió.

—No lo es. El universo no opera con un sistema de deudas. No hay una versión en este mundo donde merezcas lo que has perdido.

Hermione no podía hacer más que llorar, la comida olvidada, en los brazos de su madre quien, de alguna forma, la había perdonado.

—

El día había vuelto noche para cuando Hermione volvió de la casa de sus padres. Había llorado más de una vez mientras estuvo ahí, ocasionalmente cayendo en un pozo de dolor que solo se atrevía a visitar en su hogar de la infancia, consolada por su familia. Pero también rieron, tocando ligeramente esos seis años para no abrumarla, así que mejor tocaron temas más agradables y anécdotas de una niñez feliz, prácticas dentales y conversaciones sobre el clima una vez que se agotó la plática.

Después de todo un día de reconectarse con sus padres junto con el peso de las lágrimas derramadas, Hermione sentía agotada para el momento en que salió de la chimenea en el departamento que se supone compartía con Malfoy.

Se detuvo, congelada ante lo que estaba viendo.

Draco Malfoy extendido, inconsciente, a través del horrible sofá verde. Dormido, se parecía más al chico que ella había conocido en su juventud, las líneas de preocupación de su rostro se habían desvanecido, la dureza en sus ojos y quijada, liberada. Su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, sin el producto o hechizo que usaba para mantenerlo en su lugar durante el día. Dormía con la boca parcialmente abierta. Lo que era _casi_ adorable.

Pero lo que hizo que Hermione se detuviera, lo que la detuvo en seco y tiró de su corazón con una sensación familiar de anhelo que nunca había sentido ante el hombre frente a ella, fue ver a Crookshanks, hecho una bola y dormido profundamente sobre su pecho.


	2. Ronald Weasley

"Hay dos formas de ver: con el cuerpo y con el alma. La vista del cuerpo a veces olvida, pero la del alma recuerda por siempre."

—Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo

—

Febrero

—Tal vez si usamos un pensadero… —comenzó Hermione, empezando el tema por tercera vez esa semana en el desayuno.

La vida con Malfoy se había establecido en una extraña distensión donde Hermione reconoció que él ya no era el matón de la escuela y subsecuente mortífago que ella recordaba y que él continuaba moviéndose alrededor de ella como si esperara que saliera corriendo en cualquier momento. Draco iba a trabajar, ella se quedaba en el departamento y buscaba información. A veces veía a Harry y a Ginny para comer con ellos, pero casi siempre se quedaba a leer. Leyó cientos de copias de El Profeta. Leyó cada libro mágico y muggle que pudo encontrar relacionado a la pérdida de memoria. Y leyó, de mala gana, un dolorosamente embarazoso historial de mensajes de texto donde ella había enviado toda clase de confesiones de amor y adoración a un mago que claramente no tenía idea de cómo responder los mensajes. Eran lindos en un extraño sentido y sin embargo, leerlos hacía que su piel se erizara en mortificación.

—Absolutamente no. —dijo Malfoy con mucha menos hostilidad que la última vez que ella había tocado el tema de los pensaderos.

Intentó de nuevo, optando por un tono tranquilo y razonable.

—Los sanadores admitieron que mi caso no tiene precedentes…

—Y sin embargo ellos fueron firmes al decir que ver recuerdos de ti misma desde la perspectiva de otra persona podría fomentar que no regresaran a ti…

—Pero si no los voy a recuperar…

Su puño golpeó la mesa. El impulso de su frustrado golpe se convirtió en algo cuidadoso y controlado, aterrizando en la mesa ligeramente. Hermione observó sus ojos mientras se enfriaban, invocando su Oclumancia.

—No digas eso. —gruñó.

—¿Decir qué? ¿Qué tal vez no recupere mi memoria? En este punto, tal vez no lo haga, Malfoy.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro antes de que sus rasgos se volvieran neutrales de nuevo.

—Sólo ha pasado un mes. —dijo, tranquilo.

Hermione bufó, haciendo volar los rizos que habían caído en su frente.

—Un mes es un largo tiempo.

—Nada cercano a seis años.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Usualmente eres más terca que esto. —dijo Malfoy cuando ella no respondió.

—¿Perdón?

Él se recargó en la silla, con los brazos cruzados. Inclinó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja: una postura claramente Malfoy. Para la sorpresa de Hermione, algunas de sus defensas parecían haberse caído.

—Eres demasiado obstinada, y lo digo en el mejor sentido de la palabra, como para resignarte al fracaso después de solo un mes.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró de nuevo antes de que las palabras salieran. Indignación y frustración peleaban en la punta de su lengua. Pero estaba demasiado distraída por las arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos de Malfoy: la sonrisa lejos de sus labios. Eso le detuvo el cerebro y la boca.

—Mira. —comenzó Malfoy de nuevo, tomando su silencio como permiso para continuar. —Apenas comenzaste a trabajar de nuevo…

—Difícilmente le puedo llamar trabajo, solo me tienen revisando reportes.

—No importa, es trabajo. —Malfoy la interrumpió. —Hemos sido muy conservadores con la información que te damos, lo estamos tomando lento. Empezaremos a darte más.

—No soy buena con la paciencia, Malfoy.

—Insaciable por el conocimiento, lo sé.

Una llamarada verde detuvo el impulso de Hermione de golpear la mirada arrogante de Malfoy. La voz de Harry se escuchó desde la sala hasta la cocina.

—¿Malfoys? ¿Puedo pasar? Solo me tardaré un minuto.

Hermione se puso de pie, optando por ignorar que se refiriera a ella como Malfoy.

—Pasa. —dijo, caminando a la sala de estar. Al siguiente momento, Harry Potter estaba frente a ella. El alivio que sentía cada que veía sus ojos verdes desde el accidente la recorrió de nuevo. Se aferró a esa familiaridad mientras lo abrazaba.

Malfoy no se había molestado en moverse desde su asiento en la mesa, simplemente se giró para ver a su invitado.

—Tengo noticias. —se apresuró Harry a decir.

—¿Oh?

—Ascenso. Me ascendieron. Me dieron el departamento.

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo, murmurando efusivas felicitaciones contra su hombro.

Malfoy apareció detrás de ella y le ofreció una mano a Harry.

—Nada mal, Potter. ¿Entonces tú pagas los tragos?

Cada vez que Malfoy le decía algo a Harry que era remotamente amable, Hermione sentía como si estuviera en una realidad diferente. En esta ocasión no fue diferente. Sus palabras no tenían odio, ninguna implicación de nepotismo, nada que no fueran genuinas aunque algo cautelosas, felicitaciones.

—Claro que sí. —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro completo. —Sé que es miércoles pero vamos a salir. ¿Vendrán, cierto?

Malfoy miró a Hermione por un momento, su conversación sobre permitirle más información invadiendo la cabeza de Hermione. No podía ser una persona tímida y obsesionada con la investigación para siempre, que solo se aventuraba a salir del departamento para ir al trabajo, visitar a sus padres o almorzar ocasionalmente con Harry y Ginny.

—Sí. —insistió Hermione, sintiendo como le faltaba la respiración ante la idea de hacer algo diferente, algo con sus amigos que necesitaba ver más, dado que aparentemente tener hijos consumía mucho tiempo.

—Iremos a ir a cenar a un buen lugar. —dijo Harry. —Aparezcan por la red Floo a las siete.

Y con algunas palabras más de felicitación y abrazos, inclinaciones de cabeza de Malfoy, y abrazos de Hermione, Harry desapareció en la chimenea.

—

Usar algo formal se sentía bien.

Hermione había pasado las últimas semanas desde su accidente rotando entre tres pares de jeans y unos cuantos suéteres que encontró en un rincón del clóset, detrás de la obscena colección de corbatas de Malfoy. Era casi empoderado ponerse un vestido y peinar su cabello como si su vida requiriera más que jeans y suéteres o la falda y blusa que usaba para ir a trabajar al Ministerio.

Se miró en el espejo del baño. Logró capturar toda su maraña de cabello en un moño abajo en la nunca, con algunos rizos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. Su vestido, azul marino y simple, se pegaba a las suaves curvas que aún no se acostumbraba a tener. En sus seis años perdidos, su delgada y postadolescente figura se había transformado en un cuerpo que parecía pertenecerle a la mujer que le regresaba mirada en el reflejo del espejo. Honestamente le gustaba como se veía en el vestido, lo que era algo difícil de reconciliar considerando que no se podía reconocer en el reflejo.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta del baño.

El baile que ella y Malfoy habían estado haciendo para poder darse el espacio personal adecuado para alistarse todos los días, pero especialmente en esta tarde, requería muchos golpes en las puertas y esperar a recibir permiso para entrar a las habitaciones.

—Sólo me estaba preguntando que color de vestido estás usando. —la voz de Malfoy sonó del otro lado de la puerta. Hermione miró su reflejo por última vez, con una sonrisa confiada, abrió la puerta y lo miró.

Malfoy estaba parado justo afuera de la puerta del baño, así que cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con él, a menos de 30 centímetros de distancia. Pero la distancia se sentía más cerca que eso. Porque, aunque completamente vestido, la camisa de Malfoy estaba abrochada a medias, como si la pregunta sobre el color de su vestido hubiera prevalecido sobre antes de continuar vistiéndose. Requirió más fuerza de voluntad de la que le gustaría admitir, mirar su rostro y no su pecho.

Que no es como si él hubiera notado si lo hiciera. Su mirada ciertamente no estaba en el rostro de Hermione. Casi podía sentir como sus ojos recorrían el vestido, su _cuerpo_ dentro del vestido, hasta que su mirada se topó con la de ella. Se aclaró la garganta mientras Hermione intentó no encogerse ante la examinación de Draco Malfoy.

—Escogiste el azul marino… está bien. Me cambiaré. —se giró para regresar al dormitorio.

Hermione se sonrojó ante la extraña sensación de inseguridad. Justo hace unos momentos, se había sentido bien con su elección, por cómo se veía, pero una examinación y comentario críptico de Malfoy después y su confianza se derrumbó. Era como tener trece años otra vez, con el cabello como arbusto y dientes enormes.

—¿Debí usar otra cosa? —preguntó, llamándole y odiando la pequeña parte de ella que buscaba su aprobación.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó.

—¿No debí usar el azul marino? ¿Debí buscar otra cosa? —preguntó. Salió al pasillo y apuntó hacia el vestidor. —Pensé que se veía lindo…

Se detuvo cuando Malfoy caminó hacia ella. Él se detuvo, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había movido y se quedó dolorosamente quieto. Hermione esperaba ver que la frialdad invadiera sus facciones, apagando la incertidumbre y la inquietud pintadas en su rostro mientras la miraba. La frialdad no vino. En cambio, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Te ves… preciosa. El vestido… Es mi vestido favorito en ti. —las palabras salieron cortadas, como si fueran difíciles para él. Hermione no podía acostumbrarse a esta versión de Draco Malfoy que cuidaba sus palabras, que las consideraba antes de hablar. —Pero estoy usando negro. —continuó, las palabras mucho más suaves ahora que hablaba de sí mismo. —Me cambiaré a algo gris y luego ya nos podemos ir.

Y con una retirada algo apresurada al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Hermione se quedó en el pasillo preguntándose sobre la historia de la prenda que estaba usando actualmente. Como casi todo en el departamento, tuviera una clase de significado, una historia para Malfoy que ella no sabía. Era como caminar por un campo minado en su propia casa, siempre esperando que cualquier cosa que tocara explotara, sin saber nunca más de lo que veía a simple vista.

—

—Ron va a venir. —dijo Ginny en forma de saludo mientras Hermione salía de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place. —Sólo quería que lo supieras porque estoy casi segura de que Harry olvidó… sí, por la mirada en tu rostro definitivamente no lo mencionó.

Malfoy apareció detrás de Hermione, mientras aparecía en la chimenea después de ella. Hermione no se había movido del lugar donde aterrizó desde que Ginny dijo "Ron". Hermione había logrado hacer un buen trabajo en alejar sus pensamientos de Ronald Weasley en el último mes. Especialmente después de que Ginny le había informado gentilmente de que él ahora estaba casado y esperaba un bebé con su esposa.

¿Pero el aviso tan repentino de verlo de nuevo? ¿Después de seis años en el mundo real pero prácticamente nada para su mente? Su pecho se contrajo.

Malfoy hizo un sonido confundido detrás de ella, saliendo y disculpándose por empujarla cuando apareció. Se enderezó, a su lado, mirando a Ginny.

—Comadreja. —dijo— ¿Y todas esas arrugas que veo en tu rostro?

Ginny bufó. Hermione estaba horrorizada.

—Hurón. —le respondió. —¿Se te está cayendo el cabello?

—No lo creo, la última vez que vi a mi padre aún tenía toda su cabellera.

—Lástima. —dijo Ginny. —Aún queda tiempo, no pierdo la esperanza.

Hermione miraba entre Ginny y Malfoy, intentando descifrar si alguno de los dos estaba ofendido. O molesto. O si es que fuera posible, que ambos estuvieran bromeando.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca y demandar una explicación para lo que fuera que había atestiguado, Harry entró, enderezando una corbata y viéndose menos como un hombre a cargo de todo un departamento en el Ministerio y más como un niño jugando a vestirse como adulto. Y Hermione lo amaba por eso.

—¿Ves, Ginny? Me tomó veintiséis años, pero ya pude ponerme la corbata yo solo.

Ginny rodó los ojos y besó a su esposo en la mejilla. Hermione sintió repentinamente como el espacio entre ella y Malfoy crecía al tamaño de un cañón, un contraste doloroso de la intimidad que pasaba frente a ellos.

Harry simplemente le sonrió a su esposa y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

—Vámonos entonces. —dijo. —Usaremos la red Floo para aparecer en el Callejón Diagon, Ron y Lavender nos verán ahí.

Y sin consideración por la bomba que le acababa de soltar a Hermione, Harry se metió a la chimenea con Ginny de su brazo. Ginny miró a Hermione antes de desaparecer en las llamas verdes, con la preocupación invadiendo su rostro.

Lavender. Lavender Brown. Hermione sabía una cosa o dos sobre razonamiento deductivo. Si Ron estaba casado y con una esposa embarazada y si Ron los vería en la cena con dicha esposa y si la persona con la que Ron iría a la cena era Lavender Brown, entonces lógicamente, Ron estaba casado con Lavender Brown. ¿Estaba debajo del agua? ¿A dónde se había ido todo el aire?

Hermione sintió como giraba la habitación, intentando darle sentido a la realidad en la que estaba atrapada. Malfoy no había movido ni un músculo desde donde estaba parado. Ella dio un paso atrás, encontrando una silla y sentándose, sumergida en un océano de esfuerzos para intentar encajar esta nueva pieza de información en el catálogo de su nueva vida.

Una apretada y tranquila voz la trajo de vuelta a la superficie.

—¿Estás bien?

La atención de Hermione se enfocó en el hombre frente a ella. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, con una mirada de concentración entre sus cejas y un tenso músculo sobresaltado en un lado de su cuello, hasta la mandíbula. Pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos, como si cada gota de concentración estuviera enfocada en eso.

—Sí. —dijo Hermione. —Estoy bien… solo vamos.

—¿Segura qué quieres ir? —preguntó. —Podríamos cancelar, ellos entenderán.

—¿Preferirías cancelar? —respondió, intentando comprar más tiempo.

—Sí.

Hermione parpadeó.

—Eso fue… honesto.

— No puedo imaginar que vaya a disfrutar el ver a mi esposa analizar sus sentimientos no resueltos por su exnovio. —Malfoy se frotó la nuca, una rara indicación de incomodidad. —Pero si quieres ir… te pusiste ese vestido hermoso. Y son tus amigos, no se trata sobre mí.

Hermione se molestó. No apreciaba la implicación de que estaría mirando como una enamorada a Ron en una cena con sus amigos, en una cena donde estaría la esposa de Ron.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, persiguiendo la errante idea que apareció en su cerebro. ¿Eso quería decir que lo miraría de otra forma si Lavender no estuviera presente? Podía sentir como su rostro se enrojecía de vergüenza. No, fue una mala elección de palabras. Pero aún le dejaba un sabor a vergüenza.

Era perfectamente capaz de tener una cena con Ronald Weasley y su esposa sin parecer una idiota.

—Aun así me gustaría ir. —decidió, esperando que Malfoy no pudiera ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El asintió brevemente y le pasó los polvos Floo, intentando no viajar juntos, contrario a cómo lo habían hecho Harry y Ginny.

—Solo considera algo. —le dijo mientras ella entraba a la chimenea. —Tú fuiste quien lo dejó.

Hermione aventó el polvo y desapareció, una llamarada de rubio y gris quemando detrás de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Hermione. —dijo Harry en el momento en que apareció en el Callejón Diagon. —Ginny ya me dijo lo que olvidé. No era mi intención traer a Ron y a Lavender de esta forma para ti.

Esta vez, Hermione recordó moverse para que Malfoy tuviera espacio de salir.

—Ginny se adelantó y está con ellos en el restaurante. —continuó Harry. Una luz verde indicó la llegada de Malfoy. —¿Estás lista? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione solo asintió, rogando por que su valentía Gryffindor la ayudara.

—Por aquí, entonces. —dijo Harry, guiándolos.

Malfoy dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Te puedo ofrecer mi brazo? —preguntó justo cuando ella había tomado el primer paso para seguir a Harry.

Hermione se giró para encontrar a Draco Malfoy aun parado cerca de la chimenea, con un brazo extendido hacia ella. Fuera de contexto, se veía ridículo: vestido en pantalones formales, camisa y abrigo a la medida, con un brazo levantado y doblado por el codo, con una mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Él vio su respuesta antes de que ella lo supiera.

La respiración de Hermione se atoró en su garganta. Un desagradable calor se esparció por su pecho. Entendió, por fin, el sentimiento de Harry sobre no saber si reír o llorar cuando la llevó a casa de San Mungo.

Malfoy bajó su brazo.

—Perdón. —dijo en un tono seco. —No debí…

—No, yo lo siento. Es solo que… yo no… aún no. —terminó, con un elegante ejemplo de vocabulario.

En el transcurso de esos segundos mortificantes, Harry los había dejado atrás. Desde donde estaba, varias tiendas más adelante, se giró para verlos.

—¿Vienen? —medio gritó a lo lejos.

—Sí, Potter, ya vamos. —Malfoy respondió.

—

Ginny, Ron y Lavender estaban sentados en la mesa para cuando Hermione llegó con Harry y Malfoy. Ron se puso de pie cuando la vio, con un tipo de caballerosidad incómoda. Dio un paso hacia adelante, la miró y le ofreció un corto pero firme abrazo con un simple "Hey" de saludo.

Y todo era como Hermione lo recordaba. Y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Además, fue demasiado breve como para poder recopilar información y hacer una comparación completa. Se sintió un poco mareada, casi deseando haber aceptado la oferta de Malfoy de regresar al departamento. Porque al mirar el rostro de Ronald Weasley, con sus ojos azules y sus pecas, como si él no hubiera envejecido ni un día, casi se sentía en casa. Y al mismo tiempo no.

Lavender se puso de pie después, su vientre presionando contra las costillas de Hermione mientras se abrazaban en lo que se sentía más como una obligación que un saludo de verdad.

—Hermione, hola, soy Lavender. Fuimos a la escuela juntas. —dijo Lavender, su mirada taladrando el cráneo de Hermione como si intentara comunicarle algo con pura fuerza de voluntad.

—Sí, Lavender, sé quién eres…

—¿Hay vino? —intervino Malfoy, buscando en la mesa. Ginny ya tenía una copa servida para él, pasándosela desde su asiento.

—Bendita comadreja. —dijo. —Tal vez considere rescindir de mis despectivos comentarios que tengo preparados para ti hoy, dependiendo de la cosecha que hayas escogido.

Hermione se alejó de Lavender, incómoda bajo la brillante mirada de la bruja. Mientras sacaba una silla, Malfoy la corrigió, sacando una frente a él, indicándole que se sentara.

—¿No puedo escoger mi propio asiento? —preguntó Hermione, sintiendo la molestia en su tono.

Aunque no rodó los ojos, Hermione podía sentir su intensión de hacerlo en su tono de voz.

—Soy zurdo. —dijo Malfoy. —No querrás sentarte a mi izquierda.

Ginny rio con su vino.

—Igual que su rostro, los codos de Malfoy con puntiagudos.

—Esto es genial. —dijo Harry, mirando la canasta de pan en la mesa. —Esto será genial. —Hermione no podía saber a quién intentaba convencer.

Con la distribución de los asientos arreglada, Hermione se encontró frente a Ginny, con Harry al final de la mesa a su derecha. Malfoy estaba sentado a su izquierda, al frente de Ron y a un lado de Lavender. Se veía bastante incómodo. Su copa de vino estaba casi vacía.

Un silencio pareció invadir la mesa. Su intento de normalidad claramente se había desvanecido y muerto frente a sus ojos.

—Cuéntanos sobre tu ascenso, Potter. —Malfoy habló en la silenciosa mesa, rellenando su copa de vino y ofreciéndole la canasta de pan a Lavender.

Hermione se sorprendió, el hombre tenía buenas habilidades sociales.

Harry se lanzó emocionado a contarles la historia sobre casi toda su carrera de Auror, usando cada caso que alguna vez tuvo como justificación de porque merecía estar a cargo del Departamento de Aurores. Aproximadamente cuando Harry llegó a "su gran caso del 2004", Hermione tenía la sensación de que Harry estaba parcialmente reviviendo su proceso de entrevista, en parte embelleciendo la historia para el beneficio de Hermione y en parte participando en un concurso de longitud de varitas con Malfoy.

Malfoy, por su parte, lo escuchaba pacientemente, tomaba más vino y continuaba haciendo minuciosas preguntas como "¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" y "¿qué te hizo sospechar del duende?" y peor aún "¿no crees que fue una decisión apresurada?" Hermione sentía como se desasociaba, perdida entre dos hombres en medio de una platica sin fin sobre algo que ninguno de los dos quería discutir, pero que aún así continuaban haciendo. Las entradas llegaron y los platillos fueron comidos y sin embargo la platica de Harry y Malfoy continuaba.

Hermione cambió su atención al otro lado de la mesa donde Ron y Lavender estaban en su propia conversación. Hermione los miró interactuar, estudiando sus reacciones, esperando una ola de celos o dolor la invadiera. Pero en su lugar, se encontró meramente perpleja. Ron se veía casi igual que cuando tenía diecisiete: alto y pecoso y pelirrojo y _bueno_. Esas eran las cosas que alguna vez hicieron que su pulso se acelerara. Y ella recordaba esas cosas haciendo eso recientemente.

Pero algo sobre verlo tan contento con Lavender, aunque fuera tan insípida como Hermione creía, parecía restregar de sus venas la afinidad que sentía por él, dejando solo un cariño clínico basado en la historia en común que tenían. Era un extraño sentimiento, repentino y muy lejos de que lo hubiera esperado. Había estado tan desesperada por verlo cuando despertó ese primer día en el hospital, convencida de que si veía a Ron todo tendría sentido de nuevo y cualquier tiempo que hubieran perdido, se disiparía al instante.

Ella quería amarlo. En algún lugar, peleando con la parte lógica de su cerebro, una parte de Hermione quería amarlo porque él fue el primero y porque alguna vez pensó que sería el último. Sonrió, finalmente sintiendo un cariño como había estado esperando, pero era un cariño como el que sentía hacia Harry, separado de los sentimientos de deseo. Ron se giró a verla, ojos azules encontrando cafés, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que la mesa se había quedado en silencio.

Ella había estado mirándolo fijamente.

Por dios, ¿por cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando? Su estómago se cayó, podía sentir la incomodidad esparcirse como una mancha sobre el mantel de la mesa, desbordándose por los asientos y mojándolos hasta los huesos. Hermione bajó la mirada, deseando que alguien le lanzara un _desmaius_ mientras consideraba por cuanto tiempo sus amigos la vieron mirar a su exnovio mientras él platicaba con su esposa embarazada.

A su lado, Hermione podía sentir el puño apretado de Malfoy en su pierna, con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que estaba usando. No podía mirarlo a la cara. Hermione aceptó esa cobardía de ella y en su lugar miró a Ginny, quien tenía una ceja alzada, copa de vino en mano, y una tensión de desaprobación en sus ojos. Hermione cambió a Harry, quien no podía verla directamente a los ojos pero parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo de ahí.

Finalmente, Hermione giró su atención hacia Malfoy. Él la miró como si se estuviera enfocando en algo en medio de la distancia detrás de Ginny, apenas moviéndose. La única indicación de que estaba respirando provenía del leve movimiento de sus fosas nasales mientras inhalaba.

La mesa se movió al tiempo que él se puso de pie rápidamente, los cubiertos y los platos hicieron un ruido. Bajó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione antes de alejarse rápidamente como si lamentara su decisión al instante.

—Si me disculpan. —dijo, apareciéndose en ese mismo momento y lugar. Su servilleta color marfil revoloteó hacia el piso cuando una mesera se acercó para advertirles que la aparición no estaba permitida dentro del restaurante.

—Bueno, eso fue repentino. —susurró Lavender, lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara toda la mesa.

—Buscaré al mesero para pagar la cuenta. —Ron anunció y se puso de pie. Lavender lo vio irse, completamente indiferente al humor de la mesa.

Harry dejó salir un quejido justo antes de que Ginny lo golpeara en el brazo.

—Harry James Potter, ¿tenías que entrar a un concurso de varitas con el hurón en la cena? Algunos de nosotros intentábamos comer.

Harry alzó sus manos en defensa.

—¿Qué? No hubo concurso de varitas, yo solo estaba hablando y él me estaba interrogando…

—Oh, no lo estaba haciendo. —dijo Ginny molesta. —Él estaba claramente intentando mantener la conversación a flote para que Hermione no se sintiera incómoda.

Ginny redireccionó su ira hacia Hermione.

—Y tú. —comenzó. —¿Vas a seguirlo o no?

—Estoy segura de que Ron puede encontrar al mesero solo…

—Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Ron no. Malfoy.

Oh. Claro.

—Dudo que quiera verme en este momento. —dijo Hermione, sintiendo como la invadía la vergüenza.

—Probablemente no. —acordó Ginny. —Pero tú eres la única persona que él permitirá que lo vea. Y probablemente deberías disculparte por comerte a mi hermano con la mirada de esa forma en la cena. Mierda, deberías de disculparte con Lavender también.

—Gin, estás siendo un poco dura. —dijo Harry.

—¿Quién se estaba comiendo a Ron con la mirada? —preguntó Lavender, con una mano descansando en su vientre. —¿No te refieres a Hermione, o sí? Esa era su mirada de pensamiento profundo. Muy diferente a su expresión de deseo. He visto ambas miradas antes.

De todas las personas que pudieron salir en defensa de Hermione, la esposa de Ron era la última que Hermione hubiera pensado.

—Pues eso parecía para mí. —dijo Ginny, tomando lo último de su vino.

—No, su boca estaba cerrada. —dijo Lavender simplemente, dejando salir una risa. —Boca cerrada, pensando. Boca abierta, deseo. Usaba ambas miradas frecuentemente con Krum. ¿Recuerdas a Viktor Krum, Hermione? —preguntó Lavender, sacando su atención de Ginny. —Tengo que admitir, estaba bastante celosa…

—Debería ir a buscar a Malfoy. —interrumpió Hermione.

—Lo siento, Mione. —ofreció Harry, rompiendo un pedazo de pan en su plato. —Sólo quería pasar un buen rato entre todos, como solía ser antes.

Hermione le ofreció una tensa sonrisa, aguantándose el cruel comentario que quería decir en ese momento, sabiendo que la lastimaría tanto a ella como a él.

Las cosas jamás serían como antes.

Ignorando la indicación de la mesera, Hermione se apareció de vuelta en el departamento.

—

Malfoy estaba en la cocina con un vaso en su mano. Tomó el resto del contenido del vaso cuando Hermione apareció a su lado con un leve _crack_.

La única luz en la habitación venía de la luna a través de la ventana que estaba detrás de Malfoy, iluminando su cabello casi blanco y oscureciendo los rasgos de su rostro en la oscuridad. Se encontró a sí misma intentado ver su expresión en la oscuridad, desesperada por saber cuánto daño había causado.

—Con cuidado. —dijo él en una voz casi inaudible. Sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Brillantes pedazos de cristal se levantaron del piso, la suave luz de la luna reflejándose en sus bordes mientras giraban en el aire, uniéndose de nuevo, completos.

—Malfoy yo…

—No. —chasqueó, su voz sonaba tan similar a lo que ella había estado esperando todo este tiempo.

Era el mismo tiempo de brusquedad, el mismo tipo de articulación con veneno que había escuchado entre las salones de clases, pasillos y el gran comedor durante años. Le sorprendió cuanto esta reaparición la tomó por sorpresa. Aparentemente se había acostumbrado a un Malfoy que era civil con ella sin darse cuenta.

Su voz se había suavizado un poco para cuando habló de nuevo.

—He tomado demasiado… no puedo usar Oclumancia. No puedo hablar contigo ahora.

Hermione se mordió los labios, sintiendo el sabor del cobre entre sus dientes. No era lo que él pensaba. Ella no lo había mirado de esa forma. Esta era una conversación que necesitaban tener. No había querido lastimarlo, y el pensamiento la sorprendió, repentino y con sabor a la sangre en su boca, que le importaba más de lo que creía.

—En realidad preferiría que no usaras Oclumancia. —dijo. —Siento que no estoy hablando con una persona real.

Él dejó salir una carcajada cruel.

—Algunas jodidas cosas no cambian, ¿verdad, Granger? —dejó su vaso en la barra. Inclinó la cabeza y, a pesar de estar entre las sombras, Hermione estaba segura de que la estaba mirando. —Ya tuvimos esa pelea. Y no quiero tener esta también, por favor. —su sinceridad estaba manchada con acidez, como si no pudiera evitarlo. —No quiero molestarte.

—Esto no es una pelea. —insistió Hermione. —Solo es una disculpa. Sé como parecía lo que estaba haciendo en la cena, pero no era así.

Hermione escuchó el sonido de Malfoy inhalando profundamente antes de dejar salir cada respiración que ocupaba el espacio de la cocina. Ningún otro sonido existía en el mundo en ese momento, solo el sonido del aire entrando y saliendo por sus apretados dientes.

—Te lo dije. —dijo, cualquier tipo de control sobre su tono había comenzado a desvanecerse y mezclarse con los bordes de su enojo. —Te dije exactamente lo que no quería presenciar y tuve que soportarlo de todas formas.

_No puedo imaginar que vaya a disfrutar el ver a mi esposa analizar sus sentimientos no resueltos por su exnovio._

—Lo intenté, en verdad lo hice. Pero eso fue jodidamente humillante. Así que mientras aprecio tu disculpa, no lo acepto en este momento.

Hermione tartamudeó, confundida.

—¿Qué… cuándo?

—Una disculpa no siempre es suficiente. —dijo, su enojo balanceándose precariamente al borde de su control. Tomó la botella de licor y sirvió una generosa cantidad en su vaso. —Aprendí eso de la inmaculada Hermione Granger.

—¡Pues yo no soy ella! —explotó Hermione, finalmente harta de la oscuridad.

Sacó su varita y prendió cada rincón de luz en la cocina. Malfoy saltó, vaso en una mano y con la otra cubriendo sus ojos en defensa. Hermione tomó un útil paso hacia adelante y tomó el recientemente reparado vaso que estaba frente a Malfoy. Se inclinó a través de la barra y tomó la botella de lo que creía era whisky de fuego y se sirvió en el vaso, tomándolo antes de pensarlo dos veces.

—Además. —continuó Hermione como si nada la hubiera interrumpido. —No puedo ser ella, esa versión de mí que tu conocías, no soy ella. No sin los recuerdos. —se estremeció ante el ardor del whisky de fuego en su garganta y por sus palabras.

Malfoy tomó otro respiro por la nariz. Sostuvo flojamente el vaso, sus largos dedos apenas tocando el vaso, balanceándolo entre su mano. Dejó que el fondo del vaso tocara la barra, una, dos, tres veces antes de que hablar, evitando su mirada.

—No eres dos tipos de personas diferentes. —le dijo. —Sigues siendo tú, pero con menos contexto.

Hermione se sintió arraigada en su lugar, extrañamente tocada por la calidad de su observación, incluso aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Malfoy dejó su vaso en la barra antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, recargándose contra el fregadero. Frotó sus cejas con su pulgar antes de correr una mano por su cabello, lleno de lenguaje corporal frustrado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, perdida en su mente mientras lo miraba.

—No era lo mismo. —dijo Hermione. —Con Ron… no era lo que estás pensando. Era confuso que no fuera lo mismo.

Malfoy dejó salir otra bocanada de aire. Hermione se preguntó si, faltando su Oclumancia, el control sobre su respiración era lo único que lo prevenía de no quebrarse.

—Tengo que irme. —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito… no estar aquí. —su voz se escuchaba rota. —No quiero desquitarme más de lo que ya he hecho.

Tomó la botella de whisky de fuego y finalmente la miró.

—Te veré en la mañana. —dijo. Y al siguiente momento, ya no estaba.

—

—Harry está acostando a los niños. —dijo Ginny mientras Hermione entraba a Grimmauld Place por segunda vez en cuestión de horas, esta vez, sola. —Voy a adivinar basado en el hecho de que estás aquí y no allá, que las cosas no salieron bien.

Hermione no estaba completamente segura de cómo había resultado, si era honesta consigo misma. Se movió y colapsó en el largo sillón de piel en el centro de la habitación. Ginny se acorrucó junto a ella, metiendo los pies debajo de Hermione y apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del mueble.

—¿Al menos lo encontraste, cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí y estaba molesto. Pero Gin, te prometo que no estaba mirando a Ron de esa forma. Simplemente era extraño porque esperaba sentirme como siempre me he sentido cuando lo veía pero… no lo hice. Y estaba intentando entender eso.

Harry entró a la sala, se detuvo a medio paso cuando vio a Hermione y después continuó para sentarse frente al sillón, ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa de solidaridad.

—¿Eso le dijiste al puntiagudo? —preguntó Ginny.

Hermione asintió.

—Necesitaba espacio. Y estoy cansada.

—¿Te corrió? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante con enojo en sus ojos.

—No, no. Él se fue, pero me dijo que regresaría en la mañana.

Harry pareció considerar sus palabras por un momento, buscando una mentira, antes de recargarse en su silla de nuevo y subir los pies a la mesa de centro.

Una pregunta apareció en la mente de Hermione.

—¿Harry, tienes un pensadero aquí? —preguntó. Él abrió la boca para responder, pero Ginny le ganó.

—Oh no, ni te atrevas. —la regañó. —Tengo una copia del plan de tu tratamiento, ¿recuerdas?

—Además Malfoy me dijo la semana pasada que no tenía y cito "bajo ninguna circunstancia permitido dejar a Hermione acercarse a un jodido pensadero, ¿está claro, Potter?" Y sí, estuvo claro para nosotros. —Harry se veía demasiado orgulloso de su imitación de Malfoy.

—Te estás resbalando, cariño. Sus vocales suenan mucho más nítidas que eso, no suenas lo suficientemente arrogante. —Ginny rio en voz baja junto a Hermione.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, sintiéndose a la defensiva.

—No es como si pudiera hacer mucho con un pensadero si nadie me da ningún recuerdo para mirarlo.

—Y no lo haremos. —dijo Ginny. —No arriesgaremos a tu brillante cerebro.

—Aunque podríamos contarte. —ofreció Harry.

—¿Contarme qué? —preguntó Hermione, soltando los brazos y jugando con sus manos.

—Sólo un poco sobre ustedes dos, si quieres. —dijo Harry. —¿Cuánto te ha dicho Malfoy?

—No me ha dicho… nosotros no… no hemos hablado mucho.

La mirada que Ginny le dio era algo entre confusión y simpatía.

—Simplemente todavía no sé como hablar con él. —dijo Hermione. —Cada vez que estamos en medio de una conversación normal recuerdo que estoy casada con él y entonces mi cerebro se apaga. No lo veo mucho tampoco, en realidad solo nos vemos en el desayuno. Y luego él se va a trabajar y yo investigo o voy a mi trabajo y él vuelve muy tarde la mayoría de los días, así que no hablamos mucho.

—Bueno, por lo que entiendo. —comenzó Ginny. —Disfrutas hablar con él.

—Yo no. —dijo Hermione. — _Ella_. La Hermione que tenía todos esos recuerdos.

—Eres la misma persona, Mione. —dijo Harry con una de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras suyas que podían convencerla de hacer cualquier cosa por él. Y repitió el mismo sentimiento que Malfoy. Pero Hermione tenía que admitir que significaba más viniendo de Harry, de alguien cuyos motivos confiaba implícitamente.

Ginny se puso de pie repentinamente.

—Iba a terminar por esta noche, pero creo que necesitamos más vino.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Hermione, quien ya sentía los efectos del vino que tomó durante la cena y del shot que tomó de impulso en la cocina con Malfoy.

—Porque estoy segura de que intentaré convencerte de que tú y el hurón no son tan malos juntos, lo que es algo muy extraño incluso en el infierno, así que el vino es necesario. ¿Harry?

—Merlín, sí, ¿qué nos pasó? —preguntó Harry.

Ginny le indicó a Hermione mientras comenzaba a servir el vino de la botella que había conjurado.

—Ella decidió introducir un roedor en nuestro círculo de amigos y ahora resulta que nos hemos encariñado con él.

—Los hurones son mustélidos, no roedores. —repitió Hermione automáticamente.

—Son lo mismo. —dijo Harry.

—No exactamente, de hecho son de la misma familia que la comadrejas, irónicamente.

Ginny se detuvo, la copa de vino a medio camino hacia su esposo.

—¿Esa fue una ingeniosa manera de decir que todas las familias sangre pura están relacionadas, o que estoy emparentada con él?

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

—No intencionalmente, pero es una buena comparación. Especialmente porque si están emparentados, ¿pero de forma lejana, cierto?

Ginny le dio su copa a Harry y regresó a su lugar junto a Hermione, ofreciéndole una copa también.

—Voy a escoger ignorar eso dado que estás claramente muy perturbada y no estás pensando correctamente.

Hermione se recargó en el sofá, cruzando las piernas debajo de ella.

—Bueno. —dijo con un suspiro resignado. —Vamos a escucharlo. Intenten convencerme.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Ginny, mirando a Harry.

—¿Por el principio, supongo? —él se encogió de hombros.

Hermione sintió repentinos nervios invadirla. De pronto estaba muy agradecida por la copa de vino en sus manos.

—Después de que tú y Ron terminaron. —comenzó Ginny. —Las cosas eran…

—Raras, eran raras. —terminó Harry.

—Trabajabas mucho. —continuó Ginny. —A principios del 2002, comenzaste un nuevo proyecto con el Ministerio. Dijiste que necesitabas un descanso de la Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y te uniste a un proyecto especial que consistía en desmantelar y revocar artefactos de magia oscura.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su vino, intentando unir las piezas en su cabeza. Pero no había nada, todo era cavernoso y solo: era como aprender historia del profesor Binns, meramente escuchando hechos que podía memorizar y almacenar.

Harry rio repentinamente.

—Dios, debiste ver tu cara cuando apareciste por la Red Floo diciendo que te habían asignado a la Mansión Malfoy.

—Qué bueno que lo encuentres gracioso, Harry. —dijo Hermione molesta. —¿Por qué el Ministerio me asignó a un lugar donde evidentemente… tengo una mala historia? —apretó la copa, negándose a caer en el impulso de tocar el insulto que ya no estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

—Porque eres la mejor. —dijo Ginny simplemente. —Y la propiedad de los Malfoy era el problema más grande en ese momento. Entre la Mansión y sus bóvedas en Gringotts, te mantuviste ocupada por tres años.

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

—¿Me tomó tres años revisarlo todo?

—No, ahora alguien más lo hace. Te quitaron el proyecto cuando ustedes se comprometieron. Conflictos de interés y todo eso. —dijo Harry con un gesto de su mano que decía que ya había tenido que lidiar con demasiadas políticas del Ministerio para su gusto.

—Si estoy entendiendo correctamente. —dijo Hermione. —¿De alguna manera Malfoy me terminó gustando como resultado de revisar todos los artefactos de magia oscura y horribles antigüedades que tenían en su casa?

—Esencialmente. —dijo Ginny.

—Eso no explica nada.

—Explica la proximidad. —insistió Ginny. —Que fue lo mínimo necesario para que toda esa química que ustedes tienen tomara el control.

Harry hizo un ruido ligeramente asqueado desde el otro lado de la sala.

Las protestas de Hermione de que ciertamente no tenía ninguna química con Malfoy se cortaron por el llanto que se escuchó en algún lugar de la casa.

Ginny y Harry rodaron los ojos.

—Justo a tiempo. —masculló Ginny.

Hermione la miró, confundida.

—James es de sueño ligero, usualmente logramos tomar algunas copas antes de que se despierte. Gracias a Merlín, Albus duerme como los muertos. —dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie.

Todo sobre Malfoy repentinamente se esfumó de su mente. Hermione se puso de pie también, sintiéndose abrumada ante la idea de niños en esta casa a quienes aún no conocía.

—¿Puedo? —comenzó, sintiéndose tonta e incómoda al mismo tiempo. —¿Puedo verlo?

Harry prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—¡Yo voy por él!

Ginny rio suavemente.

—Estaba muriendo porque preguntaras por James. —tomó un mechón pelirrojo y lo puso detrás de su oreja mientras la veía pensativa. —Sé que no te hemos dicho mucho, pero ¿Malfoy te ha mencionado algo sobre James?

—¿Qué hay sobre él? —preguntó Hermione. Sintió una pulsada de ansiedad recorrerla, preocupada por un niño el cual no conocía.

Ginny sonrió, tomando el brazo de Hermione.

—Eres su madrina. —dijo.

—Soy su… —no pudo terminar porque Harry entró a la habitación, con una versión pequeña de él mismo abrazada de su cuello. La visión de Hermione se llenó de lágrimas, su cuerpo reaccionando antes de que su cerebro procesara que estaba viendo. Harry susurró algo en el cuello del niño y James giró su pequeña cabeza hacia Hermione.

El rostro de James se iluminó cuando la vio y Hermione sintió como el piso debajo de ella se desvanecía, aplastado por la hermosa sonrisa del niño.

Harry se acercó. James lo soltó del cuello y en su lugar estiró sus brazos hacia Hermione, repitiendo algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "My—Nee" una y otra vez.

—¿Estás bien para cargarlo? —preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

—Sí. —Hermione respondió sin pensarlo un segundo.

Hermione olvidó como respirar mientras el aun adormilado niño envolvía sus brazos sobre su cuello. En instinto comenzó a arrullarlo, rebotando ligeramente de pie a otro, girando las caderas, ofreciendo movimiento y murmullos para calmar al niño y que durmiera de nuevo.

Harry y Ginny compartieron miradas idénticas de asombro en sus rostros.

Y Hermione también lo podía sentir, el asombro, en el fondo de sus huesos. La familiaridad con la cual sostenía a este niño, a quién nunca había conocido, al menos no en su mente del presente, y sin embargo lo sentía tan cerca de su corazón, consumiéndola. Lo conocía a pesar de que no lo hacía. Entonces lo entendió, mientras sostenía a James en sus brazos; ella no era dos diferentes Hermiones. Simplemente le faltaba el contexto.


	3. Theodore Nott

"El aprendizaje no hace que uno aprenda: hay quienes tienen conocimiento y quienes tienen comprensión. La primera requiere memoria y la segunda filosofía."

—Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo.

—

Marzo

Hermione tenía una misión. Justo cuando sentía que por fin podría hablar con Malfoy sin tener una crisis mental que le recordara todas las cosas que no sabía sobre su propia vida, Malfoy decidió que tenía que ser aún más _cauteloso_ alrededor de ella. Y siendo honestos, todo el espacio, la preocupación y la Oclumancia estaban comenzando a fastidiarla. Cada mirada cautelosa y pregunta cuidadosa le ponían los nervios de punta, irritándola sin fin.

Así que, un sábado por la mañana tres semanas después de la que Ginny había comenzado a referirse como "la cena del desastre", Hermione optó por ser más directa. Nunca había sido muy buena con la sutileza y el hecho fue más aparente cuando estaba intentando tranquilamente convencer a un Slytherin de que podía soportar más, que él podía ser menos cuidadoso y que la frialdad de sus ojos estaba comenzando a enviar desagradables escalofríos por su espalda.

Sería directa, iría al punto. Y simplemente lo pediría. Tal vez la capacidad de ceder a una petición era una habilidad que el hombre había adquirido en el tiempo que ella había perdido. Lo dudaba, pero tenía esperanza.

Su estrategia comenzaba con el té. Cada mañana desde el accidente, sin falta, Malfoy despertaba antes que ella y tenía el té listo y esperando para cuando ella saliera del dormitorio. Su lógica era que si comenzaba el día con un pequeño gesto, como hacerle el té a él, entonces él sería más receptivo a su petición.

Esa mañana de sábado, Hermione se despertó con la intención de realizar el pequeño gesto de hacer té para Malfoy al menos esta vez. Tuvo que quitar a Crookshanks de la puerta de la recámara donde estaba dormido mientras ella se vestía rápidamente. Su enorme guardarropa de prendas demasiado formales para su gusto aún la intimidaba la mayoría de los días, pero había descubierto que había un par de lindas blusas que podría usar con sus jeans y aún sentirse cómoda. Escogió una blusa borgoña ese día: cuello en v, mangas amplias y un corte que se veía muy bonito cuando la fajaba en las caderas.

Contenta con su elección, Hermione tomó a Crookshanks y abrió la puerta del dormitorio lo más suave que pudo. Las sombras las recibieron en el pasillo; se había despertado antes del amanecer. Caminó de puntas por el piso de madera, cuidadosa de las piezas que crujían. En verdad estaba emocionada de hacer algo lindo por el distante hombre con el que vivía. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que la tetera ya estaba en la estufa y que Malfoy estaba sentado en la monstruosidad verde que era su cama y el sofá de la sala al mismo tiempo, una suave luz iluminando la habitación. Tenía algunos pergaminos extendidos a lo largo de las dos mesas de centro que estaban apretadas en el reducido espacio y ella lo estudió atentamente.

—¿Honestamente, alguna vez duermes? —preguntó Hermione, sus hombros cayendo mientras dejaba a Crookshanks escapar de sus brazos. El gato inmediatamente se acercó a Malfoy, acostándose encima de sus papeles y demandando atención.

—No muy bien. —cedió Malfoy, tomando al gato y dejándolo en el piso. Se movió para ponerse de pie pero Hermione le indicó que no lo hiciera.

—Tú hiciste el té, yo me puedo preparar mi propia taza. —dijo, notando que él ya tenía una taza a su lado. Hermione podía ver a la distancia como la Oclumancia cambiaba su postura y la profundidad de sus ojos. Hermione suspiró, preparando su té y tomando un premio para Crookshanks antes de regresar a la estancia.

Caminando con cuidado de no pisar los montones de libros que Malfoy había puesto en el piso para usar las mesas, Hermione se dirigió a la silla de piel al otro lado de la habitación. Con premio en mano, convenció a Crookshanks de alejarse del trabajo de Malfoy.

A pesar de su distancia, le sorprendió lo normal que se sentía toda la escena, lo mucho que parecía un hogar. Miró a Malfoy, de nuevo reabsorbido en los pergaminos frente a él. La aprensión que usualmente sentía hacia él estaba notablemente ausente, creando espacio para algo más. Si tan solo él dejara de usar Oclumancia durante cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella, entonces a ella no le molestaría su compañía.

Sus ojos atraparon algo en uno de los papeles frente a él.

—¿Ese es el escudo de Hogwarts? —preguntó.

Malfoy se puso rígido y Hermione sintió como se le erizaba la piel, siempre tan controlado.

—Lo es.

—¿Y qué es todo esto, si puedo preguntar? —intentó usar un tono educado, demasiado formal para su gusto, pero algo que esperaba que evitara que él se alejara.

—Estoy trabajando en una aplicación. —dijo simplemente.

—¿Una aplicación?

Malfoy se sentó derecho, enderezándose de donde se había encorvado sobre su trabajo y adoptó una postura casi defensiva. Hermione se tensó en reflejo. Eso era lo que toda esa cautela y distancia le hacían a ella, amplificaba el campo minado que ella sentía en el que caminaba siempre. Un día tomaría una mina que le explotaría el cerebro y no se sorprendería al respecto.

—Para ser maestro de pociones.

Hermione no había esperado eso.

—¿Para dar clases? ¿A niños? ¿En Hogwarts? —Ah. Tan pronto cómo dijo esas palabras se dio cuenta de que esa era la reacción que él había esperado.

—Precisamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pero tendrías que dar clases. Tendrías que darle clases a niños. —lo dijo como si el hecho no fuera obvio.

—Tengo una maestría en pociones, me gustaría ponerla en uso.

—¿Dándole clases a niños?

—Me gustan los niños.

Hermione parpadeó, la confusión la invadía. ¿A Draco Malfoy le gustaban los niños? Eso parecía tan… dulce. Otro pensamiento la invadió.

—¿Crees que el consejo escolar dejará que alguien con tu historial le dé clases a los niños?

Oh. Cómo se había equivocado. _Esa_ era la reacción para la que él se había preparado. Se arrepintió de la pregunta tan pronto la dijo, silenciosamente maldiciendo a su boca por trabajar más rápido que su cerebro.

Los músculos de su rostro de Draco parecían aflojarse y un objeto filoso detrás de sus ojos desgarró las últimas capas de emociones hasta que su mirada no fue más que un témpano de hielo.

Su voz no tenía ritmo, no tenía vida.

—Considerando que Minerva ha rechazado mis aplicaciones los últimos dos años consecutivos, parece que el consejo escolar no se siente cómodo en dejar que un antiguo Mortífago molde las mentes de los niños, no.

—No lo decía así…

—Es una pregunta relevante. —dijo simplemente.

—¿Puedes detenerte, por favor? —pidió, abandonando la estrategia. —Detente con la Oclumancia. Pareciera que estoy hablando con un fantasma, pero un fantasma parece más vivo que esto.

—Lo necesito. —dijo, su voz tenía una tranquilidad inquebrantable.

—No es cierto. —insistió. —Yo solo… me gustaría hablar en verdad contigo y no con el armazón que parece esto.

—¿Incluso si soy cruel? —preguntó en la misma forma que alguien pregunta a otra persona si quiere una o dos cucharadas de azúcar en su té.

Hermione pasó saliva, con una mano corriendo por el pelaje de Crookshanks. No, no quería que fuera cruel. Pero tampoco quería que fuera ausente.

—¿Antes tenías que usar mucho la Oclumancia?... me refiero, ¿antes de que perdiera la memoria? —era una pregunta difícil de hacer, las palabras atorándose en su garganta.

Se había vuelto extremadamente difícil reconocer la ausencia de ese tiempo en su vida con cada nuevo día en esta versión de su vida después. Esa línea, entre el antes y el después se sentía tan inmutablemente definida pero de alguna manera también era tan borrosa en su cerebro que había intentado dejar de pensar en eso completamente.

—Sólo al principio. —dijo.

—Bueno, entonces. Parece que pude manejar tus reacciones usuales un par de años, estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo ahora.

—Yo no… —comenzó.

—Por favor, Malfoy. —casi rogó. —No creo que pueda seguirlo soportando.

Lo miró atentamente. Por el contrario, él parecía retractarse aún más hacia adentro, los fragmentos de sí mismo reduciéndose a casi nada detrás de sus ojos. Y entonces, comenzó a revertirse. La inquietante placidez de sus facciones se volvieron tensas y después se calmaron en olas, como si buscara el control de forma externa en lugar de interna, luchando por el equilibrio. La dura línea de su ceja se suavizó, después se frunció y luego se relajó. El hielo detrás de sus ojos se derritió en algo tibio.

—Gracias. —murmuró, reconociendo que eso debió ser un impresionante trabajo de auto control el usar esa magia y controlar sus emociones simultáneamente.

—No me agradezcas aún. —dijo, con un toque de molestia en su respuesta. De inmediato hizo una mueca. Hermione podía ver como una disculpa comenzaba a formarse.

—Por favor no te disculpes. Siento que tendré que construir un monumento a tu martirio si continuas.

Eso le valió un sonido estrangulado de Malfoy mientras la miraba, la confusión clara y fácilmente legible en su rostro. Parecía esperar a que ella se retractara.

—Hablo en serio, Malfoy. Todo este sufrimiento que haces en silencio es admirable, en cierto grado, pero equivocado.

Un destello de enojo cruzó su rostro. Hermione no le dio oportunidad de hablar o actuar.

—Pero tienes permitido estar en tu propio hogar. Por favor no más Oclumancia, solo habla conmigo como lo harías normalmente.

La miró por un minuto más, ilegible. Brevemente, Hermione se preguntó si tal vez estaba usando su Oclumancia de nuevo y ella no podía notarlo. Pero en su lugar, él dejó salir un silbido y una risa medio rota.

—Dios, te extraño.

Los hombros de Hermione se tensaron. Debió de haberlo notado porque lo vio comenzando a retractarse de nuevo.

—Está bien, por favor no…

—Ni siquiera quise decirlo…

—Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa que no sea té o Crookshanks eventualmente, Malfoy. —dijo. —Y puedo hacerlo… eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Lo haré. Estoy… estoy lista. Más que antes. —¿Cuándo la palabras se habían vuelto tan difíciles? Hubo un tiempo en que ella se pudo haber considerado articulada, incluso ante la presencia de Malfoy.

Malfoy descansaba una mano en su rodilla, los dedos apretándola como si estuviera digiriendo lo que ella dijo. Presionó su otra mano contra su muslo, metódicamente tronando las articulaciones de sus nudillos, uno por uno. Eran pequeños movimientos, actos de pensamiento. Eran esa clase de cosas que la gente hace cuando su mente no está constantemente a la defensiva. Hermione observó los pequeños movimientos con asombro. Se sentía como si Malfoy se hubiera levantado de entre los muertos, ya no era un fantasma.

—Tengo que irme. —finalmente dijo, un tensa renuncia en su voz.

—Por favor, no. —le pidió Hermione, rogando.

—No, en verdad tengo que irme… Potter me verá en San Mungo, él tiene que… ah… uh…

—¿Para qué necesitas ir al hospital? ¿Está todo bien? —una intensa ola de ansiedad, la misma que sintió cuando despertó en medio de brillantes luces y túnicas verde lima, apareció.

—No, estoy bien… o lo estaré. Tenemos que hablar con el departamento legal. —bajó la mirada, apretando la boca.

—El departamento legal. —repitió Hermione. —De San Mungo.

—Potter tiene que decirles en persona que no presentará cargos.

—Presentar cargos. —no era una pregunta, solo una confundida repetición de palabras.

—Cargos por asalto. De cuando le quebré la nariz para entrar a tu habitación, cuando despertaste, probablemente no recuerdas…

—Oh, sí recuerdo.

Malfoy alzó la mirada rápidamente, mirándola directamente. Hermione intentó sostener su boca lo más que pudo, intentando desesperadamente de no dejar salir la sonrisa que ser acercaba a sus mejillas. Malfoy la miraba horrorizado. Un leve rubor apareció en su cuello.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus papeles de la mesa de centro, sin decir nada. A Hermione le parecía más y más difícil no sonreír. Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios.

Malfoy se congeló ante el sonido, a media recolección de pergaminos. Murmuró algo y tomó la varita de su bolsillo. Con un rápido hechizo, los papeles volaron en una pila hacia la mesa de la cocina y los libros del suelo volvieron a las mesas.

—Bien, bueno dado que este hermoso detalle ya salió a la luz, en verdad tengo que irme a ver a Potter.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardes? —era la primera vez que ella le preguntaba algo así, la implicación de que tenía curiosidad de saber cuándo regresaría apareció entre ellos.

—Si tengo suerte, todo el día. Si no, tal vez te veré para tu cumpleaños.

—Pero mi cumpleaños es en…

—Sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Hermione. —su tono era nítido, no exactamente amable pero tampoco cruel. Tenía esas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos que sugerían que tal vez, que tal vez, se reía mucho con ella.

Y no sabía qué hacer con esa información.

—Claro. —dijo. —Claro que lo sabes. Bueno, buena suerte entonces.

—

Hermione intentó reorganizar todos los libros en su tarde de sábado sola. Estaban en todos lados: abarrotando la sala de estar, invadiendo las superficies de la cocina, apilados en los dos libreros y comenzando a crear su propias opciones alternativas de sillas en el dormitorio con la altura que algunas torres tenían.

El caos la había estado molestando desde el momento en que entró al departamento por primera vez, o mejor dicho, no exactamente desde la primera vez, sino desde enero. Ahora a mediados de marzo y sin sentir constantemente que el espacio era exclusivamente de Malfoy (solo tenías que ver más allá del verde y gris), estaba harta del caos y necesitaba ordenar los libros en algún tipo de sistema funcional. ¿Qué tal si ella necesitaba un título en específico, o un cierto grupo de libros o explorar un autor en particular? Sonaba prometedor.

Y sin embargo, después de una hora y de recolectar libros por todo el departamento, y con su cabello creciendo por la frustración, Hermione tuvo que admitir la derrota.

En una serie de eventos molestos e inesperados, resultó que los libros ya estaban organizados en la mejor forma que pudo encontrar a pesar de lo desordenado que se veía todo. Lo que significaba que su versión del pasado ya había intentado lo mismo y había llegado a la misma conclusión. Encontró eso ridículo y molesto también.

Se recogió el cabello y le indicó a Crookshanks que se uniera a ella en apoyo moral ante su derrota mientras colapsaba en la horrible pesadilla verde que llamaba sofá.

Un destello verde hizo brincar a Crookshanks.

La única cosa que impidió que Hermione hechizara al extraño que entró por la Red Floo fue el conocimiento de que el departamento tenía protecciones. Si alguien podía entrar, significaba que las protecciones estaban configuradas para dejarlos pasar. Significaba que ella y Malfoy lo habían permitido.

El extraño era un alto hombre y bastante delgado. Su cabello oscuro era muy corto y sus ojos eran tan verdes que le recordaban a lo de Harry. Se quedó ahí de pie, inclinando la cabeza mientras la estudiaba.

—Mierda. ¿Por favor dime que al menos sabes mi nombre? Después de todo, fuimos a la escuela juntos por siete años. Sé que no éramos amigos, pero vamos…

—Theodore Nott. —dijo. —¿Cierto?

—Oh, gracias a Merlín. Mi orgullo no hubiera sobrevivido si no recordaras quién soy.

Su postura se relajó mientras se agachaba a saludar a Crookshanks. Evidentemente el gato tenía un gusto culposo por los Slytherin.

—Uhm, Theodore. —comenzó.

—Theo, Merlín, no eres mi institutriz.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, Theo. No quiero ser grosera, ¿pero qué haces en mi sala de estar?

Theo se puso de pie, gato en brazos y le regaló una sonrisa conspiratoria.

—Estoy arriesgando mi vida. —dijo simplemente.

—¿Arriesgando tu vida? —repitió Hermione. Esta ciertamente no era la forma en que se imaginaba pasar su tarde.

—Al menos mis extremidades y partes preciadas. Draco puede ser muy creativo y muy explícito con sus amenazas. —Theo comenzó a balancear a Crookshanks en sus brazos, casi como si estuviera bailando con el gato y la vista dividía a Hermione entre querer reír y querer correr al dormitorio y encerrarse ante el horror de verla.

—¿Malfoy no te quiere aquí?

Theo inclinó de nuevo la cabeza.

—No, _Draco_ fue muy claro con que cree que no estás lista para lo gloriosa que es nuestra amistad. Yo digo que me vale mierda y voy a secuestrarte.

Intelectualmente, Hermione sabía que la declaración debía despertar algunas alarmas en su cerebro. Pero en su lugar, se encontró rodando los ojos y recargándose más en el sofá verde.

—No estoy segura de que le puedas llamar secuestro si me avisas antes de hacerlo.

Theo hizo un ruido en desacuerdo mientras caminaba a la cocina, con el gato aún en sus brazos. Hermione lo vio tomar los premios de Crookshanks. Era un momento algo surreal, tener a Theodore Nott, un relativo extraño para ella, dándole premios a Crookshanks y caminando por su departamento como si hubiera estado ahí cientos de veces.

El estómago de Hermione se cayó, otra mina explotando en sus manos. Aquí estaba un hombre que apenas conocía a pesar de estar siete años en la escuela con él, quien aparentemente la conocía lo suficiente como para invitarse a sí mismo a su casa y alimentar a su gato, y sin embargo no recordaba nada sobre él más que la última vez que lo vio durante los EXTASIS. Era una extraña forma de duelo, esperar por lo que alguna vez conocía pero ya no lo hacía. Las distinciones eran difíciles de hacer.

—Oh, hey, no, no. Granger triste no está invitada a este secuestro, aléjala de mí. —dijo Theo mientras regresaba de la cocina. Crookshanks ronroneó felizmente, el traidor de la casa.

Hermione se enderezó, sin darse cuenta de su crisis era evidente en su rostro.

—Lo siento. —dijo. —Es que es… extraño. —Se dio cuenta que él solo estaba ahí parado en su departamento con el gato en brazos. —¿Quieres…? —indicó al sofá. —¿Sentarte o algo? —se estremeció mientras lo dijo. Sus habilidades de anfitriona dejaban mucho que desear.

Él se veía horrorizado.

—Granger, incluso aunque no fuera un hombre extremadamente rico, no hay suficientes galeones en el mundo que puedan convencerme de sentarme en esa… cosa.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Escaneó el sofá, mirando a la ofensa, además de su color y forma horrible, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no…?

—No es el momento, vamos Granger. Vamos a salir. —soltó a Crookshanks y le ofreció su brazo, parecido a cómo se lo había ofrecido Malfoy en la "cena del desastre".

—¿Prefieres aparecerte o usamos la Red Floo? —preguntó.

Hermione apretó las manos, los instintos de supervivencia comenzando a aparecer en su cerebro.

—¿Esperas que sólo así como así acepte que me lleves a otro lugar? ¿Te das cuenta, que al menos para mí, esta es la primera conversación que tenemos?

Theo dejó salir un suspiro dramático.

—¿Y ha sido fantástica hasta ahora, cierto? Siempre soy un placer de tener cerca, estoy consciente. Ahora deja de actuar como si no fueras lo suficientemente valiente para hacer esto antes de que rete sus sensibilidades de Gryffindor y no les deje otra opción.

—¿Y dices que somos amigos? —preguntó Hermione, tanto como pregunta como reto.

—Sí, porque soy una persona muy agradable, ya te dije eso. ¿Aparecemos o usamos la Red Floo? No tenemos todo el día.

Hermione lo intentó. En verdad lo intentó. Intentó escuchar a sus instintos y no a la nube constante de confusión en su cerebro. Y mientras su cerebro balbuceaba ante la idea de dejar el departamento con un relativo desconocido, sus instintos estaban tranquilos. Y eso era una sensación extraña pero no enteramente molesta. Era bueno, en cierto modo, simplemente aceptar algo y no pensar más en ello.

—Bien, nos aparecemos. —dijo, se puso de pie y tomó su brazo antes de que su cerebro la detuviera.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Theo mientras se aparecían no escapó su atención. Se preguntó si la había aprendido de Malfoy.

—

—¿El Callejón Diagon? —preguntó cuando regresaron a la existencia.

—¿A dónde creías que te iba a llevar? ¿A tu fin? —rio Theo, sin hacer ningún intento de soltar su brazo. —Es momento de pescar. —anunció.

—¿Pescar? —preguntó Hermione.

—Soy un pescador de hombres. —dijo sonriendo.

Hermione se congeló, su brazo moviéndose hacia adelante junto con Theo antes de que él se diera cuenta de que se había detenido.

—¿Acabas de decir una frase de la _biblia_? —murmuró en voz baja, completamente perdida sobre como un mago sangre pura hubiera citado una frase de religión muggle con un toque de doble sentido, si es que entendió correctamente.

La jaló para seguir caminando.

—Te estoy citando a _ti_ , obviamente. A menos que… espera. ¿Es mi cita favorita de Granger _plagiada_?

La boca de Hermione se abrió y la única cosa que no hizo que cayera hasta el suelo fue la combinación del agarre de Theo y el caminar.

—Tal vez haya sacado eso de un libro religioso. —admitió, sintiéndose un poco blasfema a pesar de que era una bruja.

—¿Y le cambiaste el propósito para que quedara con mis esfuerzos de cacería de novio? —le dio a su brazo un apretón amigable y una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro. —Por eso es por lo que somos tan buenos amigos. Ni siquiera me voy a quejar de cuánto tiempo pasarás en Flourish and Blotts hoy porque eso me ha puesto de muy buen humor.

Hermione se sentía sin ataduras. Esperaba pasar el día organizando los libros e investigando más. Había planeado sentarse con su gato en el regazo, son una taza de té a su lado y un libro en sus manos. Y de alguna forma ahora se encontraba caminando del brazo de Theodore Nott mientras se dirigían hacia Flourish and Blotts. Soltó su brazo en cuanto entraron a la tienda.

—Vuélvete loca, Granger. —bromeó. Aunque una parte de ella quería darle un golpe, no podía evitar que la emoción la invadiera al entrar a la librería. Dios, el olor de los libros hizo a su cabeza girar. Necesitaba hacer esto más seguido. Había extrañado el sentimiento de emoción mezclado con satisfacción.

Con el ceño fruncido, recordó la casi biblioteca que tenía por todos lados en su departamento.

—No creo que tengamos más espacio para libros en casa. —comenzó, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra. Ya había visto un interesante libro de Miranda Goshwak. Sus dedos hormigueaban por inspeccionarlo.

Theo soltó una carcajada detrás de ella.

—No arruines mi día, Granger. Obligarte a añadir más libros a tu demente colección es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. —se inclinó casualmente sobre el librero detrás de ella. —Y no solo porque hace enojar a Draco, aunque ciertamente eso es un beneficio.

—¿Estás seguro de que somos amigos? —preguntó, cayendo en la tentación de revisar el libro. Podía permitirse darle un vistazo rápido.

—Claro que lo somos. —dijo sin parpadear, frunciendo el ceño —Pero tengo una confesión. —continuó.

Miranda Goshwak insistía en que el libro en las manos de Hermione sería el nuevo libro definitivo de pociones de alto rango, finalmente reemplazando el favorito de las clases "Pociones Avanzadas" de Libatus Borage.

—¿Confesión? —preguntó distraída, leyendo el índice.

—No te secuestré sin razón. —dijo Theo, tomando el libro de sus manos. —Ahorita compramos esto para Draco.

—Lo quería para mí. —dijo con intento a medias de tomar el libro de nuevo.

—Mentirosa. Pero esto es sobre mí, recuerda, tengo una confesión.

Hermione golpeó el pie y puso las manos en las caderas, esperando pacientemente poder recuperar el libro. Ignorando, ilógicamente, las otras docenas de copias a su alrededor.

—Necesito darte algo de amor duro. —dijo, hojeando el libro que robó de sus manos. —Huh. —reflexionó. —Me recuerda a la clase de Slughorn. No, gracias. —Se enderezó del librero y le hizo un gesto a la cajera que estaba del otro lado de la tienda. Alzó el libro y apuntó hacia él y luego a sí mismo, antes de caminar a la salida de la tienda.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione. —Todavía necesito pagar…

—Les dije que lo cargaran a mi cuenta. —dijo Theo, abriendo la puerta para ella.

—No necesitas…

—¿Traes dinero contigo? —preguntó, con una sonrisa fastidiosa en su rostro.

—Yo… no. —No había estado pensando, claramente, cuando lo dejó llevarla en esta ridícula excursión e intento de secuestro disfrazada de cacería de novio. Todo lo que había traído era su varita y su inteligencia, y la última parecía no estar del todo presente.

—Vamos por un trago al Caldero Chorreante. —dijo Theo, aun esperando que ella saliera por la puerta. —El amor duro no es una conversación para tener en la calle. Los plebeyos podrían escuchar.

Hermione finalmente se movió, pasándolo con un bufido.

—¿Plebeyos, en serio?

—Sé que piensas que es divertido, Granger. —dijo, caminando detrás de ella. Su risa fue inconfundible. —Te has reído de esto antes.

Hermione caminó más rápido.

—

Hermione miró a su excompañero de clases mientras le daba una bebida y se sentaba frente a ella.

—Son las dos de la tarde. —dijo Hermione.

—Es fin de semana. —respondió Theo, chocando su bebida con la de ella, a pesar de que todavía estaba intacta sobre la mesa. Aun no sabía si estaba molesta con él o no, pero rodó los ojos y tomó un trago de su bebida.

—Tal vez no te des cuenta, Granger, pero definitivamente me extrañas.

Otra vez rodó los ojos. Disgustada, Hermione tenía que admitir que había algo fácil sobre la compañía de Theo, aunque fuera tan peculiar.

—¿Entonces cuál es el amor duro por el cual me has secuestrado? —preguntó, directo al grano. Ser directa ya le había funcionado una vez hoy.

Theo bajó su bebida, algo inseguro por primera vez desde que llegó fanfarroneando a su departamento sin avisar.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, primero. Me gustaría decir que Draco se vaya a la mierda. —una pausa, presuntamente para darle más efecto. —Y honestamente, a la mierda el cara rajada y la comadreja también por tratarte como si fueras un pequeño pájaro herido al que tienen que darle de comer en la boca en forma de información censurada sobre su propia vida.

Hermione comenzó a escucharlo ofendida y terminó confundida y, curiosamente, tranquilizada al final. Se sonrojó.

—Por el amor de Merlín, han pasado tres meses. —continuó Theo. —Creo firmemente en el hecho de que Hermione Granger puede soportar absolutamente todo. Y siéntete libre de decirles mis halagos cuando Draco me asesine por secuestrarte.

—Yo… Wow. —Hermione en verdad se sentía sorprendida. —¿Gracias? Pero en realidad no había estado lista… —no sabía que decir o cómo decirlo. Las palabras de Theo y su inesperada confianza la invadieron como una especie de cualidad irreal.

—No te cubras, debieron de haberte empujado más. Y de nada. Aunque siento que deberías meditar mis halagos con un recordatorio de que también eres bastante fastidiosa. Y una verdadera amenaza cuando te lo propones. Pero en general, ahora nadie te da el crédito que te mereces. —dio otro trago a su bebida antes de continuar.

—La mierda sobre Draco y los Potter fue solo la presentación sobre lo que en realidad quiero hablar contigo, algo que quiero que recuerdes cuando consideres lanzarme una maldición. De hecho, ¿existe la posibilidad de que me quede con tu varita en lo que hacemos esto?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—No.

Dejó salir un suspiro.

—Valía la pena intentarlo.

El silencio se espació entre ambos, Theo encontró algo extremadamente fascinante en su cerveza, golpeando los dedos contra el cristal mientras la miraba. Finalmente, su mirada se movió hacia Hermione y habló.

—Lo estás matando.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la repentina acusación.

—¿Malfoy?

—No. No, Malfoy. _Draco_ , el hombre que entrelazó su vida, su alma y su magia a tu trasero hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y cómo su mejor amigo, literalmente ya no puedo soportarlo. Él está perdiendo la cabeza y bebiendo todo mi buen whisky.

—Yo…

—No es tu turno para hablar, Granger.

Se recargó de nuevo en la silla, honestamente sorprendida por la fuerza con la que detuvo su interrupción.

—Ha estado durmiendo en el sofá… en _ese_ sofá… por casi tres meses. ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso? Pregunta retórica, por cierto, y ahora que he comenzado no puedo detenerme. Su espalda está destrozada, tiene un nudo en el cuello del que no deja de quejarse y el hombre está hambriento por afecto. Lo que es algo raro de mí saber sobre él, pero así son la cosas ahora. Tú te reencontraste conmigo, ¿hace qué, una hora? Y ya nos hemos aparecido y caminamos por la calle del brazo, pero al hombre ni siquiera lo has tocado desde…

—Eso es diferente…

—Aún no termino. —chasqueó, su comportamiento por primera vez le recordó a su casa, de la mueca de Slytherin y de utilizar las palabras como armas. —Y luego está todo eso de la situación _Malfoy_. Ya no somos niños, podrías intentar usar su primer nombre, por Merlín. Estoy comenzando a pensar que Draco lleva la cuenta de cada vez que evitas utilizarlo y se toma shots de mi buen alcohol por cada ofensa.

Hermione brincó cuando él se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un toque a su cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda.

—¿Y ni siquiera has preguntado sobre esto, cierto? Estoy bastante seguro de que él asumió que cuando menos preguntarías al respecto, por mera curiosidad, pero no has dicho una maldita palabra. Es un anillo hermoso, sabes. Incluso yo no lo odio y eso que los dos tienen pésimo gusto.

La dureza del rostro de Theo se desvaneció al tiempo que él dejaba salir un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, eso era todo. Ese fue el amor duro.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo. Tomó un trago de su bebida. Abrió de nuevo la boca y luego tuvo que parpadear las lágrimas que la sorprendieron.

Theo jadeó y recargó la cabeza contra la silla, mirando al techo.

—Te hice llorar. —dijo. —Draco en _verdad_ va a matarme.

—Son lágrimas de lo abrumada que me siento. —dijo, controlándolas. —Eso fue… mucho.

Theo mantuvo su cabeza inclinada hacia el cielo, como si buscara absolución.

—Si quieres lanzarme una maldición, ahora es tu momento. —murmuró.

—No te lanzaré ninguna maldición.

Bajó la mirada, estudiándola.

—¿Así que por donde quieres comenzar? —preguntó.

—¿Comenzar? ¿Con todo eso? —dejó salir una risa nerviosa, ahogándose en el llamado amor duro.

—Recuerdo que intentaste interrumpirme más de una vez.

—¿Él… te ha dicho todo eso? —preguntó Hermione, con un incómodo sentido de exposición asentándose en su estómago.

—Algunas cosas, otras las supongo. Soy bastante bueno para leer entre las líneas.

—Bueno, él no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera entre líneas, porque ha estado muy ocupado usando Oclumancia durante cada día del último mes. —explotó Hermione, la frustración saliendo a flote. —Apenas logré que dejara de usarla un poco esta mañana.

Theo levantó sus manos en un intento de defensa.

—Mira, estoy absolutamente en contra de que Draco use Oclumancia tanto como tú. Esa cena que ustedes tuvieron lo jodió un poco. Pero si quieres que se detenga, tal vez ahora es un buen momento para… no sé, hacer algo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, rotando su casi vacía bebida entre sus manos, cualquier cosa para mantenerse ocupada. Ella sabía que la cena había sido mala, incluso con su disculpa y su insistencia de que no era lo que parecía. Pero parecía que el hecho de tener que soportarlo rompió la confianza que Draco tenía en su compostura.

—¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Theo tranquilamente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Dijiste que es diferente cuando yo te toco a comparación de él.

—No estoy casada contigo.

—Lo que debería hacerlo más sencillo, pensaría yo. —dijo Theo.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro.

—No, dios, lo hace mucho más difícil. Hay demasiada… expectativa con eso, por lo del matrimonio. Tocarlo sería… significaría, hay demasiada… —Hermione tomó su cabello desde la raíz, frustrada por su inhabilidad de usar las palabras como una adulta funcional. Su cerebro continuaba liberando más sentimientos que los que podría lidiar. Dejó salir un extraño sonido y presionó su frente contra la mesa de madera como signo de resignación, ignorando la mancha húmeda en la que cayó.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Theo. Ella masculló que lo escuchó desde su posición cara a cara con la mesa del bar. —Bueno, no voy a mentir y decir que eso tuvo sentido. —dijo Theo. —¿Podrías intentarlo de nuevo?

Hermione alzó la cabeza, limpiando la mancha de su ojo derecho. Theo ni siquiera tuvo la decencia no verse divertido.

Tomó un respiro y comenzó de nuevo.

—Hay historia. Y no conozco la historia y eso me está volviendo loca. Estoy intentando descifrar como hablar con él, ¿pero tocarlo? ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué es un toque casual, qué es algo más? ¿Nos tocamos mucho? ¿O somos más reservados? ¿Nos abrazamos? Es una puerta que todavía no estoy lista para abrir.

Theo consideró sus palabras con el ceño fruncido, con los dedos en su rostro en lo que parecía una admirable imitación de Severus Snape.

—De acuerdo, eso fue mejor. —dijo finalmente. —Te daré un "Aceptable".

—¿Un "Aceptable"? En mi vida he tenido un "Aceptable" en algo…

Theo se estaba riendo de ella. Verdaderamente riéndose de ella meros momentos después de su colapso mental. Y por alguna razón, Hermione no pudo evitar reír también, con una puerta diferente abriéndose. Al tiempo que su risa disminuía, el rostro de Theo se tornó serio de nuevo.

—En un esfuerzo por proteger mi buen alcohol, ¿tal vez, llámalo por su nombre? Te lo prometo, significaría mucho para él. —hizo una mueca. —Merlín, la sinceridad sabe horrible.

Hermione asintió. Podía hacer eso. O al menos podría intentarlo. Y lo quería hacer. Necesitaba recuperar algo del control de su vida.

—Gracias, Theo. —le dijo, diciéndolo de verdad. —No mencionaré el secuestro. Si eso es lo que quieres, claro.

El rostro de Theo se iluminó mientras sonreía, una orgullosa especie de cariño lo invadió.

—Por eso que es funcionamos tan bien, Granger. Tú me _entiendes_. —bajó la voz, inclinándose sobre la mesa. —¿Ahora sí podemos intentar conseguirme un novio? Estamos perdiendo luz del día.

—

—¿Utilizas lentes para leer? —Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar ante la vista de Malfoy en el sofá de terciopelo, libro en mano y un par de lentes con un simple armazón negro en su rostro.

Se los quitó tan pronto ella habló, aclarándose la garganta mientras la miraba. Su aparición había sido casi silenciosa, claramente lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

—Ah… sí, a veces.

Hermione sonrió. De alguna forma le quedaban bien.

—No estás usando Oclumancia. —observó.

—Contra mi mejor juicio, no, no la estoy usando.

—Bueno, yo lo aprecio.

—Debería avisar que estoy de pésimo humor. Estuve en el hospital por horas.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione dio un paso hacia el sofá.

—¿Harry y tú arreglaron las cosas? —preguntó.

—Eventualmente. Aunque nos hicieron esperar innecesariamente. Potter al final tuvo que usar la carta de " _Soy Harry Potter_ ", lo que siempre es horrible de ver.

Hermione rio y él se veía sorprendido ante su reacción, como si no hubiera esperado que ella encontrara algo gracioso en ello.

—¿Y tú no intentaste usar la carta de " _Soy Draco Malfoy_ "? —era una broma, pero también era una prueba de su nombre, de su forma en su boca, de sentirlo contra su lengua, del prolongado efecto en su garganta.

Su postura cambió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Esa no ha funcionado desde hace algún tiempo.

—Oh. —dijo y la conversación se extinguió. Se detuvo a unos cuentos pasos del sofá. Unos cuantos pasos de una decisión de hacer algo diferente, de intentar. Sus pies habían caminado a destinos mucho más peligrosos que a un mueble ocupado por Draco Malfoy, y sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, sus ojos mirando el paquete con forma de libro en sus manos.

—¿Otro libro? —preguntó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Me estaba preocupando de que no tuvieras suficientes.

Eso fue suficiente para impulsarla a moverse. Caminó los pasos restantes hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a él, de lado para poder ver su perfil, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de ella. Con un respiro o un simple movimiento, sus rodillas tocarían la tela de sus pantalones. Casi quería que así fuera.

Hermione sostuvo el libro, ofreciéndoselo.

—Es para ti, de hecho.

Él no reaccionó inmediatamente, ajustándose a su proximidad. Se había quedado quieto, casi vacío por un segundo antes de tomar un respiro. Movió su torso para poder verla mejor, con preguntas y sospechas en su rostro.

Acercó más el libro hacia él.

—Tómalo. —le urgió.

Aún indeciso, tomó el libro de sus manos y retiró el papel de envoltura de la tienda. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al leer el título. Silenciosamente, giró el libro para inspeccionar la parte de atrás. Lo giró de nuevo, lo abrió con dedicación, la página del título, el índice de contenido y más páginas. Hermione lo miró, hipnotizada.

Aún en silencio, cerró el libro y la miró.

—Estaba pensando en comprarlo en estos días. —dijo. —Gracias.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a la Hermione del 2001 que darle un regalo a Draco Malfoy y verlo amarlo haría que su estómago revoloteara, le habría lanzado un hechizo después de reírse incontrolablemente ante la idea.

Pero Hermione no podía negar el orgullo que creció en su pecho, al ver como lo Malfoy lo apreciaba. Había regresado a recorrer las páginas, completamente inconsciente del efecto que su respuesta había tenido en ella. Hermione tomó otro paso.

—Hey, Malfoy… Draco. —dijo, regañándose por su error.

Él levantó la cabeza rápidamente, buscándola.

—Me estaba preguntando... —comenzó, la aprensión casi deteniéndola. La empujó. —¿Podrías decirme más sobre… nosotros? Creo que estoy lista para escucharlo.

Él rompió el contacto visual, bajando la mirada hacia el libro en sus manos. Cuidadosamente, casi reverentemente, lo puso sobre la mesa de centro y se giró más hacia ella. Se sentía nuevamente protegido, como si Hermione hubiera perdido algo del terreno que había ganado, todos los pasos que había dado.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber? —preguntó.

—¿No estás usando Oclumancia, cierto?

—Sólo fue un momento, pero ya me detuve. —admitió con un toque de arrepentimiento. —No esperaba eso.

—Si me vas a contar sobre… —hizo un gesto con las menos entre los dos. —Nosotros, preferiría que dejaras tus emociones intactas.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás siendo despiadada, cierto? —preguntó, dejando salir un suspiro.

—Algo me dice que probablemente ya has mencionado eso antes.

¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Podrían hacer bromas al respecto? Dejó de respirar mientras esperaba que sus palabras lo golpearan.

Él golpeó una mano contra su muslo, pensativo.

—No estás equivocada.

Hermione sintió como se formaba una sonrisa.

—Así que, Draco. —se sentía extraño decirlo, justo como esperaba, pero tenía que intentarlo. —¿Cómo pasamos de clasificar objetos oscuros en tu casa a…?

Si le sorprendió que ella supiera sobre su proyecto con el Ministerio, no lo demostró. En su lugar, frunció el ceño.

—No puedo hablar por ti. —comenzó. —Hemos hablado de eso, por supuesto, pero no podría explicarlo por ti.

Hermione se encogió, bajando la vista. Tomó un rizo que colgaba sobre hombro, buscando algo que hacer con sus manos ante la decepción.

—Pero supongo que puedo decirte cuando fue que lo supe.

Ella lo miró, la tensión apareciendo entre sus ojos.

—Te encontré un día. —dijo. —En la estancia de la Mansión. La que había estado cerrada y con protecciones, por cierto. Pero tu lograste entrar.

Dejó salir una risa y Hermione tuvo que alejar la mirada. Lo sintió tensarse.

—Lo siento. —dijo. —Se me olvida que es menos tiempo para ti desde que eso sucedió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, continúa.

Hermione pasó saliva, arriesgándose a mirarlo de nuevo. Pero él ya no la estaba mirando. Su mirada estaba fija detrás de ella, distante de una forma diferente a cuando usaba Oclumancia. Él podía ver lo que ella no, un recuerdo compartido que sólo vivía en una de sus mentes.

—No entré. —dijo. —No podía. Pero miré, desde la puerta, como tu estabas parada exactamente donde sucedió, mirando los tapetes. Estabas murmurando algo para ti misma y yo estaba genuinamente preocupado por ti.

La miró de nuevo.

—Era primavera, tenías las mangas de tu suéter hasta los codos porque hizo calor durante el día. —su mirada se movió hacia el brazo izquierdo de Hermione. —Te negabas a ocultarla, así que las letras estaban ahí en tu brazo mientras estabas de pie en el lugar donde fueron talladas. Yo ni siquiera podía entrar a la habitación sin sentir que iba a vomitar o desmayarme y ahí estabas tú, parada como si no fuera nada.

Tal vez Hermione se arrepentía de esto. De pedir escuchar. Pero no podía pedirle que se detuviera. No ahora que finalmente le estaba ofreciendo una pequeña parte de él.

—Te quedaste bastante quieta, cerraste los ojos y solo… solo exististe en ese lugar. Creo que contuve la respiración todo el tiempo. Unos minutos después simplemente te giraste a la izquierda, ni siquiera estabas sorprendida de encontrarme observando. Te pregunté que estabas haciendo. Era lo más bizarro que había visto. ¿Y sabes que dijiste?

Lo sabía.

No porque lo recordara. Lo sabía porque tenía sentido, es lo que habría hecho, lo que habría dicho en una vida diferente. Y de alguna forma, el recuerdo de eso y el instinto se unieron.

—No la estaba dejando ganar.

Malfoy se congeló, buscando en su rostro con una innegable esperanza que hizo que le doliera el pecho. Era un drástico contraste contra su distancia de su Oclumancia.

—No lo recuerdo. —le dijo. —Simplemente lo sé.

Un músculo en su quijada se tensó, pero asintió.

—No es como si la infame valentía Gryffindor fuera un secreto. —continuó. —Pero nunca había visto algo así. Esa misma noche, comencé a experimentar con pociones para remover la cicatriz para ti. Yo vi como lo venciste, como _la_ venciste. No tenías que removerla, pero no quería nada más que poder darte una opción.

—Y la usé. —dijo. —Obviamente.

Se movió ligeramente, sus rodillas casi tocándolo: una distancia de casi nada y de alguna forma, de todo.

—¿Tú también la usaste? —preguntó, mirando a su brazo izquierdo. No podía recordar verle la Marca Tenebrosa, pero las oportunidades no habían sido precisamente abundantes.

Él entendió lo que quería decir, porque su mano derecha tocó su brazo izquierdo sobre su camisa. Hermione notó el brillo de su anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda. La ausencia de joyería en su propia mano se sintió pesada en sus huesos.

—No. —dijo. —No lo hice.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras lo veía apretar su brazo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque él ganó.

Hermione no sabía que decir ante eso, como entenderlo. Ignorando el obvio hecho de que Voldemort no ganó, pero no sabía cómo interpretar el significado de sus palabras.

Así que lo miró de la misma forma que él la miraba a ella: un estudio en una silenciosa conversación. Fue asombroso, por ese momento, hubo una tregua en su cerebro donde _Draco Malfoy_ no era Draco Malfoy, sino solo el hombre frente a ella. El hombre quien, como dijo Theo, unió su vida, su alma y su magia a ella. Y a pesar de toda la lógica, sintió que estaba comenzando a entender.

Crookshanks brincó a su regazo, rompiendo su concentración y trayendo una sonrisa a su rostro.

—Creo que me iré a la cama. —dijo, rascándole al gato detrás de las orejas.

Draco asintió a su lado y se giró ligeramente, creando espacio. Hermione se puso de pie, Crookshanks en sus brazos. Se detuvo antes de irse hacia la recámara.

—¿Draco? —preguntó. Era una pregunta innecesaria, sus ojos no habían dejado de seguirla, ella ya tenía su atención. —¿Por qué no transformar el sofá a una cama al menos? ¿Para hacerlo más cómodo?

Draco corrió una mano entre el terciopelo verde del sofá, con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—Algunas cosas son demasiado preciosas.

Por ahora, eso era respuesta suficiente.


	4. Ginevra Potter

"Seguido pasamos al lado de la felicidad sin verla, sin observarla, o siquiera sin verla ni observarla, sin reconocerla."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo

Abril

Hermione tal vez no abrió todas las compuertas, pero ciertamente abrió algunas de ellas. Y en lugar de ser arrastrada al océano como esperaba, se encontró a sí misma a flote en los manierismos de Malfoy, no, _Draco_ : a una versión de él que ella ni siquiera sabía que existía. El torbellino en el que se encontró metida cuando lo miró a los ojos después de dejar el hospital había comenzado a girar más rápido, atrapándola, haciendo que ambos orbitaran alrededor de una fuerza desconocida en el centro y los guiaba hacia el fondo o hacia tierra firme.

−¿Qué debería de usar para la fiesta de cumpleaños de un bebé de un año? −preguntó Hermione, la desesperación comenzaba a elevarse mientras estaba de pie frente al clóset sintiéndose completamente perdida.

Había pasado algunas tardes con James en los últimos meses pero sus interacciones con Albus se habían limitado a verlo dormir, a veces llorar y ocasionalmente balbucear una o dos palabras.

Draco apareció en la puerta de la habitación, la que ella había dejado abierta sin considerar la novedad en ello. Otra barrera se pasó en la extrañeza de conocer al hombre con quién vivía. Él continuaba, sin embargo, tratando la habitación como si estuviera fuera sus límites mientras ella estuviera ahí, un honorable intento de respetar los límites de Hermione. Pero en el presente, ella necesitaba ayuda para escoger algo que usar y parecía que Draco solo estaba interesado en recargarse contra el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos, viéndose demasiado divertido para el gusto de Hermione.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

−Oh, deja de verte tan arrogante y ayúdame por favor.

−Cómo ordene la dama. −entonó. Con un poco de vacilación, entró a la habitación. −Considerando que la fiesta será en La Madriguera con un verdadero ejército de pelirrojos invitados, comencemos por evitar el rojo y el naranja. Mis ojos no podrían soportar tanto.

Se giró y pasó junto a ella hacia el clóset. Buscó por un momento antes de salir con un simple vestido de verano en una mano y un suéter en la otra. Hermione no sabía que esas dos piezas existían hasta ese momento. Una parte de ella se preguntó si había un hechizo de extensión en el clóset y no lo había notado.

−¿Un vestido verde y un suéter negro? −preguntó, dudando. −¿No crees que es demasiado para el orgullo de los leones?

−Ellos saben dónde están tus lealtades. −le dijo, aun sosteniendo la ropa. Su rostro estaba en blanco, sus rasgos nivelados, pero no bajo la _Oclumancia_. Hermione supuso más la sonrisa torcida que verla en realidad.

−¿Y dónde están exactamente mis lealtades? −presionó, sabiendo que ya estaban en el precipicio de algo frágil. El fuego de camaradería amistosa en tan cerca proximidad solo podía ser contenida por un tiempo hasta que el fuego consumiera todo el oxígeno y la flama se apagara.

Tomó el vestido pero decidió usar en su lugar una chaqueta de mezclilla.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin responder su pregunta. Pero mientras pasaba a su lado, para salir del clóset, se acercó más en su espacio personal, con una sonrisa tan cerca que Hermione casi podía probarla si quisiera. Sus ojos la recorrieron, pesados en su camino hacia sus labios. Y al momento siguiente ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, sin detenerse en su retirada estratégica. Dejó atrás el aroma de especias y cítricos bailando en patrones de remolinos contra su piel.

Continuaba haciendo eso, empujándola un poco más cada vez, solo lo suficiente para que ella notara que estaba pasando pero tan rápido que a veces Hermione se preguntaba si no lo había imaginado. Y ella le había dado permiso, de cierta forma, cada vez que ella estiraba. No era seguido, y tampoco se sentía la más hábil en ello, pero había momentos en los que se sentaba junto a él más cerca de lo necesario, donde se permitía a sí misma estudiarlo, sabiendo que él notaría su mirada, donde le decía algo lindo, de la nada, solo porque podía. Se había vuelto una especie de danza, un estira y afloja.

Y se negaba a darle algo de crédito a Theo. Especialmente considerando que continuaba mandándole lechuzas con descaradas cartas felicitándola por haber logrado la meta de llamar por su primer nombre a su esposo. Además, siempre pedía detalles en caso de que alguna vez se sostuvieran de las manos. Y lo peor de todo, esas cartas solo las enviaba a su oficina, para que mientras se hundía en el papeleo no pudiera olvidar su extraña situación familiar o que intencionalmente no le había mencionado a Draco su tarde juntos.

En verdad, no había mucho que Hermione pudiera hacer sobre el cambio sutil que su vida había tomado y tampoco es cómo si quiera hacer algo al respecto. Por extraño que pareciera a veces, también había consuelo en ello, dentro de ella, lentamente llenando algunos de los espacios vacíos en su cabeza.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se puso el vestido. Una rápida mirada en el espejo del vestidor le confirmó que sí era una buena elección. Tomó la chaqueta de mezclilla antes de revisar de nuevo la hora de la fiesta en su agenda y la dejó de nuevo al pie de la cama. Y se unió junto a Draco en la sala de estar. Estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, ociosamente moviendo su varita entre los dedos mientras esperaba. Sintió como su atención se dirigía a ella cuando entró a la habitación, atrapándola fijamente. Era difícil no sonrojarse bajo su mirada, a veces tan dolorosamente obvio con su deseo. Pero ella le pidió que no lo escondiera, bueno, mejor dicho lo demandó. Este era el precio a pagar.

Y a decir verdad, sus pantalones negros y su camisa negra estaba tan perfectamente ajustada a su medida que de alguna forma transmitía fácil elegancia, Hermione no estaba siempre segura de no mirarlo de manera similar. Lo que era una consciencia de sí misma a la que le tomó algún tiempo acostumbrarse.

Hermione se detuvo.

−¿Cómo haces eso? −preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

−¿Cómo hago qué? −preguntó, guardando su varita en su bolsillo.

−Solo… verte así. −no debió decirlo, deseó no haberlo hecho, tuvo todas las oportunidades para no hacerlo, y sin embargo, su boca se movió sin su permiso. Su obituario la recordaría como una brillante bruja quién murió de humillación, una lástima que no aprendió a pensar antes de hablar.

Todo el comportamiento de Draco cambió, el destello de algo demasiado complacido pasó por sus ojos.

−¿Verme cómo? −preguntó, una sonrisa arrogante apareciendo del lado izquierdo de su boca.

−Tú sabes… −dijo, deseando una distracción, tal vez una pequeña explosión, cualquier cosa.

−No puedo decir que lo sepa. Sin embargo, me encantaría que me educaras al respecto.

−Eres horrible.

−Tú sacaste el tema.

−Así tan… caro. −terminó. Aparentemente, su respuesta no fue suficiente.

Draco tomó dos pasos hacia ella, cerrando el hueco, dejando casi nada de espacio entre ellos.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró, una torrente de nervios golpeteando contra sus huesos, atrapados debajo de su piel. Definitivamente demasiado cerca. Definitivamente demasiado. Definitivamente demasiado guapo para su propio bien.

−¿Eso fue todo? −preguntó. No sonreía con arrogancia. No alzó las cejas. Era una pregunta simple, dicha bajo su respiración y con una dolorosa seriedad.

−Y… −Hermione intentó continuar. Se detuvo cuando sintió la respiración de Draco contra su mejilla. −Y guapo. Te ves muy guapo, por Merlín, ya vámonos.

Hermione jamás se había aparecido con tanto pánico en toda su vida.

Lo que incluía aquellas veces que lo hizo mientras intentaba salvar su vida.

Esto honestamente, no se había sentido tan diferente.

−

−No tenías por qué irte tan rápido. −dijo la voz de Draco detrás de sus hombros, su aliento erizando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Su rápido escape no significaba nada cuando ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar: a un pequeño camino afuera de La Madriguera.

−Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de regresarte el cumplido. −continuó, situándose a su lado y poniendo un poco más de espacio entre ellos. −Porque te ves hermosa.

De reojo, Hermione lo podía ver inclinado hacia ella, probablemente intentando llamar su atención en un intento de sinceridad que ella no estaba lista para aceptar. Fijó su mirada hacia adelante y comenzó a caminar en dirección del cabello rojo y de los ruidos fuertes. ¿Los cumpleaños de los bebés siempre involucraban pirotecnia?

−Gracias. −dijo, recordando después que él había hablado, pero aun intentando mantener su vergüenza bajo control. −Si pudieras olvidar que el último minuto alguna vez sucedió, te lo agradecería mucho.

Dejó de caminar, su elección de palabras golpeándola en la cara. Se giró para verlo.

−Lo siento, no quise decir…

Draco sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

−Está bien, sé lo que quisiste decir. −le ofreció una breve sonrisa, caminando para alcanzarla. −Pero te lo aseguro, no hay forma alguna de que olvide ese momento. Tal vez hasta intente conjurar con él un Patronus.

La ola de vergüenza regresó y Hermione continuó en silencio mientras caminaban hacia La Madriguera, su primera visita desde enero, desde el accidente. El golpe de familiaridad y cariño la tomó por sorpresa, la falta de nostalgia no lo hizo. Justo como sucedió con Ron, podía reconocer la diferencia entre las dos. Siempre habría cariño para este lugar, suponía, y para la familia que le llamaba hogar, pero ya no eran realmente su familia.

Una mancha de cabello rojo atrapó a Hermione en un abrazo.

−Vinieron, gracias a Merlín. ¿Te das cuenta de cuántos hermanos tengo? A veces intento olvidarlo pero han decidido que el cumpleaños de Al es el evento Weasley del año. Hay demasiado… ruido. −Ginny sonaba legítimamente sin respiración y se veía cansada al punto del delirio mientras terminaba de hablar. Un petardo explotó en algún lugar dentro de la casa. Ginny se estremeció, Hermione brincó y Draco suspiró.

Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás, liberándola y entrecerró los ojos con dirección a Draco.

−Hurón. −dijo. −¿Sabes que ese cinturón no combina con sus zapatos, cierto?

−Comadreja. −arrastró la palabra. −Espero que sepas que el lila no es tu color.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

−Harry dijo que este vestido se veía lindo en mí.

−¿Estaba usando sus lentes? Porque el hombre es prácticamente ciego sin…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el golpe que Ginny le dio en el brazo.

−Sé bueno Malfoy o no te dejaré ver al cumpleañero.

No era la amenaza que Hermione esperaba. Y ciertamente la respuesta tampoco. Draco se doblegó, sin vergüenza e instantáneamente.

Harry corrió a su encuentro, luciendo un poco peor por el desgaste; ya sea por su trabajo o por el caos de (otra explosión dentro de la casa) la fiesta, Hermione no sabía.

−Cualquier cosa que creas que Ginny no podría hacer... −dijo Harry cuando llegó. −Probablemente si lo haría. Es despiadada, mi esposa. −Harry le ofreció a Hermione un breve abrazo por su cuenta.

−Vengo por ti. −le dijo con su mejor intento de arrepentimiento.

−¿Es momento de enfrentarlos, cierto? −preguntó Hermione.

No era que tuviera miedo de ver de nuevo al clan Weasley, ya había tenido casi cuatro meses para hacerse a la idea de que ya no eran tan cercanos como solían serlo, sino que era más el hecho de que estuvieran todos juntos en un mismo lugar lo que la hacía dudar. Se permitió un pequeño momento de duda en lo desconocido.

−Y esa es mi señal para encontrar otro lugar a donde ir. −dijo Draco. −Los Weasley no son mi fuerte. Apenas puedo soportar a esta. −hizo una seña hacia Ginny. −Y eso fue por el cambio de nombre. Aunque ser una Potter es otro problema completamente diferente.

−¿Quieres ver a los niños o no? −dijo Ginny.

Draco alzó las cejas, bajando la mirada hacia Ginny. En la momentánea batalla de miradas, Ginny se alzó victoriosa. Draco suspiró.

−Guía el camino, comadreja. −dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione por un momento antes de mirar a Harry.

−Diviértanse. −dijo con cero sinceridad, sonando más como una amenaza.

Harry ignoró a Draco y jaló el brazo de Hermione.

−De acuerdo, terminemos con esto para que podamos disfrutar la fiesta.

−Claro. −dijo Hermione, distraída mientras miraba a Draco y Ginny dirigiéndose hacia los jardines, probablemente aun peleando, pero extrañamente amigables.

−Nunca te acostumbras. −murmuró Harry, atrayendo su atención. −Ni siquiera me molesto en intentar. −Harry se giró hacia ella, deteniéndose frente a la casa. −Este es el plan, lo he pensado como en una redada…

−Oh, dios.

−Ron y Lavender están con Bill y Fleur en este momento, primero iremos ahí, saludos rápidos y será muy normal y para nada incómodo…

−Gracias por la confianza, Harry. −murmuró Hermione.

−Solo considero los precedentes. Y además, no digas nada sobre el embarazo de Lavender, debió de haber dado a luz el martes y Ron dijo que ella tal vez asesine a la siguiente persona que le recuerde que no ha dado a luz.

−¿Pensé que aún le faltaban dos semanas?

−Las hojas de té dijeron el martes. −dijo Harry inexpresivo.

−Anotado. −dijo Hermione con igual entusiasmo.

−Percy y Charlie están en la cocina con Molly y Arthur, ese será nuestro obstáculo más grande: cuatro al mismo tiempo.

−¿En verdad estás tratando esto como una redada, cierto? −preguntó Hermione.

Harry le dio una mirada de fastidio.

−¿Sabes que ser Jefe del Departamento de Aurores es mayoritariamente papeleo, cierto? Esto es lo más peligroso que he experimentado en dos meses, ahora enfócate. Molly es la más probable en preguntar algo bien intencionado pero invasivo, y cuando lo haga, pretenderé que escuché a uno de los niños llorar y nos iremos.

−Harry…

−Ahora, Arthur no estará de acuerdo con el tono que Molly establezca así que él es algo así como una anomalía. Percy no dirá mucho, probablemente alguna charla trivial sobre el Ministerio y Charlie solo está aquí porque Molly lo regañó por no conocer a Al todavía así que probablemente no tenga mucho que decir. En realidad, ahí todo será sobre Molly.

−Harry…

−Y luego nos encontraremos con nuestros esposos y los niños detrás del jardín. El elemento sorpresa es George, él está armando campo de Quidditch de juguete que inventó como si Albus siquiera pudiera usar una escoba. Pero he preparado para seis escenarios diferentes dependiendo del humor de George…

−Harry detente.

Él la miró desde donde había comenzado a caminar en círculos frente a Hermione.

−¿Qué?

−Estaré bien.

−Lo sé, solo quiero estar seguro de que estamos preparados…

−Harry, no soy de cristal. He conocido a los Weasley por años, con o sin seis años perdidos. Y han pasado más de tres meses y cada conversación que he tenido es incómoda o llena de bien intencionadas pero invasivas preguntas. Puede ser mucho pero estoy bien, en serio.

Harry deslizó una mano por su mandíbula, sus ojos verdes buscándola. Inhaló y después exhaló, inflando las mejillas. Sus hombros cayeron.

−Mierda. Tienes razón, Mione. Cuando Malfoy me amenazó con un "controla a tus suegros" simplemente me dejé llevar.

−¿Eres el dueño de Ginny, Harry?

−¿Qué? ¡No!

−Entonces deja de actuar como si Draco fuera el mío.

Harry se retorció con eso, una respuesta física al filo de sus palabras. En algún lugar, Theodore Nott estaba tomándose un shot en solidaridad.

−Mierda. −suspiró Harry. −¿Soy un completo idiota, cierto?

Hermione sonrió y tomó su brazo, sin negarlo.

−Empecemos con la Operación Suegros para que podamos ir a relajarnos. −dijo, guiando a Harry hacia la casa una vez más.

−

−Creo que eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. −reflexionó Hermione mientras ella y Harry caminaban hacia los jardines detrás de la casa.

−¿Estás hablando en serio? Molly te preguntó porque no estabas usando tu anillo y tuve que lanzarle un _Silencio_ a Charlie para que dejara de reírse.

−Fue un buen hechizo no verbal. −ofreció Hermione. −Bastante impresionante.

−Hermione, ella no tenía derecho alguno de preguntarte sobre… eso. −comenzó Harry.

−¿Ves alguna grieta? ¿Algo roto? −le preguntó Hermione. −Siento que lo estoy llevando bastante bien. Un poco vago a veces, pero bastante bien.

Harry le dirigió una mirada bastante adolorida.

−Es solo que… −comenzó con un nivel de precaución que hizo que la espalda de Hermione se tensara. −Algunos de nosotros que somos más cercanos a ti hemos estado esperando por el momento indicado, no es como si realmente hubiera uno para, tú sabes, tocar el tema. Porque nos importas, claro. No es curiosidad mórbida, pero Ginny también tenía curiosidad. −sus palabras salieron apresuradas al final.

Algo de su tensión se desvaneció.

−Harry Potter. −dijo Hermione. −¿Estás molesto de que Molly Weasley tuvo el descaro de preguntarme antes que tú?

−Yo… sí. −se desinfló. −Sí, lo estoy.

Hermione comenzó a girar el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda, masajeando el espacio entre las articulaciones donde debería estar el anillo, donde una vez estuvo. Dejó caer sus manos tan pronto como notó el movimiento subconsciente.

−No pensé en ello los primeros meses. −admitió Hermione mientras caminaban entre la maleza que había crecido en el jardín. −Y cuando noté que no lo había mencionado, bueno… ¿ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no crees? No puedo pedir verlo sin pensar en todo el tiempo donde _no_ pensé en ello.

−¿No has preguntado nada al respecto? No es que simplemente no lo estés usando…

−Es correcto. He hecho que la situación sea bastante incómoda para mí.

−Oof. −fue la única respuesta de Harry.

−Elocuente, Harry, gracias por tu apoyo.

Hermione lo empujó ligeramente con su hombro mientras caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch en miniatura, donde vieron a Draco y a Ginny pero el hermano Weasley faltante no estaba.

Hermione dejó de caminar, su pulso se detuvo ante lo que veía frente a ella.

−¿Harry? −preguntó. −¿Qué estoy mirando?

Ginny estaba sentada en una manta en el centro del campo, leyendo tranquilamente a un niño que Hermione no conocía. Esa era la parte normal, casi pintoresca. Una ligera brisa atrapó el cabello de Ginny y unos cuantos mechones revolotearon frente a su rostro, ella le sonrió al niño frente a ella, emanando algún elemento fantástico del libro en sus manos.

Pero detrás de ella, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el pasto, con las piernas extendidas frente a él, los brazos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose, mientras James Potter gateaba sobre él, apretando una pequeña escoba de juguete y reía. Draco le ofreció una enorme sonrisa al niño, dijo algo y repentinamente se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando al niño por la cintura y montándolo en la escoba. Otra pequeña figura flotaba en una escoba de juguete cerca, acercándose hacia donde James ahora flotaba unos centímetros por arriba del suelo. Hermione entonces vio a Albus, gateando hacia Draco. Con una casi preternatural facilidad, Draco tomó a Albus entre sus brazos y se sentó en un sillón, con una mano sosteniendo a James en la escoba, dándole pequeños empujones.

Hermione sintió algo en su pecho, una calidez como la misma magia que corría por sus venas.

−Oh sí. −dijo Harry. −Albus ya no tarda en comenzar a caminar. ¿Viste eso?

−No, Harry, eso no. _Eso_. −repitió, señalando la escena frente a ella.

−¿Qué? −preguntó Harry, claramente sin ser testigo de la misma versión de irrealidad que ella. −Oh. _Oh_. −dijo Harry. −¿No lo habías visto con niños, cierto?

Y algo que Draco le había dicho en la estancia, con la voz vacía por la Oclumancia, apareció en la mente de Hermione: _Me gustan los niños_. En su momento había sido una declaración inocua, pero ahora, con contexto, eso había cambiado.

Harry tomó su mano y la jaló hacia la escena frente a ellos, con una nueva sensación de emoción invadiéndolo.

−Esta es su única cualidad buena. −dijo Harry sabiamente. −Una de las pocas razones por la cual lo toleramos, realmente. −lo dijo seriamente, pero Hermione vio la secreta sonrisa en su rostro.

Ginny levantó la vista mientras se acercaban.

−Oh que bueno, han sobrevivido.

−Apenas. −bromeó Harry, aun jalando a Hermione.

−Malfoy está intentando corromper a nuestro hijo más pequeño. −le dijo Ginny a su esposo con una mirada en dirección a dónde estaba el rubio. Habló con menos preocupación de la que Hermione se hubiera imaginado que una declaración así necesitaba.

Y efectivamente, cuando Hermione miró de nuevo hacia Draco, él estaba parado, James volando en círculos alrededor sus piernas y sosteniendo a Albus en sus brazos, sonriéndole al niño mientras sostenía una serpiente de felpa de color Slytherin.

−Oh, por el amor de Merlín. −masculló Harry.

Hermione siguió a Harry mientras se acercaba a Draco y a los niños, aún sin entender la extraña dinámica que acaba de presenciar. Haber soportado a los Weasley no había sido nada, _esto_ era lo extraño. El torbellino giró más rápido.

−Oh, Malfoy. Deja de intentar hacer a mi hijo un Slytherin.

Draco lo miró, completamente imperturbable.

−Meramente estoy apoyado el futuro de Albus. Alguien debe de hacerlo. −respondió.

−No es un Slytherin. −repitió Harry.

Draco consideró las palabra de Harry por un momento antes de continuar.

−Un argumento débil, y permíteme refutarlo en tres partes. −Se acomodó en una postura arrogante, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Harry no rodó los ojos tanto como rodó todo su cuerpo, soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

−Primero. −comenzó Draco. −Tú, tú mismo casi fuiste sorteado en Slytherin, ¿no es cierto?

−Malfoy te dije eso durante un momento de estrés. −dijo Harry boquiabierto.

−El alcohol no es estrés. Segundo, el niño lleva el nombre de un Slytherin notablemente famoso, quién también fue jefe de la casa dicha durante casi dos décadas.

−Oh, por favor…

−Y tercero, sus iniciales son A.S.P., literalmente es una palabra antigua que significa serpiente.

Lo que Hermione hubiera dado en ese momento por una cámara para poder fotografiar la arrogante expresión en el rostro de Draco y, de igual manera, la expresión de horror en el rostro de Harry.

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de responder a lo que fue, honestamente, una serie de puntos impresionantes, porque las pequeñas manos de James comenzaron a jalar los pantalones de Draco. Con una practicada sonrisa, y sin dejar de mirar a Harry, Draco sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció al niño en la escoba cerca de sus rodillas. Harry dejó salir otro suspiro.

−Ahora, James. −dijo Draco, poniéndose de rodillas. −Sé honesto conmigo, ¿tu papá y tu mamá te dan suficientes dulces? Si no lo hacen, eres más que bienvenido de quedarte conmigo y con tu madrina hasta que arreglemos ese error por parte de tus padres.

James solo rio, metiendo el suave dulce en su boca y continuando dando vueltas alrededor de Draco.

−Espera. −comenzó Hermione, finalmente encontrando las palabras. −¿Ese era uno de tus dulces que no tengo permitido comer?

−Sí.

−¿Y los compartes con él pero no conmigo?

−Bueno, él es un niño. −dijo Draco como si eso fuera la respuesta para todo.

−Bueno, pues yo soy tu esposa. −salió antes de que pudiera analizar la posible virilidad de sus palabras. ¿Lo había dicho antes? Ciertamente no a él.

Algo se oscureció instantáneamente detrás de los ojos de Draco, su completa atención en ella. Las palabras de Hermione habían despertado algo primitivo en su mirada.

−Tal vez si lo pidieras de buena manera… −Draco incitó, su respiración llevando las palabras bajas y peligrosas.

−Asco, Merlín, no frente a mis hijos. −dijo Harry disgusto. Se movió hacia adelante y liberó a Albus de los brazos de Draco. −Vamos por pastel o algo mientras yo… intento olvidar que presencié esto.

−

−Por cierto, te vi mirándolo. −cantó Ginny al lado de Hermione mientras se sentaban juntas después del pastel y regalos y de pasar un lindo rato. Miraban a Harry, Draco y George mientras intentaban organizar a un pequeño ejército de niños a algo que pareciera un equipo de Quidditch. Sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados con golpes en los tobillos y pobremente controladas escobas.

Lavender y Fleur estaban sentadas en otra manta cercana, platicando entre ellas mientras Fleur corría una mano por los rizos rubios de Victoire.

−¿Me viste mirando qué? −preguntó Hermione, disfrutando el cálido sol de la tarde en su rostro. Casi había logrado ignorar el sonido de los petardos explotando. En verdad había sido una tarde bastante relajante hasta ahora.

−A él, al hurón, con los niños. Casi siento que debí haberte advertido.

−¿Qué? ¿Advertirme que Draco sabe interactuar con los niños? Es sorprendente, claro, pero…

−No, más bien sobre los sentimientos cálidos y melosos que sientes cuando lo ves con niños. −dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver como James caía de su escoba y rodaba en el césped.

La negación se sentía agotadora en este momento.

En su lugar, Hermione hizo un leve sonido de reconocimiento.

−¿Entonces sabes sobre eso?

−Lo has mencionado una o dos veces. ¿Te hace querer lanzarte hacia él, cierto?

−¡Ginny! −protestó Hermione, sintiendo su rostro caliente con vergüenza. Estaba teniendo problemas para conjurar una negación. −¿Estás segura de que no estás pensando en ti y en Harry?

Ginny hizo un sonido pensativo.

−Claro que lo estoy, estábamos hablando en serio sobre intentar tener otro, después de todo. Tal vez hasta haga un calendario. Ya sabes, marcar las fechas y todo eso, solo para aumentar nuestras posibilidades.

Ginny lo había dicho tan casual, sin preocupación ni cuidado, pero sus palabras golpearon a Hermione con una fuerza tan sorprendente que hizo girar a su mente. El torbellino perdió el control sobre ella y la lanzó a toda velocidad hacia un océano abierto y tranquilo. Se hundió, un recuerdo de su primera noche de vuelta al departamento elevándose para encontrarse con ella en el descenso. Sexo anotado en su agenda, intención, hijos. _Me gustan los niños._

−Oh, por supuesto, no lo recuerdas, perdón. −dijo Ginny, mal interpretando la sorpresa de Hermione. −Decidimos que queríamos tres hijos, ya sabes, débiles por el castigo y todo eso. −bajó su voz hasta casi un susurro y se inclinó hacia Hermione. −Y en _verdad_ quisiera una niña, pero ya veremos.

−¡Gin! −llamó George desde el campo. −¿Esta bien si subo a James a mi escoba, cierto? Solo diez o quince metros. Harry ya dijo que no pero yo sé que tú eres quien en verdad está a cargo.

Ginny ya estaba de pie, caminando hacia su hermano, sacudiendo la cabeza y diciéndole maldiciones apropiadas para niños.

Una sombra bloqueó el sol frente a Hermione. Malfoy estaba frente a ella, despeinado y relajado y como si no hubiera emitido una enorme pieza de información sobre su vida juntos en los últimos tres meses y medio.

−Hola. −le dijo y le faltaba un poco la respiración. Se sentó en el espació que Ginny había dejado vacío y se recargó en sus codos. −En verdad lo intentamos, pero la multitud de menos de cuatro por allá está luchando contra las reglas y regulaciones de la Confederación Internacional de Quidditch.

Hermione no respondió. No tenía nada que decir y tampoco sabía que podía o no decir. Hermione apenas había logrado controlar un poco su nueva vida. Había comenzado a confiar en que la gente a su alrededor, quienes debían cuidarla, finalmente dejarían de ocultarle cosas. Pero los parámetros con los que había aprendido a operar habían cambiado para ella, alterados por esa pieza de información crucial. No sabía cómo funcionar en otra nueva versión de ella.

Malfoy se recargó completamente, descansando su cabeza en el suelo y mirándose tan relajado como nunca lo había visto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una línea de pálidas pestañas se encorvaba sobre sus pómulos.

−Por mucho que odio este lugar la mayoría del tiempo. −comenzó, con los ojos aún cerrados. −Tiene sus méritos. Aquí tuvimos nuestra primera cita, sabes.

Abrió los ojos y la atrapó mirándolo. Hermione movió sus rodillas contra su pecho, y movió la falda del vestido sobre sus piernas y lo sostuvo fuertemente con sus brazos. Indecisa entre rogarle porque le dijera más o demandarle que le diera varios países de espacio para procesar lo que se había enterado, pero no dijo nada.

Apenas notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco: abierta y honesta y todo lo que su omisión no era.

−Me trajiste como tu cita para la boda de Potter. −le dijo, con voz traviesa. −Dudo que haya una vidente en todo el mundo mágico que pudo haber predicho que la boda de Harry Potter se convertiría en una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Tuve oportunidad de fastidiar a Weasley y bailé contigo por horas. Fue perfecto.

Dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza contra el suelo.

−Te besé en los jardines. −dijo tranquilamente, casi al borde de un anhelo triste. −No fue nuestro primer beso… pero fue… −no terminó su pensamiento y Hermione estaba agradecida por ello. Sus palabras le dolían.

Se sentó de nuevo, el hechizo su ensueño roto. Frunció el ceño y la miró.

−¿Estás bien?

 _No_.

−Sí.

Acercó su mano, deteniéndose sobre su hombro izquierdo, considerando las consecuencias de tocarla. Hermione se movió. Sus dedos se apretaron y la mano cayó.

−Te ves molesta. −dijo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

−Hoy ha sido… mucho para mí. Creo que me gustaría irme.

La miró por un momento más y luego asintió.

−Entonces ya nos vamos. −se puso de pie, algo fresco y corto en el movimiento. −Le diré a Potter.

−

Hermione caminó directo a el dormitorio cuando se apareció en el departamento. Pasó la llena sala de estar. Pasó el baño. Paso la inutilizable recámara de invitados. Directamente hacia la puerta de la recámara y luego al pie de la cama donde había dejado la agenda con sus iniciales grabadas. La miró, mofándose de ella desde la manta borgoña. Se sentía caliente, nerviosa y frustrada y estaba teniendo problemas para entender cómo se sentía y como se supone que debía sentirse. ¿Había alguna diferencia? ¿Debería? Se quitó la chaqueta de mezclilla y la dejó caer junto a la agenda.

La tomó, la piel del cuaderno inusualmente fría. La abrió y se regresó a enero, a su tiempo perdido, a su estancia en San Mungo y a la semana después. Aún estaba ahí, permanente y con tinta roja, tres días de la semana agendados para sexo. Se podría haber golpeado por no reconocerlo por lo que era la primera vez que lo vio, pero después de todo lo que había pasado en ese día solo lo tomó como otra cosa más con que lidiar.

Escuchó el _crack_ que le indicó que Malfoy ya había regresado al departamento. No lo había esperado cuando se fue. La única cosa en la que podía pensar era en la agenda que había dejado en la cama.

Caminó al pasillo y hacia la mesa de la cocina donde lo encontró, con una postura cuidadosa. Se quedó tieso, había una presión cautelosa en su rostro mientras la veía acercarse. Vio su mirada dirigirse a la agenda en su mano, donde con un solo dedo separaba las páginas que ella quería que explicara.

−¿Qué pasa? −preguntó, había una vulnerabilidad inusual en sus bordes.

Hermione abrió la agenda, con las páginas de esa semana de enero y la deslizó en la mesa.

Ella vio el reconocimiento engancharse en su vertebra, haciendo que se sentara aún más derecho.

−¿Es lo que creo que es? −preguntó Hermione, encontrando que su voz sonaba baja y tranquila.

La frialdad comenzó a invadir sus facciones y Hermione explotó.

−No uses _Oclumancia_.

−¿Cómo se supone entonces que tenga esta conversación? −explotó de igual forma.

−Cómo todos los demás lo harían. −cruzó los brazos frente a ella.

Su postura se hundió en una forma que solo podía distinguirse en los gustos de Draco Malfoy.

−Es exactamente lo que crees que es. −dijo. −¿Qué más quieres que diga?

−Quiero que me digas porque nunca lo mencionaste. Es algo… _enorme_.

Draco dejó salir un enorme respiro y se estabilizó, con una mano apretando la parte de atrás de la silla de la cocina frente a él. Con su otra mano se inclinó y tomó la agenda, mirando las páginas con atención. En lugar de transformarse en algo frío y controlado bajo el peso de la _Oclumancia_ , Hermione pudo ver como sus dedos se flexionaban contra la silla, algo caliente y furioso comenzando a salir a la superficie.

−¿Y qué querías que te dijera? Apenas y podías hablarme. −dijo con un siseo, sus dientes al descubierto.

Un destello de algo peligroso pasó entre ellos, la tensión se incrementó y el torbellino la absorbió de nuevo. Sin previo aviso, él lanzó la agenda al otro lado del departamento donde se estrelló contra un montón de libros en la sala de estar. Escuchó como cayeron las torres de libros pero no podía ponerle atención a otra cosa que no fuera al hombre desmoronándose frente a ella.

−¡¿Qué demonios querías que dijera?! −repitió, y algo extraño y desquiciado había tomado el control, la compostura había quedado abandonada. Un rubor apareció en su cuello y mejillas. −¿Cómo debía decirle a mi esposa, quién por cierto ni siquiera soporta mirarme, que queríamos tener una familia? ¿Cómo propones que haga eso, Hermione? −Usó su nombre como un arma, cada sílaba dicha para dañar.

−Algo debió ser mejor que nada…

−¿Y arriesgarme a perder las migajas de afecto que me das? −Draco pasó una mano por su cabello, que ya estaba despeinado por el viento de su tarde al exterior, pero la acción lo despeinó más, agregándole más delirio a su apariencia.

−¡No depende de ti decidir qué información sobre mi propia vida soy capaz o no de saber! −Hermione casi gritó, indignada ante su actitud.

Malfoy rio, áspero.

−¿Entonces si te hubiera dicho desde el principio que queríamos embarazarnos te hubieras quedado conmigo? ¿Cuándo aún pensabas que pertenecías con el gran idiota de Ronald Weasley? ¿Y cómo suponía que yo debía tocar el tema después? ¿Después de que finalmente hicimos un progreso pero donde demasiado tiempo ha pasado? Se hubiera vuelto esto. −hizo una seña entre ambos, al espacio que prácticamente destelleaba con magia furiosa. −Pero de todas formas así resultó. −admitió, dejando caer la cabeza y presionando una mano contra su frente. Su voz era apenas un susurro cuando habló de nuevo.

−¿Por cuánto tiempo antes de que te fueras? ¿Hasta cuándo tú decidieras irte? ¿O hasta cuando decidieras que yo debo irme? −algo se quebró detrás de sus ojos. Una nueva compuerta se había abierto. Su otra mano golpeó la parte de atrás de la silla, ambas manos ahora apretando la madera hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Hermione no sabía que responder a eso. Porque no sabía si él estaba equivocado o no. ¿Se hubiera quedado? No lo sabía. ¿Pero merecía la opción? Sí. Inequívocamente, sí. Y eso quería decirle, en verdad. Pero él estaba respirando muy pesado, aun sosteniendo la parte de atrás de la silla como si su vida dependiera de ello y cuando levantó los ojos, estos estaban rojos.

−Te hubieras ido. −dijo silenciosamente.

−No sabes eso. Ni siquiera yo sé eso.

−El riesgo era suficiente. −su mirada buscó la de Hermione, una mueca de burla y algo más se asomaban bajo su observación. −Estaba siendo egoísta. Era la única concesión que hice para mí, todo lo demás lo hice por ti. −sus labios se curvaron, el disgusto evidente.

−¿Y eso fue difícil para ti, Malfoy? ¿Hacer algo por alguien más que no seas tú?

−¿De vuelta a Malfoy y de paso lo estás siendo intencionalmente desagradable? Es bueno saber que aún hay algo de pelea en ti. −respondió.

−Oh vete a la mierda.

Él se tambaleó, un solo paso, su agarre en la silla aún se mantenía firme.

−¿Entonces es eso? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya?

−Eso no fue lo que quise decir. −dijo Hermione, finalmente sintiendo como algo de la pelea comenzaba a desvanecerse. Era como golpear a una criatura herida, como si él esperara que ella lo lastimara.

−Porque lo haría. −dijo, mirando detrás de ella, evitándola. −Sí eso es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo haría. Porque no es difícil, hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

−Malfoy… −sus ojos se cerraron cuando dijo su nombre, ese nombre. − _Draco_. −intentó de nuevo, más suave.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y antes de que Hermione pudiera ordenar las palabras que intentaba decir, él estaba frente a ella, incluso más cerca que esta mañana.

En su proximidad, Hermione podía contar las pequeñas líneas de expresión en las esquinas de sus ojos. Podía distinguir lo rosa de su piel después de haber pasado todo un día afuera. Podía ver el secreto muy bien guardado que era su miedo, oculto justo detrás del surco de su frente y ángulo de sus hombros. Su olor, especias y cítricos, aún tan presente incluso después de un largo día, la cubrieron.

Levantó su mano, sin tocar el costado de su rostro, el único indicio de contacto vino del único rizo que envolvió en su dedo.

La miró como un hombre al borde de la hambruna mira, hambriento por su piel y peleando con cada instinto que quería alcanzarla. Algo se derramó en el pecho de Hermione, un calor que abrió su paso hacia afuera, buscando liberarse.

−Sólo sé gentil conmigo, Granger. −murmuró, haciendo que Hermione se tambaleara con su propio nombre, como si fuera un arma diferente. −Me tienes con la soga al cuello aquí, en la horca.

Dejó caer el rizo de sus dedos.

−Pero estaré condenado si no eres el verdugo más hermoso que he visto.

Hermione no estaba segura quien estiró y quien aflojó.

O si el torbellino los absorbió a ambos.

Pero el toque de sus labios contra los suyos, tan breve que apenas lo notó, se sintió como si un rayo golpeara su alma. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás, su pulso a punto de salir de su piel, cada hueso de su cuerpo quedándose por dentro.

Draco no la miró, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera respirando: cómo si él también apenas pudiera creer que él, o ella, o ambos habían hecho. Hermione lo vio pasar saliva, tomando de nuevo su autocontrol: un hombre hambriento temporalmente sedado.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar y tomó la agenda. Se detuvo a cierta distancia cuando se la regresó, un ofrecimiento de paz en más de una manera.

−Te daré algo de espacio hoy. Creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

Hermione asintió. Varios países de espacio, como había considerado antes.

−Estaré con Theodore Nott. −dijo. Era la primera vez que le decía a donde iba, cuando se iba.

Asintió de nuevo, no confiando en que su voz lo dejara ir, a pesar de saber que lo necesitaba.

Cuando se fue, Hermione consideró la diferencia entre ahogarse y estar en tierra firme, sin saber dónde la había dejado el torbellino.


	5. Draco Malfoy

"… hay dos diferentes tipos de ideas, aquellas que proceden de la cabeza y aquellas que emanan del corazón."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo

Mayo

Hermione se mordía las cutículas, un hábito que había desarrollado durante el estrés sin fin de la guerra y que se hizo peor cuando acampaban por todo el país para salvarse. En los seis años perdidos de su memoria, parecía que había logrado superar el hábito, solo para que volviera bajo las demasiado brillantes luces de la sala de examinación de San Mungo mientras esperaba sentada frente a la sanadora Lucas y su aprendiz, Jenkins.

Cada mes tenían estas citas.

Cada mes le decían lo mismo.

−No aparece haber algún cambio. −dijo Jenkins este mes.

El mes pasado la sanadora Lucas tuvo los honores. Independientemente de la entrega, estas revisiones mensuales habían comenzado a descomponerse, habían comenzado a ser repetitivos en su falta de progreso. Después de casi cinco meses bajo el sol, las palabras comenzaban a pudrirse.

Le había dicho a Draco que no se molestara en pedir permiso en el trabajo para sentarse en esta sala de espera para que le dijeran la misma cosa que el mes pasado. Hermione no necesitaba una visita especial al hospital para saber que nada había cambiado dentro de su cabeza.

Excluyendo cada sentimiento que sentía hacia Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

En las últimas tres semanas desde su discusión en su pequeña cocina, la comprensión de Hermione sobre su dinámica había dado un vuelco en el espacio de un beso casi inexistente. Draco hizo algo completamente inesperado. Regresó de la casa de Theo al día siguiente con una lista de historias sobre su vida juntos y con la promesa de contarle cada una de ellas, sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara.

Y más importante que eso, regresó con una disculpa.

−No puedo olvidar los últimos seis años. −le dijo, apretando la lista de recuerdos en su puño. −Pero tú tampoco los puedes recordar.

Hermione se había estado sentada en el sofá de terciopelo con Crookshanks y una taza de té cuando él regresó sin respiración y determinado a dejar salir su alma.

−Y lo siento. −continuó. −Perdón por no decirte. Yo creía… esperaba que tú solo _recordaras_ … y que no tendría estas difíciles conversaciones, que no tendría que revivir viejas peleas. Me gustaría enmendar mis excusas de anoche para incluir que también soy un cobarde. Estaba siendo egoísta y cobarde.

Entonces se encogió y una mueca se extendió por su rostro.

−Pero también te he ocultado las cosas buenas, esperando que recordaras y eso no es justo. Sé que una disculpa no siempre es suficiente, así que me gustaría demostrártelo. −y levantó el arrugado pedazo de pergamino en su mano.

Y en los veintidós días desde esas revolucionaria disculpa y del acuerdo en que ambos quedaron después de eso, Hermione aprendió una nueva historia sobre su vida juntos cada mañana en el desayuno. Y luego él se iba al trabajo, a hacer pociones por horas. Ella se iba al trabajo también, revisando reporte tras reporte mientras el Ministerio decidía que hacer con una empleada que había perdido seis años de experiencia laboral. Y en las tardes tranquilas, cansadas y extrañamente llenas de esperanza, se sentaban y platicaban como una pareja normal. Era una decisión consciente el aprender de nuevo su vida y a confiar entre ellos.

Y estaba rompiendo lentamente cada barrera para aceptar que Draco tal vez era un ser humano decente y agradable.

−He estado pensando en una nueva teoría. −dijo Jenkins, rompiendo el patrón de noticias de cada mes. −El Ministerio nos envió el reporte terminado del artefacto con el cual tuvo contacto…

−Lo sé, yo lo revisé. −dijo Hermione.

−El reporte es muy claro en que el objeto en cuestión fue diseñado para crear daño físico, el equivalente a un enorme golpe en la cabeza, lo que es consistente con el estado de sus heridas. Físicas, no mágicas. Es… −Jenkins se aclaró la garganta. Intentó continuar, tropezando con las palabras que quería usar.

La sanadora Lucas lo interrumpió.

−Lo que Jenkins intenta explicar, salvo una explicación mágica, es que es posible que el trauma físico de su accidente haya dañado irreparablemente las partes de su cerebro responsables de almacenar los últimos seis años.

La comprensión de Hermione se quedó atrapada en _irreparable_ , sintiendo como raspaba el interior de su cráneo, expulsando a los pedazos de esperanza a los que se aferraba. Su mundo giró, tambaleándose en la dolorosa finalidad de esas palabras.

Jenkins se aclaró de nuevo la garganta, reclamando la entrega de esta nueva interacción que se suponía debía ser otra aburrida y repetitiva actualización.

−Lo específico del tiempo perdido, sin embargo, es lo que nos intriga. −dijo. −Por nuestros exámenes y de sus propios recuerdos, el único tiempo perdido que tiene es una continua secuencia que se extiende desde el momento de la lesión.

La garganta de Hermione se sentía seca, como si hubiera una sequía en la base de su lengua, dunas de arena moviéndose en su garganta hacia el desierto de sus pulmones. _Irreparable_.

−¿Sra. Granger-Malfoy? −preguntó la sanador Lucas.

 _Irreparable_.

−¿Sí?

−¿Se encuentra bien? −preguntó, realizando un rápido hechizo para monitorear sus signos vitales. −Su ritmo cardíaco está elevado. No estamos diciendo que no haya esperanza, Sra. Granger-Malfoy. Jenkins tiene una teoría alterna que le gustaría decirle.

−Claro. −dijo Hermione. Sus cutículas pagaban el precio de intentar no desmoronarse. Sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijeran no serían más que falsas promesas para aplacar las malas noticias.

Jenkins movió su silla para estar más cerca de la mesa de examinación donde estaba Hermione, situándose en una posición donde tenia que mirarla hacia arriba cuando hablara, lo que cambió el enfoque de Hermione hacia el piso laminado.

−En general, con un trauma no mágico como este esperaríamos algo de tiempo perdido, si es que lo hubiera, pero es bastante raro que sea tan generalizado como lo que usted ha experimentado. Su pérdida de memoria es muy… limpia, en cierto modo.

Hermione sabía esto, hasta cierto grado. Había hecho su propia investigación. Meses y meses de investigación y todo lo que le dijeron fue lo extraño que era que ella hubiera experimentado su pérdida de memoria de esa manera. Hermione asumió que simplemente la suerte no estaba de su lado y no por la falta de imaginación de su lado. Pero simplemente a modo de experiencia. Si crecer junto a Harry Potter le había enseñado algo, era que el alcance de las probabilidades no significaba mucho cuando las cosas malas te pasaban de todas formas.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Jenkins. Tenía ojos color caramelo y cabello castaño claro, cabello que tal vez merecía un buen corte. Era la clase de look que lo hacía ver fácilmente confiable. Y él estaba rompiendo su esperanza en mil pedazos.

−¿Perdón, qué estaba diciendo? −le preguntó.

−Casi parece posible que hubo otro componente mágico desconocido en su lesión, lo que ocasionó el trauma de esta manera. O tal vez, es la fuente principal de su lesión y la contusión del impacto fue meramente mala suerte. Lo que estoy diciendo es que es posible que haya otra cosa que no sabemos.

Hermione ciertamente tenía experiencia con el impacto de cosas que no sabía.

−¿Y eso que cambia? −preguntó, intentando recordar que tenía que advocar por sí misma para no hundirse en una espiral de dolor en su cerebro. Se había equivocado en pedirle a Draco que no fuera, necesitaba un ancla.

−Por ahora, nada. −dijo la sanadora Lucas. −Jenkins va a investigar más teorías alternativas, continuaremos monitoreando su progreso y lo más importante, no nos vamos a rendir.

Hermione asintió, al borde de las lágrimas. El casi instante vacío que sintió en la falta de esperanza, _irreparable_ sonaba entre los espacios vacíos de su cerebro, la había sorprendido con su intensidad.

Sintiéndose vacía, Hermione les agradeció como siempre lo hacía y salió al vestíbulo principal de San Mungo solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Theodore Nott. El alivio le trajo una sonrisa, un sentido de familiaridad. El sentido regresó a sus extremidades.

−¿Otro secuestro? −preguntó. Entonces consideró. −¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

−Draco tal vez mencionó que le dijiste que no viniera, y está poniendo un bonito espectáculo de pretender que no está preocupado de que estés molesta con él…

−Solo se sienta en el pasillo mientras los sanadores me dicen lo mismo que cada mes. −dijo, odiando cuán equivocada había estado.

Theo movió la cabeza de una forma casi imperceptible hacia ella, observando.

−Pero hoy no fue lo mismo. −no lo dijo como una pregunta.

−Cómo podrías…

−Te ves algo pálida. −tomó el brazo de Hermione y lo cruzó con el suyo, aparentemente esa era su forma favorita de viajar. −Vamos a almorzar, yo invito.

−Honestamente, no creo que esté de humor para eso. −admitió Hermione, aun sintiendo un persistente sentimiento de miedo y pérdida.

Theo abrió las puertas del hospital y los guio a la calle.

−¿Quieres hablar de eso? −preguntó. Hermione lo miró. Se veía genuinamente preocupado debajo de toda esa confianza.

−No lo creo. −dijo, y después agregó. −No estoy segura, a decir verdad.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Theo este sentimiento de frío vacío?

Theo la soltó del brazo y la giró para poder encararla. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione y le ofreció un amigable apretón antes de hablar.

−Tengo la solución perfecta. −anunció. −La Mansión Nott.

Hermione parpadeó mientras él la miraba como si su proclamación llevara obvias implicaciones. Esperó por un momento antes de acceder.

−¿Asumo que quieres decir que la Mansión Nott tiene comida para almorzar?

−Siempre la sabelotodo. −la regañó con una sonrisa mientras soltaba sus hombros y le ofrecía su brazo de nuevo.

−¿Nos aparecemos?

Hermione rodó los ojos, una expresión casi constante con la presencia de Nott. Pero no podía negarse, estaba feliz de no estar sola.

−De acuerdo, está bien.

* * *

−Theo. −comenzó Hermione, con los ojos como platos mientras giraba lentamente, mirando con atención la habitación en la que se habían materializado. −Sé que probablemente ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y sé que encontrarás mi repetición adorable, lo que te haré saber en este momento que es condescendiente, pero… sé que dijiste que eras rico… −ni siquiera podía terminar la oración.

Theo dejó salir una carcajada, tan indigno como nunca lo había visto.

−Con eso, no hay forma de responder sin meterme en problemas.

−Esto es igual de ridículo que la Mansión Malfoy. Es decir, sé que la llamaste mansión, pero no esperaba esto.

−La Mansión Malfoy es más grande, tanto en la casa principal como en los jardines. Draco solía pasar mucho tiempo recordándome eso. −Theo sonrió. −Aunque los jardines Nott son mucho más lindos en mi opinión. La adición de esos pavos albinos en la propiedad Malfoy en verdad arruinan el ambiente.

−¿Te refieres a los pavo reales?

−Sí, esas aves, cómo sea que se llamen.

Hermione un ruido de aceptación y su mirada volvió a recorrer la hermosa tapicería que era casi del tamaño de su cocina.

−Me gustan los pavo reales. −dijo. −Son hermosas criaturas.

−Claramente nunca tuviste que correr para huir de uno cuando tenías siete años mientras un idiota rubio se reía de ti. −Theo se estremeció.

−¿Draco es el idiota rubio en esta historia?

−¿Acaso no lo es siempre? Vamos, por aquí, tenemos una pequeña estancia al lado de las cocinas en esta ala.

−Claro que la tienes. −dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Era lindo, incluso después del torbellino de emociones que sintió en el hospital, que Theo lograra sacarle una sonrisa.

Theo olfateó el aire mientras entraban a una pequeña habitación, que de hecho era del tamaño del departamento completo de Hermione.

−¿Qué es esto…? −Theo comenzó antes de dejar salir un suspiro fastidiado. −Blaise, sé que te he dicho antes que el humo se impregna en la tapicería. Si no te importan mis deseos al menos ten un poquito de preocupación por las antigüedades.

Blaise Zabini, a quien Hermione solo conocía de nombre y no podía recordar alguna vez haber intercambiado una palabra con él mientras estaban en Hogwarts, estaba sentado al lado de una ventana al otro lado de la habitación. Tenía los pies sobre lo que parecía ser una muy cara mesa de centro, la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba al techo con un cigarro casualmente en su mano. Tomó otra bocanada del cigarro y giró su cabeza lentamente hacia donde estaba Theo, escandalizado. La única reacción de Blaise al ver a Hermione fue arquear una ceja.

Dejó salir el humor, que salió frente a él y luego se disipó. Con casual desinterés, regresó su mirada al techo.

−Así que… −comenzó Blaise. −¿Ya te recuerda o tú tienes un deseo de morir?

−Prefiero verlo como una sana fascinación con lo macabro. −respondió Theo. −¿Por qué estás aquí exactamente?

−No me tardaré mucho, solo estoy trabajando.

Blaise giró su cabeza hacia la ventana a su lado. En la distancia, Hermione podía ver un grande invernadero y los bordes de lo que parecía ser un jardín de rosas.

−Esto será bueno. −dijo Blaise, mirando a Theo y a Hermione sin dar alguna indicación en su rostro de que siquiera creyera sus propias palabras.

Una puerta se abrió y rápidamente se cerró en la habitación de al lado. Pasos indicaron moviento hacia la estancia.

−Draco. −llamó Blaise. −Theo ya regresó.

−Oh, que bien. −la voz de Draco sonó desde la otra habitación, cada vez acercándose más. −He tomado algo de eléboro del invernadero. ¿Tienes alguna idea de en cuanto lo están vendiendo en el Callejón Diagon…?

Hermione sintió como la estancia se encogía a la mitad en el momento en que Draco apareció y se detuvo rápidamente. Para un hombre con una complexión tan pálida como la de un fantasma, de alguna manera pareció quedarse sin color en el rostro. Su mirada se movió de Theo a Hermione, brevemente hacia Blaise y de nuevo a Theo.

Un bajo sonido salió de la garganta de Draco, seguido de un suspiro estrangulado.

Theo abrió la boca para hablar solo para ser silenciado por la mano que Draco levantó, con una especie de autoridad tranquila, mezclada con furia, emanando de él. Apuntó a la silla frente a Blaise.

−Theo. _Mierda_. Sólo… siéntate. −ordenó Draco. Su voz baja, medida en cada enunciado. Hermione se preparó para lo que podría ser su tremenda ira. Empezó a contar, esperando que se desplegara. Casi brincó cuando el maletín que Draco tenía sobre su hombro cayó en un pequeño ruido sordo.

−Te lo iba a decir, lo prometo. −dijo Draco y Hermione entonces notó que le hablaba a ella. Su enojo contra Theo evidentemente dejado de lado.

−Yo… ¿qué?

−Está en la lista, ellos están en la lista. −dijo, dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante. −Hay mucho que decirte… después de todo, son seis años. He intentado ordenarlo para que tenga sentido. Es diferente con mis amigos, no los conocías antes. Yo solo…

−¿No estás enojado? −interrumpió Hermione.

−Estoy furioso. −dijo, asintiendo hacia donde estaba Theo. −Con él. −Draco se detuvo y la miró con cautela. −¿No estás enojada? −preguntó.

−Yo… −comenzó Hermione. −No, no lo creo. ¿Debería?

−¿Asumí que lo estarías? −dijo Draco. Le respondió como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta. Tomó otro pequeño paso hacia ella: un estira. −Es otra parte de tu vida que no te había dicho. −sonaba cansado consigo mismo mientras lo decía.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma dando su propio pequeño paso: un afloje.

−Estoy intentando ser más comprensiva. −admitió. −Tienes razón, seis años es mucha información que aprender.

−Y lo estoy intentando, te lo prometo que sí, estoy intentando encontrar la forma correcta de decírtelo todo.

La distancia entre ambos se redujo a la mitad. El suspiro que dejó salir Hermione se sintió como si un peso se hubiera levantado de su consciencia. Se aclaró la garganta.

−Supongo que deberías saber. −comenzó. −Que de hecho conocí a Theo… bueno, lo conocí de nuevo, en marzo.

Hermione ignoró el suave "Et tu Brute?*" susurrado por Theo en el fondo. Aunque ciertamente encontró impresionante la referencia muggle y se preguntó, en otra onda de pensamiento no relacionado, si ella se lo había enseñado.

−Marzo. −repitió Draco, evidentemente haciendo cálculos mentales.

Su mirada se dirigió a Theo por primera vez desde que le ordenó que se sentara.

Theo levantó las manos en defensa después de poner su varita en la mesa de forma deliberada.

−Sé lo que estás pensando, Draco. −se apresuró Theo. Los labios de Draco se apretaron y sus fosas nasales se abrieron para poder controlar su respiración. −Estás pensando "Wow, Theo, mi mejor amigo. Estoy tan sorprendido de que tengas menos respeto por mis deseos que Pansy." Lo que, para ser honestos, también es una sorpresa para mí… pero, Hermione también es mi amiga y estábamos pasando un momento horrible y yo solo quería ayudar y apreciaría si, cuando me lances un hechizo, que le apuntes a una parte de mi cuerpo que no vaya a extrañar tanto.

Draco tenía una mano en la frente, masajeando en lentos círculos, dejando un camino rosa y levemente irritado a su paso.

−¿Ya terminaste? −preguntó Draco.

−¿Si continúo hablando se incrementan mis posibilidades de sobrevivir?

−No te voy a lanzar nada, Theo.

−Que gracioso, Hermione dijo exactamente lo mismo hace poco.

Draco miró a Hermione y ella se encogió de hombros, casi divertida ante las tácticas de Theo, y su confianza incrementándose de que no habría daños corporales en el horizonte.

−¿Confío en que estás aquí por voluntad propia? −le preguntó Draco, cambiando su peso en lo que parecía apenas contenida irritación. De una extraña manera, hizo que Hermione sonriera; el hombre en verdad lo estaba intentando.

−Íbamos a almorzar. −dijo.

Draco asintió y le lanzó otra mirada molesta a Theo.

−Tengo que volver al trabajo. −dijo Draco lentamente, arrepentimiento sonando en cada palabra.

De reojo, Hermione vio la colilla de un cigarro volar en arco hasta caer en el piso. Blaise dejó salir un suspiro desinteresado.

−No en los malditos tapetes, Blaise. −masculló Theo. −Estos son del siglo XVI, bárbaro rico nuevo. −Theo se lanzó a tomar la colilla del cigarro y la lanzó contra Blaise antes de regresar a su silla.

−Vamos, Draco. Esto es extremadamente decepcionante. −dijo Blaise, levantándose y caminando hacia Draco con un lánguido tipo de movimiento que a Hermione le recordó un especie de baile. −Es algo bueno que Pansy esté en Francia por otras tres semanas porque tan pronto como se entere de que estabas dando amenazas vacías… −Blaise la lanzó una mirada a Hermione. Dejó el resto de la oración, y todas sus implicaciones implícitas, colgando.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y regresó a tomar su maletín del piso, dejando salir pequeños suspiros de frustración como si no pudiera encontrar la mejor manera de expresar cuan molesto estaba por toda la situación en esa estancia.

Hermione cruzó el espacio entre ellos por instinto, repentinamente superado por la simplicidad de su conversación, por el entendimiento en ella. En cuestión de minutos, con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini de todas las personas, Hermione sintió como algo cósmico cambió, un esfuerzo de ambos por entender. Para evitar el dolor que estaban sintiendo. Y el dolor que se estaban causando. Y tan sencillo que podría haber gritos, tan sencillo que pudo haber dolor. Pero no lo había.

Y no pudo evitar acercarse a él, a pesar de la expresión de sorpresa de Draco mientras se detenía, apenas treinta centímetros de distancia entre ellos, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Apenas visible detrás del hombro de Draco, vio a Blaise inclinar la cabeza.

−Gracias. −susurró Hermione, las palabras eran solo para Draco.

Él parpadeó, la confusión manifestada en su ceño fruncido.

−De nada. −dijo, su tono sonando como una pregunta e igualmente en un susurro.

−Te veré esta noche. −dijo Hermione.

Algo cambió en su rostro. Una familiar sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, acercándose más a una sonrisa genuina, pero aún pintada con una pincelada de confianza.

−Nos vemos en la noche. −le respondió, ligero y se apareció, Blaise lo siguió poco después.

Un momento después, Theo habló desde la silla que Draco le había asignado.

−Bueno, yo, por mi parte, siento que eso fue sorprendentemente excitante.

Hermione casi se ahoga de la risa, completamente divertida ante el giro que había dado su día.

* * *

−Creo que deberíamos tener una cita. −anunció Hermione cuando se apareció en la sala de su departamento.

Lo había estado pensando toda la tarde, flotando en su mente mientras comía con Theo, mientras caminaban por el Callejón Diagon y durante los treinta minutos adicionales que pasó caminando en la calle afuera del edificio de su departamento antes de finalmente decidirse y solo aparecerse.

La palabra _irreparable_ había vuelto a su consciencia. Se había infiltrado de regreso, estableciéndose dentro de las vacantes en su corazón y mente donde había guardado la esperanza, en lugar de sus recuerdos, esperando.

Ya no quería esperar. Ya ni siquiera sabía cual era el punto de esperar.

Draco se enderezó en el sofá verde ante su proclamación, sus lentes se resbalaron en su rostro.

−Oh. −dijo Hermione, distraída. −¿Estás leyendo El Conde de Montecristo?

Draco rotó entre un ciclo de diferentes posturas mientras Hermione se acercaba al sofá y se sentaba a su lado.

−Lo estoy, pero tal vez deberíamos comenzar con lo primero que tú…

−¿Esa es mi copia? La vi en tu buró…

−Lo es, pero de nuevo, me gustaría regresar…

−Es mi favorito, aunque probablemente tú ya sabías eso…

−Lo sé, ahora, sobre tu sugerencia de…

−¿Cuáles son tus partes favoritas? Me sorprende que también te guste, es muy…

Draco cerró el libro con un pequeño sonido de las gruesas páginas y la portada de piel uniéndose, deteniendo todas sus preguntas. Sostuvo el libro entre ambos en lo que parecía sospechosamente una defensa en su persona.

−De hecho no… no me gusta este libro. −dijo. La boca de Hermione se abrió en sorpresa.

− _¿Qué?_

−Lo intento varias veces al año. Pensé que podría intentarlo de nuevo hoy. Pero es _tan_ aburrido. Creo que es mejor que saque esto de mi sistema. −no se veía para nada arrepentido.

−Pero es mi libro favorito. −protestó Hermione. −¿Y ni siquiera te gusta?

−Y hasta me atrevería a decir que lo odio. −respondió, con una casi sonrisa arrogante asomándose en los bordes de su boca.

Hermione le arrebató el libro de donde él lo sostenía entre ambos, apretándolo contra su pecho, donde era apreciado y apropiadamente respetado. Un destello de dientes blancos y hoyuelos la distrajeron de su indignación. Draco estaba riendo, casi en silencio, pero su boca estaba completamente abierta, una sonrisa genuina lanzando un toque de familiaridad de algo que se sentía como un hogar, directo hacia su pecho.

−Lo intentaré de nuevo, siempre lo hago. −dijo, pequeñas carcajadas aun saliendo de él. Y aunque todavía se estaba riendo de ella, pero de cierta manera, no tenía el mismo factor de humillación que su risa tenía cuando eran jóvenes. Se reía de ella con amabilidad, si es que eso existía. No sabía que él fuera capaz de eso.

Se aclaró la garganta, serio de nuevo.

−¿Y sobre esta cita que sugeriste? −preguntó.

−Bueno, pues _ahora_ no puedo salir contigo en una cita, no con semejante error en tu personalidad.

Se acercó y tomó el libro de sus manos, poniéndolo en la mesa a su lado.

−De todas mis imperfecciones, nuestras diferentes opiniones en literatura no son las barreras por romper aquí. −se detuvo, una desolada mirada apreció en su rostro. Se recuperó y sus facciones cambiaron a algo esperanzador. −¿Hablabas en serio? ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos una cita?

Hermione ordenó de nuevo sus pensamientos, de vuelta a eliminar la palabra _irreparable_ de su mente al intentar algo diferente.

−Me gustaría. −dijo, sabiendo que semejante admisión podría cambiar todo. Al momento siguiente, Draco se veía incapaz de poder contener una sonrisa. −Pero… −continuó. El rostro de Draco cayó una fracción. −Me gustaría ir a un lugar nuevo, a un lugar donde no hayamos ido juntos antes. Es solo que… −intentó encontrar la forma correcta de expresar su aprensión, de explicar las diferentes opciones que consideró antes de tener el coraje de preguntar. −No me gusta estar en desventaja. Siento que siempre estoy un paso atrás, un recuerdo atrás y siento que sería agradable ir a un lugar neutral.

−¿Muggle o mágico, o no te importa?

Hermione había esperado algo de resistencia, tal vez un lugar favorito a donde tal vez quisiera llevarla, un recuerdo que quisiera revivir. Que él se saltara completamente esa parte en la que ella esperaba que no estuviera de acuerdo fue una sorpresa que no había anticipado.

−Oh… yo no… supongo… −se detuvo. −No había pensado en eso.

Draco pareció considerarla por un momento, con su mano debajo de su barbilla mientras la miraba pensativo.

−Está bien. −dijo finalmente. −Yo me encargo de todo. ¿Mañana en la noche?

−Mañana es martes.

−¿En verdad esperas que tenga la fuerza de voluntad para esperar hasta el fin de semana?

Era el tipo de autodesprecio mezclado con un cumplido más extraño que Hermione había escuchado. Sintió como se sonrojaba. Irse encariñando de Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una complicada combinación de emociones, la más común de todas era una gran vergüenza en los momentos donde él casi le quitaba la respiración con su cruda sinceridad.

−Algo simple también. −dijo sus términos. −Nada demasiado complicado. Me gustaría poder platicar contigo en algún lugar que no sea este departamento, tal vez salir a cenar. Algo simple.

−Puedo hacer algo simple. −le aseguró Draco, pero tenía una mirada que le recordaba a asombrosamente a Harry cuando estaba maquinando algo.

−No estoy segura de que te crea. −le dijo.

Draco la miró y una gran ola de esfuerzo se asomaba en sus ojos grises.

−Haré que esto sea perfecto, Hermione. Confía en mí. −y le sonrió de nuevo.

Hermione lo estaba intentando.

* * *

Hermione dio un brinco cuando escuchó el sonido en la puerta del baño. Se había encerrado ahí desde el momento en que llegó a casa del turno más largo y aburrido que había tenido que soportar de leer y revisar reportes en el Ministerio. Porque mientras que una pequeña parte de su cerebro la reprendía por su emoción de sus planes con Draco en la noche, simplemente no podía negarlo. Hermione Granger estaba emocionada de salir en una cita con Draco Malfoy. Era un pensamiento extraño en su cabeza, tanto así que consideró decirlo en voz alta para probar lo absurdo que sonaba semejante enunciado en el mundo real.

Tenía múltiples opciones de ropa con ella en el baño, intencionalmente ignorando las escandalosas opciones de lencería que tenía porque no había forma alguna que aún estuviera lista para _eso_. Pero no podía controlar a los traicioneros _hubieras_ que le recordaban del cajón lleno de sedas y encajes existía en primer lugar.

Era difícil para Hermione recordar que la última vez que sintió esta emoción de anticipación por algo tan simple como una cita. Se preguntaba si acaso esta era la última compuerta: permitirse a sí misma sentir, aceptar lo que obviamente la hizo caer la primera vez por él, por más extraño que le hubiera parecido en un principio.

−¿Estás… estás lista? −dijo la voz de Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione dejó salir un respiro. Estaba irracionalmente nerviosa. Y además, aún no estaba completamente vestida. Sus rizos estaban controlados, su maquillaje era mínimo, pero aún no decidía que usar de ropa. Esto se sentía importante. Tal vez para él no era su primera cita, pero ciertamente lo era para ella y había algo permanente " _irreparable"_ sobre las primeras veces. La presión, aunque fuera autoimpuesta, estaba comenzando a volverla loca.

Se acercó a la puerta, imaginándolo del otro lado, nada más que una delgada barrera separándolos.

−¿Qué debería usar? −preguntó a través de la puerta. −¿Qué tanto debo arreglarme? Tengo algunas opciones aquí.

Casi pudo escuchar su diversión desde el otro lado de la puerta.

−Casual. −dijo, su voz sonaba algo apagada por el obstáculo entre ambos. −Lo estoy manteniendo simple, como me pediste. −esta vez Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risa. Sonrió mientras sentía como su tensión disminuía. Casual estaba bien, aplacaba algunos de los nervios que soportaban el peso de sus expectativas.

Al final decidió en un par de jeans y una blusa de seda. Lo suficientemente arreglada que se sintiera especial e intencionalmente roja porque representar a Gryffindor se sentía _correcto_.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Draco recargado en la pared opuesta, con los brazos cruzados, viéndose como mercurio congelado y esculpido a la perfección. Era una larga línea de pies a cabeza: delgado, ágil y exquisito. Hermione se preguntó a que temperatura, que calor extraído de un toque o sabor, podría hacer que se derritiera en algo líquido y un poco mortal. Ya había sucedido detrás de sus ojos, un torbellino plateado y familiar la había atraído.

Cualquier control que supuso que tenía se rompió en pedazos y las estrellas detrás de sus costillas se evaporaron.

Una sonrisa se derritió en las duras líneas de la mandíbula de Draco.

−Te ves hermosa. −le dijo.

Aún bailando entre la idea de toques casuales, o cualquier toque en general, no desde su apenas beso, le dio bastante espacio para que saliera del baño.

−Gracias. −dijo, deseando poder tener algo de control sobre el sonrojo de su piel. Era casi desagradable, incómodo de cierta forma, ser mirada de la forma en que lo hacía Draco. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, aunque logró regresar el cumplido.

−Tú también te ves muy guapo. −dijo, orgullosa de que la necesidad de aparecerse por vergüenza no ocurriera.

Draco debió tomar su evitación de contacto visual como una seña para moverse, porque pasó junto a ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento. La miró, aún sonriendo, prácticamente flotando en su buen humor y casi contagioso efecto.

−Por aquí. −le dijo, indicando la puerta. −Iremos caminando.

Verdaderamente casual.

* * *

−No podía pensar en una sola cosa que no estuviera relacionada de alguna forma con un recuerdo. −confesó mientras salían del departamento. −Dicho esto, no tengo idea de a dónde vamos.

Bueno, este no era el comienzo que había esperado para la cita perfecta que él prometió. Había esperado que Draco tuviera cada momento de su noche planificado, meticuloso de la misma forma en que haría una poción, o cuando contaba una historia del pasado de ambos. En su lugar, le ofreció algo vago, nebuloso y errante con un lado de inusual.

−Nos quedaremos en Londres muggle, más que nada para no ser reconocidos. −continuó. −Pero más allá de eso, escogeremos juntos. Así que, ¿por cuántos minutos estás dispuesta a caminar para encontrar un lugar donde cenar?

Hermione frunció el ceño, intentando darle sentido a su pregunta.

−No es un truco. −dijo Draco. −¿Cuántos minutos?

−Yo… ¿trece? Supongo

Draco hizo un ruido pensativo.

−Ominosa, de acuerdo. Yo digo que empecemos por la izquierda.

−¿Y después de los trece minutos? −preguntó Hermione.

−Escoges otra dirección y encontramos algún lugar donde tener una cena tranquila.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, aún intentando descifrar lo que parecía ser un relajado Draco Malfoy.

−¿Demasiado simple? −preguntó, con un toque de preocupación. −Tenía una segunda opción mucho más elaborada, si tú…

−No. −y lo decía en serio. −Esto es perfecto. No estoy lista para grandes gestos románticos o cosas por el estilo todavía.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro y una risa baja.

−Y cuando lo estés, los tendré listos.

Se hubiera reído si Draco no se hubiera visto tan devastadoramente serio.

Después de trece minutos de caminar, lado a lado pero sin tocarse, Hermione los guio a la derecha y encontraron un pequeño lugar que ofrecía comida clásica de pub y un extenso menú de cervezas. Para su crédito, Draco solo se veía moderadamente preocupado mientras se sentaban uno frente al otro en la mesa.

−Puedo decir con toda seguridad que yo nunca hubiera escogido este lugar intencionalmente. −dijo con un intento de buen humor, pero su cautela aún era visible.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa.

−No lo sé, es algo encantador aquí.

Aún se veía dudoso pero se calmó una vez que tuvo un whisky en la mesa para distraer sus manos. La conversación se calmó.

−¿Estás nervioso? −preguntó Hermione.

La inquietud de Draco había alcanzado su punto máximo con todas las inclinaciones y giros con los que seguía torturando a su whisky. La dosis de confianza que había tenido cuando salieron del departamento se había desvanecido, retorciéndose en silencios inquietos y dedos que no dejaban de trazar el borde de su vaso. Ni siquiera había probado su bebida.

−No. −dijo casi molesto, entonces se encogió. −Yo… sí, lo siento no lo quería decir así. En mi cabeza era mucho mejor en esto. −admitió.

Hermione casi se había convencido a sí misma de que se movió porque estaba preocupada por el vaso de whisky que él estaba sosteniendo mal, pero esa era una excusa algo débil, y ella lo sabía. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y alejó las manos de Draco del vaso. Sus dedos envolvieron los de ella en una elegante y experta manera, sus pulgares comenzaron a dibujar patrones contra su piel. Se relajó visiblemente, algo de la tensión de sus hombros se disipó.

−Yo también estoy nerviosa. −dijo Hermione, más distraída de lo que esperaba por el asalto de pequeñas chispas y zumbidos que corrían por sus manos mientras descansaban en las de Draco. Él los separó solo cuando el calor en su piel comenzó a llegar a un punto crítico.

Draco sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

−No sé si has notado la ausencia de fotografías en el departamento. −comenzó. −Me las llevé a casa de Theo antes de que salieras del hospital, no quería que… no quería que te sintieras incómoda. Y eran difíciles de mirar para mí también.

Hermione tomó el pequeño cuadro de sus manos y lo giró. Contenida en un marco negro, estaba la imagen en bucle de ella y Draco bailando juntos, atrapados en medio de un giro mientras él levantaba su brazo y la dejaba girar debajo de él. En la fotografía, ella le sonreía ampliamente cada vez que regresaban juntos después de girar. Draco estaba de espaldas de la cámara, su expresión escondida. Pero Hermione podía ver como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella, mientras bajaba su frente para presionarla brevemente contra la de ella por un breve momento de intimidad antes de que el bucle comenzara de nuevo.

Un ligero pinchazo le alertó a Hermione que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

−Esa fotografía es de la boda de Potter. −dijo, mirándola con cautela. −Fue nuestra primer foto juntos. −se detuvo, claramente viéndola debatirse.

−¿Hermione? −preguntó y no era realmente su nombre. Era una pregunta, ¿cómo estaba?

Asintió, sus ojos mirando de nuevo su baile mientras se repetía una y otra vez frente a ella. La agonía de la disociación casi la ahogaba, la caverna entre el saber y el recordar creció a un tamaño imposible.

De todas las cosas que podía decir, como _gracias_ o _esto es difícil_ o _me duele más de lo que pensaba_ , se decidió por la opción más sencilla.

−Nos vemos felices. −dijo.

Él sonrió.

−Ya te lo había dicho; fue una noche perfecta.

Hermione se sintió dolor por él, repentino y agudo, mientras la cita del día anterior invadía sus pensamientos. _Irreparable_. ¿Y si nunca lograba recuperar sus recuerdos? ¿Recuerdos como este en sus manos? ¿Y si él tampoco podía tenerlos? Siempre fuera de sintonia con la mujer con la que los había compartido. Con el contexto correcto, ella podría saber de los recuerdos, pero aún no podía recordar nada.

No sabía si podía romper su esperanza de la misma forma en que se había roto la de ella.

Hermione lo miró, preocupada de que él hubiera podido ver sus erráticos pensamientos reflejados en su rostro. En su lugar, se veía perdido en su propia mente.

−¿En qué estás pensando? −preguntó Hermione en una esfuerzo por evadir a su propia mente.

Draco sacudió la cabeza una vez.

−Nada.

Sus manos tomaron de nuevo el vaso.

−¿Estás seguro? −preguntó ella.

−Fue un pensamiento injusto, poco amable. No vale la pena compartirlo.

−Oh. −parpadeó. −¿Sobre mí?

−Hermione, no tengo intenciones de arruinar esta noche.

Hermione enderezó los hombros, algo dentro de ella incapaz de dejarlo ir.

−No hay nada en esta situación que sea justo, Draco. No podría culparte por eso. Tal vez te sentirías mejor si lo compartieras.

−Lo dudo.

−Me gustaría conocerte. −dijo. −Tú sabes… más allá de nuestro pasado. Me gustaría saber más si pudiera.

Draco apretó los labios y arqueó una ceja, tal vez esperando que ella se rindiera. Hermione no lo hizo.

Él accedió, inclinó su cabeza hacia la foto en las manos de Hermione, que repetía una y otra vez la feliz escena.

−Esa mirada en tu rostro, como si confiaras en mí, la extraño. Eso es todo. Tú eres la única persona en este mundo que ha confiado en mí de esa manera. Y cada vez que me miras como si estuvieras sorprendida de que soy capaz de algo decente… −su boca hizo una mueca, peleando por las palabras correctas. −Es jodidamente horrible, para ser honesto. Pero sé que no es tu culpa.

−Estoy segura de que Theo confía en ti. −intentó ofrecer Hermione mientras la carcomía la culpa. ¿Cuántas veces había considerado la novedad de su decencia durante los últimos meses? Probablemente más de las que podía contar. Y él lo había notado.

−No completamente, no de la forma en que tú lo hacías. Theo es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que si me dieran a escoger entre él o tú, que no puede confiar en que no lo sacrifique por ti. Y no estaría equivocado.

Era una especie de autoconsciencia brutal y despiadada. Debería inquietarla, debería asustarse por su intensidad.

−Es solo desalentadora… la tarea de tener que volver a ganar tu confianza. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo lo logré la primera vez. −concluyó.

Viendo el conflicto en su rostro, Hermione le hubiera dicho la respuesta, le hubiera dicho como hacerlo, si tan solo ella lo supiera.

En un muy necesitado descanso de la gravedad de su conversación, sus platillos llegaron y eso los movió a otra dirección. Y Hermione se encontró a sí misma disfrutando el placer distintivo que era ver a Draco fruncir el ceño ante la comida del pub, como si encontrara algo ofensivo en sus papas fritas.

−¿Y cuál es la historia del sofá que nadie me cuenta? −Hermione intentó tocar un nuevo tema, algo más ligero. Sonrió mientras comía una de sus propias papas con cero quejas.

−Oh no, no. ¿Estamos intentando tener un buen rato, recuerdas? Ya tuvimos suficiente.

Hermione lo miró molesta.

−En serio, entre Theo y tú prácticamente me han convencido en que hay algo mítico en ese sofá. Creo que tal vez están exagerando.

−Ya se está haciendo tarde. Y cómo mencionaste, es martes y mañana tenemos trabajo. La historia del sofá es demasiado larga como para empezarla ahora.

−Esperaba una mejor excusa de un Slytherin. −le dijo.

Draco dejó salir una breve risa pero no admitió nada sobre sus pobres defensas.

−Theo ni siquiera se sienta en él. −dijo Hermione.

Eso hizo que Draco riera genuinamente.

−No, no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Hermione lo miró molesta de nuevo, cruzando los brazos. Podía ser testaruda también. Draco rodó los ojos mientras depositaba el resto de sus papas en el plato de Hermione con una mirada de alivio.

−Está bien, solo una cosa. −concedió. −Theo… nos ha visto haciendo cosas en ese sofá.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, sorprendidos al entender el significado.

−Dos veces. −concluyó Draco con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Hermione se disolvió en un ataque de risa.

* * *

El resto de su cena fue perfecto, casi volviendo a la normalidad. Tuvieron una ligera e inofensiva conversación, y Hermione pudo practicar el hacer sonreír a Draco, algo que tenía el potencial de convertirse en un peligroso pasatiempo si no tenía cuidado. Porque él tenía una sonrisa tan linda debajo de esa mueca de arrogancia. Hermione tuvo una repentina urgencia de escribirle a Theo y decirle sobre como se tomaron las manos hace rato, porque la hacía sentirse libre e inestable y eso le encantaba.

Y cuando regresaron al departamento, Hermione se recargó contra la puerta, mirando a Draco, aún sin estar completamente lista de entrar a ese espacio y regresar a sus rutinas.

−Gracias. −le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa agradecida. −¿Esto se sintió como progreso, verdad?

La palabra _irreparable_ intentó volver a su mente. Hermione la ignoró, mirando hacia el frente, necesitando saborear la encantadora y pequeña semilla que ellos plantaron y cuidaron y vieron crecer en estas últimas horas.

−Lo estoy intentando. Tú lo estás intentando. Fue muy… agradable. Así que gracias. Especialmente por ser tan paciente conmigo.

Hermione dejó que una mano se acercara, las huellas de sus dedos tocando el brazo de Draco, un reconocimiento en la forma de un toque tentativo. No pudo resistirlo, quería ese pequeño toque para ella misma.

Draco un paso hacia ella. El mercurio estaba derretido.

La respiración de Hermione se detuvo, momentáneamente paralizada por la severidad detrás de sus ojos.

Draco dio otro paso, efectivamente atrapándola contra la puerta. El silencio entre ambos era pesado, interrumpido solo por el sonido de su pulso rugiendo en sus orejas.

−He sido paciente. −respiró, estando de acuerdo con ella y Hermione apenas podía escuchar las palabras. Las sentía más que escucharlas. −He sido tan paciente. −repitió.

Y estaba cerca, apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Seis años colgando entre pestañas, parpados y labios.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y dejó salir un respiro elaborado, repentinamente inundada en deseo. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no cuando había tanto de su mismo deseo reflejado en ellos.

−Por favor, Hermione. −su voz sonaba rasposa.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Su mano derecha había encontrado su camino contra la puerta al lado de la cabeza de ella y cada respiración que tomaba parecía sacudirlo mientras la miraba, rogando de verdad.

−¿Podría, por favor? −preguntó de nuevo, algo persistente y letal debajo de la superficie: permiso y una promesa.

Hermione pasó saliva, luchando por encontrar las palabras. Asintió.

Esperaba que la besara.

En su lugar, su mano izquierda se movió al cuello de ella, sus dedos encontrando un lugar en sus rizos en la base de su cabeza, pequeños puntos de presión arrastrándose en su cabeza mientras el pulgar de Draco recorría su mandíbula.

Hermione sentía que casi se quemaba debajo de su toque y sin embargo, el único pensamiento corriendo por su mente era: _es zurdo_.

Draco movió su mano, sus ojos recorriendo su camino. La cabeza de Hermione se recargó contra la puerta, incapaz de un pensamiento coherente mientras era testigo de absoluta adoración en su rostro.

Los dedos de Draco se movieron al frente de su cuello, sumergiéndose debajo de la tela abierta de la parte de arriba de su blusa y moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que la punta de sus dedos descasaron en el hueco en la base de su garganta. Su palma estaba presionada contra su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón.

Hermione sabía que él debía sentir como latía con rapidez, casi dolorosamente en un intento de escapar de sus costillas y fugarse con la deliciosa sensación de su piel contra la suya. Hermione extendió la mano, su propia palma encontrando su camino contra el frío algodón de su camisa. Debajo, su corazón latía tan rápido como el de ella. Sus dedos se cerraron, tomando la tela de su camisa.

Pensó en sus palabras del mes pasado: Me tienes con la soga al cuello, aquí en la horca.

−Estoy dispuesta a ofrecer una suspensión de la ejecución. −susurró Hermione, sus dedos apretando más la camisa. No había necesidad de que terminara la oración.

Él estiró.

Ella aflojó.

Y finalmente, _finalmente_ , su boca encontró la suya. La mano de Draco serpenteó su camino de regreso a la base de su cuello, la otra repentinamente tomando su cintura con una exquisita e indelicada fuerza. Hermione sujetó su camisa con más fuerza, su otra mano uniéndose a la lucha mientras los labios de Draco, cálidos y deliciosos y nada que ver al mercurio frío, la devoraban.

Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido contra su boca cuando él se presionó contra ella, eliminado hasta el último átomo de distancia entre ambos. Dejó que sus manos vagaran, perdidas entre los suaves mechones de su cabello, sus uñas raspándole el cuero cabelludo y el cuello.

El gemido que Draco dejó salir casi le dobla las rodillas. El deseo la dominó, como un Expreso de Hogwarts que se estrellaba a toda velocidad contra sus nervios y huesos y contra cada fibra de su ser, encendiéndola en llamas.

Y en todo lo que podía pensar, debajo del devastador movimiento de sus labios contra los suyos, del sabor de su lengua en su boca y de la falta de respiración que la dejaba mareada, era una repetición de regaños.

¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo?

¿Por qué había peleado contra esto?

¿Cómo pudo no haber _sabido_?

 _Química_ , Ginny lo había llamado. La química ni siquiera podía comenzar a describirlo.

Su beso era hambriento, haciendo que la habilidad de Hermione de pensar y sobre analizar a detenerse bruscamente. Su atención completa se había centrado en la idea de _más_. Más de sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Más de sus manos colándose debajo de su blusa. Más de esos casi silenciosos ruidos que hacía entre respiraciones mientras la consumía.

Hermione tomó un gran respiro, su cabeza girando, mientras la boca de Draco exploraba, adorando su mandíbula, su cuello, y un pequeño pedazo de piel cerca de su clavícula que hacía que sus dedos se retorcieran. No sabía que ese pedazo existía, mucho menos que podía hacer que semejante deseo corriera por sus venas.

Hermione arqueó su espalda contra él, completamente perdida. Y cuando lo hizo, sus caderas rozaron contra las suyas, un regalo de fricción. Una maldición salió de los labios de Draco contra su cuello. Hermione casi había olvidado como respirar, su piel hormigueando, sonrojada y queriendo _más_. Hermione podía sentirlo, duro contra su estómago mientras rodaba de nuevo contra ella, y el cerebro de Hermione volvió a la vida.

No estaba lista para eso.

Sexo en un horario.

Aún no estaba lista para esa clase de intimidad.

Por eso es por lo que había esperado.

Quería más, pero necesitaba tiempo.

Hermione sacó las manos del cabello de Draco, pequeños gemidos aún escapando de su garganta mientras los labios de él seguían en los suyos y sus labios bajaron a su cuello, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina a su paso. Hermione presionó las palmas de sus manos contra su pecho y lo empujó con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Cuando Draco intentó continuar besándola, intentó de nuevo, con más fuerza como pudo y él se alejó. Se veía tan mareado como ella.

−Probablemente deberíamos parar. −dijo, odiando la forma de esas palabras en su boca. Sus pulmones parecían que habían corrido un maratón.

Draco le sonrió: ojos vidriosos, labios rojizos y cabello despeinado.

−Probablemente. −dijo, lentamente. Pero el deseo en sus ojos traicionó a la mentira.

Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada, girándose. El ver a un Draco Malfoy sonrojado y exhaustivamente besado era algo que no podría olvidar. Abrió la puerta del departamento y entró, sus pasos vacilantes.

−Debería irme a la cama. −dijo. −Sola. −añadió, más para sí misma que para él.

Cuando se giró, vio que él había entrado al departamento detrás de ella y estaba recargado contra el otro lado de la puerta, en el otro lado de lo que parecía haber explotado entre ambos.

Casi se veía como el Draco Malfoy arrogante que alguna vez conoció. Él le guiñó el ojo y le regaló una sonrisa satisfactoria.

−Estaré en el sofá por si cambias de idea.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tomándolo como una broma. Pero de igual forma sintió como la recorrió un escalofrío.

Estaba, y no lo decía a la ligera, completamente jodida.


	6. Pansy Parkinson

"Aquellos que nacieron en la riqueza, y quienes tienen los medios para cumplir cualquier deseo, no saben cuál es la verdadera felicidad de la vida, así como aquellos que han sido arrojados en aguas turbulentas del océano en solo unas cuantas y frágiles tablas saben las bendiciones de un buen clima."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo

Junio

Y resultó, que entre más cambiaban las cosas, más se quedaban exactamente igual. En lugar de usar su agenda para planear sexo, Hermione la usaba para planear besos. Lo que era diferente, definitivamente diferente. Y ciertamente no era un indicativo de una discrepancia en estructurar lo que podría unir los espacios en blanco entre su sinapsis, perdido en el tiempo. No, la agenda existía por necesidad y practicidad.

Porque una vez que besó a Draco, presionada contra la puerta de su departamento y perdida entre el peso del cuerpo de él contra el suyo, no había forma de que ella existiera en el departamento de ambos con la cabeza pensando correctamente. La atracción hacia Draco la consumía, una flama abierta en una habitación llena de gasolina. O mejor dicho, era como si todas las minas en su vida hubieran sido reemplazadas. Ya no explotaban con confusión y frustración, sino con afecto y deseo. Este nuevo tipo de minas hacían sumamente difícil el funcionar día a día.

Así que, los días entre semana eran para trabajar. Eran para revivir recuerdos en el desayuno, participar en la monotonía de la vida diaria, y disfrutar simples conversaciones en la tarde. Pero lo más importante, los días entre semana eran para investigar, una renovada e interminable investigación diseñada para borrar la palabra _irreparable_ de la cabeza de Hermione.

Los domingos eran para familia y amigos: visitas a los Potter o a sus padres, claves principales para que Hermione se sintiera como si siguiera siendo ella misma.

Esto dejaba los sábados, los días donde se permitía participar en el capricho que salir tener citas con el esposo que apenas estaba empezando a conocer. Tres sábados pasaron de esta manera. Tres citas de constantes toques tentativos, irresistibles conversaciones y finalizadas con los besos más sensacionales de toda su vida.

Le preocupaba lo bien que Draco Malfoy podía besar. O tal vez, lo bien que sabía como besarla a ella. Él tenía alrededor de seis años más de práctica con ella que ella con él. Pero a Hermione no le importaba mucho esa desventaja.

De esta forma, mayo pasó a junio. Y en pequeños momentos, entre paréntesis por su realidad disfuncional, Hermione vislumbró una vida normal, una realidad diferente a su alcance. Puede que no fuera la vida normal que ella esperaba, pero aún podría pasar por normalidad en cualquier día de su apretada agenda.

−¿En el nombre de Merlín, qué estás hirviendo ahí? −preguntó Hermione, apretándose la nariz mientras entraba a la cocina. Como de costumbre, Draco se había despertado antes que ella y ya tenía el té listo para ambos. Y lo que sea que estuviera hirviendo, _apestaba_.

−Una pérdida de tiempo. −masculló, aventando una carta sobre la mesa. −Un ejemplo práctico de mis habilidades que ya no será necesario. −se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina, dejando salir un suspiro mientras desaparecía el contenido del caldero.

−¿Una práctica de qué? −preguntó Hermione, tomando la carta de la mesa. −Oh, es de Hogwarts… te rechazaron. −su voz cayó. −¿Cuándo terminaste la aplicación?

−Hace dos días.

−¿Y _ya_ te rechazaron? −Hermione no pudo evitar la indignación en su voz.

−Sólo le tomó a Minerva un día para rechazarme el año pasado. −golpeó sus dedos contra la mesa, aumentando la velocidad rápidamente.

− _¿Un día?_ Eso apenas es tiempo suficiente para revisar… −se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. −¿Ni siquiera te están considerando, cierto?

−Sospecho que no. −confirmó.

−¿Es por tu pasado? Recibiste un perdón absoluto. Bajo la ley, los empleados potenciales no pueden ser discriminados contra…

Hermione dio un pequeño salto cuando Draco se levantó repentinamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rodeó la mesa, acercándose a ella. Sus manos encontraron los lados del rostro de Hermione. Ella dejó salir un suspiro, una mina a punto de explotar debajo de ella.

−Sé que solo es jueves y que tienes otras cosas en qué enfocarte. −comenzó, su voz bajando en volumen mientras sus palabras golpeaban contra su rostro. Su mano derecha comenzó a deambular, arrastrando los dedos hacia su cuello, hacia la parte posterior, enredándose en sus rebeldes rizos mañaneros. −Pero la última vez que tuvimos esta conversación, tenías una opinión muy diferente y es… bueno, extrañaba tenerte de mi lado. −le ofreció una sonrisa de lado, pero en tan corta distancia, podía ver como la timidez se asomaba por sus bordes.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró de nuevo cuando la punta del dedos de Draco rozó su labio inferior, que se fue antes de que siquiera pudiera registrarlo, pero lo suficiente como para lanzar por la borda a su fuerza de voluntad.

Hermione pasó saliva.

−Un beso. −dijo ella, permitiéndose el derretirse bajo su toque y estaba tremendamente agradecida de que se lavó los dientes antes de entrar a la cocina.

−Tan generosa. −murmuró Draco, aún sonriendo, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

Era un nuevo tipo de beso. Había tenido el apresurado, el apasionado. Pero este era un beso lento, era un agradecimiento, era una conexión forjada en sus respiraciones, sellado por el tirón de sus dientes contra el labio inferior de Hermione. Igual que los anteriores, la dejó sin respiración: tambaleándose y mareada. Draco sostuvo su frente contra la de ella brevemente y luego se separó. Sonrió, sus ojos encontrando los de ella en la poca distancia que había entre ellos: un torbellino. Se acercó para un segundo beso, un beso rápido y superficial, antes de regresar a la mesa.

−Esa. −comenzó Draco. −Esa es la forma perfecta de cambiar una fea mañana. −se sentó de nuevo en su silla, observándola.

−Dije _un_ beso. −lo regañó Hermione sin ninguna resolución en sus palabras. Sentía que le faltaba un poco la respiración, un poco desconcentrada por la proximidad, mientras se sentaba frente a él y se servía té y pan tostado.

La sonrisa de Draco creció.

−Sabes, lo tomo como el mejor halago del mundo que sientas que tienes que racionar tu tiempo conmigo para que _no te desconcentres_. −la atormentó con la última palabra, viéndose demasiado arrogante para su propio bien. −Disfruto bastante el ser una distracción. −le dio un trago a su té, una pobre simulación de inocencia en su rostro.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, intentando desesperadamente ignorar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

−¿Acaso disfrutas el hacerme sonrojar? −preguntó.

−Dios sí, muchísimo.

Hermione entrecerró aún más los ojos.

−¿Qué historia me contarás esta mañana? −preguntó, suprimiendo simultáneamente un suspiro y una sonrisa. Draco estaba siendo intencionalmente incorregible y ella no tenía intención de premiarlo. No importaba cuanto le dolieran los músculos de sus mejillas de suprimir la sonrisa. Le untó mermelada a su pan tostado y evitó mirarlo. Porque si lo hacía, sabía que caería.

−Hemos llegado a la Navidad que pasamos con tus padres. Era el 2003, nuestra primera navidad juntos… bueno, oficialmente juntos.

Hermione se animó de inmediato.

−Le agradas a mis padres. −dijo ella.

Draco rio.

−A pesar del desafortunado mal entendido de nuestra primera Navidad, sí.

Hermione le dio una mordida a su pan. Alzó una ceja y lo miró.

Los roles se voltearon, Draco repentinamente se sonrojó. Tenía los labios apretados, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras consideraba como empezar.

−Anda. Ahora tengo curiosidad. −le incitó Hermione, probablemente disfrutando su reticencia más de lo que debería.

−Honestamente, es vergonzoso. Tu padre me lo recuerda regularmente. Y estoy seguro de que tu madre pensó que era un asesino en serie. −cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y dejó salir un jadeo. −Claro, aún no hemos podido decirle a ella que el término correcto es asesino en serie adyacente.

Hermione vio el breve momento en que sus dedos tocaron la Marca Tenebrosa a través del material de su camisa. Fue fugaz, pero era un recordatorio de su pasado.

−Draco. −dijo Hermione, atrapada entre morbosa curiosidad y tenue diversión. −¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

Draco se aclaró la garganta, el sonrojo en su cuello disminuyó levemente.

−Juzgué mal la extensión de la brecha cultural entre lo mágico y lo muggle.

Una pausa. Hermione esperó.

−Era nuevo para mí, obviamente. Y, bueno… tú has visto algunas de las cosas que los magos y brujas apasionados coleccionan en sus oficinas si se relaciona con el tema de su trabajo.

Otra pausa. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear contra la mesa de nuevo.

−Me dijiste que trabajaban con dientes, lo que pensé que era extraño pero asumí que solo era una rareza muggle que no entendía.

Se detuvo de nuevo y Hermione se rompió.

−Tendrás que llegar eventualmente al punto, Draco.

−Asumí que su trabajo era más académico que práctico. Obviamente no hay un equivalente a lo que hacen en el mundo mágico. Y debí de haberte preguntado pero me sentía bastante orgulloso de mi elección, para ser honesto contigo. Fue una adquisición bastante rara y única. −Se detuvo un momento y los ojos de Draco encontraron los suyos antes de encontrar otra cosa en que enfocarse. −Les regalé una exhibición bastante encantadora de una antigua mandíbula humana con un número excepcional de dientes aún intactos.

Hermione parpadeó, viendo como el sonrojo regresaba al cuello de Draco.

Y rompió en carcajadas, grandes risas que dejaron a su estómago adolorido y a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

−Oh por dios. −logró decir Hermione cuando la risa murió. Draco se sentó pacientemente, no se veía divertido y aún estaba sonrojado. −¿Les regalaste a mis padres una mandíbula humana para Navidad?

−No fue tan divertido en su momento. −dijo inexpresivo.

−No lo sé, es divertido según cualquier estándar.

−En serio, no lo fue. Tus padres aún estaban trabajando en superar su resentimiento hacia la magia después de la guerra y tú tenías que llevar a tu novio mago para la cena de Navidad donde yo… bueno, no ayudé exactamente a que se sintieran diferente.

Las risas de Hermione se transformaron en una afectuosa sonrisa.

−Es maravilloso que quisieras intentar y probar eso. Claramente tuviste un gran cambio en tu persona.

Lo decía como un cumplido, como un cálido y genuino reconocimiento del trabajo que él había hecho para cambiar para mejor. Pero mientras lo decía, se preparó para la posibilidad de que él no lo tomara bien o que se ofendiera de alguna manera.

En lugar de eso, Draco rio y con una sorprendente indiferencia dijo:

−Bueno, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una bruja hija de muggles y no quería nada más que obtener la aprobación de sus padres, así que claro que tuve un gran cambio en mi persona.

En un nivel intelectual, Hermione sabía que él debía amarla. ¿Por qué otra razón el hombre habría aguantado el último medio año de su vida? Pero nunca lo había expresado en voz alta. No de forma tan explícita. Y no hacia ella. Hermione asumía que evitaba decirlo para no abrumarla, como el resto de las cosas que él se guardaba.

Es solo que no había esperado escuchar a Draco decirlo tan casual sobre el pan tostado y el té en un martes por la mañana.

Draco debió notar el cambio de ella ante la explosión de esa mina en particular. Pero no la dejó sola en la destrucción. El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco cuando él la ayudó a recoger las piezas.

−¿Fue demasiado? −preguntó.

−Fue sorpresivo. −dijo Hermione. −Eso es todo.

−Yo esperaba que no fuera sorpresivo en lo absoluto. −dijo. Encontró y sostuvo su mirada, desarmadora en su intensidad y sinceridad, ninguna emoción fuera de su lugar.

−No te quiero hacer sentir incómoda y no quiero que te sientas como si no estuviéramos… −buscaba las palabras. −Cómo si no estuviéramos trabajando juntos y en la misma página. Así que cuando estés lista para escuchar… _eso_ … más directamente, házmelo saber.

Hermione asintió, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Ese simple momento de contacto visual, si lo estiraran de extremo a extremo, habría sido infinitesimal, una gota de un océano. Pero en el contexto de todo el tiempo perdido dentro de la cabeza de Hermione, se convirtió en uno de los momentos más largos de su vida, estirado entre miradas, significando mucho más.

−Necesito ir al trabajo. −dijo Draco, terminando la pequeña eternidad en la que habían caído. −También llegaré tarde hoy.

−¿En serio?

Su comportamiento cambió, solo una milésima, pero lo suficiente como para que la tranquilidad que llevaba desapareciera.

−Tengo una reunión legal… y no es sobre otro asalto, no te preocupes.

−Espero que no. Una vez fue suficiente.

−Correcto. Una vez. −evadió. −Es sobre mis cuentas de Gringotts. Es… una larga historia que está en la lista. Y hoy de todos los días es… no es el día correcto para eso.

−Ok.

−¿Ok? −parecía sorprendido de que Hermione no lo presionara.

−Confío en que me contarás. −le dijo. Él parpadeó, un cierto nivel de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Hermione tuvo que darle un trago a su té para disimular el ligero tambaleo de su compostura que semejante mirada causaba en ella.

−Oh. −dijo finalmente. −De acuerdo.

Hermione encogió los hombros.

−Siempre me imaginado que los aristócratas pasaban su tiempo malversando fideicomisos o cosas así, así que diviértete.

Draco rio y la miró por un momento. Tenía la mirada de un hombre que no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza y un ligero "huh" salió de su boca antes de caminar a la chimenea.

La miró por última vez, como si estuviera considerando decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Tiró el polvo y se desvaneció en una llamarada verde.

* * *

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de darle otra mordida al pan tostado cuando la Red Floo se activó. Esperaba que fuera Draco. Se había ido de una forma tan rara que no se hubiera sorprendido si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

Pero en su lugar, Theodore Nott entró.

−Buenos días, luz de mi vida. −la saludó felizmente.

−Buenos días para ti también, Theo. −respondió Hermione con cautela.

−Oh, Hermione. Es bueno verte, pero le estaba diciendo hola a Crookshanks.

Consistente como siempre, Hermione rodó los ojos.

−Perdón que te apresure, Theo, pero tengo que ir al trabajo pronto. −comenzó Hermione. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre tramaba algo. Lo que, siendo honestos, sería consistente con lo que ella había observado en cada interacción que había tenido con él hasta el momento.

Theo tomó a Crookshanks entre sus brazos, enfocándose en el jarrón con premios de la cocina e ignorando completamente el hecho de que Hermione tuviera cosas que hacer.

−¿Le das premios cada que lo ves? −preguntó Hermione. −No me sorprende que te quiera tanto. Compraste su lealtad.

−No hay nada de malo con aprovecharse de lo que motiva a la gente. −dijo y miró al gato en sus brazos y se encogió de hombros. −O a los gatos.

Hermione miró al reloj.

−Tengo que irme en diez minutos, Theo. ¿Qué necesitas?

−Ah… sí, sobre eso. Ya hablé con tu jefa y le dije que la Mansión Nott tiene un reloj de mi abuelo cascarrabias está poseído por magia oscura y que necesita ser decomisado y que solo aceptaríamos a la legendaria Hermione Granger para hacer el trabajo.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, desconcertada.

Theo se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

−¿Yo… _espera_ … tú qué? −Hermione buscaba las palabras correctas, la pregunta correcta. −¿Y mi jefa simplemente aceptó eso?

−Bueno, tu desmantelaste la Mansión la primera vez, así que sentí que sería razonable pedirte de nuevo. Y no es como si te tuvieran haciendo algo importante como para no dejarte. −dejó salir un suspiro cansado y le dio otro premio a Crookshanks. −Te lo juro, si tengo que escuchar a Draco quejarse una vez más acerca de cómo están desperdiciando tus talentos por otro minuto más me voy a…

−¿Yo desmantelé la Mansión Nott?

−Durante casi todo el año pasado, sí. −dijo Theo, tomando otro premio.

Hermione le dio un golpe en la mano.

−Ya le diste suficientes.

Theo intercambió una mirada exasperada con su gato.

−Sabes, hablando de desmantelar la Mansión Nott, un tema extraño que salió tan natural, ¿cierto? ¿De casualidad no sabrías donde guardaste algunos de mis… objetos especialmente ilegales, cierto?

Dejó libre a Crookshanks, aunque el gato continuó lealmente cerca de los pies de Theo mientras el hombre miraba con cautela en dirección a la sala.

−¿Y por qué exactamente, tendría yo esos objetos aquí cuando deberían estar en el Ministerio?

Theo tomó un exagerado paso hacia una alta pila de libros, rodeó de forma exagerada el sofá verde y pasó la enorme mesa de centro que llenaba el espacio. Hermione abandonó sus esperanzas de terminar su desayuno y lo siguió hasta la sala, dado que aparentemente ya no era necesario que fuera al Ministerio.

−Porque eres una maravillosa amiga quien graciosamente concedió en que no me iría bien en Azkabán.

−Merlín, Theo. ¿Qué tan ilegales eran esas cosas?

−Oh, nada _demasiado_ ofensivo. −comenzó, continuando su no tan casual evaluación de la habitación. Se alejó de otra pila de libros y caminó hacia el pasillo. Hermione lo siguió, igualmente confundida y fascinada. −Solo algunos trasladores no registrados hacia lugares no seguros, un giratiempo con el que estaba experimentando, unos cuantos huevos de quimera…

−¿Huevos de quimera? −casi gritó Hermione. Theo se giró ante el sonido de su sorpresa tan cerca de él. −Los huevos de quimera son una Clase A de Objetos no Comerciables. ¿Estás _bromeando_ , Theo?

Para su crédito, Theo se estremeció. Su mirada se movió hacia la cerrada y protegida habitación de huéspedes. Hermione atrapó el movimiento.

−Oh no. −comenzó. −Por favor dime que no tengo _huevos de quimera_ en mi habitación de huéspedes. Con suerte estarán bajo un hechizo de estasis… dios, con razón tendremos que hacer indetectable la habitación.

−En mi defensa, encontraste cosas mucho peores en la Mansión, estas cosas solo pasaron que eran mías y no de mi padre. Hice un poco de apuestas después de la guerra, ya sabes, tiempos difíciles y todo eso… ¡oh, por favor! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Ya estoy reformado!

−¿Apuestas? ¿Con trasladores y giratiempos y _huevos de quimera_? −Hermione dejó salir un jadeo, intentando controlar el horror. Ella había trabajado en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, claro que estaba íntimamente consciente de las consecuencias de tener en posesión a una criatura clasificación XXXXX.

Y aparentemente ella había protegido a Theodore Nott de esas consecuencias.

Casi rio, un géiser de lo absurdo estallando de su indignación.

−Supongo que entonces sí somos muy buenos amigos. −murmuró mientras las ganas de pelear se desvanecían.

Theo parecía estar confundido por su cambio, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

−Bueno, solo rompo la ley por mis amigos. −aclaró Hermione. −Históricamente hablando.

Honestamente, esperaba que Theo se viera más impresionado.

−Lo que digas, Granger. −dijo. −Hoy trabajas para mí, vamos.

−¿No quieres entrar para llevarte tus cosas? −preguntó, asintiendo hacia la habitación sellada.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

−Sólo era una fantasía pasajera. Mera curiosidad.

−Bueno, pues no te creo ni por un segundo. −dijo Hermione.

Theo le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

−Bien, estás aprendiendo. Ahora, vámonos.

* * *

Para sorpresa de nadie, la Mansión Nott no tenía ningún reloj poseído que Hermione necesitara derrotar. En su lugar, había jardines, sofás, libros y un ilimitado suministro de té y galletas que ella deseara.

Hermione _casi_ se sintió mal que le pagaran por relajarse en la Mansión Nott. Pero el sentir de Draco no estaba equivocado: Hermione estaba siendo desperdiciada mientras revisaba reportes. Si no estuviera tan intelectualmente indispuesta por su propia investigación respecto a sus problemas de memoria, hubiera peleado por obtener de nuevo sus antiguas responsabilidades. Pero por mientras, ella necesitaba una simple y sencilla cosa en su vida.

Además, no podía negar lo agradable que se sentía sentarse y relajarse bajo el sol, rodeada de elegantes flores, pesadamente floreadas, con Theo hablando a su lado. Era una manera sociable de pasar su mañana y tarde.

−¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Uno serio? −preguntó Theo repentinamente mientras Hermione estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

De pronto se encontró despierta.

−No voy a guardar más objetos ilegales por ti. −respondió.

−No, nada de eso. Es más un pequeño favor, tal vez algo de amor duro.

−¿Más amor duro? −preguntó Hermione. −Asumí que me felicitarías. Dado que estoy segura de que Draco te contó.

−Oh, claro que me lo ha contado. −confirmó Theo.

Hermione abrió un ojo, entrecerrándolo por el sol. Se giró ligeramente para poder ver a Theo. Él tenía una ceja levantada, un brazo reclinado en la silla y viéndose demasiado casualmente rico para un martes en la tarde.

−¿Alguna vez pasamos tiempo juntos sin que tengas un motivo? −preguntó Hermione, sentándose.

−Siempre hay un motivo con todo lo que hago. −dijo Theo. −¿Entonces cual sería el punto? Pero independientemente de eso, tienes razón, debo felicitarte. Escuché que hasta se sostuvieron de las manos. Y se besaron. Y tal vez hasta hubo un poco de _manoseo_.

Hermione escupió el agua que acababa de tomar y tosió.

−Tú y Draco son demasiado cercanos. −concluyo. Tendría que hablar con Draco sobre eso.

Pero Theo solo rio, aplaudiendo.

− _Sabía_ que si hubo manoseo. Draco solo admitió que te besó. Decepcionantemente silencioso. _Tú_ , por otro lado…

Hermione debería estar molesta con él. Debería arrojarle el resto del agua. O al menos lanzarle un hechizo. Pero había algo frustrantemente agradable sobre el rostro de Theo especialmente cuando estaba lleno de alegría, como en este momento. Hermione no tenía la energía para enojarse con él.

Aunque se veía orgulloso de sí mismo, Theo rápidamente se puso serio.

−Solo… por favor no lo lastimes. Ese es, ese es el favor. −dijo Theo. −Finalmente ya se ve como sí mismo de nuevo. Y tú también, de cierta forma.

−No estoy intentando lastimarlo. −dijo Hermione, sintiendo como fruncía el ceño. De todo lo que Theo pudo haber dicho ese día, discusión de objetos ilegales incluida, la implicación de que ella tal vez lastimara a Draco le preocupaba mucho más.

−Estoy seguro de que no. −dijo Theo. −Pero tu comenzaste esto por él de nuevo, sabes. Dejarlo llevarte a una cita, dejarlo besarte como si fueras de nuevo su esposa. Ahora el pobre hombre tiene esperanza.

La palabra _irreparable_ se coló debajo de su piel, una dolorosa ausencia de esperanza. No le había contado a Draco sobre este inquietante descubrimiento, no podía hacerlo. Pero sus médicos tampoco lo habían mencionado de nuevo. Su cita de junio se enfocó en desarrollar nueva teorías y motivarla para que no perdiera la esperanza. _Todavía_ , la palabra flotó entre las luces de la sala de revisiones, vil, enfermiza y rogando ser reconocida.

Se aferró a lo pedante, perdida por el resto.

−He sido su esposa todo el tiempo.

Theo rodó los ojos, recargándose dramáticamente en su silla.

−Créeme, los he visto a ustedes como esposo y esposa. −movió la mano en dirección de Hermione en un gesto que decía _las palabras están justo aquí, tómalas_ , pero eventualmente dijo otra cosa. −Es diferente.

Y de alguna manera, el espacio entre ellos, relajado y casual en una tarde sin complicaciones, Hermione encontró las palabras a las que él se refería, colgando entre ellos. Las palabras estaban justo ahí y ella las tomó.

Pero no se las dio a Theo. Eran de ella. Y de Draco. Porque se dio cuenta, bajo la implicación de que podía lastimarlo, que ella no quería hacer eso. Porque a ella le importaba Draco. No es que simplemente se estuviera encariñando con su presencia. No es que simplemente disfrutara el sentir su boca contra la suya. No es que simplemente se opusiera a lastimarlo por mero altruismo. A ella le importaba Draco Malfoy. Y la idea, en tan rígidos y concretos términos, la sorprendió. Eran palabras unidas a una emoción, lentamente saliendo del agujero negro del tiempo perdido de su mente. Se sentía casi como un recuerdo, una impresión de algo en su alma que ni siquiera el eliminado de los eventos podría tomar.

−También hay un aviso. Pansy volvió de Francia.

Hermione casi había olvidado donde estaba, lo que estaba haciendo, tan perdida en el dolor que emanaba de sus costillas y de sus pulmones.

−¿Parkinson? −logró decir.

Theo se enderezó, mirándola con preguntas detrás de sus ojos.

−Sí, Parkinson. −pero sus ojos le preguntaron si estaba bien.

−¿Asumiré que conozco a Pansy? −preguntó Hermione, diciéndole silenciosamente que lo estaba pero que a la vez no.

−Sí. Y ella está a punto de estallar de forma nuclear. −añadió Theo. Alzó una ceja, preguntando si estaba segura.

−¿También te enseñé esa frase muggle? −preguntó. Estaba segura, tan segura como podría estar.

Theo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, dejando ir sus silenciosas preguntas. Su rostro cambio, abiertamente alegre, dominando el estado de ánimo entre ellos y obligándola a seguirlo. Él rio.

−Granger, he perdido la cuenta de cuantos discursos de historia muggle he tenido que escuchar cuando tienes unas cuantas copas de más. La Segunda Guerra Grande sale mucho en tus pláticas, algo sobre los paralelos y la historia repitiéndose y el _poder del conocimiento_. Te pones muy intensa.

−Segunda Guerra _Mundial_. Theo, el mundo entero estuvo involucrado, no puedes pretender que no sabes eso.

−Claro Granger, y tú montaste un dragón para salir de Gringotts también.

No sabía si estaba bromeando con ella. No estaba segura de si quería saber o no. Sacudió la cabeza, asustada de cualquiera que resultara ser verdadera.

−¿Y qué, por favor, quiere decir una Pansy Parkinson nuclear? −preguntó.

−Esta todo este asunto de que nos pidieron que te diéramos espacio por… bueno, casi seis meses ahora. Y luego ella se enteró de que ignoré a Draco y te contacté. −se detuvo, considerando. No era muy bueno disimulando la preocupación que apareció en sus facciones. −Aunque honestamente, ella está más que nada molesta de que Draco no me matara. Porque si ella hubiera sabido… bueno. Ahora lo sabe. Así que no tarda en aparecer.

−Theo. −comenzó Hermione, las palabras lentas. −¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me estás pidiendo perdón y no permiso? ¿Qué has hecho?

Theo se puso de pie en un brinco, inclinándose y tomando el baso de agua tibia de las manos de Hermione. Miró al cielo, de vuelta a la Mansión y una vez más a ella antes de bajar el vaso de agua. Con una serie de vagos gestos, logró que Hermione se pusiera de pie.

−Si, hipotéticamente hablando, yo hubiera hecho algo. −comenzó, tomando un pequeño pero calculado paso lejos de Hermione. −Si lo yo lo hubiera hecho, hipotéticamente hablando, lo habría hecho bajo amenaza de hechizos y disolución de amistad por una muy enojada Pansy Parkinson.

Tomó otro paso hacia atrás.

−Así que, hipotéticamente, la cosa que hice, la hice como un acto de amistad, realmente, y con las más nobles intensiones, especialmente para una Gryffindor de gran corazón como el tuyo.

Hermione dio un paso hacia él y él dio otro hacia atrás.

−¿En términos menos hipotéticos, que hiciste exactamente? −preguntó con su mirada más amenazadora.

Theo se enderezó, aceptando las consecuencias.

Se aclaró la garganta y luego, en lo que fue casi una sola palabra de una bocanada de aire, escupió la verdad.

−Modifiqué las protecciones de tu departamento para que dejara entrar a Pansy. Esto ha sido encantador, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Granger.

Y al siguiente momento, se apareció. Se apareció de su propia casa. Probablemente porque sabía que Hermione lo mataría. Cautelosos y cobardes, los Slytherin. Era frustrante lo mucho que le agradaba. Aunque, en este momento, estaba considerando seriamente buscarlo y lanzarle un hechizo.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Frente a la Slytherin, estaba Crookshanks, mirándola de forma muy seria. La teoría de Hermione de que el gato tenía debilidad por los Slytherin se derrumbó.

Ningún par de ojos miró a Hermione mientras ella se aparecía en su departamento, esperando algo mucho más dramático con la palabra nuclear dicha tan casualmente.

Con un suspiro, Pansy le hizo una mueca de desprecio al gato y finalmente miró a Hermione. Alzó una perfecta y delineada ceja, entrecerrando los ojos y apretó los labios. Entre su ropa, su postura y el aire de autoridad que ella cargaba, Pansy Parkinson podría ser la persona más atractiva que Hermione había visto. La imagen de ella peleaba contra la desagradable idea de una adolescente con cara de pug.

Hermione no sabía que decir. O como reaccionar. No tenía ningún contexto sobre como había sido su relación con Pansy. Ni Ginny ni Harry habían mencionado a los amigos de Draco. Y el recuento de Draco sobre su vida apenas iba llegando al 2004. Todavía no aparecían ninguno de sus amigos. Y además de todo eso, Hermione no podía recordar alguna interacción con Pansy que no fuera desagradable.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo, sintiendo su bolsillo para confirmar que tenía su varita.

Pansy rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. Cruzó los brazos y se acercó a Hermione, una especie de silencio y observación la consumía. Caminó lentamente en un círculo alrededor de Hermione. Solo con la gracia del coraje Gryffindor fue que Hermione evitó encogerse de incomodidad cuando sintió que Pansy desaparecía detrás de ella y aparecía del otro lado.

−¿Así que no me recuerdas? −preguntó finalmente Pansy, parándose frente a Hermione una vez más, con los brazos aún cruzados. Una uña perfectamente pintada tocó impacientemente su brazo.

−Te recuerdo. −dijo Hermione. −Sólo que no después del 2001.

Pansy apretó los labios en una fina línea, el brillante rojo de su labial desapareciendo completamente por un momento. Los brazos de Pansy cayeron. Hermione nunca había imaginado que el acto de descruzar los brazos podría verse amenazante, pero la forma en que Pansy lo hizo tenía un toque un poco menos que sano.

−De acuerdo, Granger, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. −dijo Pansy, su tono tenso. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había movido del punto en donde se apareció dentro del departamento. −Te voy a decir lo que necesitas saber y luego tú me vas a decir que _mierda_ estás usando.

Pansy no clarificó más.

−¿Y bien? −incitó Hermione. Pansy parpadeó.

−Oh, estaba esperando que protestaras. _Claramente_ tienes una lesión cerebral.

Hermione no dijo nada.

Pansy dejó salir un suspiro.

−Esto será desagradable. −anunció pero no dijo más. La anticipación que había comenzado a sentirse incómoda en el estómago de Hermione. O a Pansy le gustaba lo dramático como Theo o a ella no le gustaría lo que pasaría después.

−Tú eres mi mejor amiga. −anunció Pansy.

Hermione tal vez abrió su boca para hablar si hubiera tenido el control de sus funciones motores en ese momento. En su lugar, su monólogo interno estalló en risas, completamente consciente de la ridiculez de semejante afirmación.

−Y sí, estoy consciente de que yo no soy _tu_ mejor amiga, pero estoy trabajando en eso. Los días de la comadreja están contados. Aunque perder años de trabajo es excepcionalmente molesto.

Esta vez, Hermione en verdad intentó hablar, para protestar sobre la locura que había descendido en su cocina. Pero Pansy alzó una mano y las palabras de Hermione se detuvieron en el enorme anillo de compromiso frente a ella. La vista le recordó a Hermione sobre el anillo que ella no usaba, que ni siquiera conocía, y que no sabía a quién preguntar sobre eso.

−¿Podrías por favor no pelear conmigo sobre esto? −le pidió Pansy. −Tenemos cosas que hacer hoy y no tenemos tanto tiempo porque Theo es un bastardo egoísta.

−Pansy. −comenzó Hermione, finalmente arrastrando sus pies de donde había aparecido. Necesitaba una taza de té. −¿Si yo soy tu mejor amiga, por qué Theo tuvo que modificar las protecciones de mi casa para dejarte entrar? Pareciera que las personas más importantes de mi vida ya tenían acceso.

Pansy dejó salir una carcajada.

−Aparentemente tengo problemas en respetar los límites. −la mueca en su rostro sugirió que ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa acusación en particular.

Hermione, sin embargo, observando la situación, pensaba que estaba de acuerdo.

−¿Entonces qué es lo que supone que haremos hoy? −preguntó Hermione, resignándose a cualquiera que sean los planes que la otra Slytherin tenía para ella. Casi se había convertido en un preocupante tendencia en su vida. Y lo cierto era, que era mucho más entretenido que su trabajo en el Ministerio. −Asumo que Theo no me sacó de mi día de trabajo solo para que pudiéramos relajarnos en sus jardines.

−Bueno, ciertamente yo lo creo _capaz_. Él es extremadamente flojo. −Pansy cruzó de nuevo los brazos, evaluando a Hermione con la mirada. −En serio, ¿qué _mierda_ estás usando? Hemos trabajado demasiado en tu guardarropa como para que regreses a tus viejos hábitos.

−Es lo que recuerdo, Pansy. −dijo Hermione molesta.

Pansy no reconoció la ofensa. Sólo hizo un pequeño sonido y continuó mirando a Hermione, quien había comenzado a ocuparse con el acto de hacer té. Hermione necesitaba algo que la distrajera de la anomalidad en su cocina.

Pansy se aclaró la garganta, una especie de incertidumbre tomando su lenguaje corporal.

−¿Podría solo…? Solo una vez, lo prometo. −dijo Pansy con una mueca. Y antes de que Hermione pudiera entender a qué se refería, Pansy la jaló en corto pero fuerte abrazo. −En verdad me alegro de que estés bien.

Pansy se alejó tan rápido como se había acercado, dando un paso atrás y girándose.

 _Oh_. Bueno, eso fue inesperado.

Pansy se giró de nuevo hacia ella, inefable en su postura nuevamente.

−Necesitamos encontrarte otra cosa para que te cambies. Dios, apuesto a que estás usando de nuevo esos horribles sostenes. Y luego debemos planear como será tu velada con Draco porque aparentemente soy la única persona debidamente capaz de prepararte para esto.

−Perdón pero ¿prepararme para qué exactamente? −preguntó Hermione, sin poder seguir la lógica que las palabras de Pansy habían tomado.

Pansy suspiró, pero la mirada que le dio a Hermione no era completamente acusatoria. Había algo suave detrás de ellas, algo extrañamente parecido a la lástima.

−¿Sabes que día es hoy? −le preguntó a Hermione.

−¿Martes? −se aventuró.

−No cederé ante el tecnicismo. ¿Acaso sabes la significancia de la fecha?

−¿Es el… cinco? ¿Y creo que no lo sé, debería?

−Es el cumpleaños de Draco. Y él ha estado bastante raro sobre eso en los últimos años, así que prepárate.

Hermione casi se tambalea, confusión y negación invadiendo sus pensamientos.

−Yo… no, eso no puede ser correcto, Pansy. Hablé con él esta mañana, no dijo nada de…

−Claro que no lo hizo. Su intensión probablemente es pretender que no pasa nada porque es un idiota.

Hermione se molestó por el insulto.

−Oh, eso fue adorable. −Pansy sonrió de lado, tomando el brazo de Hermione y arrastrándola hacia la habitación. −Necesitamos cambiarte de ropa.

−Pansy, pensé que hoy trabajaría en el Ministerio, no intentaba impresionar a nadie. −se defendió Hermione, sin ver el problema con su falda y blusa básica.

Pansy hizo un sonido de asco y empujó la puerta del clóset para abrirlo.

−Ese es tu problema. −dijo. −Siempre hay alguien a quién impresionar. Y dado que Draco se pondrá difícil y no querrá salir o reconocer que hoy es su cumpleaños, es mejor que te veas bien aunque se queden aquí toda la noche.

Pansy se giró abruptamente hacia ella.

−¿Estás durmiendo con él?

−De acuerdo Pansy, creo que tenemos que revisar esos límites, no te conozco lo suficiente para…

−¿Entonces no, huh? Supongo que la Operación Progenie está en pausa. −se encogió de hombros. −Eso está bien conmigo, creo que serás mucho menos divertida una vez que seas mamá.

Hermione la miró boquiabierta, un alboroto estallando en su cabeza.

−Lo siento. −comenzó. −Acaso tú…

Pansy se giró de donde había estado hurgando en el lado de la ropa de Hermione, una curiosa ceja levantada mientras miraba a Hermione.

−Tú sabías que estábamos intentando… −Hermione comenzó de nuevo, casi terminando la pregunta en un chillido.

−¿Procrear? ¿Torturar al mundo con un engendro suyo? Claro que lo sabía. −dijo Pansy, después se detuvo. −¿Era un secreto?

−Lo era para mí hasta hace un par de meses.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

−Bueno, estoy segura de que no era fácil para Draco sacar el tema. −y regresó su atención hacia el clóset, su mundo un sencillo blanco y negro contra el color del clóset.

Hermione no muy seguido se quedaba sin palabras, o peor, como si su comprensión fuera retrasada, pero los últimos minutos que había pasado con Pansy Parkinson revoloteaban en su cabeza, dejándola aferrada a la poca comprensión que tenía.

−Además. −continuó Pansy casualmente como si tema no hubiera casi roto a Hermione. −¿Cuándo regresaran tú y Draco a los viernes de bebidas? Theo, Blaise y yo no somos la combinación más fiestera, sin importar lo divertida que yo sea.

Otra cosa que golpeó a Hermione en la cabeza.

−¿Viernes de bebidas?

Pansy dejó salir un suspiro cansado, dándole a Hermione un vestido.

−Estúpido Draco. −murmuró. −Cada viernes, nos reunimos en la Mansión Nott. Bebemos, pasamos un buen rato, a veces apostamos. Y aunque duela admitirlo, esperamos a nuestra Gryffindor residente. Estar en la misma habitación que Blaise y Theo por un tiempo prolongado, especialmente con alcohol involucrado, es extremadamente cansado para mi paciencia.

−Hago investigación los viernes.

−Bueno, cámbialo de fecha.

−Preferiría no hacerlo, no estoy segura de estar lista para…

−¿Dónde está tu agenda? Lo acomodaré para ti.

Pansy pasó a su lado, escaneando la habitación con una eficiencia depredadora. Aún apretando el vestido entre sus manos, Hermione la siguió.

−Pansy, detente.

Pansy no se detuvo.

−Pansy. −intentó Hermione de nuevo, siguiéndola. −Esto es demasiado, podrías por favor… deja de buscar entre mis cajones, Merlín.

Pansy se detuvo. Cerró el cajón de le mesa, y comenzó a tamborilear sus pie. Cruzó los brazos mientras Hermione la miraba.

−De acuerdo. −dijo Pansy. −No era mi intensión _cruzar los límites_. −la sinceridad no parecía ser una habilidad que Pansy Parkinson tuviera.

−Blaise tiene trabajo que hacer en Italia durante las siguientes semanas y honestamente, disfruté mi descanso de ellos mientras estuve en Francia. Así que probablemente suspenderemos lo de los viernes hasta el próximo mes. ¿Crees que es tiempo suficiente para que te hagas a la idea? −lo dijo en forma de pregunta pero simultáneamente era un reto.

Hermione se enderezó.

−Debería ser tiempo suficiente.

−Bien.

−Bien.

−Ponte el vestido, Granger.

Hermione bufó ante la orden pero igual lo hizo, se metió al clóset para desvestirse e ignoró el comentario de Pansy sobre su modestia. Era un simple vestido negro, manga larga, llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, ajustado pero no tanto. De nuevo, Hermione no sabía lo que se escondía en ese clóset. Fastidiosamente, el vestido se le veía muy bien y lo peor, no le molestaba usarlo.

Cuando Hermione salió del clóset, el alivio de Pansy fue casi tangible en la habitación.

−Mucho mejor. −dijo Pansy. −Y tampoco te traumaticé. Siempre te ves como si te fuera a poner algo horrible y siempre te termina gustando.

Dado que Hermione se sentía como un rehén en su propia casa, no tenía deseos de reconocer la verdad en las palabras de Pansy.

−¿Por qué Draco no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños? −preguntó Hermione, mirándose de reojo en el espejo del vestidor.

−Bueno, no ha sido exactamente sencillo desde esa épica Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy.

−¿Y cuándo fue eso? −preguntó Hermione, su mente girando con imágenes de la Mansión cubierta de nieve, de pinos de navidad, muérdago y Lucius y Narcisa participando en cualquier cosa remotamente festiva. Eran imágenes difíciles de conjurar, incluso para una bruja.

Pansy comenzó a buscar entre su modesta colección de joyería y se sentó arriba del vestidor.

−¿Hace dos navidades, creo? −dijo Pansy. −Creo que fue el 2004.

Pansy movió a Hermione hacia el espejo, probando en ella un collar de plateado contra el vestido. Evaluó el reflejo antes de descartarlo, optando por una opción dorada en su lugar. Con el ceño fruncido, Pansy tocó la pequeña cicatriz en la ceja derecha de Hermione, la misma cicatriz no identificada que ella notó en la primera noche que regresó de San Mungo.

−¿Hay una razón por la cual no usas la poción elegante de Draco en esto?

Hermione sentía una cálida e incómoda tipo de anticipación como si estuviera al borde de algo, y Pansy a punto de empujarla. No sabía cómo responder.

−No puedo imaginar que a Draco le guste ver el recordatorio de esa noche regresándole la mirada cada que te ve. −Pansy continuó, decidiéndose por el collar dorado. Los ojos de Pansy se movieron hacia la mano izquierda de Hermione y los alejó en otro instante.

Hermione tocó con un dedo su casi invisible cicatriz.

−La mayoría de los días ni la noto, en serio.

−Bueno, tal vez él sí. −la presionó Pansy. Más cerca del borde. −Y si lo hace, probablemente no es algo muy agradable de recordar.

Aún tocando la pequeña cicatriz, Hermione miró a Pansy a través del reflejo del espejo. Ella tenía una cicatriz. ¿Una cicatriz de una cena de Navidad con los Malfoy?

−¿No pudo haber sido tan malo, cierto? −preguntó Hermione, esperando poder controlar el aire de fatalidad que Pansy había traído.

Pansy bufó.

−Bueno, no pudo haber sido peor. Ser desheredado ciertamente fue un duro golpe al sentido de identidad de Draco.

Empujada hacia el borde, Hermione cayó.

* * *

Hermione había peleado en la guerra.

Logró burlar y vencer las pruebas que cuidaban la Piedra Filosofal cuando tenía doce años.

Liberó a Sirius Black de una torre custodiada cuando tenía catorce años.

Peleó en una batalla dentro del Departamento de Misterios cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Entró a hurtadillas al Ministerio de Magia cuando tenía dieciocho años. Y luego a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange en Gringotts a la misma edad. Soportó tortura. Se escabulló hacia Hogwarts mientras estaba siendo controlada por los mortífagos.

Peleó en una maldita guerra.

Lo que todo esto quería decir, era que Hermione sabía algo sobre estrategia. Sabía un poco sobre saber escoger sus batallas, sobre compartimentación y sobre priorización, sobre suprimir sus más grandes instintos para revolver un problema con la fuerza bruta porque era el camino más rápido del punto A al punto B, a pesar del daño colateral. Especialmente ahora que había visto como se veía ese daño entre ella y Draco.

Así que, después de correr sin la más mínima cortesía a Pansy del departamento, solo después de prometer que en serio consideraría volver a los viernes de bebidas cuando pudieran organizarlos de nuevo, Hermione se sentó en el sofá verde de la sala de estar y escogió su batalla.

Y mientras miraba a su pequeño, apretado y sobre llenado departamento con ojos frescos, cargados con nuevo contexto, tuvo que suprimir una risa incómoda. La primera vez que vio el espacio, preguntó si se acababan de mudar o estaban redecorando, confundida por el tamaño del departamento y por la densidad de objetos y muebles dentro.

No, parecía que habían tenido que escoger algo más pequeño. Significativamente más pequeño.

Draco dijo que haría cualquier cosa por ella y había sido completamente honesto respecto a eso. Lo dijo más de una vez, de diferentes maneras. Y ella le creía, hasta cierto punto. Pero nunca se había imaginado el ser desheredado como _alguna_ de las opciones. Porque, después de todo, ¿quién era Draco Malfoy sin su fortuna y el nombre de su familia detrás de él?

Y justo esa mañana. _Dios_. Justo esa mañana.

Una cita legal sobre sus cuentas de Gringotts. Y ella bromeó de que tal vez él estuviera malversando fondos. Draco dijo que la historia estaba en la lista. Que le contaría. Y ella le creyó, en serio lo hizo. Ella escogió, conscientemente, en creerle.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios, rompiendo los pensamientos de Hermione.

Porque aunque fuera tan absurdo y abrumador el saber que Draco había sido desheredado, la única batalla en la que Hermione quería pelear era en la de su cumpleaños.

Estaba rodeada de metrallas y no le importaba.

Porque ella se preocupaba por él y el recuerdo de ese sentimiento vivía en la superficie de su alma, no en la materia gris de su cerebro. Y como tal, no quería que él odiara su cumpleaños. Ella quería, desesperadamente, darle un pequeño pedazo de felicidad. Quería que él tuviera esperanza donde ella no.

Se recargó en el sofá, un dolor de cabeza pulsando detrás de sus ojos. Su cerebro se sentía exhausto de una tarde con puros Slytherin y de una tarde de planear.

Se despertó con la tormenta sobre ella.

Draco tenía una mano en su cabello, moviendo un rizo de su frente. Estaba arrodillado frente al sofá, inclinado hacia ella. Tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro, cálida y brillante bajo la luz de la única lámpara que él había prendido. Un mechón de cabello rubio caía sobre su frente.

En algún punto, el sol se había puesto. Su cumpleaños casi se terminaba.

−Hola. −dijo Hermione, mirándolo mientras su cerebro trataba de despertar.

−Hola. −respondió, su sonrisa brillaba. −¿Cansada?

Hermione se sentó, capturando la mano de Draco entre la suya mientras caía de donde estaba en su cabello. Le dio un pequeño jalón, una invitación a sentarse con ella. Tal vez ella era quien estuvo dormida, pero él se veía destruido por el cansancio.

−¿Estuviste en Gringotts toda la tarde? Te ves cansado.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, el brazo izquierdo de Hermione tocando el derecho de Draco. Él entrelazó sus dedos y pareció derretirse al contacto. Ella también se derritió, persuadida por el confort que le brindaba.

−Sí. Lo estuve. No… no me fue tan bien. Tampoco es que hubiera esperado otra cosa. −la miró, sus ojos cansados buscando los suyos. −¿Podría explicarlo otro día? Es algo complicado y quiero explicarlo correctamente.

Hermione le dio un apretón a su mano. Él le contaría. Y ella confiaría en que lo haría.

−Claro. −le dijo. −Pero sabes, estoy algo molesta contigo, Draco Malfoy.

Su mirada se quebró y Hermione se arrepintió de inmediato de su intento de broma. El temor en su rostro casi la aplastó. Hermione le dio otro apretón a su mano, un toque de tranquilidad.

−Una buena fuente me dijo que hoy es tu cumpleaños. −dijo.

Su quejido fue instantáneo. Su cabeza se recargó contra el sofá.

−¿Quién fue? −preguntó.

−Pansy. Por culpa de Theo.

Draco dejó salir una risa estrangulada.

−¿Pansy? Mierda. ¿En qué mundo es Blaise Zabini mi único amigo leal?

Hermione se recargó contra su brazo.

−Ella me dijo que soy su mejor amiga, sabes.

Él rio, mirándola de nuevo. Su fastidio se había desvanecido.

−Ustedes dos tienen opiniones diferentes en la definición de ese término.

−Ciertamente pude notarlo. −dijo Hermione. Su cabeza aún se sentía brumosa, cansada por el día. Se recargó más contra él, hundiéndose. Draco separó sus manos para levantar su brazo y abrazarla por los hombros, acercándola más a él. Por un momento, Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos, relajada por el confort de su cabeza contra la suya.

−Estaba aliviado de que no supieras que era mi cumpleaños. −dijo suavemente en su cabello. Hermione sintió la presión de lo que probablemente era un beso contra sus rizos.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó, igual de suave. −Entiendo si no quieres celebrar pero al menos me gustaría… no sé, ¿reconocerlo? −sin su mano para sostener, la palma de Hermione se presionó contra la pierna de Draco, las llamas de sus dedos entregando pequeñas pulsaciones de presión mientras hablaba.

−Prefiero ignorarlo. −dijo Draco, aún hablando desde arriba de su cabeza, voz baja. −Tengo… relaciones tensas en mi vida que lo hacen… −se detuvo. La presión contra el cabello de Hermione aumentó. −No es lo que solía ser. −concluyó, su voz casi perdida en sus rizos.

Draco no sabía que decirle. Ella podía sentirlo. Los músculos en su pierna se tensaron, su mano izquierda contra su otra pierna se abría y cerraba, peleando por un equilibrio.

Hermione se sentó contra él, aún envuelta en su abrazo pero estirándose para ver su rostro.

−Bueno. −dijo −En honor de tu cumpleaños que no estamos celebrando y porque no tuve oportunidad de comprarte un regalo apropiado, quiero decirte algo.

−¿En serio? −preguntó, una cansada sonrisa con vigila en su rostro. Hermione sentía a sus rizos girar mientras él jugaba con ellos.

−Aunque no tengo mis recuerdos… aún. −luchó por arreglar su oración con un poco de esperanza. −Me di cuenta de que tengo este sentimiento, no es exactamente un recuerdo. Pero tú me importas y mucho. No me estaba dando suficiente crédito a mí misma para confiar en que si te escogí, es porque debía haber una muy buena razón. −se detuvo, la mano en su cabello continuaba jugando con sus rizos, enviando pequeños choques de placer en su cabeza. Continuó.

−Tú dijiste que evitaste algunos de los temas más complicados porque si tan solo yo recordara sería mucho más sencillo. Y creo que en retrospectiva, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Creo que simplemente esperaba que si recordaba no tendría que entender… porque eso era más difícil.

Y ahora que la palabra _irreparable_ había invadido tanto su léxico personal, Hermione casi se ahogaba en el miedo de que la opción más difícil fuera la única que la quedara.

Pero era difícil quedarse sumergida cuando Draco la miraba como si ella fuera el mismo centro de su mundo.

−Así que… ¿feliz cumpleaños? −añadió débilmente.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, la mano en su cabello encontró el otro lado de su rostro, era como fuego contra su piel.

−A la mierda el calendario. −suspiró. Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Hermione lo besó, acercándose más a él. Abandonando la vacilación, se giró, se levantó y se sentó sobre su regazo. El sencillo vestido que Pansy había escogido, que una vez tuvo un largo respetable hasta la rodilla, se subió, seguido de la mano de Draco, quien masajeaba su piel.

Hermione corrió las manos por el cabello de Draco, dejando salir un suspiro contra su boca mientras las manos de él rondaban sobre sus caderas y cintura, luchando contra algo carnal. Perdida en sus labios, Hermione se movió contra él, desesperada por encontrar el innegable placer de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los dedos de Draco se movieron hacia arriba, tocaron sus costillas, se grabaron en sus huesos. Ella jadeó, una ola de calor sonrojándola.

Bajó la velocidad, a pesar del salvaje ritmo de su corazón y de los pulsos de deseo que bajaban y bajaban con cada detectable jadeo que ella lograba sacar de la garganta de Draco. Rápidamente se estaban acercando a los límites que habían puesto, a los horarios que Hermione había impuesto. Y aunque el sexo no tenía una fecha específica en su calendario, esta no era la noche. No después de revelaciones no habladas y dolor de una fecha que debía suponer celebración.

Se alejó, solo lo suficiente para tomar un respiro y romper el contacto del hechizo. Se quedó cerca, aún en su regazo. Con sus dedos recorrió el rostro de Draco, el afilado ángulo de su mandíbula, sus labios enrojecidos. El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco mientras él se inclinaba hacia el contacto. Era algo extraordinario, lo que aceptar a Draco en su vida le había hecho al ritmo de su corazón y a su respiración. Especialmente en momentos como este donde ambos tartamudeaban con asombro.

−¿Quieres dormir en tu propia cama esta noche? −preguntó Hermione, las palabras saliendo de su boca antes de que pudiera atraparlas.

Draco cerró los ojos.

−No.

Hermione se alejó, solo lo suficiente para ver su rostro completo frente a ella.

−¿Qué… no?

−Créeme. −dijo. −No es que quiera dormir en este sofá indefinidamente. Y te lo juro, no te estoy presionando, no ahora. Pero, la próxima vez que duerma en esa cama contigo… −se inclinó, capturando sus labios en otro beso, cuidadoso y controlado mientras sus manos tomaban el rostro de Hermione antes de alejarse de nuevo. −Planeo hacer mucho más que dormir. No quiero ninguna barrera.

Un rápido sonrojo la consumió y se quedó atrapada entre el deseo y la desesperación. Draco la besó de nuevo, brevemente, como para terminar el rastro serpenteante de sus pensamientos.

−He tenido peores cumpleaños. −le dijo. −Gracias.

Hermione se movió de su regazo y dejó que su cabeza se recargara contra su hombro. Y se quedó dormida así, acurrucada contra él en el gran misterio del sofá verde, atormentada por las barreras de la memoria dentro de su propia cabeza. Sin saber como llorar por ellos o como compartir su dolor.


	7. Narcissa Malfoy

"¿Qué es realmente deseable? Una posesión que no podemos tener. Así que, mi vida está devota a ver cosas que no puedo entender y obtener cosas que son imposibles de obtener. Y tuve éxito por dos medios: el dinero y la voluntad."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Monte Cristo.

Julio

La humedad y Hermione no se llevaban bien. Y este julio en particular parecía estar empeñado en tener niveles de humedad diseñados específicamente para deshacer toda una vida de la cuidadosa autoaceptación de Hermione relacionada con el estado de su cabello. No había sido inmune a los crueles comentarios dirigidos a ella en su juventud sobre el arbusto de cabello que tenía. Y le molestaba lo mucho que esos comentarios la herían. Porque ella era Hermione Granger, un cerebro con un cuerpo y el empaque no debería importar.

Pero por supuesto, el empaque importaba. Y no solo para las personas que la molestaban. Sino para ella también. No tanto como imaginaba que importaba para una persona como Pansy, pero Hermione aún apreciaba la emoción de sentirse hermosa o de sentirse deseada.

Y cuando uno vivía en el mismo pequeño departamento que el objeto de los deseos de uno, un persistente asalto de humedad hacían que sentirse atractiva fuera una tarea difícil.

La mayoría de los días, su rutina podía controlar el friz y forzaba a sus rizos en algo manejable. Hoy no era uno de esos días.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, viendo su poción alaciadora fallaba en retener el pequeño ejército de cabellos que peleaban por su libertad sobre su cabeza.

−¿Todo está bien ahí…? Oh. −Draco se asomó por la puerta que ella dejó abierta. Otra compuerta se abrió. Con la abertura de tantas compuertas y el ataque de humedad del verano inglés, lo que alguna vez fueron aguas tranquilas entre ella y Draco, ahora se habían calentado, hirviente líquido a vapor.

−No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Draco Malfoy.

Él se detuvo a media risa, la alegría aún destellando en las esquinas de sus ojos.

−No está tan mal. −dijo, caminando hacia ella a través del pequeño baño. −Deberías haberlo visto en Italia.

Hermione suspiró, intentando aplastar los mechones de cabello extremadamente rebeldes. La mención de Italia no pasó desapercibida. Draco había comenzado a hacer eso, más y más veces, el mencionar partes de su vida juntos, partes que ella no recordaba, de forma casual. El carrete de secretos que él alguna vez mantuvo tanto tiempo bajo secreto comenzaba a soltarse.

Pero Draco ya había compartido los recuerdos del día con ella; la historia del nacimiento de James Potter a mediados del 2004. Y resultó ser una historia bastante interesante. Sentimental en el sentido de que fue el momento en que Hermione se convirtió en su madrina. Doloroso en el sentido de que ella aún no lo _sabía_. Y abrumador en el sentido de que Draco le revelara que ese fue el momento en el que supo que quería su propia familia, con ella.

Así que lo que sea que Italia le hizo o no a su cabello podía esperar a otra mañana, donde sea que estuviera en la lista, junto con la historia de la Navidad con los Malfoy. Se había vuelto bastante buena a esperar para aprender de su propio pasado. Había pasado el último mes esperando, esperando a que el tema del desheredamiento saliera a flote. No porque quisiera forzar a Draco a revivir lo que claramente había sido un evento difícil en su vida, sino porque al no saber, las especulaciones que corrían rampantes en su cabeza la estaban matando lentamente.

El camino hacia la Navidad del 2004 era uno lento. Y había momentos, demasiados momentos, donde la pregunta rogaba por ser preguntada. Y a veces Hermione se preguntaba si él podía ver las preguntas que estaban en fila en la lengua de Hermione mientras ella peleaba contra el impulso de ser directa e ir al grano. Pero entre más le prestaba atención a Draco, al cuidado que él tenía y al control que él usaba, más podía ver la diferencia entre lo que ella alguna vez vió como una evasiva censura y que ahora era una necesidad casi paralizante de decirlo de forma correcta.

Draco se paró detrás de ella, la tensa superficie de su pecho apenas rozando contra los hombros de Hermione, un roce de telas entre ellos. Mirándola en el espejo, tomó el cabello de Hermione entre sus manos, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran su cuello mientras tomaba sus errantes rizos en su puño.

Hermione suprimió un estremecimiento mientras pequeñas sensaciones corrían junto con su pulso ante cada toque de sus dedos contra su cuello. Draco se inclinó, su boca al lado de su oído mientras todo su cuerpo se presionaba contra la espalda de Hermione.

−Permíteme. −se ofreció, su aliento caliente contra su oreja. Hermione se estremeció, los músculos de su columna se tensaron rápidamente mientras un escalofrío la recorría. La depredadora sonrisa que Draco le dio en el espejo la forzó a agarrar la encimera.

Pero él ya se había alejado, girando el cabello de Hermione en la parte baja de su cuelo y formando una caótico peinado.

Apenas y pudo hablar para evaluar su trabajo.

−Eso no es mucho mejor que lo que yo hice.

Por un momento, casi pensó que él se acercaría de nuevo, que la envolvería entre sus brazos y que llenaría su cuello de besos. La fantasía fue breve pero visceral. En su lugar, Draco se recargó contra la pared detrás de ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

−No, no lo es. Pero pude hacer esas pequeñas y hermosas cosas a tu cuello en un domingo, así que lo contaré como un éxito.

Hermione peleó por no dejar salir una sonrisa, pero de todas formas apareció en su rostro. Se arriesgó a mirarlo por el espejo antes de regresar a la situación en mano. Intentó medio apaciguar el friz alrededor de sus orejas.

−Deja de pelar con tu cabello. −dijo Draco, mirándola intensamente. −Creo que te ves hermosa.

−Creo que tu opinión no es imparcial. −respondió Hermione, metiendo otro rizo dentro de la liga que sostenía todo.

Draco se empujó de la pared y cerró el espacio entre ellos. Su mano rozó la de Hermione mientras le ofrecía ayuda con el mechón suelto.

−Estoy casi seguro de que sí. −admitió, de nuevo acercándose demasiado.

Hermione se giró para verlo, apretada en el pequeño espacio.

−¿Quieres ir conmigo? −preguntó repentinamente Hermione. −Estoy segura de que Harry y a Ginny no les importará. Y no te he visto mucho esta semana.

−No lo sé. −comenzó Draco. −Creo que nos vimos bastante anoche.

−Besarnos en la sala por tanto tiempo que perdimos la reservación de nuestra cena no cuenta.

−¿Tal vez podríamos estar de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo?

−No has respondido. −aclaró Hermione. −¿No quieres venir? −la autoconsciencia corría por sus venas, una repentina golpiza por sus intentos de monopolizar el tiempo de Draco.

−Oh. −dijo Draco, levantando las cejas. −Lo siento, pensé que era obvio que iría a donde sea que me lo pidas. Y dado que los Potter te esperan en un momento, es bueno que esté vestido para impresionar.

Draco hizo un gesto casual hacia sus pantalones y camisa hecha a medida: el uniforme de Draco Malfoy. Irritablemente, no estaba equivocado. Donde a Hermione le tomaba más tiempo de lo que le gustaría admitir estar lista para un domingo casual con sus amigos, Draco parecía simplemente existir en un estado preparado para entretener o ser entretenido.

Draco le guiñó el ojo y tomó su mano entre la suya.

−Ha pasado un buen rato desde que vi a la comadreja. −dijo. −Me estoy muriendo por insultar a alguien.

−En verdad no los entiendo a ustedes dos. −murmuró Hermione mientras sacudía la cabeza. Dejó que él los guiara hacia la chimenea.

Draco se detuvo frente a la chimenea, sosteniendo incómodo los polvos Floo. Miró brevemente a sus manos entrelazadas.

−¿Nos vamos juntos? −preguntó, su voz no enteramente presente. No la miró cuando preguntó.

−Sí, vamos. −confirmó Hermione, moviendo su otra mano para tomar el brazo de Draco. −Juntos.

Era una palabra en la que no había pensado mucho. Solo era una palabra en un extenso vocabulario. Pero ver el efecto que tuvo en la postura de Draco, en la peculiaridad de su sonrisa en la esquina de su boca, hizo que se convirtiera en su favorita.

* * *

−Ah, comadreja. −saludó Draco tan pronto como atravesaron la Red Floo dentro de Grimmauld Place. Miró la sala con una severa mirada. −¿Es interesante como no puedes comprar el buen gusto con dinero y fama, no es así?

Ginny rodó los ojos y respondió sin vacilar.

−Malfoy, no sabía que vendrías. De haber sabido, hubiera preparado un menú especial para tu delicado paladar. Escuché que te gustan las papas fritas de los bares.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación su atención pasó de Hermione a Draco, deteniéndose en el punto entre ellos donde Hermione aún sostenía la mano de Draco. Incluso detrás de sus lentes redondos, Hermione pudo ver como fruncía el ceño ante su propia observación.

Ginny optó por algo menos sutil y se atravesó entre ellos y tomó el brazo de Hermione.

−Traeremos algunos sándwiches y aperitivos, pero cuando Harry y yo volvamos, Hermione es nuestra. Te puedes quedar, Malfoy, pero no la puedes tener. Es nuestra.

En la distancia, Harry alzó las manos en un gesto que decía que no pensaba meterse entre el acuerdo de custodia. Atrapada entre el fuego cruzado de miradas semi serias entre Draco y Ginny, Hermione simplemente se zafó de Ginny y se sentó en un sillón individual.

−Por mi está perfecto. −dijo Draco. −Así pasaré algo de tiempo con los niños y dejaré que ustedes tres hagan sus cosas de Gryffindors.

−James y Albus están en La Madriguera. −dijo Harry.

−Oh. −Draco se vio cabizbajo por un momento. −En ese caso, me temo que será una pelea hasta la muerte por Granger. Y tal vez esto les sorprenda, pero estoy dispuesto a jugar sucio.

Ginny bufó, nada impresionada, y jaló a Harry fuera de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada asesina a Draco, una amenaza de que Hermione ya estaba separada.

Con una pequeña risa, Hermione se recargó más en el extragrande sillón que había escogido, completamente preparada para una tarde de relajación. Con una mirada triste alrededor del espacio, todavía con una ligera sonrisa burlona mientras su mirada tropezaba con piezas de decoración particularmente ofensivas, Draco se unió a Hermione en su sillón y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

−Me trajiste aquí con falsas pretensiones. −el siseo en su voz estaba entre fastidiado y divertido.

Hermione lo miró. Draco sentado casualmente en un lado del sillón, los brazos cruzados y mirándola con una sonrisa de lado.

−James y Albus ni siquiera están aquí. −continuó.

Hermione falló en reprimir la risa.

−Nunca dije que lo estarían.

−Fue implícito. −concluyó Draco con un falso sacudido de cabeza. Se deslizó en el sillón, cayendo prácticamente arriba de ella. −Hazme espacio. −insistió. El repentino contacto con su persona hizo que la emoción corriera por las venas de Hermione.

Hermione chilló mientras trabaja de moverse hacia un lado. Aunque el sillón era grande, había sido obviamente diseñado para una persona. Sin inmutarse, Draco rodeó su cintura con su brazo y se acorrucó a su lado y luego debajo, tirando de sus piernas para descansarlas de lado sobre su regazo, su espalda presionada contra el brazo del sillón. Brevemente, Hermione se sintió agradecida de haber decidido usar jeans y no un vestido para este día en particular. No confiaba en la trayectoria de las manos de Draco.

−Hay otros lugares donde sentarte en la sala, sabes. −le dijo Hermione con una mirada de desaprobación. Había aprendido muy rápido que si ella le daba una probada, él devoraba el plato completo.

−Pero yo prefiero este. −dijo, con una mano en la rodilla de Hermione y la otra aún en su cintura.

−Entonces supongo que te lo dejaré. −comenzó. Apenas tuvo que pretender que se movería cuando el brazo en su cintura se aferró con más fuerza. Draco se inclinó hacia su cuello, su respiración enviaba escalofríos a la espalda de Hermione. Maldito.

−No tienes que hacer eso, aquí hay mucho espacio. −dijo. Y por un breve momento, ella sintió como sus labios se presionaban contra su cuello. Su calendario estaba hecho trizas, destrozado. No podría haber recordado que día de la semana era, aunque lo hubiera querido.

−Oh. −vino la voz de Harry. Hermione levantó la mirada, él acababa de entrar a sala con una charola de sándwiches en sus manos. Ginny entró después que él. −¿Entonces ya volvimos a esto? −preguntó.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien se veía tristemente resignado y luego a Draco, quien se veía terriblemente arrogante. Saltó del sillón antes de que Draco pudiera detenerla.

−No, no lo estamos. Eso solo fue… −sintió como la invadía un sonrojo mientras fallaba al explicar la posición en la que la habían encontrado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y sostuvo la charola hacia Draco, quien felizmente tomó uno mientras los dos hombres compartían lo que solo podía describirse como una _mirada_.

Hermione se sentó en sillón frente a Draco e hizo todo un espectáculo de no sentirse afectada por la sonrisa burlona que podría ver en el rubio frente a ella o la sonrisa de la pelirroja que se sentó a su lado. Harry era el único que parecía no verse contento, aunque su mirada era más la de un padre cansado que había atrapado a dos adolescentes en actividades no decentes.

Ginny se sentó más cerca y le entregó un sobre de un sospechoso tono lavanda.

−¿Qué es esto? −preguntó Hermione, tomando el sobre y examinando la letra al frente. Sus ojos encontraron los de Draco. −Es para nosotros. −le dijo.

−Nosotros también tenemos uno. −dijo Ginny, tomando un sándwich. Se negó a dar más detalles, usando su comida como escudo, tomando tres mordidas consecutivas y ofreciéndole a Hermione una inocente encogida de hombros.

Hermione abrió el sobre, su cabeza dándose una idea sobre el origen de un sobre color lavanda con aroma a lavanda.

Sin sorpresa alguna, resultó ser una invitación de Lavender y Ron para el bautizo de su hija, Daisy. Una margarita seca cayó del sobre con un triste flop.

Draco la miró, con la cabeza inclinada, esperando. Hermione envió el sobre y la flor seca flotando hacia él antes de girarse hacia Ginny, levantando las cejas.

−¿Lavender siquiera es religiosa? −preguntó, intentando recordar si alguna vez había escuchado de brujas sangre pura y magos involucrándose en alguna religión no pagana.

Ginny bufó en su bebida.

−Creo que Lavender cree en todo lo que se puede creer.

−Y Ron… −no terminó la pregunta.

−Ama a su esposa. −dijo Draco con simpleza, sorprendiendo a Hermione. Había hecho evidente en varías ocasiones que Ronald Weasley no era su tema de conversación favorito. Hermione arrugó la nariz, intentando ver la lógica. Draco se encogió de hombros y suspiró como si fuera obvio. −Los hombres son susceptibles a toda clase de persuasiones y demencia en cuanto a las mujeres que aman se refiere.

Harry dejó salir una carcajada desde su silla al otro lado de la habitación.

−Jodidamente cierto, Malfoy.

Un cojín voló, elevándose con perfecta puntería y velocidad y golpeó a Harry sólidamente en la cara, haciendo que sus lentes y su sándwich salieran disparados.

−¿Y qué se supone que significa eso, Harry James Potter? −preguntó Ginny en un perfecto y calmado tono de voz, como si no hubiera usado la decoración como un arma hacía unos segundos.

Solo cuando sus lentes fueron regresados a su rostro, Harry le respondió a su esposa.

−Estamos intentando tener un tercer hijo, Gin. Estamos completamente locos.

−Y yo una vez fui a una misa católica con tus padres. −añadió Draco, indicando a Hermione.

Ginny lo miró boquiabierto.

−¿Y no te prendiste en llamas? ¿No es eso lo que debía pasar?

Draco no parecía especialmente preocupado, claramente había sobrevivido y sin quemaduras. Hermione sonrió, extrañamente animada por la idea de que él hizo algo tan simple como entretener la vaga identidad católica de sus padres con ella; se preguntó que festividad había sido dado que eran las únicas veces en que sus padres iban a misa. En su mente, lo añadió a la lista de historias que esperaba escuchar con ansias.

El tema del desheredamiento apareció de nuevo en su cabeza, recordándole de lo desconocido que desesperadamente quería saber. Podía sentir como se tensaba su rostro mientras intentaba alejar el pensamiento y mantenerse neutral. No quería arruinar una perfectamente agradable tarde con la poderosa combinación de su impaciencia y curiosidad: inquieta y creciendo vorazmente.

La mirada persistente de Draco atrapó su atención. Él levantó una ceja hacia ella y miró el sobre en su mano y de nuevo a ella. Su se inclinaba como si le preguntara algo en silencio. Los ojos de Hermione se movieron hacia el sobre, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Ginny y Harry habían caído en un debate sobre lo loco que era querer un tercer hijo. Lo que Hermione pudo entender era un extraño debate en que ambos estaban de acuerdo: ambos querían un tercer hijo. Aunque aparentemente los méritos de su locura colectiva era un fuerte tema en discusión.

Draco levantó el sobre, sus ojos aún conectados con los de ella. Asintió levemente, se detuvo y luego sacudió la cabeza. Entonces, con lo que parecía extrema diversión detrás de su sonrisa, levantó una ceja hacia ella: la pregunta era clara.

_¿Querían ir?_

Sí, por supuesto. Ella quería apoyar y celebrar con Ron. Él era… aún era importante en su vida. Incluso si sus interacciones con él en los último seis meses habían sido limitados a la cena de la que nadie hablaba y a una rápida visita con Harry y Ginny cuando nació Daisy (y fuera de sincronización con las predicciones de las hojas de té, para variar).

Pero al mismo tiempo, en _verdad_ no quería ir. Ron había salido de su vida de una forma silenciosa que dejó poco daño a su paso. No dejó rastros. No había huecos en su corazón ni en su mente. Y Hermione no se encontraba a sí misma esperando más o menos, el equilibrio que habían encontrado en sus pocas interacciones funcionaba, incluso la idea de algo así antes pudo haber sido triste o increíble para Hermione en un tiempo diferente, en una vida diferente.

Sin embargo, no iban a negar la invitación para el bautizo de un bebé. Hermione pensaría que algo de los buenos modales aristocráticos de Draco le habrían dicho eso.

Hermione le dio una mirada severa que le dijo que irían, aunque quisieran ir o no. Draco rodó los ojos y dejó caer el sobre en la mesita a su lado, claramente disgustado con su respuesta.

−Bueno, ciertamente se ven más en sintonía. −dijo Harry. Perecía estar complacido a regañadientes por el hecho. A un lado de Hermione, Ginny sonrió de nuevo.

−Estamos trabajando en ello. −admitió Hermione, mirando a Draco. Sus palabras hicieron que se ganara una de las pocas y genuinas sonrisas de él. La clase de sonrisa que no tenía tensión, donde cada rastro de burla o gruñidos se reducía a añicos por orden de un hoyuelo y de las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Sólo duró un instante, solo lo suficiente para que Draco se diera cuenta que los Potter lo estaban observando. De inmediato se escondió detrás de su máscara de frío autocontrol. Se aclaró la garganta, como evidencia de su incomodidad ante el escrutinio. Se puso de pie, anunció que tenía que ir al baño y salió de la habitación.

Harry tomó esa oportunidad para levantarse de su asiento y colocarse al otro lado de Hermione, efectivamente atrapándola entre los dos Potter: sus mejores amigos.

La imagen de Pansy Parkinson apareció en su mente sin invitación. Pansy Parkinson quien tenía serios problemas con los límites de las personas. Pansy Parkinson quien parecía verse genuinamente feliz de ver de nuevo a Hermione.

Harry compartió una mirada con su esposa sobre Hermione.

−¿Puedo? −Ginny le preguntó a su esposo. −No es una pregunta _tan_ intrusa.

−Si la haces, solo quiero aclarar que yo fui la voz de la razón. −suspiró Harry.

−¿Preguntarme qué, exactamente?

−¿Ustedes dos están… tú sabes?

−¿Yo sé?

Harry jadeó.

Ginny hizo un gesto bastante vulgar, imitando el sexo.

Esta vez Hermione jadeó, dejando que su cabeza se recargara contra el sofá.

−Merlín, Pansy Parkinson me preguntó lo mismo. No, no lo estamos. Lo que significa que la "Operación Progenie" o como sea que se llame está en pausa. −tomó un sándwich y le dio una gran mordida en esperanzas de poder escapar de otra conversación sobre su vida sexual no existente con sus amigos demasiado curiosos.

−¿Pansy Parkinson? −preguntó Harry al mismo tiempo que Ginny chilló. −¿Estaban intentando embarazarse?

A través de la mordida de pan y jamón, Hermione falló en responder alguna de las preguntas exitosamente, su propia confusión la invadió.

−¿No sabían? −le preguntó a Ginny una vez que se pasó el sándwich en pánico.

−No tenía idea. −dijo Ginny, mirándola sorprendida. Ella sonrió. −Pero es genial. −su rostro cayó. −Bueno, quise decir…

−Obviamente ahora es algo complicado. −dijo Hermione.

−¿También Theodore Nott? −preguntó Harry, pensativo.

−No seas así. −Ginny le advirtió desde el otro hombro de Hermione.

−No estoy siendo nada. −dijo Harry. −Es una precaución razonable. Soy un Auror, Gin, es mi trabajo. Y vi algunas de las cosas que salieron de la Mansión Nott. −cambió su atención hacia Hermione. −Había cosas bastante malas. Solo quiero que estés segura. Esa es mi única preocupación.

−Y aprecio eso, Harry. −le respondió, sintiendo una abrumada decepción ante la repentina y no querida confirmación de que los lados Slytherin y Gryffindor de su vida parecían estar firmemente separados.

−¿No crees que Malfoy se haya perdido? −preguntó Ginny, cambiando el tema.

−¿Ha estado aquí mucho? −preguntó Hermione.

−Lo suficiente. −dijo Harry.

Ginny le dio un leve empujón.

−Ve a buscarlo. Lo atrapamos siendo vulnerable, así que probablemente está en crisis.

Harry bufó.

−Rompió mi nariz la última vez.

* * *

La palabra crisis no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Al menos, Hermione asumió eso cuando lo encontró mirando el tapiz de la Familia Black con una mirada de anhelo que no podía identificar. Anhelo de querer incendiarlo todo o de su lugar en el, Draco parecía no decidirse.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, observando como Draco observando el tapiz, las manos apretadas a sus lados. Un músculo en su mandíbula se alteró mientras su mirada buscaba de una cara tejida a otra, atrapando las quemadas y ennegrecidas.

−¿Lo sabes, no es así? −preguntó, sin mirarla, un suspiro cansado se asomó en su tono. −El que tu no hagas preguntas es casi tan obvio como si las preguntaras. −no era una acusación, casi sonaba divertido.

Este era el momento.

−Sé algunas cosas. −admitió. Dio un paso hacia él. −Dijiste que me contarías, así que he estado esperando.

La esquina de su boca se levantó un poco, apenas visible de perfil y Hermione se relajó. Si Draco aún podía sonreír entonces las cosas no estaban tan mal.

−No eres muy buena siendo paciente.

−Bueno. −Hermione casi bufó. −Con un poco de esfuerzo, las personas pueden cambiar.

Él no reconoció sus palabras. Pero por la forma en su mandíbula se tensó, le indico que las había escuchado fuerte y claras.

Draco se acercó para tocar su propio nombre en el tapiz, su joven rostro regresándole la mirada. Él había sido la última adición más reciente al árbol que seguía intacta, relativamente hablando, por el odio que gobernaba en una línea tan orgullosa de magos y brujas. Susurró algo y el fuego se encendió en las yemas de sus dedos y quemó a su rostro tejido.

Hermione vio como el retrato tejido de Draco se oscurecía y quemaba. Otro susurro y las llamas se extinguieron, junto con su representación, ahora nada más que un nombre con un hoyo negro para igualar a las otras ovejas negras de la familia Black.

Se giró hacia Hermione, lo gris de su iris prácticamente quemándose con la versión de agonía de Draco: la seriedad.

−Fuiste desheredado. −dijo finalmente Hermione, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Él asintió y se acercó a ella.

−Lo demandé.

El rostro de Hermione se arrugó en confusión mientras lo miraba. Por la forma en que Pansy lo había dicho, Hermione no había esperado que Draco tuviera una opción en el tema, mucho menos que él hubiera pedido semejante cosa.

−No me arrepiento. −continuó. −Ni por un segundo.

−¿Tu cita en Gringotts el mes pasado? −preguntó, dando otro paso hacia él.

Draco se acercó primero, sus dedos encontrando el brazo de Hermione mientras la jalaba hacia él, una parte abrazo otra parte aterrizándose. Hermione se recargó en su pecho, intentando quitarle algo del dolor que ella sabía que él llevaba, necesitando ayudar con esa carga. No podía pensar siquiera en el peso que debería estar cargando.

−Estoy pagando mi fideicomiso. Cada galeón que gasté desde que tomé posesión del fideicomiso a los 17. No tomaré ni tendré su dinero. −dijo contra la cabeza de Hermione. −Todo lo contrario a malversación de fondos, de hecho.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir una leve risa contra su pecho, un sonido cubierto en lo absurdo de la situación. Se alejó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro.

−¿Cómo sucedió?

Draco levantó una mano y le retiró algunos rizos del rostro, pero Hermione pudo sentir el distintivo momento en que sus dedos se acercaron demasiado a su ceja derecha, a la cicatriz que estaba ahí.

−Nos mudamos juntos no mucho después de nuestra primera Navidad, esa que pasamos con tus padres. −se detuvo, mirándola a la cara mientras ella recordaba eso, o al menos las palabras. −Mejor dicho, tú te mudaste a mi departamento, que por cierto yo pagaba con mi fideicomiso. Y era mucho más grande que nuestro departamento de ahora. No sé si has notado que…

−Que tenemos muchas cosas. −ella lo ayudó. Se recargó de nuevo contra su pecho, un intercambio de comodidad por fortaleza. Quien daba y quien tomaba no importaba mucho en realidad.

−Mis padres se dieron cuenta y estaban… disgustados. Especialmente mi padre. Estaba bastante resentido del proceso de desmantelamiento de la Mansión, quien tú, por cierto, estabas liderando. −Draco suspiró, con una mano extendida en la espalda baja de Hermione, la presión de sus dedos prendiendo llamas en su piel a través de su suéter. −Fue un año tenso. Intentamos pasar Navidad con ellos, convencerlos… no sé, de cualquier cosa. De que nos dejaran ser felices, supongo. Sabía que sería un desastre. Pero tu estabas siendo dolorosamente optimista.

Incluso aunque no lo recordaba, ella sabía el resultado por Pansy y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada de no haber tenido éxito.

−Normalmente disfruto tener la razón. −susurró Draco. −Decir que fue un desastre se queda corto. A mi padre no le agradó en lo absoluto invitar a la mujer que desmantelaba la Mansión a la cena de Navidad. Mi madre intentó ser mediador, pero ella aún tenía siglos de tradiciones sangre pura complicando su posición.

−Pero ella salvó a Harry. −dijo Hermione contra el pecho de Draco. −Ella lo hizo para salvarte, para mantenerte a salvo. No entiendo como…

Draco los separó. Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Hermione, obligándola a mirarlo. Estaban tan cerca que podrían besarse, en otro contexto, en una conversación diferente.

−Hay una diferencia. −comenzó Draco. −Entre no quererme muerto y entre aceptar el final de dos linajes sangre pura. Es algo que no se puede deshacer. Una vez que comencemos una familia, Hermione, los Black y los Malfoy jamás serán sangre pura de nuevo.

Hermione casi olvidó respirar, mirándolo, intentando procesar la gravedad de sus palabras. De la idea que entre ellos, de dos personas de pie, irónicamente, en la casa familiar de los Black, estaba el potencial desmoronamiento de la fundación de generaciones de fétidas creencias.

−No podían aceptarlo, incluso mi madre, aunque sé que ella lo está intentando. Mi padre intentó usar el dinero de la familia como amenaza. Le dije que se quedara cada maldito Knut. No lo quería.

−¿Y esto? −preguntó Hermione, tocando con su dedo la cicatriz arriba de su ceja.

El rostro de Draco se contorsionó, un destelló de horror lo invadió. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había tenido intención de mencionarlo.

−Perdí el control de mi magia. −dijo, su voz se estranguló en su garganta. −Estaba tan furioso con ellos, con todo eso que yo… rompí cada pieza de cristal en el comedor. Copas, ventanas, candelabros, vasos. −la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Hermione casi podía sentir como la vergüenza emanaba de sus palabras. −Tu estuviste magnífica, por supuesto. −añadió. −Inmovilizaste todo antes de que yo siquiera me diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero no antes de… −otro intento de alejar sus rizos, acercándose demasiado a la cicatriz.

−¿No es una cicatriz maldita? ¿Sólo cristal? ¿No pude haberla sanada con la poción que inventaste?

−Podrías y desearía que lo hicieras… −hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes. −Te molestarías si no te digo esto. −comenzó de nuevo, con fastidio en su voz. −Pero dijiste que no la desaparecerías, no a menos que yo me quite la mía también. −su brazo izquierdo cayó de donde la sostenía, su significado claro: la Marca Tenebrosa.

−Aparentemente solo puedo ganar tu perdón si yo me perdono a mí mismo. Lo que por cierto, es la mierda sentimental más Gryffindor que he escuchado en mi vida. −le dijo, su risa forzada sonaba vacía en la pequeña habitación. El suspiro que dejó salir contra su cabello se sintió más como un estremecimiento.

−¿Puedo decirlo? −preguntó suavemente. −¿Sólo una vez? ¿Solo por este momento?

Hermione tenía una idea sobre lo que se refería.

−Es mucha presión, sabes. −dijo en lugar de responderle, enfocándose en el ligeramente nacarado botón su camisa justo frente a su nariz. Incluso a través de la tela de algodón, su piel se sentía como fuego contra su mejilla. −Es decir, es una cosa estar casados, y felices, y… −se aclaró la garganta. −Pero es otra completamente diferente renunciar al nombre de tu familia, a tus ancestros, a tu dinero.

−Y ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. −su agarre sobre ella se hizo más fuerte, sus dedos bailaban a lo largo de la espalda de Hermione.

−Puedes decirlo. −susurró contra la tela de su camisa. −Creo que me gustaría escucharlo.

Hermione sintió el momento en que sus palabras fueron registradas, porque su pecho cambió de una llanura plana a algo cóncavo, sus hombros cayeron hacia adelante mientras prácticamente se doblaba. Draco se agachó, su cabeza encontró refugio en el cuello de Hermione, su respiración flotaba contra su piel.

−Dios, te amo. −dijo Draco. −Más que a mi nombre y más que a mi dinero, más que todo eso. −sus palabras corrieron como prisioneras, cautivas de su mente y en su boca, solo esperando el momento ideal para escapar.

Y Hermione las creyó. Podía sentirlas. Tanto que finalmente notó las silenciosas lágrimas que había derramado, mojando su camisa. Y aunque era hermoso ser amada tanto como Draco la amaba, lo suficiente como para renunciar a todo, también le dolía y casi colapsaba, bajo el peso de saber como habían llegado a ese punto. El deseo porque sus recuerdos regresaran hizo un hueco más grande dentro de ella, tragando todo a su paso y amenazando con una torrencial pérdida.

La ansiedad golpeaba contra su corazón, robando cualquier potencial de alegría en ese momento y volviéndolo algo aterrador. Intentó respirar, intentó encontrar algo que balanceara sus pies.

−Draco. −dijo, sintiendo un caliente y furioso miedo como bilis en su garganta. −Tengo que decirte algo.

La palabra _irreparable_ sabía a ácido en su estómago, incinerando su interior mientras lo forzaba a salir.

* * *

Draco se quedó incómodamente en silencio, su calor volviéndose frío, pero no en hielo. Solo le hizo una pregunta: ¿Cuándo era su próxima cita con los sanadores? Hermione no tenía ni la voz ni la compostura para responderle. Así que él solo le indicó que bajaran a terminar sus obligaciones sociales. Fue perfectamente educado, participó en la conversación de manera adecuada y luego se despidieron de los Potter y regresaron a su departamento.

La tarde casi se había vuelto noche, pero el sol de verano aún brillaba, forzando la luz en las esquinas más oscuras del miedo y arrepentimiento de Hermione. Ella espero junto a la chimenea mientras Draco paseaba de un lado a otro, pasos seguros que lo llevaban de una esquina apretada de la habitación a la otra, con la boca presionada en una línea, sus manos flexionándose a su lado.

Se detuvo, sus fosas nasales se inflaron ante una gran exhalación.

−En seguida regreso. −dijo y desapareció en ese instante. Hermione parpadeó, aún anclada al lugar cerca de la chimenea, sin estar completamente segura de que estaba sucediendo. Había esperado enojo, devastación, o alguna combinación difícil de las dos. En su lugar, Draco parecía… determinado.

Un minuto después apareció de nuevo en el departamento con un montón de libros en sus manos. Los puso en la mesa de centro mientras Hermione leía los títulos grabados en los lomos. Eran libros mágicos y muggles, todos sobre la memoria y la mente. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era la propia investigación de Draco.

Draco se giró repentinamente hacia ella y Hermione resistió la urgencia de encogerse.

−Lo siento… −comenzó Hermione.

Él levantó una mano para detenerla.

−No… no te disculpes. Por favor.

Casi decía algo más, casi decía una segunda disculpa cuando se dio cuenta de que él no había terminado.

−No me voy a rendir. No vamos a rendirnos. −dijo, una casi incómoda seriedad en su tono. −No me voy a rendir hasta que tú me lo pidas. Son… tu mente y tus recuerdos. −Se hundió, la flotabilidad de cualquier llama que lo hubiera mantenido a flote finalmente se desinfló. Parecía casi aturdido en su determinación.

−Desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes. −concluyó con un tono duro y Hermione notó que se estaba conteniendo. −Diría que deberíamos trabajar en mejorar nuestras habilidades de comunicación pero siento que ya estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, considerando la situación.

Hermione intentó reír pero sonó como un llanto.

−Perdón. −se disculpó de nuevo, una repetición de las mismas palabras que ya había dicho antes por la falta de otra forma de expresarlo. −Te prometo que estoy intentando no perder la esperanza.

En lugar de ir hacia ella y ofrecerle su apoyo mientras ella se desmoronaba, Draco se alejó, dando zancadas hacia la cocina. Regresó un momento después, con el jarrón de sus dulces especiales en una mano. Se los pasó, con una mirada curiosa en su rostro.

−Toma. −dijo. −Esperanza. Esta es la prueba de que puede existir aunque no debería.

La ola de pánico y dolor de Hermione disminuyó en su confusión.

−¿Por unos dulces que no compartes?

−Mi madre solía mandarme estos dulces cada año en mi cumpleaños. −la esquina de su boca se retorció con un toque de nostalgia. −Eran la mejor parte de los exámenes de final del término.

Hermione giró el dulce en sus dedos. No se veía como una variedad particularmente mágica, solo un caramelo suave que si sus padres no hubieran sido dentistas fácilmente podrían estar en la barra de su cocina muggle. Lo levantó hacia su nariz; olía ligeramente a manzana verde.

−Dejó de enviarlos después de esa Navidad, después de que fui desheredado. Mi cumpleaños ese primer año fue… −no terminó.

Hermione tiró uno de los lados retorcidos de la envoltura de papel, sacando el caramelo color verde claro.

−Ella dejó de enviarlos. −repitió Hermione, intentando entender la implicación de esperanza que debía encontrar.

−Ella dejó de enviarlos en mi cumpleaños. −dijo, dando un paso hacia ella. Draco tomó el caramelo de los dedos de Hermione, la envoltura olvidada, cayendo en algún lugar del piso. Hermione abrió sus labios, viendo su intención mientras Draco ponía el caramelo en su boca, sus dedos deteniéndose un momento más de los necesario en sus labios. −Llegan en _tu_ cumpleaños.

Hermione cerró los ojos, la significancia de semejante cosa era demasiado para procesar en conjunto con cualquier tipo de entrada visual. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Draco había retrocedido para darle espacio. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observándola. Se encogió de hombros.

−No me rendiré hasta que me lo pidas. −dijo. −Además, no hubieras investigado tanto como lo has hecho si en verdad creyeras que el daño es irreparable. Y yo también he estado investigando. −hizo una seña hacia los libro detrás de él. −Haremos esto juntos.

 _Juntos_. Era una palabra mucho mejor que irreparable.

−Mi cita de julio es el viernes. −dijo.

Draco asintió determinado.

−Ahí estaré.

* * *

Con la mano de Draco sosteniendo la suya, Hermione no mordió sus cutículas bajo las brillantes luces de la sala de examinación. En su lugar, se enfocó en los pequeños apretones de confort que él le ofrecía, en los patrones que su pulgar trazaba contra su palma y en el fuego de su piel contra la suya.

−No parece haber algún cambio físico dentro del cerebro. −La sanadora Lucas dijo: su mes de decir el mismo refrán.

La mano de Draco apretó con más fuerza la suya. De reojo, lo vio asentir para aceptar la información.

−¿Y las teorías alternativas? −dijo Hermione, apretando la mano de Draco. Él había prometido que su presencia sería solo de apoyo, pero Hermione podría sentir como la tensión se elevaba en él por la forma de postura y el movimiento de su manzana de Adán en su garganta. En este punto, Hermione lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando él se estaba conteniendo, incluso cuando semejante mirada pudiera registrarse como algo extremo desde una perspectiva externa.

Hermione podía ver a las flamas debajo de la superficie.

Jenkins se aclaró la garganta. Desde su última cita, había cortado su cabello castaño, pero demasiado corto esta vez. Le daba más atención a la forma angular de su cabeza y lo hacía ver extraño y no de buena manera. Estaba muy lejos de su look descuidado e innatamente confiable que alguna vez tuvo.

Distantemente, Hermione se preguntó cuanto de su propia ansiedad coloreaba esa imagen de él.

−Desde junio he estado investigando pociones potenciales que, cuando se expongan a daño físico, podrían comportarse de esa forma en el cerebro como hemos visto en tu caso.

Mientras Jenkins hablaba, su voz bajaba más y más. Hermione se movió ligeramente para poder ver el rostro de Draco. Sus fosas nasales estaban abiertas y su lenta y controlada respiración le daba una cualidad maldita que claramente afectó la confianza del sanador.

−¿Por qué las pociones? −preguntó Draco, arrastrando las palabras entre sus dientes apretados.

Hermione le dio otro apretón a su mano, un esfuerzo de aliviarlo vía osmosis.

Jenkins se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. Su mirada se movió a Draco para luego moverse inmediatamente hacia Hermione. Solo le hablaba a ella, ya sea por intención profesional o por instinto de supervivencia, no era claro.

−Como vives en constante contacto con un maestro de pociones era una lógica opción por seguir. −de nuevo, su voz se desvaneció.

El agarre de Draco en la mano de Hermione se había vuelto doloroso. Hermione podía sentirlo peleando por no explotar ante la implicación implícita de culpabilidad.

La sanadora Lucas habló, ofreciendo una escapatoria a Jenkins de la mirada de Draco. Ella parecía mucho menos molesta por su mirada, pero seguía hablando más a Hermione.

−Es extremadamente común en casas donde regularmente se realizan pociones inusuales o no probadas por exposición involuntaria…

Un nudillo en la mano derecha de Hermione tronó de la presión de la mano de Draco. Él de inmediato alejó su mano, viéndose horrorizado. No había dolido, pero ciertamente la sorprendió. Por la mirada en su rostro, no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza de su agarre.

Hermione lo miró, el mercurio en sus ojos se había derretido. Necesitaba control.

−Usa la Oclumancia si lo necesitas. −le dijo suavemente, intentando darle una pequeña sonrisa para alentarlo.

Por un momento, se vio sorprendido, la sugerencia claramente había derrumbado su precario equilibrio. Pero Hermione no quiso que la sugerencia sonara como un insulto, o como una herida, o como un golpe hacia la complicada relación que tenían con esa particular habilidad de él. No, ella simplemente se refería a que era una habilidad practica que él podía usar, si la necesitaba, para controlar lo que claramente era un temperamento creciente en una cita profesional.

Honestamente, debió de haberlo esperado. Draco Malfoy era usualmente considerado como un mago compuesto y equilibrado. Excepto en cuanto a ella se refería, evidentemente. Después de todo, estaba el asunto de la nariz rota de Harry.

Draco la miró por un segundo más, como si buscara el enojo en sus ojos, o resentimiento. Pero ella no los tenía. Estaba demasiado preocupada con mantener los pensamientos de su irreparable perdida de memoria controlados, no tenía espacio para juzgarlo por sus propios miedos.

El mercurio se enfrió, cambiando en estados de la materia, más y más frío hasta que algo sólido se formó. Pero los pedazos que normalmente flotaban y descartaba permanecían en su lugar, solo que fuertemente controlados. Draco tomó de nuevo su mano, una presión constante.

Esa presión la sostuvo el resto de la cita. Era un punto de referencia para que ella se enfocara a través de las forzadas confidencias y vacías seguridades. Se volvió un pequeño pedazo de tierra firme en donde podía guardar su esperanza, por minúscula que fuera. Podían protegerla ahí, juntos.

En el momento en que dejaron la sala de examinación, él dejó caer su Oclumancia en un parpadeo y un suspiro pesado, el hielo se derritió.

−Gracias por venir hoy conmigo. −le dijo Hermione, sabiendo lo difícil que había sido. Nunca lo había dejado entrar, nunca lo había hecho enfrentar cara a cara a las pocas posibilidades de recuperación.

−Probablemente debí haberme controlado mejor. −dijo de forma obligatoria.

Hermione rio. Al menos lo había admitido, sincero o no.

−Es viernes. −dijo ella.

−Lo es.

−¿Te gustaría visitar la Mansión Nott esta noche? −preguntó Hermione.

Draco alzó las cejas.

−¿Estás segura? −preguntó. −La última vez que intentamos regresar a nuestros hábitos normales de socializar casi asesino a Ronald Weasley en un restaurante.

Hermione sonrió, el recuerdo de esa horrible noche ahora era algo distante y sin dolor, curado sin cicatriz.

−Estoy segura.

* * *

−¿Es en serio que estás usando eso? −fue el saludo con el que Pansy la recibió mientras Hermione aparecía en la chimenea de la Mansión Nott de la mano de Draco. −¿Estás haciendo esto a propósito? −continuó Pansy, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

−Es bueno verte también, Pansy. −dijo Hermione.

−Sé que tienes muchas opciones en tu clóset. −continuó Pansy, dejando de lado cualquier tipo de sutilezas sociales.

−Ha sido un largo día. −dijo Hermione.

Pansy rodó los ojos y tiró a Hermione del agarre de Draco. Draco, por su parte, parecía casi conspiracional mientras las veía interactuar. Hermione intentó ubicarla, la expresión en su rostro como si él no pudiera decidir entre diversión cariñosa o un nivel de preocupación leve. La diversión ganó al final.

−Miren quién finalmente decidió aparecer. −Pansy anunció mientras arrastraba a Hermione hacia una cavernosa habitación a la que ni siquiera podía imaginar su propósito original.

En la actualidad, el enorme espacio contenía una mesa redonda y sillas que la acompañaban. Las paredes de piedra, el piso de baldosas y los espacios vacíos hacían que la habitación se sintiera extraña y estéril. La única indicación de vida venía de la letanía de botellas de licor esparcidas por toda la enorme mesa.

Theo se levantó y tomó una botella.

−Ya era tiempo, Granger. Toma un trago, siéntate y vamos a divertirnos. −y le dio la botella de whiskey.

−¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un vaso? −preguntó.

Theo la llevó hacia la silla junto a Blaise, quien se recargaba precariamente en su silla, sus dos piernas levantadas y viéndose como si un simple suspiro estuviera a punto de tumbarlo. Hermione sospechaba que había magia involucrada en su impresionante acto de balanceo. El humo de su cigarro giraba hacia el aire junto a él.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que aún no había hablado con Blaise Zabini en su nueva vida.

−¿No hay tapicería que arruinar en esta habitación? −le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, su mejor impresión de Draco.

Theo respondió mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Hermione.

−No alfombras, no tapicería o decoraciones en esta habitación. Es impermeable contra los Nouveau−riche. −se veía demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo.

Pansy le pasó un vaso a Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa, que fue interceptado por Blaise, quien lo llenó para ella.

−Saben, ustedes fueron primero mis amigos. −dijo Draco, sentándose y sonando ligeramente herido.

−Sí y tu novedad ya se nos pasó. −respondió Blaise, dándole a Hermione el vaso de whiskey de fuego. −Hasta el fondo, Granger.

Blaise comenzó a repartir cartas alrededor de la mesa. Pansy le pasó a Hermione fichas de apostar. Nadie parecía interesado en explicarle el juego a Hermione o las reglas, aún envueltos en el ímpetu de su llegada.

−Además, he estado esperando desde enero para escuchar como termina la historia de esa pared en Alemania. −añadió Theo, chocando su vaso contra el de Hermione.

Hermione miró las cartas y las fichas frente a ella. Las personas alrededor de la mesa parecían solo estar pasivamente interesados en ellas. Se tomó el resto de su debida y trató de resistir el hacer una mueca ante el ardor de su garganta.

Pansy jadeó.

−No necesitamos lecciones de historia hoy, Theo. Prefiero divertirme.

Blaise ya había rellenado el vaso de Hermione para cuando ella se giró hacia Theo para una aclaración.

−¿Pared en Alemania? −preguntó. −¿Te refieres al Muro de Berlín?

Theo aplaudió una vez.

−¡Sí, ese!

Draco rodó los ojos con Pansy antes de mirar a Hermione. Detrás de su diversión y parcialmente oscurecido por el vaso que sostenía cerca de su boca, Hermione lo vio relajarse, de una forma que raramente hacía. Se veía mucho más joven, peleando con Pansy, tomando su bebida y mirándola furtivamente con unos ojos tan descaradamente llenos de deseo que Hermione tuvo que alejar la mirada intencionalmente.

−¿Entonces, Granger? ¿Cuál es la historia de ese muro? −la alentó Theo mientras se inclinaba para empujar los talones de Blaise de la mesa donde estaban recargados. Draco miró sus cartas y lanzó una ficha de Sickle al centro de la mesa, abriendo una botella de champagne.

−Oh. −comenzó Hermione. −Lo tumbaron.

−¿Qué? −casi gritó Pansy, golpeando la mesa con una mano antes de aclarar su garganta y retomar algo de su compostura. Pansy se giró, buscando entre su bolso colgando detrás de su silla. Sacó un Galeón y se lo aventó a Blaise.

Blaise atrapó la moneda con poco esfuerzo, aun balanceándose sobre su silla. Alzó ambas cejas en un gesto que claramente decía: _¿Acaso no era obvio?_

−¿Entonces que hacemos normalmente en estas reuniones? −preguntó Hermione, aun sin entender la naturaleza del juego de cartas. −¿Normalmente solo son ustedes? ¿Qué hay de las otras personas en su casa? ¿No estaba ahí Milllicent Bulstrode? ¿Y Daphne Greengrass? Y… −Hermione luchó por recordar quien más estaba en su año.

Draco rio.

−¿Millicent Bulstrode? Había olvidado que ella existía.

Hermione se estremeció, un recuerdo de su segundo año resurgiendo.

−Saben, una vez nos peleamos y ella me hizo una llave en el cuello. Y también usé poción multijugos y me transformé en su gato. −dijo rígida.

Theo escupió su bebida por toda la mesa. Pansy dejó caer su vaso, derramando su contenido. Blaise se inclino hacia adelante, golpeando sus dos piernas contra el suelo. Draco simplemente levantó una ceja.

−Detalles, ahora mismo. −demandó Pansy. Theo asintió e incluso Blaise de veía fascinado con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Se giró hacia Draco. −¿Tú sabías esto? −acusó a Draco con su pregunta.

−Sobre la poción, sí. Sobre la llave, no. Pero estoy ansioso por escucharlo. −dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Hermione. La respiración de Hermione se sintió pesada, encontrando sus ojos con los de él. Esta era la primera vez en su memoria reciente que ella podía recordar algo sobre su pasado que él no. Toda su dinámica de información cambió en ese momento, finalmente ella tenía el poder.

Había algo pesado a intoxicante, algo más que el alcohol, sobre la forma en que Draco la miraba, ansioso por escuchar la historia. No de la otra forma. Era algo simple, algo pequeño, pero se sentía como agencia, como si la propiedad de su propia vida y mente fueran suyos de nuevo. Y amaba sentirse así. ¿Era así como se sentiría no tener los espacios vacíos en su mente?

Y después de todo eso, no le creyeron. O mejor dicho, no podían ponerse de acuerdo en que parte de la historia era menos creíble.

−No hay forma en que _tú_ te hayas metido en una pelea. −insistió Theo.

−¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella me dio una bofetada? −preguntó Draco.

−Lo que hagan en su habitación no es asunto mío. −dijo Theo alzando las cejas.

Draco lanzó un Galeón a la cabeza de Theo. A pesar de la violenta respuesta, él sonrió. Blaise rio al lado de Hermione e incluso Pansy parecía estar divirtiéndose. Hermione le dio otro trago a su bebida, mirando a Pansy. Hermione puso una apuesta, solo medio segura de que estaba haciéndolo bien dado que nadie le había explicado las reglas.

Draco y Theo continuaron peleando, algo sobre la Copa Mundial de Quidditch del 2006 y Burkina Faso. El volumen de la habitación se había elevado, creciendo más y más con cada vaso que Blaise servía, como siempre su bar tender diligente. Pansy se sirvió una varita de aceitunas verdes del centro de mesa. Blaise volvió a balancearse en su silla.

Blaise se inclinó hacia ella, balanceándose precariamente, llamándola en voz baja y una sonrisa de lado.

−Prepárate.

−¿Prepararme para qué? −preguntó al tiempo que Theo y Draco sacaban sus varitas. Ambos se habían puesto de pie, alejándose de la mesa.

−¿Sabes que esto es inútil, verdad Theo? −Draco medio rio, medio gritó. −Soy mucho mejor que tú en los duelos. −añadió Draco, arrogante y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Theo rio.

−La única persona en esta habitación que puede derrotarme sin siquiera intentarlo es Granger. Tú estás fuera de práctica, haces pociones todo el día y no has venido en meses.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Blaise.

−¿Es una cosa de Slytherins?

Blaise le dio un respiro a su cigarro, cuidadoso de expulsar el humo lejos de ella.

−¿No me ves a mí ahí con ellos, cierto?

−Cierto.

Draco rio, sus mancuernas ya estaban sobre la mesa, mientras doblaba las mangas de su camisa. Hermione no podía evitar mirarlo, hipnotizada, dándose cuenta muy tarde de la trampa en la que había caído.

−Cierra la boca, Granger. Es indigno. −le ordenó Pansy desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Hermione cerró la boca.

Pansy le indicó hacia la pequeña pila de fichas al centro de la mesa.

−¿Alguien sabe quién sigue?

−No tengo idea. −dijo Blaise.

Una rápida serie de destellos y cracks atrajo la atención de Hermione hacia Draco y Theo, o mejor dicho, a lo que quedaba de ellos. Theo estaba en el piso, con lo que parecía una dolorosa quemadura por el sol y la mano de Draco estaba sangrando de una enorme herida que iba desde su pulgar hasta su muñeca.

Y ambos estaban riendo.

−Yo gané. −le dijo Draco con orgullo mientras Hermione se acercaba, susurrando su mejor hechizo sanador a pesar del alcohol que había consumido. Draco dejó de sangrar, la piel uniéndose lo suficiente por ahora. Probablemente tendría que revisarla de nuevo cuando estuviera sobria. Pero de momento, Draco la miraba con ojos oscuros y una expresión satisfecha, atrapando todo el aire alrededor de ellos.

−¿Bebiendo y participando en duelos? −preguntó, con un toque de diversión en su tono. Todos eran unos ridículos.

Draco canturreó, ya sea en acuerdo o aprobación. Él pasó un dedo por el antebrazo de Hermione, provocando incendios por su paso, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

−Vamos a dar un paseo. −dijo, acercándose a ella y susurrando las palabras en su oreja.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque quiero estar a solas contigo.

Era una muy buena razón.

* * *

−¿Theo tiene un salón de baile en su casa? −Hermione le preguntó a Draco, sintiéndose cálida y agradable y solo un poco mareada por su embriaguez.

Un coro de risas al fondo del pasillo les indicaron que las festividades de los Slytherin habían continuado sin ellos.

−Claro que hay un salón de baile. No podría ser una Mansión sin uno. −respondió, moviendo su mano hacia la cintura de Hermione. −Baila conmigo, esposa mía. −respiró en su cabello. El latido de su corazón se detuvo por lo que pareció una eternidad.

−¿En un salón de baile vacío y sin música? −preguntó, pero él ya había comenzado a guiarla, en una sencilla serie de pasos. Pasos que ella sabía sin saberlos. Fue como sostener a James por primera vez, algunas cosas parecían estar engranadas en sus músculos: reflejos, no recuerdos.

Casi todo sobre Draco se había vuelto un reflejo, separado de la falta de recuerdos.

−Esto es divertido. −admitió Hermione, el alcohol robando algo de su vocabulario. −Tus amigos son divertidos.

−Estoy consciente. −dijo. La sonrisa estaba implícita en algún lugar más allá de su campo de visión, que se veía reducido a sus hombros y pecho.

−Es diferente a cuando estamos con mis amigos. −continuó. La admisión también estaba ahí. Era más relajado y, de cierta forma, más divertido.

Draco hizo un ruido de acuerdo.

−Tus amigos me aceptan porque te quieren. Mis amigos te aceptan porque ellos también te quieren. −Draco rio, sonido vibrando en su pecho. −Y eso es ciertamente no como esperaba que las cosas resultaran, considerando la manía sangre pura a la que mis amigos están rodeados.

−Tú cambiaste. −dijo ella, como un ejemplo.

−Tú me cambiaste.

−Y ellos cambiaron.

−Tú también los cambiaste.

−Parece que me estás dando demasiado crédito. −insistió Hermione, apenas controlando sus pensamientos más allá de los pasos de baile y el calor que se arrastraba por sus brazos y cintura donde él la sostenía.

−No es posible darte demasiado crédito. −dijo, serio a través del alcohol. Hermione sonrió contra su pecho, contenta.

Draco se alejó, solo lo suficiente para levantar un brazo y guiarla para un rápido giro. Hermione rio, sintiendo el eco de un recuerdo que había aprendido. Cuando volvieron juntos, Draco se inclinó, su frente contra la suya y los ojos cerrados.

−¿Draco? −susurró, su lengua suelta por el alcohol. −Creo que podremos superar esto.

Él no abrió los ojos, solo hizo otro sonido de satisfacción, un toque de canela del whiskey de fuego escapando de su aliento.

−Yo también lo creo. −dijo después de una pausa, sosteniéndola cerca mientras dejaban un rastro de fuego por el salón.


	8. George Weasley

"No creo que el hombre debería obtener tan rápido la felicidad. La felicidad es como uno de esos lugares en los cuentos de hadas que son resguardados por dragones: debemos pelear para poder conquistarla."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo

Agosto

De todas las formas que Hermione imaginó que pasaría su sábado en la mañana con una leve resaca, dejar que Pansy Parkinson escogiera su atuendo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de James no era lo que esperaba. Pero supuestamente Hermione lo había _prometido_ , sin importar que ella no recordara los detalles de dicha conversación además de algunos vagos recuerdos de las deliciosas bebidas que Blaise había servido la noche anterior. En los últimos cuatro viernes consecutivos desde que Draco y Hermione regresaron a la reunión social en la Mansión Nott, Pansy había lamentado la elección de vestuario de Hermione cada vez y el cumpleaños de un niño de 3 años aparentemente era la momento perfecto de redención.

Así que, en preparación para dicha fiesta, Hermione se encontró atrapada en su propio clóset con Pansy a punto de estallar mientras revolvía la ropa de Hermione.

−¿No es evento al aire libre, cierto? −preguntó Pansy mientras veía sus opciones.

−Será en casa de Harry. −dijo Hermione. Se recargó contra la puerta, preparándose para el largo proceso de selección.

−¿Ah, en esa decrépita casa que debió ser de Draco?

Lejos de la mirada de Pansy, Hermione levantó las manos, las tensó y luego las dejó caer en exasperación.

−A veces me pregunto si intentas hacerme enojar. Estoy segura de que estás consciente de que Sirius tenía todo el derecho de heredarle la propiedad a Harry. −dijo Hermione, optando por la civilidad.

Pansy hizo un sonido entre las elecciones.

−Pero es más divertido cuando te enojas. −admitió.

Pansy sacó algo entre los ganchos de ropa y lo aventó a los brazos de Hermione.

−¿Qué es esto? −preguntó Hermione, una vez más sorprendida de la pieza que nunca había visto.

−Es un pantalón palazzo verde, obviamente. −respondió Pansy mientras continuaba con su búsqueda. Un momento después le dio una blusa negra de seda.

−Pansy, esto es horrible. −dijo Hermione.

−No lo es, tú amas esos pantalones. Son perfectos para agosto. Además estarás adentro así que no tienes que prepararte demasiado para el clima.

Hermione consideró la paleta de colores.

−¿Me estás vistiendo en colores Slytherin a propósito, cierto?

−Tienes que aprender de alguna forma. Sólo comprométete conmigo, Granger. Los pantalones tienen elástico en la cintura. Honestamente, es generoso que te permita eso.

−Dice la mujer que a la que estoy dejando escoger mi ropa.

Pansy río.

−Escogí casi todo este guardaropa contigo. Soy una inversionista en todo esto.

Sin permitir que discutiera más, Pansy jaló a Hermione fuera del clóset y hacia el vestidor. Abrió el cajón de la lencería que Hermione había logrado evitar con éxito los últimos seis meses.

−Y hoy vas a usar uno de estos. −anunció Pansy, una mano bajo su barbilla mientras consideraba las opciones frente a ella.

−No recuerdo haberte pedido asistencia con mi ropa interior.

−Y sin embargo, estoy a punto de prenderle fuego a toda la tensión sexual entre tú y Draco.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, peleando por una respuesta.

−Granger, no estoy diciendo que tienes que usar esto hoy, pero probablemente no haría daño estar preparada. −dijo Pansy mientras sacaba un set negro del cajón: un poco de encaje y relativamente razonable, considerando todo. −Ponte esto. Y deja el tercer botón de tu blusa abierto, le darás un buen vistazo si está cerca. Lo conveniente de que sea tan alto. −Era casi impresionantemente clínico como Pansy podía planear algo así. Hermione tuvo una sensación momentánea de haberse alejado de su cuerpo y mirar todo como una escena extraña.

Pansy cerró el cajón y le indicó a Hermione que se cambiara con un gesto de la mano en dirección al clóset. Cuando Hermione no se movió, aún un poco confundida, Pansy comenzó a golpear sus uñas rojas contra el vestidor, impaciente.

−¿Qué? −comenzó Pansy. −¿Acaso _no_ quieres darle un vistazo?

Hermione no tenía una respuesta para eso. Porque si realmente lo pensaba, la respuesta era un renuente sí. No estaba exactamente opuesta a un poco de avance. Con resolución, Hermione caminó hacia el clóset y se cambió. Pansy Parkinson tenía un buen punto, aunque lo encontrara bastante molesto.

Cuando Hermione salió de nuevo, cambiada, Pansy se sentó en silencio, en el borde de la cama, con una ceja levantada.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Hermione rodara los ojos y se rindiera.

−Está bien, me gustan los pantalones. −admitió.

−¿Y la ropa interior no está tan mal, cierto?

−No pienso responder eso.

Pansy sonrió de igual forma, aplaudiendo una vez y poniéndose de pie.

−Mi trabajo aquí está terminado. −anunció.

Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo del vestidor. A pesar de la obvia paleta de verde y negro, no se sentía como una ridícula mascota de Slytherin. De hecho los pantalones eran de color más cerca al olivo que al esmeralda y eso ciertamente ayudaba.

−Si estás buscando joyería que usar, está un anillo en el buró del lado de Draco que tal vez pueda interesarte. −comentó Pansy sin ceremonias.

La mirada de Hermione buscó la de Pansy en el espejo. Pansy no la estaba mirando. En su lugar examinaba sus uñas rojas con intensa curiosidad.

−¿Qué dijiste? −preguntó Hermione, intentando controlar las diferentes reacciones que estaban sucediendo en su cerebro. La incredulidad ganó.

−Sé que he cruzado algunos límites. ¿Perdón, de acuerdo? De hecho me siento muy culpable sobre eso, y si tú recordaras algo de los últimos años sabrías que eso es algo muy _raro_ de mi parte pero…

−Dios, Pansy. ¿Qué hiciste?

−Bueno, no me senté nada más en tu cocina a mirar a tu gato cuando Theo me dejó entrar hace unos meses. −dijo Pansy, finalmente levantando la mirada de sus uñas.

Hermione se giró del espejo para poder ver a Pansy directamente.

−Tal vez haya hurgado un poco. −admitió rodando los ojos como si fuera otra persona admitiendo semejante invasión de privacidad.

El rostro de Hermione debió de haberse enrojecido tanto como su visión, un caliente impulso de irritación irradiando de su pecho. Pansy claramente lo notó porque brincó y se acercó a Hermione, su rostro tan cerca como Hermione alguna vez lo vio.

−Es solo que… −intentó Pansy con un falso comienzo. −Era algo increíble, lo que dijeron que te pasó y yo solo, tenía que saberlo. Así que hurgue un poco y encontré tu anillo, lo que fue raro, y entonces me lo puse y lo usé todo el tiempo que hablamos y tú… tú ni siquiera lo notaste. Bueno, pareció que lo notaste por un segundo pero no dijiste nada y… −Pansy dejó salir un enorme suspiro. −Bueno, no lo has usado desde entonces y me di cuenta de que _algo_ debía estar pasando que no entendía… y genuinamente me siento mal sobre todo esto, ¿de acuerdo, Granger? Y sé que tú no crees que somos amigas y mierda, tú una vez me dijiste que aprecias la honestidad y… ¿lo estoy intentando, Okay?

Hermione se perdió a través de la confesión de Pansy que se convirtió en disculpa y que se convirtió en algo más. No podía explicar como se sentía, sólo que había algo inestable en la abierta e incómoda expresión en el rostro de Pansy.

−Déjame ver si entendí bien. −comenzó Hermione, necesitando tomar un respiro para ordenar su cabeza. −Entraste a mi departamento sin permiso, hurgaste entre mis cosas, usaste mi anillo de bodas como una prueba para la veracidad de mi pérdida de memoria, te sentiste culpable por eso y ahora… ¿qué? ¿Estás pidiendo perdón?

Pansy dejó salir un suspiro aliviado.

−Oh bien, me alegra que hayamos arreglado eso.

−No he dicho que te perdono. −aclaró Hermione.

Pansy se congeló, mirándola sorprendida. En un instante, que se fue antes de que Hermione pudiera atraparlo, vio genuino miedo en el rostro de Pansy, honesto arrepentimiento y algo parecido a la tristeza. Pansy retorció sus manos, solo una vez, antes de bajarlas a sus lados.

Hermione no podía explicarlo exactamente, tal vez era otro eco de un reflejo, pero ver a Pansy tan genuinamente preocupada detuvo a Hermione de enojarse de verdad. Irritada, ciertamente. Pero no estaba enojada. De mala gana, casi se sintió mal por Pansy, lo que de por sí ya era un sentimiento surrealista de experimentar dadas las circunstancias. Así que en lugar de gastar su energía en enojarse, Hermione atrajo a Pansy para un breve abrazo.

−Te creo. −dijo Hermione mientras Pansy se tensaba en sus brazos.

−¿Qué parte? −preguntó Pansy mientras se alejaba, alisando arrugas inexistentes en su blusa. −La parte de nosotras siendo amigas o la parte donde, tú sabes, me disculpé.

Ver a Pansy esforzarse por admitir que estaba intentando disculparse fue suficiente razón para perdonarla, si Hermione era honesta consigo misma.

−Ambas. −admitió Hermione. −Acepto tu disculpa. Pero Merlín, Pansy. _Límites_.

* * *

Con muy poca fanfarria adicional, aparte de la insistencia de que Hermione no vería el anillo sin hablar con Draco primero, Pansy salió del dormitorio y salió al pasillo, presumiblemente hacia la Red Floo.

Hermione alcanzó a ver como Pansy se despedía de Draco.

−Disfruta la vista de hoy. −dijo Pansy con más emoción que el sentimiento garantizado sin contexto. Inmediatamente después de querer estrangular a Pansy, Hermione decidió que la Slytherin compartía las mismas cualidades que Theo: irritante y molestamente agradable de una manera única.

Hermione miró de nuevo la hora de la fiesta de James en su agenda. A pesar de la inesperada confesión de Pansy, su sesión de estilo no duró tanto como Hermione había esperado. Contenta, Hermione regresó la agenda a su buró, al lado del celular que había dejado morir hace meses. Ahora que tenía cenas con sus padres cada mes, ya no necesitaba la tecnología. En su lugar, tenía a sus padres de regreso.

Era algo extraño, el borde tentativo del progreso. La normalidad se sentía como redundante tecnología muggle y un botón extra de su blusa sin abrochar: cosas simples lentamente llenando sus espacios vacíos con ecos de viejos recuerdos y la creación de nuevos.

Encontró a Draco sentado en el sofá de terciopelo, vestido impecablemente en pantalones oscuros y una camisa gris claro, doblada hasta los codos. Había dejado crecer su pálido cabello aun más en los recientes meses, peinado hacia atrás y eso le daba un aire regio a su apariencia. Tenía puestos sus lentes mientras miraba el libro en su regazo. Entre su obvia inteligencia y presencia física general, Hermione no estaba exactamente decepcionada de que Pansy la obligara a usar linda lencería de encaje.

Draco la miró sobre sus lentes mientras Hermione se acercaba.

−Pansy parecía estar de buen humor. −comentó.

−Me puso en colores Slytherin, como puedes ver.

−Te ves encantadora. −dijo, cerrando su libro.

−Y también tuvimos un _momento_ juntas. −añadió Hermione sin saber cómo describirlo mejor.

Draco rió, dejando su libro de lado.

−Espero que no se hayan lastimado.

Hermione rodó los ojos y tomó esa oportunidad para ver lo que Draco había estado leyendo: _Enfermedades Mágicas de la Mente, sexta edición_.

−¿Algo nuevo? −preguntó, refiriéndose al libro.

−Nada. −dijo. −He estado buscando conexiones potenciales con algunas pociones porque eso es lo que los profesionales creen. −hizo una mueca ante la palabra _profesionales_. La imagen del intimidado Jenkins apareció en la mente de Hermione. −Pero no he llegado a ningún lado. −admitió.

Hermione se sentó junto a él. Casi en silencio, admitió un miedo creciente.

−¿Qué tal si hay algo más? ¿Algo que no hemos considerado?

Draco no se molestó en enmascarar su preocupación. Simplemente se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, sus manos encontrando los rizos de Hermione, retorciéndolos y girándolos mientras le ofrecía confort.

Hermione frunció el ceño, dejando que su cabeza se recargara contra su pecho.

−Sabes. −comenzó. −Lo más cerca que estoy de recordar siempre es contigo.

Sin mirarlo, Hermione pudo sentir la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

−¿En serio? −preguntó en un intento discreto de solicitar más información a pesar de su total presunción.

Hermione se arriesgó a verlo.

−Oh, no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Estoy intentando ser honesta, tú sabes, comunicar.

Draco continuó sonriendo. La mano que había estado en su cabello encontró su camino hacia su cuello. En un movimiento obviamente practicado, su pulgar y su dedo índice se arrastraron a lo largo de los músculos de su columna vertebral, desenrollando el tejido tenso de su cuello y enviando pequeñas llamas por su piel.

Vergonzosamente, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás sin su consentimiento y un pequeño jadeo de aprobación escapó del fondo de su garganta. Draco rio, pero fue un sonido oscuro, desprovisto de todas las cosas que uno hace en la luz.

−Cosas como esta. −dijo Hermione, rodando los hombros lo suficiente para indicar a las cosas magníficas que sus manos pioneras le estaban haciendo a su sistema nervioso y musculatura. −No son recuerdos. Son ecos. O reflejos. Tú has… −un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. −Tú me has tocado antes así.

No le quedaba voz para sus palabras, solo el aire que respiraba con dificultad. Pensó que podría acostumbrarse a la forma en que él la tocaba, al fuego que encendía en su piel al paso de cenizas que quedaba cuando estaban separados. Pero incluso ahora, meses después desde el primer fuego, aquel que se prendió contra la puerta de su departamento, ella ansiaba esos momentos de fuegos provocados cada vez más.

Draco habló contra su cuello, una distancia que él había cruzado sin que ella lo notara.

−Lo he hecho. −dijo. El momentáneo arrastre de sus dientes contra su piel casi arruina la habilidad de Hermione para respirar, su respiración era rehén de una violenta anticipación. Sus labios reemplazaron a sus dientes, presionando fugaces y ligeros besos en su cuello hacia la unión con su oreja.

−Es sábado. −apenas pudo registrar sus palabras. −James está robando mi sábado contigo. −el toque de su lengua debajo de su mandíbula la obligó a acercarse, una mano tocando la pierna de Draco, agarrando la tela de su pantalón en su puño.

−No puedes enojarte con él. −dijo, inclinándose hacia su toque, su cerebro prácticamente haciendo corto circuito con cada choque de electricidad de sus labios o lengua o dientes. −Lo amas.

−Cierto. −concedió en el punto de su pulso.

−De hecho estamos un poco adelantados. −logró decir Hermione. −Tenemos algunos minutos de sobra. −continuó, avivando las llamas.

Draco dejó de moverse, sus labios se levantaron de su cuello.

−¿Sólo unos minutos? −preguntó, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus labios rozaran contra su piel cuando hablaba.

−Solo algunos. −confirmó Hermione con un suspiro roto entre placer e indecisión.

Solo el pequeño apretón de su mano en la base del cuello de Hermione le indicó sus intenciones. Draco los giró, recargando a Hermione contra el sofá, el delicioso sentimiento de su peso hundiéndose contra ella.

−Tendré que hacer que valgan la pena. −suspiró, finalmente despegándose de su cuello.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para responder, tampoco es como si hubiera tenido mucha capacidad para decir algo, porque él robó la respuesta de sus labios con los suyos. No pudo resistir el impulso de arquearse contra él, la necesidad de contacto más cercano invadiendo cara poro de su piel. Distantemente, intentó recordar si dejó ese tercer botón sin abrochar como le había indicado Pansy.

Pero decidió que eso no importaba mucho cuando Draco gimió contra su boca independientemente. Fue un sonido desesperado y necesitado provocado por el vacío entre ellos y la repentina ausencia de aire en la habitación. Pero de alguna manera, incluso sin oxígeno alguno que alimentara el fuego, las llamas seguían creciendo.

Hermione pasó una mano por su mandíbula, lisa y recién afeitada antes de enredar sus dedos el cabello de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Había aprendido que lo podía hacerlo estremecerse con arrastrar sus uñas por su cuero cabelludo y, siendo siempre un ejemplo de excelencia académica, disfrutaba poner a prueba sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos.

Pero en lugar de estremecerse se giró contra ella, un leve roce de acero creando fricción contra su mismo centro. Hermione lo sostuvo más fuerte, desesperada por memorizar el sabor de su boca y la forma de los pequeños suspiros que respiraba directo a sus pulmones.

Hermione podía pasar horas con su boca contra la de él, operando puramente en reflejo y permitiéndole a su cerebro tranquilizarse lo suficiente para que el estira y afloja entre el miedo y la esperanza se desvaneciera en algo distante e inconsecuente. De hecho, había pasado horas haciendo justo eso: saboreándolo, tocándolo, acercándose más y más a ese borde de intimidad al que sabía que pronto caería.

El estira y afloja entre el miedo y la esperanza había comenzado a favorecer a un ganador en su mente, especialmente con la adición de la fastidiosa investigación de Draco, que también parecía no llegar a ningún lugar. Pero quería dormir con él cuando lo conociera, completamente. Egoístamente, tal vez, quería todo el contexto, toda su historia, quería saber que significaba estar con él de esa manera.

Pero cada día que pasaba, veía menos y menos razones para creer que su condición cambiaría en un espontáneo acto de recuperación o que sus bloqueados sanadores repentinamente harían un descubrimiento. El proverbial jarrón de dulces de esperanza había bajado a menos de la mitad. Así que al precipicio al que se acercó, enredada en las extremidades de él y a merced de su labios, comenzó a verse cada vez más como un salto a lo desconocido bienvenido.

Su pecho se agitó, luchando por respirar adecuadamente incluso después de que él soltó sus labios y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello, a través de su clavícula y más abajo. Su blusa se movió y Hermione recibió la confirmación de que dejó el tercer botón sin abrochar porque todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensó. Él exhaló una especie de respiración estrangulada que cruzó la curva de sus pechos, debajo de la tela de su blusa y directo hacia los nervios entre sus piernas.

−Mierda. −murmuró Draco, reanudando su adoración de la piel en los bordes de la blusa de Hermione, moviéndola aun más, acercándose al precipicio.

Hermione rodó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo arqueándose bajo el éxtasis de la alabanza física. Sus ojos, medio abiertos, vieron el reloj de la cocina.

−Mierda. −suspiró con menos reverencia que Draco.

Él se detuvo, mirándola con un derretido anillo de mercurio orbitando una enorme alberca negra entre sus ojos. Entendió que se les había agotado el tiempo en el espacio de un decepcionado parpadeo. Con un suspiro bastante dramático se enderezó y se recargó contra sus talones. Le ofreció una mano a Hermione y la estiró para que se sentara, cerca de su pecho. Se inclinó hacia su oreja.

−Esto no ha terminado.

Hermione tenía muy poca habilidad para responder. Así que solo dejó a sus manos trazar runas aleatorias a través de su pecho mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, sentándose y poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos. Lanzó un hechizo rápido para quitar las arrugas de su ropa y luego hizo lo mismo con la de Hermione. Las arrugas de sus pantalones de lino se había convertido en una escena del crimen que detallaba todas las intenciones peligrosas que Hermione había tenido momentos antes.

−Si no necesitara quitarme ese horrible sabor de boca de ese bautizo, diría que simplemente no vayamos a la fiesta. −admitió Draco con una leve mirada de desdén cruzando sus rasgos.

Hermione dejó salir una suave risa.

−No lo harías. James estaría muy decepcionado. Esto no será tan malo como el bautizo. Solo son amigos cercanos y familia, algo muy pequeño.

Draco gruñó algo inteligible y se puso de pie, su postura de vuelta a fácil elegancia que llevaba tan bien como su ropa a medida. Le ofreció una mano y juntos se fueron.

* * *

Hermione se recargó contra la barra de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, sosteniendo a Daisy Weasley mientras platicaba con su padre, sorprendentemente tranquila. No era la conversación más estimulante, y no es como las conversaciones con Ron lo fueran, pero era fácil y familiar y ciertamente contaban para algo.

−¿Y ella duerme bien? −preguntó Hermione, moviéndose suavemente y sonriendo a la media dormida bebé en sus brazos.

Ron rio.

−Merlín, no. Aparentemente le debo a Ginny una disculpa por burlarme de ella cuando se quejaba de James.

Hermione sonrió, recordando los llantos que escuchó de James durante algunas visitas después de horas de dormir. Por un momento, sus ojos encontraron los de Draco al otro lado de la larga y estrecha cocina. Atrapado entre Lavender y Ginny, con Harry intentando desesperadamente de mantener a James de gatear por la mesa y tomar toda la colección de dulces y postres ahí, Draco la miró también.

Hace algunos meses hubiera esperado ver celos o sospecha detrás de sus ojos mientras la veía platicar con Ron. Pero en su lugar, tenía una suave expresión en su rostro, los comienzos de una sonrisa burlona se asomaban en su boca.

Apartó la mirada, distraída brevemente por la erupción de la risa de George al otro lado de la cocina mientras él hablaba con Molly.

−Por cierto, el bautizo fue muy lindo. −le dijo a Ron, esperando que sonara sincero.

−Gracias, Mione. Significó mucho para Lavender. La comida después fue rica, ¿cierto?

Hermione hizo un ruido en acuerdo, pero recordó que no fue así. Movió unos mechones de cabello rubio rojizo de la cabeza de Daisy, aún arrullándola.

De nuevo miró a Draco. Él miraba como Lavender gesticulaba mucho con la manos, claramente emocionada por la historia que estaba contando. Ginny se veía ligeramente horrorizada mientras la miraba. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cuidadosa expresión neutral que Draco estaba usando, tan obviamente falsa para su recientemente entrenado ojo, pero posiblemente un visión de buenos modales para el resto de las personas en la habitación. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante su esfuerzo.

Mientras Hermione veía a su esposo, evidentemente Ron veía también a la suya. Lo escuchó jadear a su lado.

−Espero que ella no le esté contando la historia del primer pañal que cambié… −comenzó.

−¿Ron, por qué terminamos? −lo interrumpió Hermione. De repente se tan sentía urgente, que necesitaba saber. O mejor dicho, por fin sentía que era el momento adecuado.

Se giró para verlo mientras el parpadeaba en su dirección, tal vez sorprendido de ser interrumpido o solo confundido por lo abrupta de su pregunta.

−Oh. −dijo. −Bueno, tú eres más lista que yo. −se detuvo y luego río. −No me refiero a en general, aunque eso también es verdad. Tú… lo viste antes que yo. Las cosas que tenemos en común no son verdaderamente nuestras, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

Cruzó los brazos y se recargó pesadamente contra la barra detrás de ellos. Se veía casual, sin preocuparse del tema como si eso ya hubiera sido superado hace tiempo.

−Teníamos a Harry, la escuela, la guerra… ¿pero nuestros intereses? Tú odias el Quidditch y yo ni siquiera leí los libros de embarazo que Lav me compró. No podría haber funcionado. −concluyó simplemente. Ron le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Era una versión simplificada de una lógica familiar, de la suya propia, ella lo sabía.

Su cerebro conjuró un solo pensamiento que un momento después la siguió: Draco Malfoy intentando leer su libro favorito cada año incluso aunque lo odiaba.

Cuando miró de nuevo a Draco sus ojos se encontraron. Se veía ligeramente divertido y un poco cansado. Levantó una ceja en su dirección. Lo vio llevar el vaso de su bebida a sus labios, tomando un trago antes de bajarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento del vaso, inspirándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Hermione vio como lo golpeaba ligeramente contra la mesa: una, dos, tres veces y luego la miró de nuevo. Su sonrisa creció, con una especie de conspiración detrás de sus ojos grises.

La acción le parecía familiar, de la forma en que lo hacían los ecos y reflejos que habían comenzado a gobernar sus instintos. Se giró hacia Ron.

−¿Te la puedo regresar? −le preguntó.

−Claro, gracias por darme un descanso. −dijo, tomando a Daisy de sus brazos.

Sin saber completamente porque, Hermione caminó hacia el otro lado de la cocina, deteniéndose junto a Draco.

−¿Te puedo robar por un minuto? −le preguntó a él y al grupo. Ginny se veía demasiado distraída por Albus jalando su cabello para responder pero Lavender se veía genuinamente decepcionada antes de que Ron se les uniera y la distrajera con Daisy.

−Partiremos el pastel en 15 minutos. −dijo Harry sin mirar de donde James tenía una variedad de dulces y juguetes regados en la mesa, su atención se movía de uno a otro más rápido de lo que Harry podía recogerlos del piso o evitar que rodaran hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. George se unió a ellos, se sentó junto a Harry y acercó una variedad de juguetes y dulces a James justo cuando Harry suspiró derrotado.

Draco se puso de pie con una mirada de confianza que concluía que no seria extrañado y siguió a Hermione fuera de la cocina.

Hermione no tenía un plan más allá de robarlo, pero repentinamente no podía poner suficiente espacio entre ella y la cocina con su modesta reunión de personas por James, incluso por un solo momento. El eco de un beso en el sofá recorrió sus venas.

−¿Qué era eso que estabas haciendo? −preguntó Hermione, girándose hacia él. −¿Con el vaso en la mesa? Se sentía… familiar, de cierta manera.

Draco estaba cerca de la escalera donde se habían detenido, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

−Es algo que hacemos a veces, una petición de ayuda. Me alegra que hayas entendido el mensaje. −se acercó y acomodó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja mientras se acercaba más, un tipo casual de alegría evidente en sus rasgos.

Hermione intentó reprimir el pulso de decepción.

−¿Ya tuviste suficiente de Harry y Ginny por hoy? −preguntó, intentando sonar indiferente.

Vio preocupación endurecer los músculos alrededor de sus ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

−Me agradan Potter y la comadreja. −dijo, lentamente, como si deseara no tener que verbalizarlo. −No me importa pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero Lavender estaba contando una historia muy gráfica sobre un nacimiento que pude haber pasado toda mi vida sin haber escuchado.

A pesar de su razonamiento, un toque de decepción continuó en las costillas de Hermione. Pero la preocupación de Draco parecía haberse evaporado, incinerada por el fuego detrás de sus ojos grises mientras se acercaba más, prácticamente tocándola. El barandal de madera de las escaleras se encajó casi dolorosamente en su espalda. No le molestaba en lo absoluto.

−Sin embargo, mi razón principal para pedir tu presencia… −comenzó, acercando su rostro más al de ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo. −Era para estar a solas contigo.

Los espacios en blanco dentro del cerebro de Hermione tomaron la rienda. No porque buscara un recuerdo que no supiera o porque sintiera el filoso recuerdo de su ausencia. Sino porque eran los espacios más fáciles de acceder cuando Draco le robaba las facultades para pensar con su toque o su lengua.

−Oh. −logró decir, intentando traer de nuevo a la vida su habilidad de pensar, peleando contra su cálido aliento contra su mejilla y cuello. Cuando los dedos de Draco se enterraron en su cadera, finalmente tocándola, encontró de nuevo sus pensamientos. Y eran similares en su intención.

Hermione tomó una de sus manos y lo jaló hacia las escaleras. La risa que la siguió solo la hizo moverse más rápido hasta que, dos pisos arriba, lo jaló hacia el pasillo y se pegó a él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello como lo había hecho esa mañana. Sintiendo como le faltaba un poco la respiración por las escaleras que subió y por la sofocante proximidad que él ofrecía, a Hermione no le molestó en lo absoluto mientras sus labios y lengua le robaban aún más oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Había poca reverencia en estos besos, solo hambre y desesperación y una clase de catarsis de la espera y el deseo y del estricto calendario diseñado para mantenerlos enfocados en el asunto de su memoria y no de la conflagración de la cual eran capaces.

Hermione ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el elaborado panel de madera de las paredes del pasillo; no le molestó entre el frenesí, también lo sentía.

Draco se alejó, su temblorosa respiración traicionó su control. Se acercó de nuevo y una mano encontró su camino hacia su cuello, sumergiéndose. Sus dedos trazaron un camino que dejó rastros de llamas a través de su garganta, sobre su clavícula y hacia el punto sobre su corazón. Un eco de dicho movimiento se abrió paso entre su roto sistema, forjando conexiones y uniendo los espacios en blanco con nuevas experiencias, reescribiendo las que ya no conocía.

Pero su mano no se detuvo encima de su corazón como lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, sino que bajó aun más, pasando el tercer botón que se dejó sin abrochar, deteniéndose sobre el cuarto.

Draco la observó con atención, el deseo asomándose por los bordes de su control.

−¿Puedo? −preguntó, su pulgar y dedo índice posicionados sobre el botón. La pregunta la atravesó: una ignición buscando combustible.

Ahora acostumbrada a la falta de oxígeno que habían quemado, Hermione asintió con la respiración cortada. Sus propias manos se acercaron hacia su cinturón para acercarlo aún más. Hermione sintió el satisfecho suspiro al tiempo que la boca de Draco encontraba su cuello, el cuarto botón y varios más debajo de ese, ya estaban abiertos en una experta demostración de destreza.

La respiración de Hermione salió en jadeos vacíos cuando sus dedos trazaron el borde de encaje de su sostén con nivel de restricción casi criminal que la hizo acercar más las caderas de él, un pequeño gemido escapando de sus labios.

−Es desconcertante. −comenzó Draco entre las pequeñas explosiones que el prendía en su cuello con su boca. −Pansy está demasiado interesada en mis gustos de lencería.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, un poco mareada por su intento de normalizar la cantidad de aire adecuada. Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de Draco con un fijación resoluta. Cada dedo que se movía, aunque fuera infinitamente, debajo del borde de encaje, quemando su piel, contenía la respiración en anticipación.

−Es bastante caritativa. −apenas logró decir Hermione. −Pansy solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Sus palabras siquiera tenían sentido? ¿Eran oraciones verdaderas o solo fragmentos de cualquiera que fuera la idea que pudo poner en orden bajo su persistente y consumible toque?

−Muy caritativa. −murmuró Draco de acuerdo mientras sus labios bajaban a su clavícula al mismo tiempo que su mano se movía hacia arriba, moviendo el cuello de su blusa y el tirante del sostén fuera de su hombro, exponiendo y una nueva base de piel. Hermione tuvo que sostenerse de sus hombros, necesitando contacto para ella mientras su cabeza se recargaba contra la pared.

Draco comenzó a recorrer la piel donde el tirante de su sostén alguna vez estuvo con sus labios, haciendo un camino de besos y efímeros suspiros de alabanza mientras su boca bajaba más, cerca de la copa de tela de encaje que aún continuaba en su lugar por la mera cualidad de su construcción. Con un movimiento brusco, o tal vez un empujón insistente de una boca errante, podrían caer en lo desconocido.

−¡Oh, por dios! ¡Alguien lánceme un _Fregotego_ a los ojos por favor! −dijo la voz horrorizada de Harry desde las escaleras.

Draco se congeló, sus labios aún presionados en la piel arriba de su seno. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, viendo a su mejor amigo volteándose de ellos, sus lentes en una mano y la otra presionando la palma contra sus ojos. La postura de Harry se encogió, su cabeza se agachó y continuó mirando rotundamente a la pared.

Draco aún tenía a Hermione presionada contra la pared, tomando su tiempo con su alto al fuego. Mientras se enderezaba, su boca se arrastró en un camino contra su piel hasta su oreja donde su respiración salió en un caliente susurro.

−Aún no terminamos. −masculló mientras le acomodaba el sostén y la blusa con una sorprendente delicadeza a pesar de la frustración que podía sentir que emanaba de él.

−¿Así que en _serio_ ya volvimos a esto? −preguntó Harry, sonando lejano como si estuviera hablando más para sí mismo. −Fue bueno mientras duró. Por un tiempo. El no tener que preocuparme por encontrarlos así cada vez que ustedes dos desaparecen. −añadió con un suspiro. −Ya partimos el pastel abajo. Por favor no tengan sexo en las habitaciones de mis hijos.

Mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras en un paso sorprendentemente energético, Hermione dejó salir una carcajada, casi bordando en la histeria, mientras sostenía a Draco como apoyo.

−¿Él… él nos ha…? −peleó por que las palabras salieran entre las risas y lo absurdo de la situación. −Tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que Harry nos atrapa en algo así.

−Es su culpa. −le dijo Draco, aun mirándola de una cierta forma depredadora en los bordes de su boca. −Naturalmente sospechoso, entrenado en observación, Auror. Si tan solo dejara de preguntarse en dónde está todo mundo y que hacemos todo el tiempo viviría una vida más tranquila.

* * *

George interceptó a Hermione y Draco al tiempo que entraron a la cocina minutos después.

−¿Ustedes dos no han visto a un nada sospechoso turrón volador por algún lado, cierto? −preguntó, fallando en sonar desinteresado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

−Oh George, no lo hiciste.

El pelirrojo alzó las manos en defensa.

−Es un prototipo de fiestas, no planeaba usarlo hoy, pero no sé dónde lo dejé…

Cualquier excusa que tenía planeada murió en su garganta ante el sonido de alguien tosiendo, seguido de una enorme risa y después de una explosión de papel.

Los ojos de George casi se salen de sus cuencas. James estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, una rebanada de pastel frente a él, en medio de sus padres, mientras tosía confeti alrededor de la mesa. Ginny ya había sacado su varita, avanzando hacia su hermano.

−No dejes que te toque. −dijo George al tiempo que Harry intentaba calmar a su hijo, quien entre confusión e histeria, lanzaba confeti por todos lados, cubriendo a Harry.

−No es dañino, solo fastidioso… −comenzó George mientras Harry comenzaba a expulsar confeti de su boca. Ginny, olvidando su ofensiva hacia George, se giró hacia el sonido de su esposo uniéndose a su hijo en el caos que era el acto de escupir confeti por todos lados.

Lavender se apareció con un _crack_ , llevándose a Daisy con ella mientras Ron tomaba a George.

−¿Trajiste la _Tos de Confeti_? ¿Estás loco?

−¿Dónde está Albus? −preguntó Hermione, su mano sosteniendo el brazo de Draco mientras intentaba darle sentido a la locura de la cocina.

−Mamá está con él en la otra habitación, cambiándolo. −Ron respondió mientras un solo papel de confeti volaba en el espacio entre él y George.

Hermione se alejó, notando que Ginny había comenzado a toser confeti por su propia cuenta en el fondo.

Un único fragmento de papel revoloteó por el aire cuando Ron y George se separaron. La fuerza de su movimiento hizo que el aire entre ellos girará y el pequeño trozo de papel encontró un hogar contra la muñeca expuesta de George.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo, escupiendo colorido confeti sobre Ron, quien en respuesta escupió su propio confeti al aire.

Draco se giró, empujando a Hermione a través de la cocina con una orden.

−Mantén a Molly y a Albus fuera de aquí.

Hermione casi quería reír; era una vista ridícula, y si no fuera por la evidente confusión de James de no entender qué estaba pasando, lo hubiera encontrado absolutamente histérico. El hilo de palabras no tan adecuadas para niños dirigido hacia George de Ginny, interrumpidas por tos de confeti, bordaba en comedia de oro.

Pero Hermione se alejó de igual forma. Porque al mismo tiempo que Draco la empujó fuera de la cocina, un proyectil de Ron golpeó directamente a Draco en la espalda. Hermione pudo ver los pedazos de papel revoloteando detrás de su cuello, cayendo sobre la piel alrededor del cuello de su camisa. Draco se giró hacia la cocina escupiendo su propio confeti.

Hermione corrió hacia Molly no más de cinco pasos lejos de la cocina, quien tenía a Albus en sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño mientras la puerta de la cocina se cerraba.

−¿Qué está sucediendo? −Molly preguntó en un tono casi maternal.

−George. −fue todo lo que Hermione dijo y eso fue suficiente explicación.

Un sonido de náuseas detrás de la puerta causó que Molly alzara las cejas por un momento antes de que cayeran en resignación. Acomodó a Albus en su cadera y se giró hacia Hermione.

−¿Todo bajo control? −preguntó Molly con una mirada curiosa hacia la cocina.

−No estoy segura. −admitió Hermione.

Molly dejó salir un pesado suspiro, buscando dentro de ella por una resolución que la mujer solo pudo haber cultivado después de años de experiencia con semejantes cosas.

−Bueno, vamos a ponernos cómodos mientras esperamos. −dijo Molly, empujando a Hermione hacia la sala mientras esperaban a que el humo, en este caso, el confeti, se esfumara.

* * *

Casi una hora después, Hermione finalmente salió de la chimenea de su casa con un excepcionalmente perturbado Draco Malfoy de su brazo.

Él se alejó de ella, corriendo hacia la cocina y dejando salir varios pedazos de confeti de sus labios. Considerando todo, fue una demostración modesta.

−¿Por cuánto tiempo más se supone que debe afectarte? −preguntó Hermione con cautela. No tenía todos los detalles sobre lo que pasó en la cocina, pero poco después de que los persistentes sonidos de tos bajaron, un inteligible coro de gritos eructó en la cocina.

Y después Draco salió con una mueca, dirigiéndose directo a la Red Floo.

−Antes de que Ginny lo atrapara con su hechizo de moco de murciélago, George admitió que no tenía idea. Solo mantén tu distancia en caso de que aún se sigan multiplicando. No puedo tenerte haciendo esto también. −Draco ya había desaparecido las piezas de confeti que habían caído en la barra.

−¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? −preguntó Hermione, parada sobre la punta de sus pies, balanceándose y sin saber a dónde la llevaría el movimiento.

−Sólo… quédate lejos.

−Sí, ya me dijiste eso. ¿Algo más?

Draco dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza mientras dejaba salir un jadeo que se disolvió en tos, pequeños pedazos de confeti salieron de su boca.

−Toda esa tos me está dando nauseas. −dijo enojado mientras desaparecía los pedazos de papel. −No soy muy agradable cuando no me siento bien. −añadió, mirándola, prácticamente rogando. −Deberías salir mientras aún puedas. −terminó.

−Suena a que también eres bastante dramático. −respondió Hermione, manos en sus caderas. No tenía intención de irse.

Draco jadeó de nuevo y se giró, caminando a un lado de ella y dejándose caer en el sofá con un movimiento parecido a los manierismos de Theo. Dejó caer un brazo sobre su rostro y se quedó acostado en silencio.

Hermione aún tenía las manos sobre su cadera, complementadas con la cabeza ahora inclinada hacia un lado. En el enfrentamiento intermedio, ninguno de los dos se movió ni habló durante varios minutos hasta que Draco finalmente bajó su brazo de su rostro y la miró.

−Creo que estoy enfermo. −admitió, viéndose más furioso que enfermo.

−El baño está por allá. −Hermione le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y asentía hacia el pasillo.

Draco no se movió. Solo dejó salir un enorme suspiro y tomó un cojín para ponerlo debajo de su cabeza.

La miró de nuevo, la frustración escrita en su rostro, seguido por un poco de renuente aceptación.

−Mi garganta está destruida. −dijo, después se detuvo. −Si no planeas salvarte a ti misma, ¿podrías al menos hacer algo de té?

Draco no se veía contento con la sonrisa de ella.

* * *

−¿Cómo te sientes? −preguntó Hermione, mirando sobre el libro que había estaba leyendo, acurrucada en el largo sillón opuesto al sofá.

Draco no se movió. Tenía un brazo sobre su cabeza de nuevo. Su estable respiración era la única indicación para Hermione de que él aún seguía entre los vivos. Durante las últimas horas, ella se sentó en casi completo silencio con él mientras él, por falta de una mejor terminología, se revolcaba.

−Siento que estoy cansado de toser maldito confeti cada vez que abro la boca. −gruñó.

−Han pasado al menos 30 minutos. −aclaró Hermione. −Creo que ya sobreviviste, a comparación de cómo estabas hace unos momentos. −lo molestó, incapaz de esconder la sonrisa en su voz.

Draco inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla molesto, lo que solo causó que su sonrisa creciera más.

−Ha sido bastante desagradable.

−Sí, estoy segura de que sí.

−No sientes simpatía alguna por mi dolor.

Hermione rodó los ojos y cerró su libro, dejándolo a un lado para ponerse de pie. Cruzó la habitación, sintiéndose segura de que las explosiones de confeti ya habían terminado. Hizo un gesto para que él se moviera y pudiera sentarse con él, colocándose al lado de su propensa forma.

−Supongo que esto no es nada sorprendente considerando tu reacción a un rasguño de hipogrifo en tercer año. −dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, una sonrisa firmemente plantada en su rostro.

−Sí, sí. Soy objetivamente inepto y no me encuentro bien. Es un defecto de carácter, uno de los pocos que acepto sobre mí.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

−Y supongo que yo podría aprender a ignorarlo. −le dijo.

Draco la miró pensativo por un momento.

−Bueno, estás de suerte. −le dijo finalmente. −No me enfermo muy seguido. La última vez fue hace un par de años, aunque eso fue… miserable.

Hermione se recargó contra él.

−Y sin embargo sobrevivimos.

Vio el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Draco le dio a su mano un pulso de presión, un consuelo para uno de ellos. Pudo ver el pozo de los recuerdos en el que él se hundió, un estanque separado al suyo.

−Sabes, hoy no me has dado mi historia, si quieres podrías contarme sobre eso. −le animó.

El tenso suspiro que salió de él envió una ola de preocupación a través de Hermione, la diversión se había disipado.

−No me agrada esa historia. −admitió.

−Entonces no tienes que…

−No, probablemente debas escucharlo.

No continuó. En su lugar, un silencio los envolvió mientras él juntaba las palabras para explicarse.

−Habíamos terminado. −comenzó.

− _¿Qué?_

−No mucho después de la Navidad que pasamos con mi familia. El desheredamiento es un proceso legal complicado, toma tiempo. Tú… no querías que yo renunciara a todo. Fuiste insistente en que tenía que estar absolutamente seguro.

−Bueno eso… tiene sentido, supongo.

Draco jadeó.

−Por favor no estés de acuerdo contigo misma. Ya tuve suficiente con la primera vez. Estaba furioso contigo por ser una idiota. −Hermione se molestó, a punto de negarlo pero Draco no le dio la oportunidad. −Porque la razón real de que termináramos fue que yo no era bueno para ti. −continuó. Su mano tocó la cicatriz arriba de su ceja derecha. −Te puse en peligro.

−Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo sola. −dijo Hermione. Draco la sorprendió sonriendo.

−Ahora sé eso. Y entonces lo sabía también. Sólo que no te daba suficiente crédito. −se detuvo. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó a sus labios y besó sus nudillos. −Te mudaste de mi departamento y te cambiaste a este. −hizo un gesto alrededor de ellos.

−No manejamos bien eso de estar separados. Yo era un desastre y tú me has dicho que lo eras también. Creo que ambos nos asustamos, después de esa cena, sobre lo que mucho que… nos importaba el otro, si eso tiene sentido.

Hermione asintió. No hace mucho eso no habría tenido sentido. Habría sido desconcertante. Pero ahora, con un barniz de contexto tratando de tapar los huecos de su cabeza, de alguna manera logró tener sentido a pesar de todas las razones que le indicaban lo contrario. Se inclinó, enfrentándose cara a cara con él y se encontró por segunda vez en ese día, acostada con él en el sofá.

−Tiene sentido. −dijo, necesitando verbalizar lo que fácilmente pudo haberse dicho en silencio.

−Te llevaste este sofá cuando te fuiste, sabes. −le dijo como si acabara de recordar eso. Envolvió casualmente la cintura de Hermione con una mano.

−¿Tomé tu sofá cuando me fui de tu departamento? −preguntó.

Draco rió y Hermione se tensó, solo brevemente, ante la intrusiva preocupación de que más confeti saliera de su boca. En su lugar, el clarificó.

−Técnicamente, este es _tu_ sofá.

−¿Perdón, _qué_? −eso era más increíble que la ruptura.

El hoyuelo de su mejilla hizo una aparición y la mano en si cintura encontró su camino hacia su cabello, apartando los rizos de su rostro.

−No te contaré esa historia hoy. −la molestó. −Esto es sobre mí siendo patético mientras estaba enfermo.

−Entonces tal vez deberías ir directo al grano, Draco.

−Tan impaciente. −murmuró, la mano en su cabello ahora abierta y explorando su cara y cuello.

−Eso ya lo habíamos acordado.

Draco rió de nuevo.

−Me dio un resfriado un par de meses después y tú después insististe que ni siquiera era tan malo. Pero como me negaba a rescindir mi solicitud de desheredación, no pude llamar a los elfos domésticos para que me ayudaran. Estar enfermo solo fue una nueva experiencia.

−Pobrecito. −simpatizó Hermione con solo un toque de burla.

−En verdad. −admitió, sin darse cuenta del chiste. −No me estaba cuidando y no dejaba que nadie me ayudara. Theo intentó reclutarte para ayudarme. Esa fue la única vez que los he visto pelear a ustedes dos. Entonces Blaise intentó convencerte, lo que tampoco funcionó.

−¿Y asumo que después llegó Pansy?

−Exacto. Aunque ella y yo no habíamos sido cercanos desde la escuela. Pero Theo y Blaise se convencieron de que la perspectiva de una mujer podría hacerte cambiar de idea y de alguna forma la convencieron de ayudar. Así que tienes que agradecerles a ellos de que ese torbellino de mujer entrara a tu vida.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose generosa.

−Ella tiene buen gusto en lencería.

Draco hizo un ruido que le indicó que estaba de acuerdo y sus ojos se alejaron de su rostro, solo lo suficiente para que fuera obvio.

−No me distraigas. −dijo. −No sé cómo, pero el plan con Pansy funcionó. Tú me tuviste lástima, ella y yo volvimos a ser amigos y unos meses después tu accediste a casarte conmigo.

−¿Terminamos y nos comprometimos en un par de meses? Supongo que no perdimos el tiempo. −Hermione pensó en voz alta, añadiendo eso a su interminable línea del tiempo dentro de su cabeza.

−Oh, hicimos más que eso. −dijo Draco y su sonrisa creció, una infecciosa felicidad irradiando de él. −Para el final del año nos casamos y fui oficialmente desheredado. −Se refería a la combinación de esas dos cosas como si no pudieran ser otra cosa que irrevocablemente buenas.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Había considerado donde dentro de esa línea de seis años ella y Draco se habían casado, pero finalmente tener la confirmación del tiempo solidificó el amorfo evento en su cabeza, repentinamente tan real y tan lejano, bloqueado dentro de su mente.

La desesperación de no saber hizo lo que siempre hacía: colapsó su capacidad para apreciar un recuerdo de la misma manera que Draco podía hacerlo. Porque justo en frente de ella, literalmente cara a cara mientras yacían enredados juntos en el sofá, él se había deslizado a un estado de satisfacción que Hermione solo podía desear experimentar.

De todas las cosas, toser confeti apareció en su mente.

−Draco. −comenzó, la idea volviéndose algo lineal y lógico dentro de su cabeza. −Draco, ¿qué tal si no está relacionado a las pociones?

−¿Tus recuerdos? −preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras la estudiaba.

−Dijiste esta mañana que aún no encontrabas algo. Tal vez en realidad es algo más y los sanadores están buscando las combinaciones equivocadas. ¿Qué tal si fue alguna de las bromas de George que interactuó con un objeto maldito? −Hermione se sentía casi enferma, la corriente de ansiedad de un potencial descubrimiento comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de su corazón de una forma incómoda.

−¿George hizo alguna broma en enero? ¿Algún tiempo cercano al accidente? −le preguntó a Draco, buscándolo con renovado interés, esperando que la respuesta fuera un fácil sí.

La boca de Draco se tensó en decepción.

−No, no lo hizo. −dijo Draco. −La última vez que lo vimos fue… ¿octubre, tal vez? La única cosa interesante que nos pasó en enero fue cuando volteamos la habitación de invitados y terminé con un caldero aplastando mi pecho.

La decepción de Hermione se sintió como una avalancha. La euforia potencial ante una idea nueva y viable se vio instantáneamente amortiguada por un diluvio de improbabilidad. Por un breve momento tuvo visiones en su cabeza de resolver esto con Draco, de descubrir por qué había perdido tanto y no había recuperado nada después de tanto tiempo. La llamada de una solución, gobernada por la lógica y la razón, podría haberla atraído y ahogado por todo lo que le importaba, siempre que tuviera sus respuestas.

Intentó que la decepción no se asomara en su rostro, sabiendo que el movimiento de sus labios y ojos probablemente ya la habían traicionado. Forzó una sonrisa, optimismo ante la desilusión.

−Bueno, valía la pena considerarlo. −concluyó, dejándolo que la abrazara con más fuera. Algo más se le ocurrió.

−Hablando de la habitación de huéspedes. −comenzó. −¿Tenemos un montón de huevos de quimera ilegales ahí? Theo mencionó algunos objetos que le haya o no confiscado… peligrosos trasladores, giratiempos ilegales, objetos de _Clasificación XXXXX_ , ya sabes, la clase de cosas que cualquier persona normal tiene en su casa.

La risa de Draco la sintió mas que la escuchó, recargada contra su pecho mientras estaban recostados juntos.

−Sí, los teníamos. Pero cualquier cosa que hayas confiscado es muy probable que haya sido destruida después de lo que logramos ahí, huevos de quimera incluidos.


	9. Blaise Zabini

"La mujer es sagrada; la mujer que uno ama es santa."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo.

Septiembre

El mundo entero de Hermione cayó debajo de ella: un hoyo, una grieta, un túnel perforando directamente al centro de la tierra donde podría encontrar su final en roca fundida. Cavernas de nada absoluta se abrían de par en par dentro de ella, tragándose sus tiernos y ocultos focos de esperanza, con sabor a caramelos de manzana.

 _¿Puede repetir eso?_ Intentó preguntar, pero esos espacios en blanco de su cerebro tomaron control y tal vez por primera vez por benevolencia, para protegerla de la bomba que acababa de estallar en esa fea y terrible excusa de sala de examinación en San Mungo. ¿Tragarse la esperanza o ser tragada por ella?

Draco habló en su lugar, un tono visceral que no había escuchado en años.

−Por un momento, _Jenkins_ , sonó como si dijera que han dejado de investigar la cura para mi esposa.

Draco intentó que sonara como pregunta, que Hermione sabía que si lo era. Pero la forma en que lo dijo, con una furia apenas contenida, lo hizo sonar más como unas últimas palabras antes de una ejecución.

Lo que no era tan diferente a cómo Hermione se sentía.

Una mirada dura apreció en el rostro de la sanadora Lucas, nada impresionada con el tono de Draco. Incluso Jenkins parecía estar en el proceso de tomar valor, negándose a doblegarse ante la ira de Draco. Hermione salió a rastras del hoyo dentro de su mente, alejando su agonía.

−Sr. Malfoy, Sra. Granger-Malfoy. −comenzó la sanadora Lucas, quitándose sus anteojos del rostro y juntando sus manos tranquilamente sobre su regazo. La breve resolución de Jenkins tambaleó mientras se sentaba, una mezcla de aceptación y cansancio. −Jenkins tiene muchas responsabilidades como mi aprendiz en adición a su carga de trabajo en cuidados intensivos. San Mungo no tiene recursos infinitos para dedicar a un solo caso. −Lo dijo objetivamente, sin malicia ni rencor, pero la realidad como quiera dolió. −El asunto del problema es que el caso de Hermione está estancado y sin ideas viables sobre la naturaleza de su tipo de pérdida de memoria, simplemente no es posible que el hospital continúe gastando dinero en una investigación experimental.

−¿Y si el dinero no fuera problema? −Draco demandó apenas la sanadora Lucas terminó de hablar.

−¿Y no es problema? −ella le respondió.

Hermione lo vio encogerse, solo un poco, mientras su cerebro seguía a sus palabras. Claro que el dinero importaba: _ahora_. Se preguntó cuántas veces había pasado eso. ¿Cuántas veces él regresaba a la piel de un hombre rico, criado con la habilidad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo con Galeones?

Draco no respondió. Los músculos de su rostro estaban todos tensos, sus labios apretados, sus fosas nasales ensanchadas, su respiración inquietantemente uniforme y controlada. Un rubor de enrojecimiento se deslizó por su pálido cuello, manchado e irritado. Hermione no podía ver sus ojos desde su perfil, pero sospechaba que él no había usado Oclumancia, a pesar de su enojo. No podía decidir si era mejor o peor que él estuviera intentando controlarlo sin usarla.

La sanadora Lucas tomó el silencio en la habitación como una oportunidad para continuar.

−Nos gustaría cambiar la frecuencia de sus visitas a una vez cada tres meses. −le dijo a Hermione. −Nos gustaría seguir monitoreando cualquier cambio en la estructura física de su cerebro, pero en este punto, sospechamos que sus recuerdos regresaran eventualmente, pero simplemente llevará tiempo. Su diagnóstico y su tratamiento no cambiarán. Solo reduciremos la frecuencia de las citas para que se ajusten a la naturaleza presente de su condición. −Eran palabras vacías, cosas inútiles: vacías en la forma que _irreparable_ no lo era. Al menos irreparable tenía alguna dirección, certeza hacia lo desfavorable. Pero esas palabras eran nada.

Si la insensibilidad fuera un sentimiento, este era. Frío y caliente, doloroso y sereno, algo lejano y en llamas, púas que mordían cada nervio debajo de su piel: un monstruo de insensibilidad que se abría camino hacia la superficie desde la oscuridad, encantados huesos que ocupaban demasiado espacio interno.

−Gracias, sanadora Lucas, por su tiempo el día de hoy. −dijo Hermione en una determinada y distancia versión de su propia voz. Asintió brevemente hacia ambos sanadores antes de jalar la mano de Draco, forzándolo a ponerse de pie.

Draco se puso de pie a regañadientes, lentamente. Un músculo en su mandíbula había comenzado a palpitar. Tenía su atención en Jenkins, una mirada que demandaba más del sanador que parecía desear ser invisible. Pero la ira de Draco no los llevaría a ningún lugar. Hermione solo era un pequeño componente en el enorme artilugio que era el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas y ella había sido clasificada como irrelevante en lo que probablemente fue la forma más simpática en que pudieron haberlo hecho. Lo hicieron con delicadeza, a través de varios meses. Pero aun así terminó en el suelo, estéril de sus recuerdos y de su esperanza.

Hermione los sacó de la sala de examinación, su mano aun sosteniendo fuertemente la de Draco y los dirigió a un par de sillas en la sala de espera.

Draco no se sentó. En su lugar, comenzó a pasear. Apretaba y liberaba sus puños. Dejaba salir pesadas respiraciones y no parecía ser capaz de calmar sus furiosos movimientos. Ocasionalmente, Hermione atrapaba el murmullo de algunos " _mierda_ " bajo su respiración.

−Draco… −comenzó Hermione.

Él levantó una mano, la agitación dominándolo.

−Solo… dame un minuto. −forzó a través de su tensa mandíbula.

Hermione cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y lo vio comenzar a pasear de nuevo.

− _Mierda_. −murmuró después de varias vueltas en la sala de espera.

−Draco, solo…

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sus puños en sus lados y prácticamente vibrando a través de su exhalación.

−Aún no. −dijo molesto.

Hermione dejó salir un frustrado suspiro y le permitió unas cuantas vueltas más antes de decidir que si alguien merecía tener un colapso en público después de esas noticias, era ella.

−Si estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando… −dijo con una finalidad que decía que no se callaría de nuevo. −No necesitamos el dinero de tus padres para extender más la investigación de mi caso. Yo no… no merezco ningún trato especial. No más de lo que alguien más recibiría. No sería justo.

Draco dejó de pasear pero no se giró hacia ella.

−Lo sé. −dijo, tenso. −La parte del dinero, no que no lo merezcas. Porque tú te mereces absolutamente todo. −sus hombros cayeron y finalmente se giró hacia ella, permitiéndose a sí mismo sentarse en la silla a su lado. −Pero sé que tú jamás querrías atención especial. Es solo que… requería un minuto para estar enojado. Mi orgullo recibió una golpiza ahí adentro.

−¿Sólo tu orgullo? −preguntó, intentando bromear, intentando encontrar algo a que aferrarse que no fuera insensibilidad.

Por un momento, pensó que había visto algo de su propio vacío en el rostro de él: una amenaza progresiva de nada.

−El orgullo es lo más fácil de controlar. El resto, ni siquiera puedo…

Hermione no se sorprendería si Draco se rompía un diente por la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula.

−Si tuvieras el dinero… −comenzó Hermione, momentánea curiosidad distrayéndola de la finalidad de lo que parecía una derrota. −¿Aun así lo usarías, no es cierto? ¿Incluso aunque yo no quisiera el tratamiento especial?

De nuevo su mano estaba hecha un puño, brincando de arriba abajo en el brazo de la silla. Incluso entre su enojo, lo vio levantar una ceja.

−¿En verdad quieres que responda eso? −preguntó.

−Supongo que no. −admitió. −Sé la respuesta.

Draco estiró los dedos y se inclinó para tomar su mano.

−No tiene sentido pelear sobre mi hipotética traición hacia tus deseos. Ciertamente no estamos en posición de financiar una investigación en San Mungo. Es un punto indiscutible.

−Se están rindiendo. −dijo Hermione en voz suave, anclándose a la mano de Draco.

−Eso no significa que nosotros lo haremos. −le respondió. Y ella se aferró a esa forzada confianza con todo lo que tenía mientras su esperanza se marchitaba, se pudría y moría por última vez.

Tal vez deberían.

* * *

En los días siguientes a la cita en San Mungo, donde los sanadores admitieron derrota y la dejaron vagar sola en el campo minado de su vida sin esperanza para desarmarlos, Hermione no leyó ni un solo libro sobre pérdida de la memoria.

Había sido voraz, completamente insaciable por meses mientras devoraba cada palabra de información sobre el tema que estuviera disponible en el mundo mágico y el muggle. Y ahora repentinamente, el sabor de eso la enfermaba y no podía lograr tragarlo.

En su lugar, observó a Draco, lo estudió de la misma forma en que ella había estudiado su propio predicamento. Había querido, se dio cuenta, más de lo que admitía para sí misma, aferrarse a la esperanza de que la memoria tomaría las decisiones difíciles por ella. Porque lo más difícil de esas decisiones era el permitirse amar a Draco, independientemente del pasado que no compartían y basado solamente en una extraña y nueva versión de la realidad en donde la dejó la tragedia. Y tal vez esa era la última barrera entre ellos, una que él veía y ella no. La barrera que lo mantenía en el sofá y a ella en la cama.

Y si ella no podía tener lo viejo, quería lo nuevo. Quería la oportunidad de enamorarse de nuevo. Quería darse permiso de experimentar y no esperar, cansada de todo lo que hacía con la esperanza de que le trajera su memoria de regreso. Esa última barrera se presentaba en forma de un precipicio: finalmente se sentía lista para saltar.

−¿Alguna petición especial para tu cumpleaños? −preguntó Draco mientras ponía un plato con pan tostado en la mesa junto a su té.

Hermione parpadeó, tomando coraje y habló claramente.

−Me gustaría que durmieras en tu propia cama. −dijo.

Draco se enderezó contra el respaldo de la silla, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

−Eso suena más como un regalo para mí. Será _tu_ cumpleaños. −comenzó, aun mirándola con una expresión neutral. Llevó un pedazo de pan tostado a su boca y le dio una mordida. −Además, creo que tenemos algunas cosas en que trabajar antes…

−Hablando de eso. −lo interrumpió Hermione. −Creo que me gustaría tener sexo de nuevo con mi esposo.

Draco se ahogó con su pan mientras lo masticaba. Se aclaró la garganta, parpadeó y deslizó una mano por sus cejas, hacia el lado de su cara y luego su mandíbula.

−Malditos Gryffindor. −dijo finalmente. −No puedes andar diciéndole esas cosas a un hombre.

Hermione había pasado los últimos meses tratando de hacerlo sonreír como un reto. No se había dado cuenta de lo divertido que también era agarrarlo con la guardia baja. Sonrió.

−¿Estás hablando en serio? −le preguntó incrédulo. Entonces cambió a algo asombrado. −Estás hablando en serio. −repitió.

−Hablo en serio.

−¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu cita, cierto?

Intentó no negarlo. A veces él era demasiado listo para su propio bien. Y la ironía de eso no le pasó desapercibida.

−Sí y no. −admitió. Encontró confort en su té, distrayéndose porque no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. −Estoy cansada de esperar a que el pasado me alcance. Solo… me gustaría seguir adelante.

−¿Entonces es tiempo para el gran gesto romántico? −preguntó. Cuando Hermione lo miró no podría creer la enorme y torcida sonrisa en su rostro o las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. −Te dije que los tenía. Sí vamos allí, planeo cortejarte primero.

−¿Cortejarme? −rio. −¿También habrá un periodo de cortejo?

Draco bufó sin delicadeza y luego soltó una carcajada. Hermione reconsideró. Sacarle una sonrisa aún seguía siendo su pasatiempo favorito. Cuando su risa se calmó, regresó sus facciones a algo serio, nivelándose con ella en su expresión.

−Por supuesto que no habrá un cortejo, ya te casaste conmigo.

−Buen punto. −concedió Hermione.

Draco la miró pensativo por un momento. Los pensamientos rápidos que competían por su atención se movían y revoloteaban bajo su máscara de seriedad más rápido de lo que Hermione podía entenderlos. Solo cuando una sonrisa comenzó a formarse supo que él había solucionado cualquier proceso de pensamiento que lo había envuelto.

−Ya no acepto peticiones para tu cumpleaños. −anunció.

−¿Oh no? −Hermione levantó las cejas, más divertida que nada.

−No. Tengo un plan, será perfecto y no puedes opinar al respecto.

−¿Perfecto, dices? ¿Así que habrá libros y estará Crookshanks y todo será con temática de Gryffindor?

Draco la miró con fastidio.

−Será una sorpresa. Pero puedo confesar con seguridad de que esas cosas no estarán involucradas, aunque las ames. −se puso de pie rápidamente, su desayuno y té claramente en el precipicio del abandono. −Necesito hablar con Blaise, regresaré en la tarde.

Hermione encontró adorable y contagiosa a su emocionante energía.

−Y no… −comenzó, mirándola con un toque juguetón. −No dejes que Pansy escoja tu lencería para tu cumpleaños. Me gustaría que esta cita solo fuera de nosotros dos, aunque su gusto sea muy bueno.

Hermione rió, imaginando la decepción de Pansy mientras Draco desaparecía con un _crack_. El té y el pan tostado completamente olvidados.

* * *

Poco después de una semana, un día antes del cumpleaños de Hermione, Blaise Zabini apareció en su departamento meros segundos después de que Draco se fue al trabajo. No la saludó. No le dijo nada mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la cocina donde Hermione tomaba el resto de su té de la mañana. Miró el reloj; estos Slytherin claramente tenían memorizados los horarios de ella y Draco. La precisión de la planificación involucrada fue honestamente un poco preocupante.

−No tengo planes de secuestrarte. −habló finalmente Blaise, recargándose contra la silla que había escogido para sentarse junto a ella. −Ese es más el estilo de Theo. Sólo quería dejar esto. −del bolsillo de sus extremadamente caras túnicas, Blaise sacó una caja de joyería de terciopelo, el tamaño perfecto para un anillo.

Hermione levantó las cejas, preocupación y confusión apareciendo en su rostro.

−¿Sin cigarrillos hoy? −preguntó en un intento de conjurar alguna diversión de la conversación que amenazaba con suceder sin su permiso en su propia cocina.

−No te gusta cuando fumo aquí. −Blaise respondió como si esa simple respuesta fuera la más obvia.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

−Tampoco Theo, pero eso ciertamente no te ha detenido.

−Bueno, no estoy interesado en acostarme contigo.

−No estás interesado en acostarte… _¿Theo?_ −Hermione recorrió varias formas de responder a esa noticia, pero finalmente se decidió por −¿Y crees que arruinar su tapicería con humo de cigarro te ayuda a qué... coquetear?

−Algún día lo descubrirá. −Blaise explicó mientras se encogía de hombros. −Él no es tan despistado como tú. −una pausa. −Aunque está bastante cerca.

Hermione abrió la boca, pasó por algunas respuestas potenciales más, pero en última instancia insatisfactorias, y luego la cerró de nuevo cuando Blaise redirigió la conversación de regreso a su propósito original. Sus intentos de distracción no habían durado tanto como esperaba.

−Tu traslador. −Blaise explicó con un movimiento de su muñeca hacia la pequeña caja. −Se activa a las 6 en punto mañana.

Hermione pasó saliva, su respiración, palabras y la mayoría de su proceso de pensamiento atrapada en su garganta mientras su atención se enfocaba en la pequeña caja sobre la mesa.

−¿Ese es…? −comenzó a preguntar, pero no lo necesitaba, no realmente.

−Lo es. −confirmó Blaise, inclinándose más sobre su silla y con una mano colgando hacia el piso. Para la sorpresa de Hermione, Crookshanks salió debajo de la esa y frotó su cabeza contra la mano de Blaise. Blaise, por su parte, no reconoció la llegada del gato aparte del suave rasguño de las orejas de Crookshanks.

Hermione no tenía la energía, o el tiempo, para desempacar la información adicional.

−¿Y me estás dando a mí el traslador en lugar de Draco? Estoy segura de que sabes que se acaba de ir.

−Sí y fue intencional.

Frustrantemente, Blaise no elaboró. Solo continuó balanceándose en su silla, con una mano colgando hacia Crookshanks y mirándola con una incómoda expresión de fascinación.

Con un suspiro, Hermione lo incitó.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó con fastidio.

−Porque ya le di a Draco su traslador.

Otra pausa, más falta de explicación.

−¿Entonces qué es esto? −preguntó Hermione, resoplando mientras indicaba la caja que ciertamente no quería abrir por primera vez con Blaise Zabini como su único testigo.

−Este es especial, una alternativa. Theo lo armó solo para ti. En caso de que quisieras algo especial para Draco.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

−¿Así que este es un traslador no autorizado?

−Es una forma interesante de decir ilegal.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

−¿Y cómo fue que obtuvieron esto? −preguntó Hermione.

−Pansy lo robó.

Hermione no debería estar sorprendida. Pero sus cejas se alzaron de igual forma, recientes conversaciones sobre el valor de los límites se sintieron más como recitaciones de un monólogo hacia una audiencia desinteresada. Tartamudeó, intentando formar palabras coherentes, pero en su lugar apretó los labios, frunció el ceño y peleó contra la frustración.

−Les revocaré sus accesos a todos. No hay límites, con ninguno de ustedes. Son un montón de entrometidos fastidiosos.

−Y esa es una forma interesante de decir Slytherin. −dijo Blaise inexpresivo.

Alzó una ceja y la observó.

−Me gustaría aclarar que yo, de hecho, estoy regresando dichas posesiones robadas.

−Después de facilitar la creación de un traslador ilegal.

−Tecnicismos.

−Esto es increíble. −Hermione bufó mientras miraba el reloj. −Dios, y ahora ya voy tarde al trabajo. −Se puso de pie rápidamente, mirando a su abandonado té y luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a Blaise.

−Fuera. −le ordenó.

Blaise no peleó. Simplemente regresó la silla a sus cuatro patas y se puso de pie con una aire de elegancia.

−Antes de irme. −comenzó. −Si te sientes inclinada a usarlo, te llevará al mismo destino que el traslador de Draco. −Blaise indicó a la caja en la mesa que tomaba una desproporcional cantidad de espacio. −Y quiero que sepas que Draco ciertamente llevará esto con él, si es que mejor le pides usarlo.

−¿Y cómo es que sabes exactamente que lo llevará? −preguntó Hermione, sus manos encontrando sus caderas mientras miraba de nuevo el reloj. Si no fuera por el hecho de que llegaba siempre al trabajo antes que se jefe, hubiera estado más preocupada por el rápido avance del tiempo mientras Blaise continuaba interrumpiendo su mañana.

Blaise respondió con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza.

−Por qué sé a dónde te llevará.

Hermione apenas registró el final de su oración antes de que Blaise desapareciera con un crack, dejándola fastidiada y confundida en su propia cocina.

Podía llegar tarde al trabajo si eso significaba modificar las protecciones y accesos del departamento.

* * *

En la mañana de su cumpleaños, Hermione aún tenía que decidir si quería o no usar el anillo. Usarlo, sabía, venía con la pesada implicación de usarlo, que venía con el obvio hecho de que tenía que verlo, lo que todavía no hacía.

Porque después de que Blaise se fue, y de que ella modificó todos los accesos del departamento, no pudo obligarse a verlo. Justo como pasó cuando Pansy le indicó donde lo tenía guardado, Hermione no podía cruzar esa línea sin que él estuviera presente.

Y cuando tuvo las oportunidades para tocar el tema, se encontraba inusualmente carente de coraje. Se había sentido como un tema imposible de tocar en marzo cuando Theo lo mencionó en el Caldero Chorreante. Pero ahora, marzo pasó a septiembre, brotando de la arteria cortada de su evitación.

Así que estaba dolorosamente indecisa, entre decirle a Draco que había sido hecho un traslador o ignorar el tema por completo.

Porque además de todo eso, cuando no estaba muriéndose de la preocupación por el anillo que sabía que debió haber preguntado hace meses, Hermione estaba ocupada intentando encontrar una forma de decirle a Draco que era momento de rendirse en su investigación sobre su pérdida de memoria. Él dijo que no se rendiría hasta que ella se lo pidiera.

Necesitaba decirlo.

Considerando todo, Hermione tenía poca energía mental en la mañana de su cumpleaños y no hizo otra cosa más que mirar al vacío tazón de dulces sobre la barra de la cocina.

Draco se los había terminado el mes pasado y no movió el tazón en la ausencia de los dulces de manzana. Y Hermione tampoco lo tocó. Sabía lo que estaban esperando. Y aparentemente, su cumpleaños sería el día.

Brincó cuando Draco tocó sus hombros y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

−Estás terriblemente tensa para alguien que celebrará su cumpleaños hoy.

Hermione se inclinó hacia su toque mientras él giraba los músculos a ambos lados de su cuello, su respiración se deslizó a lo largo del lado de su rostro mientras se sumergía para colocar otro pequeño beso debajo de su oreja.

−Primero tengo que sobrevivir un día de trabajo. −le recordó.

−Y yo un día de hacer pociones. −añadió. Sus manos cayeron de sus hombros, envolviéndose en su lugar en su cintura mientras la abrazaba por detrás, su boca aun peligrosamente cerca de su oreja. −¿No te voy a asustar, cierto? −preguntó. −Solo quiero hacer algo especial.

Hermione estaba agradecida de que no pudiera ver su cara. Porque si ella pudiera ver aunque fuera un poco de la vulnerabilidad que escuchaba, podría quebrarla en dos y convencerla de jamás decirle que era tiempo de rendirse con la investigación.

−Creo que has suprimido tus instintos hacia lo ostentoso lo suficiente. −las manos de Hermione encontraron sus brazos, envueltos alrededor de ella. −Cortéjame. −Un pedido, una orden, un deseo.

Draco rió contra el lado de su cara mientras estaban ahí, un momento tranquilo antes de que tuvieran que reportarse a sus respectivos trabajos.

Un impulso invadió el corazón de Hermione antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. Sus oportunidades casi se habían ido, dejándola con esta última oportunidad de pedir el uso del anillo para esta noche. Extrañamente, era exactamente el ímpetu que necesitaba; la amenaza de ya no tener más opciones y forzándola a tomar una.

−Draco. −comenzó, girándose en sus brazos y mirándolo. −¿Crees que podría usar mi anillo? −dijo las palabras de forma tan simple, tan fácil, después de meses de anticipación. El reflejo tomó el control; no había sido nada difícil.

Draco no reaccionó, no por unos 30 incómodos segundos mientras la miraba a los ojos, evidentemente inseguro de dónde enfocarse. Cuando su mirada se asentó, casi parecía aturdido, como si ella hubiera dicho su petición en una lengua desconocida o hubiera acompañado sus palabras con un _Confundus_.

Entonces la sonrisa creció. Pequeña al principio, solo el pequeño movimiento del borde de su boca que trajo a las peligrosas arrugas de las esquinas de sus ojos. Entonces vino el destello de dientes creciendo más y más visibles al mismo tiempo que el hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Y finalmente, una sola carcajada por medio de un aliento de incredulidad, saliendo de un lugar profundo dentro de sus pulmones, conectado directamente con su corazón.

−Por supuesto. −suspiró más que habló, desenredándose de ella y sacando la misma caja de terciopelo que Blaise había sacado del día anterior del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

−No lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo. −murmuró suavemente, un toque de timidez atrayéndola con su sinceridad. −Pero hoy es… bueno, supongo que ahora puedo decirte.

Alejó sus ojos de la pequeña caja y la miró.

−¿Decirme qué? −preguntó Hermione, encontrando a su voz difícil de controlar, una ondulación acuosa se apoderó de ella sin que su mente consciente lo supiera.

−Nos comprometimos hoy hace dos años. −dijo suavemente, finalmente abriendo la caja de Pandora de compromiso, historia, dolor y marchita esperanza.

No había esperado lo que vio. Lo había visto brevemente cuando Pansy lo usó pero ciertamente no había tenía una buena oportunidad de evaluarlo. Y no se veía mucho como ella esperaba, pero más como se sentía. Porque cada vez que Hermione pensaba que había localizado y visto derrumbarse sus últimos pedazos de esperanza, terminaba encontrando nuevas piezas, escondidas en lugares o, en este caso, en cajas de joyería.

Envío a su corazón a un sobresalto, finalmente ver el anillo presentado por un hermosamente esperanzado Draco Malfoy, y no encontró magia en su revelación. No le trajo ningún recuerdo, no activó ninguna mina, no cambio nada.

Pero cuando Hermione apartó sus ojos del anillo de rubí, rodeado por una órbita de pequeños diamantes, encontró la magia faltante en los ojos de Draco, independiente de cualquier esperanza que ella sin saber había puesto en una pedazo de metal con piedras caras.

Porque Draco la miraba como si los recuerdos no importaran. O mejor dicho, como si tal vez la amara, podría amarla, o la amaría, con o sin ellos. Y sin importar que ya lo hubiera dicho antes, o hecho algo que le demostrara que era verdad; este fue el momento en que Hermione lo creyó completamente.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, sacando el anillo de la caja. Lo sostuvo entre ellos. Cuando Hermione lo había visto en la mano de Pansy se veía más grandioso, y tal vez eso era un efecto secundario de las tendencias de Pansy hacia lo exagerado. Pero entre ella y Draco, sin la interferencia de Pansy, Hermione se podía ver usándolo, amándolo.

Entre la banda de oro y la piedra de rubí, un pensamiento vino a ella.

−¿Me diste un anillo Gryffindor? −preguntó, un toque de diversión acorralando algo de su tensión. Vio como Draco hizo una mueca, una pelea para que las esquinas de su boca no reaccionaran.

−Se sentía apropiado en su momento. −respondió cuidadosamente, sus palabras caminando cuidadosamente alrededor de un significado diferente. Hermione le ofreció su mano, cejas levantadas mientras esperaba a que él elaborara: un sarcasmo afectado para ocultar sus nervios. Las manos de Draco eran cálidas contra las de ella mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, un barco perdido finalmente regresaba a puerto. Draco suspiró, tomando su mano.

−De hecho es una reliquia familiar, de la bóveda de la familia Nott. Yo obviamente no tenía acceso a las bóvedas de los Malfoy y Theo… bueno, él estuvo más que contento de ayudarme a decirles que se fueran al carajo.

Hermione gimió, peleando por las repentinas lágrimas que se sentían más frustradas que nada.

−Dios, ¿él nos dio una reliquia familiar y yo le quité el acceso al departamento?

−¿Le bloqueaste el acceso? −preguntó Draco, inclinando su cabeza y acercándose para limpiarle las lágrimas.

−También a Blaise y a Pansy. −añadió Hermione. Levantó la mano para mostrar el anillo entre ellos. −Robaron esto y lo convirtieron en un traslador para esta noche, se activa a las 6. – Derrotada, Hermione dejó caer la mano. −Estoy segura de que querían que finalmente te preguntara por él.

Y en lugar de estar molesto como Hermione lo había estado, como ella esperaba que lo estuviera, Draco rió, abrazándola con fuerza. Las vibraciones de su risa la hicieron estremecerse.

−Dios, amo a mis amigos. −lo escuchó decir contra el lado de su cabeza.

−Yo tuve una reacción muy diferente. −murmuró Hermione, abrazándolo y disfrutando el momento.

−Estoy seguro de que sí. −dijo, apartándose y sosteniendo su mano con su nueva joyería. −No puedo decir que me importan mucho sus métodos si este es el resultado. −continuó, mientras levantaba la mano de Hermione y besaba sus nudillos.

El anillo no parecía tener magia, pero de igual forma había algo mágico en las promesas que representaba, en las amistades que atestiguaba, y en el tiempo que ella aún tenía. Por un momento, Hermione se permitió a sí misma creer en esa clase de magia por encima de lo demás.

Hermione lo besó. Lo besó sin el peso de esperar recordar algo que no podía. Lo besó sin el miedo de que su mente menos seis años no fuera suficiente. Lo beso con una nueva y diferente esperanza floreciendo, una del futuro, olvidando el pasado.

* * *

Cuando Hermione regresó a casa del día más agonizantemente largo de revisar reportes en la pequeña mazmorra que el Ministerio llamaba su oficina temporal, el primera cosa que hizo fue notar el tazón de dulces encima de la barra de la cocina: lleno de nuevo.

Draco debió escuchar su aparición porque entró a la sala mientras abrochaba sus mancuernillas tan pronto como ella apareció. Siguió su mirada.

−Llegaron justo cuando llegué del trabajo. −explicó. −Sin nota. −añadió. −Pero es la lechuza de la familia así que…

Hermione no podía apartar sus ojos del tazón. Estaba feliz por él, se dio cuenta de una manera desinteresada completamente divorciada de sus propias pérdidas, que él todavía podía tener su esperanza. E incluso cuando ese sentimiento se hundió como una piedra dentro de ella, sonrió.

−Si llegan en mi cumpleaños, ¿eso los hace míos, cierto? −preguntó, forzando que la ligereza la tomara. No se permitiría hundirse más en la oscuridad.

Draco dejó salir una carcajada y avanzó hacia ella. Y le dio un familiar y casual beso en la frente.

−Ni de chiste. −respiró contra su piel. −Ahora, si no te importa, esperaba que hoy usaras tu vestido azul marino.

−¿El que usé en la desastrosa cena con Ron?

Draco hizo un sonido pensativo, su garganta vibrando tan cerca de su oreja que prácticamente podía sentirlo.

−Una noche ciertamente miserable no puede arruinar lo hermosa que te veías en ese vestido. −Con dedos en llamas, su mano hizo contacto con la parte baja de su espalda, gentilmente alejándola de la sala. −Y dado que tú estás usando nuestro traslador… −una rápida mirada a su mano izquierda y una innegable sonrisa torcida. −Probablemente deberías cambiarte para que no te vayas sin mí.

Hermione rodó los ojos; tenía más que tiempo suficiente, aunque de todas maneras se cambió rápido. Recordó la primera vez que se puso ese vestido, sintiéndolo extraño en su piel pero no incómodo del todo. Draco le había dicho que era su favorito y ella no había estado de acuerdo. Se dio cuenta entonces, quizá por primera vez desde su accidente, que el reflejo que la miraba en el espejo en verdad se veía como ella. No ella en unos cuantos años. Solo ella cómo se veía a sí misma ahora.

Era un liberador y encantador sentimiento. Se veía como ella misma y le gustaba lo que veía: un poco de escote pronunciado, un vestido ajustado y un estilo sutil de tela azul marino que terminaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas. Se sentía hermosa, deseada y como fuera obtener exactamente lo que quería de su cumpleaños.

Salió de la habitación con unos cuantos minutos de sobra, solo lo suficiente para que Draco la mirara boquiabierto, sonriera y luego la tomara por las caderas y cintura, acercándola mientras la besaba durante su partida.

* * *

−¿Estamos en… este es un viñedo? −Hermione preguntó mientras sacudía el leve mareo del aterrizaje. Mientras que los trasladores eran ciertamente uno de sus medios de transporte menos favoritos, no le importaría acostumbrarse si significaba tener a Draco en sus brazos y besándola, oliendo a especias y cítricos y a su hogar.

−Esta es una de las propiedades de la familia de Blaise. −dijo Draco mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con ella: su mano izquierda, la derecha de ella. −Estamos en Italia.

−¿Theo hizo un traslador ilegal internacional? −Hermione no pudo evitar decir mientras miraba al ahora inactivo anillo en su mano izquierda.

Draco solo rio, jalándola para que caminara a su lado a través de las filas de enredadas uvas alrededor de ellos.

−Tu capacidad para ser sorprendida por la indiferencia de Theo a las reglas es verdaderamente impresionante considerado el número de leyes que has roto en tu vida. −comentó Draco secamente, la estaba tanteando. Y aunque sabía que era así, se podía sentir tensándose, levantarse y querer retarlo.

−¿Quieres que pongamos a prueba cuanto me has dicho? −Draco sonrió de lado, girándose hacia ella. Su mano libre acarició la mandíbula de Hermione mientras se inclinaba para darle un breve beso antes de que ella pudiera responder. Se quedó cerca. −Porque para ser completamente honesto. −continuó. −Encuentro a mi rompe leyes y temeraria heroína de guerra de esposa bastante atractiva. Siempre estoy abierto para discutir los puntos finos de mi atracción.

Había algo en el aire, tal vez era la proximidad del Mediterráneo, o la inmersión del quinto paralelo, o simplemente el intercambio de respiración entre los pulmones de él y los de ella, pero los vientos del viñedo alrededor de ellos hacían que se sintiera como si estuviera acercándose demasiado al fuego.

Hermione sonrió contra sus labios, perdiéndose por un momento no atormentado por su pasado.

−El cortejo va muy bien hasta ahora. −le dijo, sabiendo que odiaría la expresión de satisfacción que esa oración le daría a Draco. Pero en su lugar, cuando lo observó, él la miraba seriamente.

−Que bien. −dijo. −Ahora ven, tenemos una mesa más adelante.

Al final de las filas del viñedo, estaba una simple mesa para dos personas.

−¿Cena privada para esta noche? −preguntó Hermione, sintiendo como se derretía ante la belleza e intimidad de semejante gesto.

−Hace dos años vinimos aquí por tu cumpleaños, y como ya sabes, también te propuse matrimonio. −Sacó la silla para ella en un alarde a sus hábitos de caballero profundamente arraigados. −Tal vez ya no tenga mi propia fortuna para mimarte… −dijo, sentándose frente a ella. −Pero tengo varios amigos ricos y una muy buena memoria para los favores que me deben.

−Pero yo no _necesito_ nada de esto, aunque sea hermoso. −Hermione insistió mientras la suave brisa de verano movía sus rizos contra su cuello.

Draco sonrió de esa forma que hacía siempre que ella repetía las cosas, cuando decía cosas de conversaciones que ya había tenido, unas que él era demasiado educado para decirlo, pero que ella de igual forma reconocía.

−Lo sé. −dijo. −Pero si hay una ocasión para derrochar…

−Más vale que recuerdes eso el próximo junio. −Hermione lo amenazó con su más inocente sonrisa.

Draco se tensó, tal vez evaluando su seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos y finalmente sonrió.

−Así que nos comprometimos y casamos para el final del año. −continuó Hermione, como una pregunta pero era más como un catálogo, memorizando y colocando la información en su mente, ahora que ya tenía un hermoso visual para acompañarlo. −Y tu fuiste desheredado. −concluyó. Esa parte no podía ser olvidada.

−Y valió absolutamente todo, antes de que lo preguntes.

Hermione sonrió.

−No iba a hacerlo. −se detuvo, una corriente de curiosidad corriendo por su cabeza. −Pero me pregunto… te pregunté como sucedió, pero no te pregunté exactamente por qué… me doy cuenta de que es bastante obvio, y puedo hacer una suposición. Es solo que, entre más pienso en eso… fue _mucho_ a lo que renunciaste, yo no puedo…

Draco silenció el rápido tren de pensamiento que ella había intentado verbalizar tomando su mano, un gesto ahora familiar entre ellos.

−Dejando de lado el hecho de que estoy dolorosa e irracionalmente enamorado de ti… no hay otra versión de mi vida donde podría estar mejor que con lo que tengo contigo ahora, hombre rico o no. −Apretó sus dedos, su pulgar deslizándose sobre su anillo, ahora había usado por un solo día pero que se sentía paralelo a toda una vida. −Tú haces todo en mi vida mucho mejor. −continuó. −Esta es una relación irremediablemente unilateral en la que yo obtengo todo y no entiendo por qué tú sigues aquí.

Hermione pasó saliva, luchando por verlo a los ojos.

−¿Es eso de lo que tienes miedo? ¿Qué un día decida que no obtengo nada de esto?

−Todos los días. −le dijo, la presión de su mano en la de ella era inquietantemente estable. Un latido pasó antes de que él admitiera el resto. −Especialmente desde que _eso_ pasó.

No había necesidad de que aclarara de que hablaba. _Eso_ había consumido cada aspecto de su vida desde que había despertado en San Mungo en enero. Lo llevaba con ella todos los días, y él también.

Al siguiente segundo, una botella de vino apareció en la mesa, sacándolos de la seriedad de la conversación.

−¿La botella dice que es "Malfoy Vintage"? −preguntó Hermione, mirando a la elaborada letra mientras Draco la tomaba para servir.

Draco le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad, su vulnerabilidad empujada hacia los rincones apartados en los que la mantenía.

−Blaise puede ser convenientemente sentimental en algunas ocasiones. Esta fue la cosecha del año en que nos comprometimos.

−Que Hufflepuff de su parte. −comentó Hermione, observando con satisfacción como la calidez se esparcía dentro de ella mientras Draco le servía una copa.

Él rio.

−No le digas eso.

La comida apareció en los platos frente a ellos, un menú claramente determinado desde antes con cada indulgencia italiana que Hermione pudiera haber pensado. No podía negar el ruido de anticipación que salió de ella mientras miraba la comida frente ambos. Mirando a Draco, él tenía de nuevo esa mirada de satisfacción, orgulloso de sí mismo.

−Esto se ve delicioso. −concedió Hermione, ni siquiera interesada en negarle su satisfacción.

−Solo algunos de tus favoritos. −Draco se encogió de hombros. La falsa humildad se veía ridícula en él, el regodearse se veía mejor.

−Hablando de Blaise. −comenzó Hermione, tomando un sorbo de lo que supuestamente era su propia cosecha de vino italiano a medida. −¿Sabías que piensa que está coqueteando con Theo?

Draco estalló en carcajadas, verdadero humor en su rostro.

−Todo mundo sabe eso. −se detuvo, tomando un sorbo de su vino y mirándola. Sonrió. −Excepto Theo, por supuesto.

−¿Así que Theo me ha tenido ayudándolo a cazar por un novio varias veces al mes y no tiene idea de que Blaise está… no sé, interesado?

−Bueno, Blaise piensa que está siendo obvio y que Theo es despistado. −comentó Draco.

Hermione consideró que eso era una mala combinación mientras tomaba más de su vino y disfrutaba la cena. En el fuego cruzado de los rayos de luz en cascada del sol poniente, se le ocurrió cuán absolutamente hermosa era la velada que Draco había orquestado. Y a pesar de ser un gesto tan grandioso, no sintió ninguna incomodidad, ninguna inquietud abrumada diciéndole que era demasiado. Porque todavía era tan íntimo, tan simple: solo un hombre y su esposa.

−Puedo imaginarlo. −comenzó. −Que nosotros no éramos tan diferentes, al principio… si tuviera que adivinar.

−¿Diferente de qué? −preguntó Draco mientras los platos se limpiaban solos, dejando solo el vino, la conversación y una luz que se desvanecía constantemente.

−Blaise y Theo. −dijo. −Imagino que yo pensaba que estaba siendo bastante obvia y tú eras el despistado.

Draco rió, tan fuerte que tuvo que poner su copa de vino en la mesa. Las sombras causadas por el sol del atardecer se quedaron atrapadas en las líneas de su sonrisa, bañándolo en luz y oscuridad.

−Si alguien era el despistado, eras tú. −dijo finalmente mientras su risa bajaba. −Yo era el obvio.

Animada por el vino y un afecto que sangraba de sus huesos, Hermione arqueó una ceja hacia él.

−Los Slytherin son raramente obvios. −insistió. −Los Gryffindor, sin embargo… −dejó que el resto de su oración se desvaneciera mientras recopilaba nueve meses de creciente deseo por el hombre frente a ella y armándose de valor para actuar.

Puso la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa, un movimiento deliberado que detuvo cualquier respuesta que Draco había planeado en su garganta. Se puso de pie, una ola de adrenalina invadiéndola. Valentía, la conocía. Anticipación, la recibió. Pero el golpeteo de su corazón dentro de la jaula de huesos dentro de su pecho peleó contra ello. Porque esta era la parte que la hacía sentir salvaje, un poco fuera de control, insegura de sí misma.

Tomó dos cuidadosos pasos hacia el lado de Draco de la pequeña mesa y se detuvo frente a él. Puso las manos en las caderas, un movimiento que intentó esconder los latidos desenfrenados dentro de su pecho bajo una pose que irradiaba control.

La expresión de Draco no había cambiado desde el momento en que se puso de pie: una mezcla entre una sonrisa con anticipación y una oscuridad en sus ojos en la luz cada vez más débil de verano.

Hermione estaba satisfecha de encontrar que su voz sonaba sólida y confiada, a pesar de cómo se sentía.

−Haz espacio.

Un destello de confusión, más rápido que un rayo, fue la única indicación de la sorpresa de Draco. Con un movimiento suave de su silla contra el suelo del viñedo, hizo espacio suficiente entre él y la mesa.

Y era espacio suficiente para que Hermione se moviera, aceptando la oferta de sus manos mientras él se daba cuenta de sus intenciones y se sentaba en su regazo. Su rostro flotaba a una decisión lejos del precipicio al que se había estado acercando toda la noche.

Hermione corrió sus manos por el pecho de Draco y hasta su cuello, enredándolas en su cabello: su parte favorita. El agarre de Draco alrededor de su cintura la atrajo lo más cerca posible mientras una de sus manos le recorría la espalda, deteniéndose a la mitad. Draco giró su rostro la fracción necesaria para hacer contacto visual. Un ruido bajo emanó de su garganta antes de que encontrara sus palabras.

−No estás usando sostén. −le dijo. No era una pregunta.

−¿Quién dijiste que fue el obvio? −preguntó Hermione en respuesta. Inclinó su rostro hacia su cuello, necesitando reforzar su coraje con un toque de su piel y un descanso de su mirada plateada. −¿Y el despistado? −continuó, respirando la pregunta contra su cuello. A pesar de la creciente oscuridad, su cuerpo entero se sentía encendido, vibrando con el calor de su propia estrella. Juntos, podían hacer una constelación.

Hermione puso una de sus manos sobre la de él, la que estaba en su cintura. Lo guio más abajo, sobre la curva de su cadera y los músculos de sus pineras no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante el contacto. Aun más abajo, ella movió su mano hacia el dobladillo de su vestido antes de comenzar a ascender de nuevo. Esta vez, con sus dedos rozando su piel al descubierto, Hermione tuvo que distraerse besándolo en el cuello para prevenir que su respiración vacilara ante él. Desde su punto de vista, pudo notar como Draco había dejado de respirar.

Hermione guio la mano de Draco a lo largo de su piel debajo del vestido, a lo largo de la parte exterior del muslo hasta que la detuvo en su cadera. Vio el momento en que el reconocimiento lo golpeó. Draco pasó saliva, sus dedos inmediatamente flexionando, enterrándose en su piel como un hombre a punto de caer en un precipicio y su agarre fuera lo único que le impedía caer.

−Me dijiste que no dejara que Pansy escogiera mi lencería. −le dijo Hermione al oído, sintiendo la emoción del poder reemplazando el nerviosismo detrás de su corazón. −Así que opté por no usar ninguna.

No tenía idea de donde Draco había guardado el traslador de regreso. Pero en el siguiente instante, estaba girando a través de varios continentes con él, enredada en su toque y desesperada por más.

* * *

El aterrizaje fue menos elegante. Una rápida activación de un traslador, desde una posición sentada y envueltos en los brazos del otro con facultades mentales ocupadas en otras cosas, no fue precisamente recomendable. Honestamente fue milagroso que Hermione no se golpeara la cabeza contra la barra de la cocina mientras su imprecisamente preciso traslador los aparecía en el vestíbulo de su departamento.

Maldita sea, Theo era bueno.

Hermione se tambaleó, agradecida de haber aterrizado sobre sus pies y sintiéndose temblorosa después de tropezar hacia la mesa y las sillas muy resistentes. Ella se giró, Draco parecía menos nervioso mientras alisaba las arrugas que simplemente no existían de la tela de sus pantalones.

Cuando Draco la miró, evidentemente satisfecho con el estado de su ropa que ella no tenía intención de permitirle usarla por más tiempo, y sintió la tensión entre ellos. Deshilachadas fibras se incendiaron, cada vez más tensas, en todas direcciones hasta que la tensión se rompió. De la misma manera, Hermione sintió que sus propios huesos podrían romperse bajo el peso de la mirada de Draco.

Entonces se dio cuenta de él que estaba esperando que la última barrera entre ellos se derrumbara, esperando que ella le confirmara que podía tenerla, toda completa. Confirmación que no solo era vino y cortejo, pero algo impulsado por intención.

Incluso estando al borde del precipicio de lo desconocido, queriendo, _necesitando_ brincar, el vacío de pronto se veía como una de las cavernas dentro de su propia mente. Se detuvo, atrapada en el momento. Era tiempo de rendirse, lo sabía. Las cavernas continuarían vacías de las cosas que una vez vivieron ahí, lo aceptaba. Quería llenarlas con algo nuevo.

Se había enfocado tanto en esos pensamiento errantes, que su mirada se perdió y cuando regresó, Draco estaba justo frente a ella. Él no la tocó excepto por un solo rizo enrollado alrededor de un nudillo. Hermione reconoció esa mirada en sus ojos, una que había tenido antes, en este lugar, de esta manera. Era la de un hombre hambriento, buscando satisfacción y perdiendo la pelea de no tocar su piel.

−Di las palabras, Granger. −suspiró.

Esta vez, ella lo besó. Y era el fugaz fantasma de contacto que alguna vez él fue; era con presión, pasión y permiso.

−Llévame a la cama. −murmuró Hermione contra sus labios. La última barrera, tan grande como el Muro de Berlín, se derrumbó.

Draco rió contra su boca, alegría mezclada con deseo, mientras la alzaba en sus brazos. Sus manos ya se habían deslizado por debajo del dobladillo de su vestido, tomando su piel mientras la llevaba hacia la habitación, hacia la cama de ambos.

* * *

El sexo era su propio tipo de magia. No era diferente del tipo que había encontrado dentro de la caja de joyería. Fue el tipo que encontró dentro del rostro de Draco.

El sexo con él era un ejercicio en lo oculto.

Las encantaciones que él respiraba contra sus poros mientras deslizaba el vestido de sus hombros y se asentaba contra su piel con avaricia de una flama accidental, consumiendo su carne.

Ella escribió runas con sus labios, deslizándose a través de que cada centímetro inexplorado de él mientras ella desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, revelando un océano de piel para calmar su sed.

Los hechizos lanzados por el toque de él, insistentes en su exploración de los lugares que la hacían tambalearse, encerrada entre su cuerpo y un torbellino de deseo.

Y los encantamientos que ella conjuró con respiraciones pesadas entre sus labios abiertos fueron las únicas cosas que la mantuvieron en la tierra, aterrizada en algún semblante de realidad, mientras Draco se hundía en ella, ecos que atravesaban su cabeza.

Por un momento, todo se quedó tranquilo.

Entonces, la respiración de Hermione se aceleró. La ligera expansión de su pecho presionó su piel más cerca a la de él mientras pequeñas erupciones de urgencia la forzaban a casi involuntariamente mover sus caderas.

Draco jadeó contra su cuello. Sentía sus dientes raspando los tendones alrededor de su cuello antes de que levantara la cabeza y la mirara a los ojos. Hermione se movió de nuevo, incitándolo a moverse, casi dividida por el creciente resplandor que rebotaba a lo largo de sus nervios.

Él presionó sus labios contra los de ella, sorprendentemente casto mientras alejaba sus caderas de ella con una agonizante lentitud. Hermione jadeó contra su boca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, arrastrando sus uñas contra su cuero cabelludo, por su cuello y hasta sus hombros.

Cuando Draco rompió el beso y la miró de nuevo, ella vio el brillo en sus ojos, la arruga en las esquinas y supo que estaba perdida. Una sonrisa de Draco Malfoy entregada por nada más que una mirada que le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre como planeaba tenerla.

Los ojos de Hermione rodaron hacia atrás mientras las caderas de él se movían hacia delante, un choque de electricidad por medio de magia… ¿O era de la otra forma?... quemándose entre ellos, indiferente a dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Draco se empujó, sentado contra sus talones y aún dentro de ella mientras sus confiadas y llenas de práctica manos la sostenían por las caderas para que encontrara cada movimiento. Ella era un lienzo, demasiado estirado alrededor de su marco, reventándose en los bordes y deshaciéndose completamente mientras dejaba que sus reflejos tomaran control, que el instinto orquestara como estar con él. Hermione no tenía control sobre su voz, sobre su respiración, sobre la ruina inminente bajo el toque de él.

Hermione se sonrojó en rápidas olas sobre su piel y a través de su tendón, ataques de necesidad en los que no sabía que hacer. Pero sabía que necesitaba más contacto, más cercanía. El golpe fresco del aire a temperatura ambiente contra la tormenta de fuego debajo de su piel la llevó a buscar más contacto. Ella extendió la mano y, sin la necesidad de palabras o peticiones, él simplemente la colocó en una posición sentada con él, pecho contra pecho, cara contra, y los vacíos en su mente presionados a los recuerdos en la suya, tan cerca que bien podría ser uno.

Draco bajó su ritmo mientras la sostenía contra él: el sabor de una nueva posición que sacaba aún más placer de ella. Hermione se movió con él, llorando ante la fricción mientras él se movía dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo demasiado familiar y deliciosamente desconocido. Ella le arañó la espalda, buscando más apoyo mientras cada fibra de su ser dentro de ella amenazaba con temblar y derrumbarse y disolverse debajo de piel sudada y el camino de su lengua contra su seno. Hermione continuó estable por la pura gracia del brazo de Draco alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola sentada y en la posición perfecta para encontrar sus caderas con las de ella.

Hermione dejó salir un pequeño y roto suspiro mientras la mano de Draco tomaba su cabeza antes de hundirse más, pasadas las barreras, los botones desaparecidos y excusas estúpidas para retener un delirio tan hermoso de su vida por más tiempo. La mano de él tomó su seno en su descenso, rodando un pezón entre sus dedos y incitando un siseo estrangulado desde sus dientes antes de que continuara bajando.

La mano de Draco continuó bajo sus costillas, se deslizó por su estómago y se acercó más a los nervios que serían el blanco de su incendio.

Hermione presionó con más fuerza las uñas en su espalda, rodando la cabeza hacia adelante lo suficiente como para forzarlo a mirarla a los ojos. Le quedaba muy poco control, ya estaba al borde del precipicio nuevo y lista, desesperada, para saltar.

Solo tenía una petición mientras los dedos de Draco encontraban su destino, desgarrando placer dentro de ella: un ladrón de suspiros, jadeos y gritos.

 _No seas dócil conmigo_ , quería decir. No había estado con él, hace todos esos meses. Y quería que el trato se pagara con interés, dulce y delicioso interés entregado por rápidos y duros empujones y manos magulladas contra su piel. Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, junto con cada pensamiento coherente que pudo haber tenido mientras se desmoronaba en la cima de un placer que alcanzaba su punto máximo y se estrellaba una y otra vez.

Y por un momento, su mente no fue otra cosa que vacíos, enormes cavernas de lo desconocido mientras su mundo desaparecía de la existencia antes de reformarse y comenzar de nuevo. Una nueva realidad en un ángulo diferente, parámetros cambiados que le otorgaban nuestras perspectivas mientras se revelaba contra el inconfundible placer de ver cada fibra de control de Draco Malfoy derrumbarse a su alrededor mientras él caía en su placer meros momentos después que ella.

Draco colapsó a su lado en la cama, la rápida labor de su respiración sacándola de su propia mente, aun vacía de recuerdos, pero llenándose con algo más. Draco se aferró a ella y ella a él, mientras él presionaba pequeños besos contra su cuello, su hombro, su muñeca: cada centímetro de su piel que él pudiera tocar, lo tocó. Y las manos de ella hicieron lo mismo, reaprendiendo y catalogando cada pedazo de su pálida piel.

−Nunca voy a dejar esta cama. −anunció Draco, apenas un susurro entre besos.

−¿No? −fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir mientras ella trazaba las líneas de sus brazos, sobre la despintada Marca Tenebrosa que él no sabía perdonarse aún.

−Entre tú y… bueno, el hecho de que esto no es un maldito sofá, no puedo imaginar circunstancias más perfectas.

Sí, perfectas.

−¿Siempre es así? −preguntó Hermione suavemente, esperando comunicar el sentimiento de posesión, de ser poseída, que quemaba como carbón dentro de ella.

−¿El sexo? −preguntó, divirtiendo su camino de besos para que pudiera quedar cara a cara con ella. −Sí y no. −respondió. −Siempre es… fantástico, pero esto fue…

−Magia. −terminó ella, sintiendo como se sonrojaba sobre semejante sentimentalismo. Nunca se había imaginado como esa clase de persona, una que se consumiera tanto en la otra que los bordes comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Draco hizo un ruido de acuerdo mientras bajaba su boca hacia su oreja, el mínimo toque de dientes contra su lóbulo. Los reflejos arquearon su cuerpo contra el de él, reactivando su toque.

Hermione sonrió ante el sentimiento, cerrando los ojos. En ese perfecto momento, indicativo de todo el tiempo que tenían por delante, Hermione decidió finalmente detrás de ellos a descansar.

−Draco. −dijo. Él hizo otro sonido contra su oreja, esparciendo chispas por las venas de Hermione. −Es tiempo de rendirnos. −dijo simplemente.

Al principio no reaccionó, aún mimándola con suaves toques y besos. Entonces se detuvo y se alejó.

−¿Rendirnos con qué? −preguntó. La serenidad en su rostro, presente desde el momento en que su control se rompió cuando se vino, se desvaneció.

−La investigación. −le dijo. −Buscar respuestas, esperando que mi memoria vuelva. Es tiempo de rendirnos y seguir adelante.

Era una clínica y simple verdad. Tenían mucho más por delante, si tan solo superaran el pasado que ella había olvidado. No necesitaba sus recuerdos, ya no más, para construir algo nuevo con él.

Draco estaba tranquilo, callado y no la miró hasta que finalmente habló.

−No.

Hermione parpadeó.

−¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con _no_?

−Que significa que no. −repitió, sus palabras volviéndose sólidas en una nueva y armada convicción.

−Tú dijiste que no te rendirías _hasta que yo te lo pidiera_. Es tiempo, Draco.

−Yo… −vaciló. Y entonces, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta él mismo, terminó el pensamiento. −Mentí.

Draco se alejó de ella, mirando el techo, mientras Hermione intentaba entender qué había pasado.

−Dijiste que era mi mente, mi decisión. −dijo, su voz tan suave que apenas pudo escucharla ella misma.

−Sé que lo hice. −respondió, su volumen igualmente ausente. −Pero no puedo.

−¿No puedes o no lo harás?

−¿Importa la diferencia? −preguntó.

La sensación de carbón prendido dentro de ella cambió, ya no era un calor cómodo pero algo más doloroso y cerca del enojo. No quería eso, no quería arruinar las cosas maravillosas que habían compartido. Pero si él no sabía la diferencia, necesitaba que aprendiera.

−Un es un asunto de habilidad. El otro de fuerza de voluntad.

Y uno era ciertamente peor que el otro.

Draco no dijo nada y Hermione imaginó que podía escuchar los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

−¿Draco? −preguntó al tenso aire entre ellos. Ella tenía a sus propios ojos fijos en el techo mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no la invadieran después de lo que había sido una espectacular noche. A pesar de la nueva brecha entre ellos, convertida en realidad en unas pocas palabras, Hermione se obligó a ser valiente. Peores cosas no la habían roto. Esto no definiría su velada.

−Cuéntame sobre nuestra boda. −dijo.

Hermione lo escuchó dejar salir un suspiro, ni triste ni frustrado, solo se mantuvo más allá de la cadencia de respiración normal mientras sus pensamientos corrían salvajes como los de ella. Se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras la acercaba.

Con los labios de Draco presionados contra su piel en un silencioso entendimiento de que ahora no era tiempo de pelear, le contó.


	10. Abraxas Malfoy

"El corazón se rompe cuando se ha hinchado demasiado en la cálida respiración de esperanza, y después se encuentra encerrado en la fría realidad."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo

Octubre

La vida con Draco tenía un cierto estira y afloja. Hermione había aprendido esto relativamente temprano en su nueva vida con él. Había un compromiso, había progreso y había unos cuantos retrocesos también. Pero al tiempo que septiembre se volvía octubre en la fría distención de su desacuerdo sobre su memoria, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse jalada en todas las direcciones, estirada cada vez más con cada día que pasaba, esperando un jalón más que la tirara por el borde. Porque se había dado cuenta que en la ausencia de sus recuerdos, había algo más que quería. Y probablemente destrozaría las costuras que unían su cuidadosa cortesía, despedazada por una mina terrestre que aún no habían desarmado.

El día después de su cumpleaños, Draco sacó su investigación del departamento y ambos acordaron, silenciosamente, en no discutir sobre si él continuaba o no buscando respuestas. Esa cosa tácita entre ellos se volvió como una tercera persona en la habitación todo el tiempo: un constante extraño pidiendo atención pero que jamás era reconocido. Porque cuando podían ignorar a ese extraño, y lo relegaban a los rincones extraños que evitaban, podían pretender que vivían una vida encantadora donde Draco dormía en su propia cama de nuevo y Hermione usaba un anillo en su mano izquierda.

Podía dormir recargada contra el pecho de Draco, cálido y sólido y que evocaba un sentimiento que solo podía describir como hogareño.

Hermione podía comenzar sus días corriendo sus manos por el cabello usualmente impecable de él, absolutamente impreciso después de pasar una noche contra la almohada.

Y podía saludar a su sueño con suaves besos contra los labios y cuello de él, disculpas por las conversaciones que estaban ignorando y promesas de que lo resolverían.

Pero eso era lo más lejos a lo que llegaba su intimidad desde el cumpleaños de Hermione. Otra barrera se había levantado por el desacuerdo que ignoraron por el bien de alargar su pequeño momento de paz y felicidad tanto como pudieron.

Hermione solo podía sobrevivir en el medio durante tanto tiempo.

−Quiero usar un pensadero. −dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras Draco seleccionaba su ropa en el clóset.

Pensó que habría objeciones. No había anticipado que la temperatura de la habitación bajara en sincronía con la forma en que él se quedó quieto, cada músculo, cada nervio, congelado. Hermione contó sus respiraciones, recordando la última vez que habían tenido esa conversación, hace tanto tiempo.

Eventualmente, se movió de nuevo, girándose hacia ella desde dónde estaba de pie en la puerta del clóset. Se negó a retractarse. En verdad lo quería. Se había dado cuenta que esto era lo que necesitaba, recuerdos de otros eran las únicas partes de su tiempo perdido que podría saber. Y ella quería conocerlos.

Sabía que él no entendía, pero necesitaba que lo hiciera. Incluso si sus sanadores pensaban que usar un pensadero podría dañar su capacidad para recuperar sus recuerdos, Hermione ya había aceptado la pérdida de sus recuerdos como permanente, una irreparable parte de su existencia. Tanto que perder la oportunidad más infinita de que regresaran lo valía a cambio de la absoluta certeza de _ver_ lo que ella se había perdido en los recuerdos de otros. Un pensadero era lo más cercano que tendría de saber su propia historia.

−Ya hemos hablado de esto. −dijo Draco en un respiro cauteloso.

−Hace meses. Las cosas han cambiado.

Vio como sus labios se tensaron, presionados juntos, buscando control.

−Creo, que en su momento, te recordé que eras demasiado testaruda como para darte por vencida. −sus palabras sonaban forzadas, como si peleara solo para poder hablar. Si el miedo tuviera una forma, se vería como Draco Malfoy en ese momento. Se giró y continuó vistiéndose, desapareciendo en el clóset mientras Hermione continuaba sentada y preguntándose cuán fuerte tendría que presionar, cuanto más podrían soportar.

−No me voy a rendir. −dijo Hermione, levantando su voz, insistente en que llevara lo suficiente para que se escuchara en el rincón del clóset donde sea que estuviera escondido. −Quiero intentar algo nuevo. No puedo continuar haciendo lo mismo sin ver un resultado.

Draco salió, vestido para el trabajo y mirando a cualquier lugar en la habitación que no fuera ella.

−¿Y si te lastima? ¿Y si arruina cualquier oportunidad de recuperar tus recuerdos?

−Algo es mejor que nada. −insistió. Su garganta se sentía apretada, no quería pelear. Solo quería que él entendiera, que estuviera de su lado.

Y entonces vio como un fragmento se desprendía, un fragmento de sentimiento del que él tenía que deshacerse, solidificándose en algo ausente detrás de sus ojos. Un minuto pasó en su Oclumancia, pero fue suficiente para que Hermione lo notara.

−Por favor… −comenzó.

−Un pensadero ni siquiera es algo remotamente cercano a tus recuerdos. −dijo. La capa de calma que cobijaba sus palabras solo la frustraba más. Continuó. −No saber cómo te sentías…

Hermione lo vio cristalizarse mientras sus palabras fallaban, congelándola.

−Tengo que ir al trabajo. −concluyó. La salida de un cobarde. Una retirada repentina.

Antes de que pudiera demandar que enfrentara esto, que la dejara explicarse, que tenían que hacerlo sin la Oclumancia por la que habían trabajado tanto en evitar, él se apareció con la más mínima insinuación de una mueca asomándose entre los fragmentos en los que se había convertido.

Furiosa y frustrada: Hermione finalmente se levantó del pie de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina donde, por primera vez desde que despertó en San Mungo hace diez meses, se hizo su propia taza de té.

* * *

−¿Entonces siguen peleando? −preguntó Harry desde la puerta de la miserable oficina de Hermione en el Ministerio. −Esas son unas marcas muy agresivas las que estás haciendo. Si no supiera mejor diría que es una de mis tareas de pociones.

Hermione miró a su amigo, al travieso brillo en sus ojos verdes que intentaba llevarle algo de ligereza, y le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

−No estamos peleando. −dijo.

−Ustedes no _no_ están peleando. −Harry concluyó con ese infortunado sentido de sabiduría que venía de sacar las mentiras para vivir. Se sentó en una pequeña silla que estaba en una esquina de la oficina. −¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? −preguntó. −Tengo algo que contarte.

−No puedo, tengo muchos reportes que revisar. Dímelo aquí. −no lo miró cuando lo dijo, pero podía sentir como la observaba, buscando la mentira que ambos sabían que ella había dicho. El único indicio que Harry le dio fue un silencioso e incrédulo sonido.

Hermione suspiró.

−Estamos… en de acuerdo en que no estamos de acuerdo. ¿Está bien?

En lugar de verse aliviado de que ella por fin había dicho algo, Harry se puso nervioso, una mano recorrió su desordenado cabello, una constante en el tiempo si es que había uno.

−Ginny me dijo que te preguntara sobre el… −su voz se detuvo, silencioso y cualquier cosa que había pensado decir al final de esa oración se perdió en el ambiente de blanco ruido de las protecciones y hechizos que protegían la propiedad del Ministerio.

El comportamiento de Harry solo hizo que Hermione se sintiera incómoda.

−¿Sobre qué, Harry? −le incitó, preparándose para el golpe de parte de Ginny, entregado por Harry.

−Sobre el sexo y sobre si… continuaba sucediendo. −Harry jadeó. −Me estoy ganando demasiados puntos extras con mi esposa por esto. Por favor siéntete libre de que no responder la pregunta.

−¿Tú crees que Ginny descansará sin obtener sus respuestas? −preguntó Hermione, indecisa entre dolorosa mortificación o diversión. Harry se veía más incómodo de lo que ella se sentía, lo que ayudaba.

−Preferiría que ella fuera contigo por la Red Floo y te preguntara en lugar de usarme a mí como lechuza.

Hermione sonrió, preguntándose la razón por la cual Ginny había forzado a Harry a preguntarle por su vida sexual en su ausencia.

−Dile a Ginny que no, que solo fue esa vez. Pero que continúa durmiendo en la cama.

Por muy incómodo que pareciera Harry, frunciendo el ceño, moviendo los nudillos y moviendo una pierna a un ritmo inquietantemente rápido, Hermione tuvo que darle crédito al hombre por intentarlo.

−¿Entonces eso es… bueno? −se aventuró.

−No es… malo. −respondió Hermione. Suspiró de nuevo y bajó su pluma. Había tomado los pergaminos de su escritorio y los había ordenado en sus archivos, aceptando su inminente participación en la interrogación informal de Harry.

−Le pedí que dejara de investigar sobre mis recuerdos. −dijo Hermione. No le había dicho a Ginny no pudo hacerlo en los días siguientes al que había sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños de la vida de Hermione. Pero ahora con Harry y casi un mes de pensar, pudo hacerlo. −Mis sanadores han dejado de investigar causas alternativas y curas. −tomó un respiro, determinada a mantener su voz en un tono estable. −No creo que vaya a recuperar mis recuerdos, Harry.

Levantó una mano para detener la respuesta que vio que él estaba preparando.

−Lo he aceptado. Estoy intentando dejar eso atrás. Pero Draco… él está teniendo problemas en aceptar mi decisión.

Lo que sea que Harry había planeado decir murió en sus labios. Apretó la boca. Hermione a veces olvidaba que Harry, de todas las personas que conocía, era un experto en recibir malas noticias, de procesarlas con rapidez y reaccionar de acuerdo a ellas. Era una habilidad que se había forjado en los fuegos de aprender que uno tenía que morir, aceptarlo y hacerlo de todas maneras. Algo de su ansiedad disminuyó mientras lo observaba procesar sus palabras.

−¿Entonces _sí_ están peleando? −concluyó, mirándola para que le confirmara.

−No exactamente. Mejor dicho no estamos hablando de esto, es como un compromiso de silencio. −dijo. −Le pedí algunos recuerdos para usar un pensadero esta mañana y… bueno, no le agradó la idea.

−Pero tus sanadores dijeron… −comenzó Harry.

−Han mantenido el mismo tratamiento, lo que técnicamente significa no pensadores. ¿Pero eso ya quedó atrás, no crees? −preguntó. −De hecho quería pedirte… bueno a ti y a Ginny, si podrían darme algunos recuerdos.

Harry pareció desconcertado, los ojos se abrieron brevemente antes de neutralizar sus rasgos, una habilidad que el entrenamiento de Auror le había dado. Hace años, él habría estado con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándola con abierta incredulidad. Le había tomado la mayor parte de los últimos diez meses reconocer esta nueva habilidad en él, refinada en sus seis años perdidos.

−Yo no… Mione, no sé si esté cómodo con eso. −dijo después de algún tiempo.

−Harry, me gustaría ver algunos eventos importantes de mi vida si yo no los puedo recordar. −dijo, intentando no enojarse. Podía sentir una repetición de la misma conversación que había tenido con Draco esa mañana. La misma canción, diferente ritmo.

−Pero si tus sanadores creen que no es seguro… si Draco no…

−Draco no puede tomar decisiones sobre _mi_ salud. −Hermione insistió, su tono variando entre indignante y molesto. Tardíamente, se preguntó si era la primera vez que había escuchado a Harry llamar a Draco de otra forma que no fuera Malfoy.

A pesar de su molestia, Harry rió.

−Él tomó todo tipo de decisiones sobre tu salud cuando estabas inconsciente en San Mungo. Eso es parte del trabajo cuando te casas con alguien, sabes. −dijo al final de su incrédula risa, un toque de diversión colándose, pero había una seriedad que sorprendió a Hermione. No podía considerar la validez o implicación de sus palabras. Porque ella sabía que él no estaba equivocado.

−Mis sanadores solo prohibieron el pensadero sobre preocupaciones de que pudiera inhibir mi habilidad de recuperar mis recuerdos… Harry, no volverán. Es… estoy lista para dejar eso atrás. No necesito tener los recuerdos, pero al menos me gustaría _verlos_ de alguna forma. −Podía sentir como su control se desvanecía, como empezaba a tambalearse. Su garganta se sentía apretada, frustrada y desesperada de hacerlo entender, de hacer que Draco entendiera, de que ellos entendieran que estaba cansada. Tan, _tan cansada_ de no saber.

La mirada de lástima que pasó por los ojos de Harry hizo que Hermione quisiera esconderse debajo de su escritorio. Apretó los puños, las uñas encajándose en sus palmas en un intento de controlar las frustradas lágrimas que con desesperación no quería dejar salir.

Harry se puso de pie y cruzó la pequeña oficina, tomándola en un abrazo contra su pecho.

−Lo siento. −le dijo, sosteniéndola de la misma forma que lo había hecho en los peores momentos de la vida de Hermione. Momentos manchados por guerras, muerte, miedo y duelo. −¿Recuerdas todas las veces que me dijiste que fuera con Dumbledore sobre algo? ¿O que escuchara razón? ¿O que fuera cauteloso? Debí haberte escuchado. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de eso, y reconozco que pude haber salvado más vidas si lo hubiera entendido antes. −su voz, en algún lugar arriba de su cabeza, se sentía pesada con las cosas que él no podía cambiar. −Debí haberte escuchado porque tienes un juicio sorprendente. Eres tan racional… tan lógica. Tomas buenas decisiones.

Harry suspiró y la liberó de su abrazo de apoyo.

−No creo que sea una buena decisión, Mione.

Hermione buscó sus ojos, agradecida de que a él le importara tanto, pero su mente ya estaba decidida.

−Pero es mi decisión. −le dijo, sintiéndose cansada por la frustración de que ya la había propulsado desde la mañana.

Harry aún tenía sus manos en sus hombros. Les dio un apretón de apoyo. La miró, estudiándola más de lo que ella hubiera esperado antes de hablar.

−Solo no hagas nada que yo no haría.

Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de lado, apretada y cautelosa mientras se giraba para irse. Se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina. Tocó un par de veces el marco, pensando en una acción como se debatiera consigo mismo. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

−Lo que quería decirte. −comenzó. −Bueno, lo que Ginny y yo queríamos decirte. Pero ella está en casa, no se siente muy bien… usualmente así es. En su primer trimestre. −la miró con un destello de orgullo en sus ojos. −Tendremos un tercero.

* * *

La partida de Harry dejó a Hermione sintiéndose inquieta, incómoda y desatada en una forma que no se había sentido desde los primeros meses sin sus recuerdos, cuando todo era demasiado nuevo, demasiado inusual, demasiado de todo. La revuelta de emociones que golpeaba a sus huesos volteó su estómago y sentía que un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba. No podía analizar la intensidad de las cosas que sentía de sus emociones verdaderas: algo como alegría o nostalgia o celos creciendo en su pecho.

Con un dolor de cabeza que crecía para igualar a su frustración, Hermione redobló sus esfuerzos en pedir recuerdos. Si Harry no la ayudaba, tal vez los Slytherin en su vida podrían ser convencidos. Les mandó una lechuza a Pansy y Theo, preguntándoles si podían ver a Hermione en su departamento.

Y entonces, por primera vez en su vida profesional, secuestro de Theo aparte, Hermione salió antes del trabajo con una débil excusa a su jefa sobre su dolor de cabeza. La única después de su jefa fue un breve asentimiento de cabeza y un gesto con la mano. Ambas sabían que el trabajo de Hermione solo le importaba a unas cuantas personas.

La próxima cosa en la lista de cosas por hacer para recuperar su vida sería recuperar su trabajo. O ya como último opción conseguir un trabajo diferente. Porque si tenía que pasar más tiempo en su excusa de oficina, que parecía más un clóset, revisando reportes de cada maldito Departamento del Ministerio iba a perder la mente. Y honestamente, no le quedaba mucho como para desperdiciar.

Hermione se apareció en su departamento una vez que salió del Ministerio y de inmediato comenzó a buscar en el departamento algo que calmara su dolor de cabeza. Un golpe vacilante en la puerta interrumpió su búsqueda.

Hermione se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos en la puerta, insegura sobre si había escuchado algo. Se acercó. Era tan raro que alguien usara la puerta principal del departamento que su inusual uso la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

−No lo haré de nuevo, Theo. Me siento como una vil plebeya ya con haberlo hecho una vez… −la voz de Pansy se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta con un filoso e irritado tono.

Hermione escuchó un jadeó fastidiado de Theo, seguido por un más fuerte golpe que asustó a Hermione con su intensidad. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a los Slytherin del otro de la puerta. Theo aún tenía su mano levantada, claramente con intensión de golpear de nuevo la puerta.

−¿Qué están haciendo? −preguntó Hermione.

Pansy entró al departamento con empujón claramente intensional mientras pasaba al lado de Hermione.

Theo frunció el ceño, aún parado afuera.

−¿Nos quitaste el acceso, recuerdas? −dijo.

Hermione se sonrojó. No lo había recordado. De hecho, con todo lo que había pasado en su limitada energía mental discrecional en el último mes, el hecho de que había quitado los accesos se había escapado de su mente.

−¿Y a qué le debemos tan cortés requerimiento? −preguntó Pansy en un tono acerbo. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el sillón de piel en la sala. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo, sus pintadas uñas tamborileando impacientemente contra sus brazos. −Tengo cosas que hacer, espero que sepas eso. Y ni siquiera te has molestado en ir los viernes en la noche en casi un mes, así que no veo porque crees que puedes demandar mi presencia…

−Merlín, Pansy, dale oportunidad a que se explique antes de que le dictes la sentencia. −Theo dijo mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón, dejando el sofá verde para Hermione.

Hermione los miró con cautela, sintiéndose repentinamente menos confiada sobre cómo iría la conversación.

Crookshanks se subió al regazo de Theo, avariciosamente aceptando el afecto.

−Tienes buena sincronización, Granger, necesito tomar prestado a tu gato. −dijo mientras convocaba un premio de la cocina.

−Así no es como funcionan las mascotas, Theo.

−Estoy consciente. Pero Blaise mencionó que tal vez pronto tenga un gato así que quería llevarme a Crookshanks por un rato a la Mansión para saber si funcionaría.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza tanto como su confusión se lo permitió.

−¿A qué te refieres con que Blaise dijo que tal vez…?

Pansy la interrumpió rodando los ojos con un frustrado suspiro.

−Tiene un toque de vidente por el lado de su madre. Completamente inútil, solo dice algo interesante ocasionalmente. Pero Theo no deja ir esta idea del gato.

−¿Entonces sólo quieres, que? ¿Cuidar a mi gato por cuánto tiempo?

−Blaise no dijo, así que probablemente solo por un par de días. Solo para saber qué se siente vivir con un gato.

Hermione miró a Crookshanks, claramente enamorado con su Slytherin amigo.

−Tienes que darle de comer, no solo premios. −le advirtió Hermione.

Evidentemente, ese fue todo el permiso que Theo necesitaba; se veía emocionado con su victoria.

−Ahora de vuelta al punto. −continuó Theo. −Debe haber algo importante en tu mente si nos estás llamando voluntariamente.

No lo dijo exactamente en un tono que sugiriera que estaba molesto. Aunque Hermione no tenía idea de como sonaba Theo cuando estaba molesto. Pero algo en la forma en que lo dijo forzó la aguda realización que Hermione no se había, nunca, acercado a alguno de ellos para buscar su compañía por su propia voluntad. Siempre que habían pasado tiempo juntos había sido porque alguno de los dos Slytherin lo había iniciado, o por las reuniones de los viernes en la noche.

Con un sentimiento extraño en su estómago, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que egoísta que eso la hacía.

−Oh. −escapó de sus labios mientras se hundía más en el sofá.

Pansy dejó salir una pequeña risa desde su lugar al otro lado de la habitación.

−Honestamente, estoy impresionada de que pudieras leer el subtexto. −dijo Pansy, poniéndose de pie antes de cruzar la habitación y sentarse junto a Hermione en el sofá. Hermione vio a Theo hacer una mueca en el fondo, su disgusto por el mueble verde evidente como siempre.

Como si el asunto de la ofensa de Hermione fuera completamente arreglado, Pansy habló.

−¿Cómo podemos serte de ayuda, Granger?

−¿Tal vez tiene algo que ver con la pelea que Draco insiste en que definitivamente no están teniendo? −dijo Theo.

Pansy hizo un sonido pensativo al lado de Hermione.

−Podría ser. −dijo. −Sabes, Theo, incluso he escuchado que Draco duerme de nuevo en su propia cama.

−¿En su propia cama, dices? ¿Pero Pansy, que podría significar eso? −dijo Theo, fingiendo sorpresa.

Hermione se encontró cautiva mientras la producción entre ambos Slytherin se desarrollaba frente a ella.

−Es difícil de decir, Theo. Verás, mi gusto en lencería aun no ha sido solicitado. −y con eso, Pansy arqueó una ceja en dirección de Hermione.

Y a pesar de sentirse como una patética excusa de amiga, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo que Pansy y Theo estaban haciendo. Ya fuera por su propia diversión o si era su retorcida manera de dar perdón, no podía saberlo. Pero había aprendido lo suficiente de ambos para saber cómo jugar.

−Eso fue porque no usé ninguna lencería. −Hermione terminó por Pansy con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Fue como si Hermione le hubiera dado a Pansy el mejor regalo del mundo. Su rostro se iluminó y se lanzó hacia Hermione en un breve pero poderoso abrazo.

−Oh, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Ahora, necesito escuchar todo sobre el sexo. −Pansy frotó sus manos juntas en un movimiento exagerado, claramente desesperada por los detalles. Hermione se sonrojó, incómodo calor y enrojecimiento apareciendo en su cuello y rostro.

Theo hizo un ruido ahogado desde el otro lado de la habitación.

−Por favor no, no quiero saber nada de tu vida sexual. −y por un momento, Theo le recordó a Hermione fuertemente a Harry y fue casi cómico. Cabello oscuro, peinado diferente, pero ambos con ojos verdes, una irreverencia por las reglas cuando eran inconvenientes para ellos y un hábito por encontrar a Draco y Hermione en situaciones comprometedoras. No era sorpresa que le cayera tan bien, él y Harry tenían más en común de lo que probablemente les gustaría admitir.

−No fue por eso por lo que les pedí venir. −Hermione se abrió paso a través de su mortificación. Pansy y Theo tuvieron reacciones simultaneas muy diferentes.

−Lástima. −de parte de Pansy.

−Gracias al cielo. −de parte de Theo.

−De hecho estaba esperando que pudieran darme algunos recuerdos para usar en un pensadero. Recuerdos míos y de Draco claro, reuniones de los viernes en la noche, de nuestra boda… si estuvieron ahí, ¿si estuvieron ahí, cierto? −El hilo de pensamiento de Hermione se detuvo en seco debido a la mortificación adicional y una nueva oleada de frustración. Ni siquiera sabía si las dos personas frente a ella, unas de las personas más cercanas en su nueva vida, habían estado en su boca. Incluso después de haber escuchado la historia de Draco, mientras tenía sus labios en sus hombros, sosteniéndola en el manchado brillo de su cumpleaños; no había pensado en preguntar por la lista de invitados.

Y esa era solo uno de los miles de detalles que hacían el escuchar sobre su pasado simplemente no fuera suficiente. Aunque era lindo escucharlo, quería verlo. Draco solo podía decirle ciertas cosas, recordar ciertas cosas.

Theo y Pansy se miraron simultáneamente de nuevo.

−Sí, estuvimos en tu boda. −de parte de Theo, con una expresión mezclada en su rostro: una parte lástima, una parte cariño.

−Ni de chiste, no te daré mis recuerdos. −de parte de Pansy, con honestamente más enojo de lo que la situación ameritaba.

Hermione le ofreció a Theo un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento y apreciación por la respuesta a su pregunta antes de girarse hacia Pansy.

−¿Me supongo que Draco también les advirtió también sobre no darme sus recuerdos? −preguntó, incapaz de mantener el tono molesto de su boca. Ya había sido rechazada por Harry, lo que significa que Ginny también por extensión. ¿Ahora Pansy Parkinson, de todas las personas, quería jugar bajo las reglas de Draco?

Theo interrumpió con una respuesta justo cuando Pansy había abierto para boca para escupir lo que parecía ser más veneno en dirección de Hermione. Una vez serpiente, siempre serpiente, se podría suponer.

−Eso no es justo para Draco, Granger. A todos nos fueron explicados los planes de tu tratamiento como personas relevantes en tu vida. −El cariño en su rostro se había desvanecido, pero la lástima seguía ahí. Theo tomó a Crookshanks quien había intentado escapar de su regazo. Temporalmente apaciguado, cargó al gato mientras Pansy la veía con una mueca de burla.

−No voy a recuperar mis recuerdos. −dijo Hermione. Se preguntó cuántas veces tendría que decirlo antes de que las personas a su alrededor lo creyeran.

−¿Ginny te dará recuerdos? −preguntó Pansy a su lado.

Hermione vaciló. Al principio, estaba confundida por la pregunta. Pero cuando los motivos de Pansy encajaron, Hermione había dejado pasar mucho tiempo para formular una respuesta que le diera lo que buscaba.

−Entonces no lo hará. −concluyó Pansy de su silencio. −Maldición, Granger. ¿Eso me daría una ventaja si lo hago, cierto? Te agradaría más. ¿Por qué esto es importante para ti?

Pansy silenció la advertencia de Theo, quien levantó a Crookshanks como si tratara de posicionar al gato en un intento de arma específica para Pansy.

−No lo haré, Theo. ¿Pero me molesta, sabes? Y tú… −giró su atención de vuelta a Hermione, apuntando una uña casi negra hacia ella. −Estoy extremadamente molesta contigo. Odio tener que hacer lo correcto, especialmente cuando podría beneficiarme. Pero… Granger, hasta que los sanadores digan que es seguro, no lo haré.

Seguramente Hermione había cruzado a otra realidad donde Pansy Parkinson tenía límites, carácter y una clase de código de ética que, de todo el tiempo que pudo aparecer, lo hizo cuando Hermione no lo necesitaba.

Theo se puso de pie repentinamente, Crookshanks aun en sus brazos.

−Mira, Granger. −comenzó, evidentemente preparando su retirara con su gato. Hermione no tenia la energía mental para disuadirlo en el tema, sin importar lo absurdo. −Has escondido objetos ilegales por mí. −sus ojos miraron la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. −Te debo una. Y tal vez no lo parezca ahorita, pero esta es mi forma de pagarte esa deuda.

Hermione dejó caer sus manos con un jadeo frustrado, una vez más al borde de las furiosas lágrimas, cansada de estar constantemente en desacuerdo con todos en su vida.

Pansy se puso de pie, y un por breve momento, dejó descansar su mano en el hombro de Hermione. Hubo un breve apretón seguido de unas palabras.

−Esa falda es horrible, carajo. −y después se fue, seguida por Theo.

* * *

Hermione se apareció con un suave crack afuera de la tienda de pociones de Draco al borde del Callejón Knockturn. El día de trabajo estaba por terminar y se sentía inquieta sin su investigación, sin su gato y sin las personas en su vida que insistentemente sentían que le estaban haciendo un favor negándole su pedido. Así que en lugar de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, mirando el tarro de caramelos de manzana en la barra esperando que le llegara el entendimiento que nadie parecía poder darle, optó por tomar acción.

Entró a la tienda, sus tensos nervios brincando ante el suave campaneo arriba de la puerta que anunció su llegada. Nunca había visitado el lugar y la pequeña y encantadora tienda la tomó por sorpresa: pociones listas para comprar en las repisas cerca de la puerta y hacia el fondo había anuncios sobre órdenes personalizadas y pedidos en grandes cantidades. Ciertamente no tenía la grandeza de algo que hubiera esperado de un Malfoy, pero tenía los sellos de la fastidiosa organización de Draco y la predilección por una estética sobria pero elegante. No pudo evitar el orgullo que sentía, mirando alrededor de la tienda, a esta hora de la tarde, estaba afortunadamente libre de clientes. Los testigos no eran necesarios para su segundo intento de la misma conversación.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró cuando Draco salió de una habitación al fondo de la tienda, claramente esperando un cliente y encontrándola a ella en su lugar. Su expresión se alegró con una sonrisa, cálida y bienvenida. Y entonces, como si el recuerdo de su pelea en la mañana hubiera entrado a la habitación detrás de él, con un paso más lento, una frialdad reemplazó su expresión.

−¿Estás ocupado? −preguntó Hermione, sin saber cómo saludarlo.

−Ha sido un día tranquilo. −dijo. Asintió hacia ella para que lo siguiera hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. Pasando por la puerta entre los dos espacios, Hermione encontró una situación diferente de la vista pública.

Múltiples calderos estaban hirviendo al mismo tiempo, todos en diferentes etapas de finalización, algunos burbujeando, algunos hirviendo a fuego lento, otros parecían completamente fríos. La fuerte competencia de varios aromas tomó a Hermione un momento para procesar mientras los vapores de los diferentes proyectos se mezclaban y giraban en el aire. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver los ingredientes, frascos sobre frascos alineados en las paredes de los estantes en una colección impresionante que sólo rivalizaba en la memoria de Hermione con el almacén del profesor Snape en Hogwarts.

Y luego había libros, por todos lados y de una forma muy diferente a la colección de su departamento. Esto era al azar, casi presa del pánico, una verdadera biblio−explosión que incluyó, por razones que paralizaron el pensamiento de Hermione, a Blaise Zabini con los pies apoyados en una mesa, leyendo un libro muggle sobre trauma cerebral por conmoción cerebral.

Blaise levantó la mirada de su libro mientras ella lo miraba a él: se veía nada sorprendido o nada divertido, pero esas eran expresiones similares en su rostro.

−¿Trabajas aquí? −le preguntó a Blaise, a faltar de la capacidad de habla para preguntar por lo demás frente a ella.

Draco parecía decidido a ocuparse con un caldero que burbujeaba furiosamente.

−En cierto sentido. −respondió Blaise, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco, buscando una explicación más detallada.

−Él es el dueño. −dijo Draco con un pequeño suspiro, cambiando de una mezcla en dirección de las manecillas del reloj a en contra. −O al menos la mayoría, él es mi principal inversionista.

Blaise, evidentemente, no tenía comentario en el tema.

−Sabes, Blaise, Theo secuestró a Crookshanks hoy. ¿Tienes más información de eso?

Por una fracción de segundo, Draco dejó de mezclar. Rápidamente recordó y continuó con su tarea, pero fue suficiente para que Hermione registrara su sorpresa.

−¿Theo tiene a nuestro gato? −preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

Blaise cerró el libro en sus manos, bajando los pies de la mesa y poniéndose de pie en una serie de elegantes movimientos. Se encogió de hombros.

−Está pensando en tener su propio gato. −dijo Blaise. Puso el libro sobre la mesa junto a los demás, claramente el lugar a donde la investigación de Draco se había movido. −No tengo interés en cualquiera que sea la conversación que ustedes dos van a tener, así que me iré. −anunció.

Draco no reconoció a su amigo además del pequeño jadeo que rompió su concentración mientras añadía un nuevo ingrediente al caldero.

Blaise se detuvo mientras pasaba al lado de Hermione, solo lo suficiente para una sola oración, bajo su respiración y probablemente inaudible para Draco, quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

−Si pudiera hacer una observación: él _también_ está asustado, Granger.

Blaise continuó su salida, pasando por la puerta y hacia la tienda antes de que las suaves campanillas anunciaran su completa partida.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro ante la salida de Blaise y lanzó un hechizo de estasis a los calderos.

−Debería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. −ofreció mientras Hermione tomaba un paso hacia la mesa completamente llena de libros sobre la memoria. Tomó uno al azar mientras se recargaba contra el marco, de cara hacia Draco.

−No sabía que tenías tanta investigación. −dijo. Reconoció algunos de los libros que él había llevado al departamento y que subsecuentemente removió después de su desacuerdo. Pero había otros que eran nuevos para ella, y si tuviera que adivinar, eran parte de su extensa biblioteca personal en el tema.

−Tal vez estoy más desesperado de lo que piensas. −tenía una mano contra el borde de la mesa donde él trabajaba, una clase de ancla personal en aguas turbulentas.

La duda invadió la mente de Hermione, colándose entre su piel y empapando sus huesos. Se había sentido certera, hace no mucho, de que sus recuerdos no importaban para él, que ella sería suficiente con o sin ellos. Pero ante todo este pequeño arsenal de investigación y semejante admisión de desesperación no pudo evitar cuestionarse.

Ella se tragó su miedo cuando casi la partió por la mitad. Se obligó a afrontarlo de frente.

−Había esperado que no importara que no pudiera recordar. −dijo, la duda lamiendo los bordes de su crudo miedo. −¿Pero no lo puedes dejar ir, cierto? Quién yo era antes. −Sus brazos se cruzaron instintivamente alrededor de su estómago, incluso aunque lo reconocía como una postura defensiva, no pudo evitar el acto de auto confort. En una suave voz, odiando decirlo, teniendo que decirlo: −¿Alguna vez podrás hacerlo?

Al principio, una mirada oscura pasó por el rostro de Draco, algo furioso, congelante, mientras sus palabras viajaban en el espacio entre ellos. Hermione podía ver el dolor y el enojo pero entonces como si fuera físicamente expulsado de su rostro, se movió.

Draco levantó su ancla, cruzando el océano entre ellos y casi aplastándola con un abrazo. Una mano temblorosa detrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndola contra él. Hermione podía sentir la precaria subida y bajada de su pecho contra su mejilla, su respiración irregular contra sus rizos. Era un abrazo tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente del que Harry le había dado temprano ese mismo día.

−Así es como te he… dios, _mierda_ , nunca quise… −su cerebro y sus palabras parecían estar en desacuerdo.

Le tomó un momento a Hermione reaccionar, sorprendida por su repentino desmoronamiento, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, buscando sanar.

−Lo siento, Hermione. −susurró Draco contra el lado de su cara. Una de las diferencias entre este Draco y el que había conocido antes de que todo esto sucediera, era su habilidad para disculparse, para aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones y palabras, para robar su respiración como ninguna otra persona.

−Ese no es el por qué, para nada. −continuó, alejándose.

Hermione lo miró, deseando que lo entendiera.

−No necesito que me salves. −le dijo. −Estoy aceptando esto.

Las manos de Draco dejaron su brazo. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras él empujaba la manga de su blusa hasta el codo, sus dedos trazando delicadamente la piel, libre de las palabras que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

−Sé que tú no… sé que no necesitas que nadie te salve. −No la estaba mirando a ella, solo trazaba su brazo con sus dedos, prendiendo llamas contra la voluntad de ella. Él tomó un pequeño respiro y el corazón de Hermione se detuvo, una anticipación terrible. −Estamos juntos en esto. Sé que no necesitas tus recuerdos pero yo… solo quería poder darte una opción. −le dio un pequeño y casi inexistente encogimiento de hombros. −No puedo evitarlo.

Otro eco, tan interesado y cercano. Por un momento, Hermione podía sentir las letras talladas de nuevo contra su piel, suavizadas por su toque, borradas por su improbable devoción.

No era el razonamiento que ella esperaba, pero lo podía entender. Se acercó para detenerlo de trazar las letras que ya no estaban ahí.

−Esta _es_ mi decisión. −dijo. −Quiero tomar lo poco que pueda de mi pasado. Si al menos pudiera ver una parte…

Las manos de Draco encontraron su rostro, tomando su mandíbula mientras se acercaba aun más, presionándola contra la mesa. El rostro de Draco se quebró, agonía en cada línea.

−Pero si te lastima… −se detuvo. Una de sus manos acarició su frente, miedo y reverencia fundidos en ángulos extraños, una lucha por encontrar balance.

−Por favor. −rogó Hermione, finalmente perdiendo algo de su propio control, dolorosamente consciente de cuánto ese momento sin él le recordaba lo que le pedía a Draco de manera regular. −Yo también estoy desesperada. −dijo. Otro eco, ahora de las palabras de él. −¿Qué estábamos haciendo en estas fechas el año pasado? Tú sabes porque lo recuerdas, y yo solo lo sé porque me lo han contado o porque tengo sexo agendado en mi libreta. Eso es… no es suficiente. Si no puedo recordarlo, ¿puedo al menos verlo? −no había querido dejar salir tanto, decir tantas de las cosas que rondaban en los vacíos dentro de su mente. Pero una vez que comenzó, no podía detenerse. −Quiero ver cuando decidimos empezar una familiar. Quiero vernos bailar en la boda de Harry y Ginny y no solo por el bucle de una fotografía.

Su pecho se sentía pesado, su visión se nubló, estaba a nada de llorar.

Cálidas manos tomaron su cara. La mirada de Draco, cuando la vio, no tenía hielo, ni tormentas ni mercurio, solo un sentido de hogar.

−No quiero pelar. −dijo Hermione, forzando estabilidad en su tono. Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza antes de caer aún más cerca de ella, atrapando sus manos contra su pecho.

−Yo tampoco. −dijo. Donde Hermione había recuperado algo de control en su tono, él lo había perdido. Sus palabras salieron rígidas y apretadas, como si las hubiera forzado.

−¿Tengo alguna oportunidad sin ellos? −preguntó suavemente.

−¿Una oportunidad de qué?

−De convencerte que me ames de nuevo. Incluso si no recuerdas la primera vez.

Hermione estaba agradecida de su cercanía, por la robustez de su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella, atrapando sus caderas contra la mesa detrás de ellos. Porque sin ese soporte, tal vez se hubiera caído por la repentina tristeza que la invadió. Ella tenía sus dudas, y aparentemente él también.

−Oh, _Draco_. −susurró, desesperada con el instinto de besarlo. Cerró el minúsculo espacio y presionó sus labios contra los de él, sosteniendo cerca sus caras. −Esto es lo que lo hace tan difícil. −continuó entre pequeños besos de promesas tranquilizadoras. La calidez la envolvió mientras una de las manos de él encontraba la base de su cuello, enredándose en su cabello de la forma que ella amaba. _Amaba_. −Tú ya me convenciste de amarte y eso me ha hecho avariciosa y egoísta porque en lo único en que puedo pensar es sobre lo mucho quiero saber cada momento que hemos tenido…

La boca de Draco consumió cualquier otra confesión que pudiera haber tenido, una aguda divergencia de los suaves y tranquilizadores besos que ella le había ofrecido. El suyo era desesperado, aliviado y enviaba olas de calor debajo de su piel. La temperatura entre ambos había sido tan fría, tan estancada en su evitamiento del problema: este nuevo calor sacó su hambruna de su letargo.

Hermione jaló su túnica de trabajo, la falta de espacio entre ellos sentía demasiado. Si había espacio para el aire, o la duda, o para pensar entonces había mucha distancia. No pudo evitar el gemido que salió de su boca mientras él desenredada sus manos de su cabello y cuello y la tomaba de la cintura para sentarla en la mesa.

Draco, llamado así por el dragón en las estrellas, respiraba fuego directamente a sus pulmones mientras Hermione envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, bajando las manos hacia su cinturón. Había probado tan poco de él una vez y se había estado muriendo de hambre desde entonces, arrastrándose sobre brazas sin propósito ni dirección. Draco gimió, tomando su _horrible falda_ y levantándola alrededor de su cadera.

Hermione tal vez no haya buscado el EXTASIS en Astronomía, pero había recibido una E en sus TIMOS y sabía lo suficiente de la constelación en que Draco había sido nombrado para recordar que contenía un número inusual de estrellas binarias, constantemente en órbita unas con otras.

El pensamiento, de cuán apropiado era el hecho de que ella se sentía atrapada en una órbita con él y completamente desinteresada en escapar, se disparó a través de su consciencia cuando él le quitó la ropa interior y, con una entrada que le robó el aire a sus pulmones, los unió por primera vez en un mes, la segunda vez en su memoria. La boca de Draco se enganchó en su cuello, dedos frenéticos luchando por desabrochar su blusa. La mesa debajo de ellos se movió, enviando montones de libros sobre memoria hacia el piso.

Hermione se sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros de él, un trueno en su pecho siguiendo predeciblemente el relámpago de su toque.

−Me detendré. −respiró contra su oreja, dejando besos en cada parte de su piel que pudiera encontrar. −Tú eres suficiente, en cualquier forma. Tienes que saber eso. −sus palabras se volvieron pesadas, jadeantes mientras se movía dentro de ella. Hermione pasó saliva, intentando encontrar las palabras en una garganta seca, harapienta por la respiración rápida. Encontró sus ojos al tiempo que otra serie de libros caían hacia el piso, investigación abandonada. Como alguna vez ella pudo dudar de él, tan breve como fue, cuando él la miraba _así_ , la tocaba _así_.

−Lo sé. −dijo Hermione, jalando para encontrar su boca, desesperada por probarlo, perdida en los truenos debajo de sus costillas. Una de las manos de Draco cayó para agarrar la mesa al lado de ella, buscando estabilidad mientras su otra mano tomaba su espalda baja, acercándolos tanto como el espacio y la física lo permitiera. Dios, estar atrapados en una órbita degradante con él, la gravedad haciendo trizas sus miedos, con la promesa del olvido en su destrucción.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro, retorciéndose en una jaula de su propia carne, mientras se venía bajo las instancias de su toque conocedor, de manos que sabían y la amaban y la reverenciaban. Mientras él se caía después de ella, un aliento entrecortado contra sus labios mientras él sostenía su rostro contra el de ella, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en las pequeñas cosas que eran sus desacuerdos en comparación con lo cósmico. Y como un hombre llamado por una constelación no podía esperarse que operara en otra escala.

Y entonces la realización la golpeó con la misma fuerza que si un rayo la electrocutara; él le daría todo o no le daría nada, no había puntos medios. Y eso significaba que él tenía que darle cada opción, incluso aunque ella ya hubiera escogido una. No reflejaba respeto por sus deseos, sino más bien un reflejo de la única forma en que él sabía cómo preocuparse.

Hermione lo sostuvo, recobrando el control sobre su respiración y encontrando el eco de entendimiento en algún rincón del fondo de su mente.

−Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que pasara esta conversación. −admitió, sintiendo como la invadía un sentimiento de confort.

Draco la miró desde donde estaba acomodándose el cinturón. Tal vez desprevenido por la expresión en su rostro, se acercó de nuevo con renovada urgencia, capturando sus labios en otro breve pero fuerte beso.

−Te amo. −dijo contra su boca. Entonces, aún cerca. −Me aterra perderte. −Su mano, contra la parte de atrás del cuello de Hermione, la dio un apretón posesivo, como si ese toque la hiciera entender de la misma forma que lo harían las palabras.

−Lo sé. −dijo Hermione. −Yo también, pero no solo son las partes de mi vida las que quiero ver. Quiero ver mi reacción cuando Pansy Parkinson entró a mi vida. Todos los intentos idiotas de Blaise por coquetear. Y las cosas ridículas que he hecho para proteger a Theo y a su colección de objetos ilegales. Huevos de quimera y gira tiempos incluidos…

Draco cerró los ojos, claramente en guerra consigo mismo. La presión de su mano contra su cuello continuó constante, un toque reconfortante mientras una idea se encendía dentro de su mente con la rapidez de una estrella que se convierte en existencia: una fusión de diferentes elementos en algo complemente nuevo.

−La habitación de huéspedes…−comenzó.

Draco dejó salir una pequeña risa.

−Esa tal vez no fue la peor cosa de olvidar, no disfrutaste precisamente las partes de mi clavícula saliendo de mi piel.

−Volteamos la habitación. −continuó, ignorando su comentario. −Rompimos todo, eso dijiste.

−Un verdadero desastre. −concordó, alejándose para mirarla a distancia más allá de sus labios. −Pociones, arena, vidrio, astillas. Todo en esa habitación se rompió complemente. ¿Por qué?

−¿Y sólo fue una vez? ¿Vaya voltear la habitación, solo lo hicimos una vez?

Draco suspiró.

−Dios, no, fue horrible. Una vez pudo haber estado bien, pero la volteamos cinco o tal vez seis veces.

Cinco. Tal vez seis.

Tal vez seis veces por seis años perdidos.

Por primera vez desde enero, las oscuras y vacías cavernas dentro de su mente se iluminaron: la luz brillante de una nueva idea.

−Tengo que irme. −dijo, sintiéndose drogada ante la emoción de un nuevo descubrimiento. Lo besó a través de la confundida mirada que Draco le dio y se alejó lo suficiente para decir "Te amo" antes de aparecerse de vuelta al departamento.

* * *

De vuelta al vacío departamento, Hermione miró la puerta de la habitación que casi había olvidado que existía. Caminaba a su lado todos los días, empujándola fuera de su mente como un extraño detalle porque existía fuera de su realidad. Era un lugar que no necesitaba ver, un lugar que habían considerado hacer indetectable por el peligro que poseía, por el peligro que ya había causado.

Pero Jenkins, _Jenkins_ de todas las personas, había mencionado la existencia de algo más, algo en adición al trauma físico que ella había experimentado que podía explicar las limpias líneas y el rígido borde de su pérdida de memoria. Algo que podría elegir como blanco un tiempo especifico de su mente. Algo como arena, esparcida de un gira tiempo ilegal y combinado con otros tipos de magia experimental, girada seis veces.

Hermione desmanteló las protecciones de la habitación de huéspedes con poco esfuerzo. Nunca habían sido puestas para mantenerla alejada, nunca presentaron un reto, aunque Draco lo supiera o no. Ella siempre tuvo el poder para entrar. El único pensamiento que la detuvo fue el asunto de la opción. No sabía que encontraría pero sabía, que dada la opción, prefería tener algo a nada. Y algo la esperaba al otro lado de esa puerta, eso lo sabía.

Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Un momento después, una explosión estalló dentro de la habitación, disparándola hacia afuera, mucho peor que cualquier mina.

La explosión se precipitó hacia la cocina y la sala de estar, donde, en un espectáculo digno de una supernova, arrasó todo a su paso: armarios y mostradores, mesas y sillas, y sofás de terciopelo verde incluidos.

Un parche de terciopelo, verde esmeralda y quemándose en el calor de las inesperadas llamas: el lugar exacto donde los dedos de Abraxas Malfoy acariciaban el mueble en momento pasajero de evaluación mientras el adornado mueble era entregado a la Mansión Malfoy.

Un botón de mechones, arrojado por la fuerza de la explosión: dos veces arrancado del sofá por un aburrido Lucius Malfoy, dos veces reparado por elfos domésticos obedientes, dos veces la fuente de una paliza, una lección con respecto a la propiedad de un padre a un hijo.

Un pedazo de tela, arrancado del panel del cojín por fragmentos voladores de yeso: hogar de una mancha desaparecida en tiempos de guerra, sangre mezclada con bilis, evidencia de un tiempo donde el sofá y su residencia albergaron todo tipo de cosas desagradables.

Un parche diferente de terciopelo, de un pedazo que ahora chocaba con la puerta principal del departamento: el lugar donde las lágrimas alguna vez cayeron y eventualmente se secaron, donde Draco Malfoy sostenía a Hermione Granger en sus brazos por primera vez.

Una fracturada pata de madera, brillando en rojo por el calor del infierno a su alrededor: la misma que soportó el peso de la primera vez que Draco robó un beso de la mujer que algún día sería su esposa.

Un pedazo de cojín, desintegrándose en un llamarada imposible: el fondo de la primera vez que él la probó, su cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas, montando cautelosamente la estrecha división entre lujuria y amor.

Un brazo girado, rompiéndose en muchas pequeñas partes bajo la fuera de la detonación: donde Theodore Nott encontró a sus amigos, medio desnudos, ocupados en actividades que pudo haber pasado toda su vida sin ver.

Un pedazo de relleno de algodón, en llamas y flotando en la humeante neblina de la erupción en que se asentaba: el relleno exacto donde Hermione se hundió después de ganar una ridícula apuesta transfiriendo la propiedad del mueble hacia ella.

Una fila de costuras, sin sostener nada después del desmontaje por la fuerza de la ignición: las mismas costuras que Hermione jaló durante la pelea que los separó, enviando al sofá a su actual y final lugar en su nuevo hogar, separado de él.

Un roto marco de madera, quemándose en el piso: donde se unieron de nuevo, acordando en que por siempre era la única medida de tiempo que sería suficiente.

Pedazos de vida.

Ecos y recuerdos.

Destrozados.


	11. Harry Potter

"Recuerda que lo que alguna vez se hizo se puede hacer de nuevo."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo

Noviembre

Luces brillantes y verde lima.

La cabeza de Hermione dolía: un toque de presión apretando sus neuronas, secando su mente. Cerró los ojos mientras un pequeño ruido de dolor escapaba su garganta.

−Eso es, Hermione, tómalo con calma, cariño. Jenkins, baja las luces.

Una voz familiar. Un nombre apareció en la materia de su cerebro, buscando un destino en reconocimiento. Estallidos y más estallidos de luz aumentaron y disminuyeron detrás de los párpados de Hermione, aún cerrados con fuerza. Su pulso latía detrás de sus senos nasales, disparándose a través de las cuencas de sus ojos.

−Cuando esté lista. −la voz dijo de nuevo, más suave. −Intente abrir los ojos.

Hermione le permitió a los músculos de su cara relajarse, un preludio para separar sus sellados parpados. Revolotearon, completamente abiertos y luego los cerró de nuevo en un parpadeo de agonía. Las luces eran tan brillantes. Demasiado verde lima. Un color tan asaltante en un lugar que se supone era para calmar y sanar.

San Mungo. Estaba en San Mungo. Ecos salieron de las profundidades de su memoria. Los respondió en confusión, sabiendo el sonido que hacían, la forma de su llamada, pero sin tener la habilidad para traducirlos a un pensamiento coherente.

Ya había estado aquí antes.

−Intenta bajar de nuevo las luces. −dijo la voz familiar.

La presión en la cabeza de Hermione comenzó a disminuir. Sintió una poción en sus labios.

−Beba esto. −dijo la voz. Dulce Merlín, más alivio de la presión.

Su mente comenzó a calmarse, finalmente siendo capaz de pensar sin sentir que algo desgarraba sus pensamientos. Lentamente, comenzó a pensar en las cosas que sabía, las cosas que sentía, y las cosas que tenía la capacidad mental de procesar en el momento.

−Hermione, está saliendo de un coma mágico inducido. Está en San Mungo y está completamente a salvo, por favor tiene que mantenerse calmada.

Pasado y presente, recuerdo y realidad: colisionando dentro de su cabeza. Ya había escuchado eso antes.

−¿Sanadora Lucas? −Hermione preguntó. Tosió, finalmente forzando a sus ojos abrirse. Parpadeó el impulso de querer cerrarlos de nuevo. Escuchó a la Sanadora Lucas dejar salir un suspiro.

−Jenkins también está aquí. −dijo, indicando hacia su aprendiz en un asiento cerca de la puerta. La familiaridad de la escena tambaleó a Hermione por un momento, repentinamente insegura sobre su propia realidad. −Nos gustaría realizar unos diagnósticos iniciales, si se siente lo suficientemente bien.

Hermione asintió, una extraña e inapropiada emoción corriendo dentro de ella. Podía responder bien estas preguntas.

La sanadora Lucas apareció un pedazo de pergamino y mirando a Hermione con ojos amables, comenzó.

−¿Sabe su nombre completo?

−Hermione Jean Granger−Malfoy.

El golpeteo detrás de la cabeza de Hermione cambió a su pecho, un trueno conocido detrás de sus costillas mientras la sanadora Lucas anotaba su respuesta en el pergamino.

−¿Y sabe qué año es?

−2007.

−¿Y el mes?

Eso atrapó a Hermione con la guardia baja.

−¿Octubre? −respondió en forma de pregunta, conectando que si sentía insegura, era porque no sabía.

La sanadora Lucas hizo otra serie de notas.

−¿Y quién es el Ministro de Magia?

−Kingsley Shacklebolt. −dijo Hermione, con confianza reforzada, pero su cabeza se sentía pesada de nuevo, el dolor había regresado. Sentía como fruncía el ceño. Entrecerró los ojos contra la leve luz.

−Y… −la sanadora Lucas vaciló, mirando a Hermione con una sensación de cariño inusual para alguien de su profesión. –¿Tiene algún recuerdo de los eventos en su vida desde mediados del 2001 hasta el final del 2006?

Hermione sintió repentinamente que iba a vomitar, un sentimiento de miedo y culpa y fracaso retorciéndose en sus entrañas mientras su mirada cambiaba de la sanadora Lucas hacia el sanador Jenkins con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. En un extraño sentido de obligación, sintió que les había fallado de cierta forma.

Sacudió la cabeza. La más refutación más difícil de su vida. _No_.

La sanadora Lucas apartó los pergaminos.

−Tal vez eso es suficiente por ahora, cariño. Podemos continuar su evaluación después de que haya descansado un poco.

Hermione asintió. Un destello de dolor detrás de sus ojos le robó la habilidad de hablar mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos.

−Tengo una pequeña dosis de poción somnífera para usted. −dijo la sanadora Lucas, sosteniendo otra poción contra los labios de Hermione. Afortunadamente, el dolor en su cerebro se calmó, aunque el duelo se quedó.

La próxima vez que Hermione despertó, Ginny estaba sentada a su lado. Por un momento, la cabeza de Hermione se tambaleó, atrapada una vez más entre su pasado y su presente, intentando encontrar sentido en la escena frente a ella. Afortunadamente, el leve movimiento de la mano de Ginny descansando contra su estómago le dijo a Hermione todo lo que necesitaba saber. Presente, no pasado. Realidad, no un recuerdo.

−¿Cómo te sientes? −preguntó Ginny, observándola cuidadosamente.

−Felicidades. −logró decir Hermione, ignorando la pregunta. −Harry me contó.

Ginny bajó la mirada hacia su aún plano estómago, su pulgar moviéndose en pequeños y posesivos círculos. Cuando miró de nuevo a Hermione, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se aventó hacia delante y capturó a Hermione en un abrazo.

−Nunca quiero tener que volverte a ver despertar en un hospital. ¿Me escuchaste? −susurró Ginny, más una orden que una petición.

Hermione se permitió sonreír, aceptando el sentimiento de calma y seguridad que su amiga le ofrecía.

−¿Acaso usaste tu voz de mamá conmigo?

−Si te mantiene fuera del peligro, absolutamente.

−¿Qué sucedió? −preguntó Hermione después de aclararse la garganta, aún parpadeando algo del suelo de sus ojos y mente. −¿Dónde está Draco?

Todo en la postura de Ginny cambió. Su alivio se transformó en tensión, su alegría en algo cauteloso. Se enderezó en la silla que había movido al lado de la cama de Hermione. Una ruptura comenzó a formarse en el alivio que Hermione sentía, las fundaciones ya debilitadas por los espacios vacíos que aún vivían dentro de su cabeza, y ahora conducían a una fisura bajo el brusco cambio que humor que la rodeaba.

−Malfoy está con Harry. Ellos están… con Theo. Han pasado muchas cosas. Debería llamar a tus sanadores para avisarles que estás despierta. −dijo Ginny, una mano de vuelta a su estómago en un acto de auto consolación. El pavor hizo notar su presencia en los oscuros rincones de la mente de Hermione.

Hermione se inclinó, sosteniendo la mano libre de su amiga.

−Draco primero. −dijo Hermione.

Ginny vaciló solo durante el tiempo que a Hermione le tomó darle su mano un apretón, apenas suficiente presión para decir _por favor, necesito esto_ , antes de que sacara su varita y lanzara un Patronus enviándolo, galopando para encontrar a Draco con un simple mensaje: está despierta.

−Me imagino que el hurón estará aquí pronto. −dijo Ginny con una sonrisa torcida. −Apenas ha dejado la habitación a menos que los sanadores lo obliguen. −una pausa. −O cuando está con Theo.

Ginny se acercó, una forzada sonrisa cubriendo su preocupación.

−Él estaba a punto de romper la puerta de nuevo cuando despertaste la primera vez. Harry apenas logró convencerlo de que otro potencial cargo por asalto no era una buena idea.

Hermione se encontró hundiéndose más en su almohada, sintiendo algo extrañamente tranquilizador sobre la familiaridad de ese comportamiento, por desaconsejable que fuera.

−¿Es algo predecible, no es así?

−Creo que quisiste decir nauseabundo. Atolondrado si me siento generosa, lo que no es así. _Tú_ no has tenido que lidiar con él todo este tiempo. Él ha sido…

Hermione asintió cuando las palabras de Ginny le fallaron. Podía imaginarlo, y solo el puro pensamiento le causó dolor en el estómago. El hecho de que los sanadores hayan hecho los mismos diagnósticos que usaron en enero le sugirieron su preocupación sobre su memoria. Y la idea de que Draco tuvo que soportar la idea potencial de volver a pasar por todo eso causó que la garganta de Hermione se sintiera apretada.

−¿Cuánto recuerdas? −comenzó Ginny al mismo tiempo que Hermione preguntó −¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Ambas preguntas se quedaron sin respuesta cuando el sonido de alguien corriendo en el pasillo robó la atención de ambas. Ginny se veía casi divertida.

−Seguro es él. −dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe a la mano de Hermione. −Les daré algo de privacidad.

Ginny se puso de pie y un momento después, la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se abrió con fuerza.

Lo que Hermione notó, de todas las cosas que pudieron haber atrapado su atención, fue que su cabello caía sobre su cara, despeinado por lo que claramente había sido un maratón a través del hospital, jadeando por aire mientras se detenía en la puerta: una distinta repetición de una escena que ya habían vivido antes. Pero ninguna persona de seguridad salió para llevárselo esta vez, y como si él también se hubiera dado de cuenta apenas de eso, Draco se lanzó a través de la habitación en meros tres pasos.

Hermione apenas registró el destello de cabello rojo que salió por la puerta y después la cerró mientras Draco se detenía al borde de la cama. Él la miró con extremo nerviosismo, con frenético alivio, que Hermione casi podía sentir a su propia piel vibrar por su energía. Draco vaciló a mitad del movimiento de tomar sus manos.

−Tus sanadores dicen que sabes el año, que los recuerdas. −dijo. El miedo en su voz era inconfundible. Debajo y entre las palabras lo que realmente preguntó fue: _¿Me recuerdas?_ La visión de Hermione se llenó de lágrimas.

−Draco. −dijo y su nombre fue toda la prueba que él necesitaba para creer lo que los sanadores ya le habían asegurado. En el siguiente segundo, ya tenía las manos de ella entre las suyas, con la cabeza inclinada sobre ellas y dejando pequeños y reverentes besos contra sus nudillos. Hermione no quería otra cosa mas que correr sus dedos entre su salvaje cabello, ofrecerle su propio consuelo, pero no quería apartar sus manos de él.

Hermione intentó pasar saliva, pero un doloroso nudo en la garganta, con sabor a fracaso, lo hizo casi imposible.

−Aún no recuerdo el resto. −susurró, aplastada por los seis años que por un breve segundo pensó que recuperaría.

−Lo sé, también me dijeron eso. −dijo, levantando su cabeza y mirándola. Aún sostenía fuertemente sus manos y ella no podía culparlo. Había una parte de ella que sentía que dejaría de existir en la ausencia de esa conexión. −Tenemos una teoría. −se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. −Bueno, Jenkins tiene una teoría pero eso le da mucho crédito y a mi no me importa mucho…

Hermione dejó salir una risa incrédula, las lágrimas que apenas había logrado contener se liberaron al mismo tiempo.

−Te amo. −se atragantó, una parte sollozo una parte risa. Draco ni siquiera lo dudo un segundo, simplemente se acercó más y la abrazó contra su pecho, hundiéndose en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Enredó una mano en su cabello y otra sobre la cintura de ella, acercándola más. Hermione alternó entre risa inapropiada sobre el comentario sobre Jenkins y dolorosos sollozos sobre, bueno, sobre todo lo demás.

El pecho de Draco se sacudió debajo de ella mientras murmuraba contra su cuello, más que nada palabras ilegibles que Hermione tendría que aceptar por toque más que por sonido. Su voz se escuchaba cruda y casi tan rota como ella se sentía cuando finalmente lo escuchó.

−… no sabía si te había perdido de nuevo.

Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza. Se volvió deslumbrantemente aparente, de vuelta a este lugar donde todo había comenzado en enero, que nunca podría dejarlo ir. Recuerdos o no.

−Lo siento. −dijo contra su pecho.

Draco soltó su agarre y se alejó, solo lo suficiente para que él pudiera verla a través de las apenas contenidas lágrimas de sus propios ojos.

−Por favor no te disculpes. −dijo, roto. −Estás viva. Y recuerdas el último año que hemos pasado juntos. −tomó un pequeño respiro y le ofreció una sonrisa. −Lo que significa que no tengo convencerte de nuevo que me ames. Aunque para ser honestos, lo habría hecho. Tantas veces como fuera necesario. Pero si por favor podrías dejar de tener lesiones en la cabeza, estaré agradecido.

Hermione rio de nuevo, aún llorando un poco, pero hundiéndose en el confort y seguridad de sus brazos, contra su pecho.

−¿Jenkins tiene una teoría? −preguntó Hermione una vez que el latido de su corazón se tranquilizó lo suficiente para que pudiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos de nuevo. No se le escapó como asignarle el crédito a Jenkins hizo que Draco se tensara, solo una fracción, pero lo suficiente como para que reacción juvenil le sacara una sonrisa a Hermione.

−Basado en lo que sacaron del escombro, sí. −la palabra escombro resonó dentro de ella. ¿Qué se había destruido y que tan malo había sido? −Es una buena teoría, explica todo y nos da algo de… −se detuvo sobre la siguiente palabra, de una forma que Hermione había hecho cada vez que tenía que usarla. −Esperanza. Esperanza real para ti y tu tiempo perdido.

−¿Cómo? −Hermione murmuró la pregunta, su pecho repentinamente se sentía apretado.

Draco alisó lo que ella solo podía imaginar que era un rizo enmarañado y desastroso por el tiempo que había estado confinada en su cama, secándose las lágrimas persistentes mientras lo hacía. Se puso de pie y se trasladó a la silla que había usado Ginny, acercándola aún más a su cama mientras lo hacía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, apoyando los codos en la cama mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, llevándose la mano a los labios.

−Antes de potencialmente elevar las esperanzas de ambos, por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó en esa habitación… para confirmar algunas de las suposiciones en las hemos estado trabajando. −dejó otro beso en sus dedo y ella entiendo el acto por lo que era: un intento de tranquilizarla. Porque debajo del gesto de afecto había algo más, malestar manifestándose a través de su frente, flexionando los tendones a lo largo de su cuello, y deslizando pequeñas y cautelosas expresiones a través de su mirada.

−La habitación era un desastre. −comenzó. Un pulso de presión contra sus nudillos incitó a Hermione a continuar. −Creo que minimizaste el nivel de destrucción que logramos, honestamente.

Draco le dio una tensa sonrisa, esperando a que continuara. Si nueva reticencia la hizo dolorosamente consciente del sentimiento de su propio pulso en su cabeza, agitando el aburrido palpitar detrás de sus ojos.

−Pasé algunas horas, si tuviera que adivinar, ordenando todo ahí. Estaba buscando el giratiempo que había confiscado de Theo… −la gentil presión en su mano aumentó. Draco asintió, dejando salir un suspiro.

−Eso pensé. −dijo. No elaboró más.

−La arena estaba por todos lados. −dijo. −Intenté recogerla y contenerla. Dios, sentí que pasé días intentando colocar toda la arena dentro del cristal una vez que encontré el giratiempo.

Draco asintió con sus palabras, cautivado.

−Era obvio que no tenía las herramientas que necesitaba… o mejor dicho nada, para ser honesta. Así que una vez que lo tuve relativamente estable intenté salir de ahí. Quería encontrarte. −Era su turno de intercambiar presión a través de sus unidas manos. Se sentía importante, irrevocablemente importante, que él supiera que quería incluirlo, que había buscado su aportación.

Draco le dio otro beso en los nudillos, su expresión atrapada entre risa e incredulidad.

−La habitación no me dejaba ir. −dijo suavemente. −No giró precisamente cuando intenté abrir de nuevo la puerta, pero… se sacudió, supongo. Asumo que la agitación mezcló materiales y pociones que no deberían ser combinados porque algo comenzó a burbujear… apenas me di cuenta de que estaba sucediendo cuando empezó a salir un humo.

Hermione luchaba por recordar, un eco de esos humos tan nocivos y viles en su mente, nublaban todo. Su visión se inundó con otra pulsación de dolor.

−Había ruidos… −intentó explicar, intentando recordar. −Pops y cracks… creo que supe que estaba en verdadero peligro. Y me di cuenta de que iba a desmayarme de los gases, así que tomé la caja con los trasladores ilegales de Theo y escogí uno.

−Eres brillante. −dijo Draco.

−¿A dónde me llevó? −preguntó Hermione. Había alcanzado el borde de su memoria, todo lo demás regresaba a las luces brillantes y al verde lima.

−La habitación de Theo. −dijo.

−¿Estaba Theo ahí?

Draco dejó salir una risa.

−Hay algunas buenas noticias. −comenzó. −Parece que Theo finalmente se dio cuenta de que Blaise estaba coqueteando con él. Desafortunadamente, tu desmayándote y con una herida en la cabeza en el piso de granito tal vez interrumpió un par de cosas.

−Oh dios. −gimió Hermione, levantando su mano libre para cubrir su boca de la sorpresa, vergüenza y genuino arrepentimiento.

−Eso fue hace casi tres semanas. Usar crece huesos en la cabeza es algo muy lento y peligroso. −continuó Draco. −Theo te trajo aquí, Blaise fue a buscarme al departamento. Harry ya estaba ahí, buscando entre el escombro.

El estómago de Hermione se cayó.

−¿De qué escombro hablas? ¿Qué sucedió?

−Casi todo el departamento está destruido. Hubo una explosión dentro de la habitación de huéspedes, solo los bordes de la habitación sobrevivieron. Nuestras protecciones lo pudieron contener a solo nuestro departamento, aunque Harry dijo que tuvo que hacer algunos _Obliviate_ de emergencia.

−¿Y Harry estaba ahí? ¿Justo después de que pasó?

Draco hizo una mueca y un gemido fastidiado.

−Intentó buscarte después de que salió del trabajo, estaba preocupado por ti. Cuando no te encontró, puso un rastreo en nuestras protecciones porque tenía un _presentimiento_. −La burla en el tono de Draco podría haber sido divertida en otra conversación. −Sospechas de Auror y todo eso. −Draco continuó, rompiendo el contacto con su mano para hacer un gesto como si eso explicara los motivos de Harry. −Así que él supo tan pronto como tú te apareciste ahí. Pareciera que pasaste horas ahí pero Harry llegó justo después de que tu lo hiciste. Y para cuando llegó, el departamento ya estaba en llamas.

Hermione pudo sentir de nuevo a las lágrimas de culpabilidad.

−Merlín, lo que debió de haber pensado…

−Blaise apareció poco después que él así que no tuvo que pensar que estabas ahí por mucho tiempo. Yo llegué unos minutos después. Había estado terminando mis pociones para poder seguirte. −Se detuvo, forzando el contacto visual de una forma que le dijo que siempre la seguiría.

−Me aparecí en nuestra sala de estar. En llamas. −terminó. −Potter salvó mi jodida vida, literalmente. Ahora ya son dos veces que me salva de quemarme vivo.

−Y estoy segura de que estás extremadamente complacido con eso. −dijo Hermione jugando, pero se inclinó para tocar su rostro, trazando afortunadamente piel sin quemar, agradecida de una forma que no podía describir con Harry Potter. Sentía que iba a llorar de nuevo pero no estaba segura de tener la energía para hacerlo. Quería sentirse feliz, sentirse aliviada, para desvanecer la creciente culpabilidad hacia algo remoto e inalcanzable: tal vez a los espacios vacíos dentro de su cabeza. Al mismo lugar donde había escondido el pavor que continuaba empujando y pinchando a su consciencia. Incluso ahora, podía sentirlo. Aún le tenían que decir algo que ella no sabía.

−¿Entonces cuál es la teoría? −preguntó Hermione, dejando caer su mano para sostener de nuevo la de Draco, intercambiando confort por fuerza, viajando entre ellos de la misma forma que antes. −Estaba pensando en la idea de que cuando giramos la habitación activamos el giratiempo de Theo para seis años y que eso interactuó con lesión en la cabeza poco después ese mes, lo que causó que perdiera un lapso específico de tiempo.

Draco se sentó en su silla, arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos, sonriendo con lo que parecía tremendo orgullo.

−Claro que tú ya lo descifraste casi todo. −dijo al final de una leve risa, mirándola con abierto asombro y adoración. −Le tomó a Jenkins casi una semana y eso fue después de leer el reporte inicial de los Inefables y de que _yo_ le recordara mi última conversación contigo tenía que significar algo si te habías ido con tanta prisa.

−¿Y dices que hay esperanza? ¿Para recuperar mi tiempo? −respirar se volvió algo extremadamente difícil mientras esperaba.

−El Departamento de Misterios ha estado estudiando el giratiempo de Theo. Estaba… sorprendentemente intacto después de la explosión. Las modificaciones de Theo habían cambiado el alcance de la cantidad de tiempo que podía afectar, lo que era la razón por la trabajaba en años, no horas. Yo… tengo un reporte completo para que lo leas cuando estés lista, pero estamos bastante seguros de que solo necesitas ponerte al día.

La mano de Hermione comenzó a temblar en la suya, un inminente sentido de descubrimiento sacudiendo sus nervios. Apenas podía contener la anticipación corriendo por su cuerpo.

−¿Eso que significa, Draco?

−Esencialmente tu cerebro viajó seis años en reversa, ciertamente casi separando recuerdos de los últimos seis años para construir nuevos. Pero los Inefables y Jenkins también… están bastante seguros de que una vez que vivas los seis años hacia adelante, cuando tu cerebro te alcance, por así decirlo, la separación y supresión ya no será necesaria y…

−Recordaré. −el aire que llevó las palabras apenas escapó la violenta contracción de su garganta.

−Eso creen. −se detuvo. −Yo también, he leído el reporte. Es… buena lógica dejando de lado los componentes mágicos.

Ya no pudo suprimir las lágrimas.

−Me gusta la lógica.

Draco rió, con ella, por ella.

−Lo sé, amor.

−Entonces… −comenzó, forzando las palabras a través de una garganta determinada a estrangularla. −¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar? ¿Hasta enero del 2013?

Draco asintió. Seis años, de cerca, se sentían como toda una vida. Pero a distancia, no eran nada.

−Puedo hacer eso. −dijo, superada por el resurgimiento de la esperanza dentro de su pecho, floreciendo en un campo que ella había esperado destruir y quemar en la ausencia de otras opciones. En su lugar, encontró vida ahí, posibilidades, _esperanza_.

Draco se inclinó, finalmente besándola después de lo que ella imaginó había sido un ejercicio olímpico de paciencia y autocontrol, dándole tiempo para procesar, dándole las respuestas que necesitaba más de lo que ella lo necesitaba en ese momento.

−¿Dónde _carajos_ está mi mejor amiga? −una voz demandó.

Draco se alejó, frunciendo el ceño, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la puerta. Hermione observó también, casi preguntándose si había imaginado el disturbio debido al misterioso silencio que siguió.

−No me vas a detener, comadreja, te _voy_ a lanzar un hechizo. −la voz chilló de nuevo. Hermione tuvo que agarrar el brazo de Draco para no temblar de la repentina carcajada que salió de ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, revelando a una lívida Pansy Parkinson, de alguna manera aún con su inmaculada apariencia a pesar de la ferocidad de su entrada.

−Dejen los arrumacos, este es mi momento Draco. −comenzó Pansy, inmediatamente invitándose sola a la habitación, posicionándose al pie de la cama.

Draco, quien había estado sobre Hermione, aún en rango para un nuevo bombardeo de besos, realmente siguió las órdenes y se alejó, sentándose en la silla a su lado con una divertida sonrisa en su cara. −Claro que sí, Parkinson, ten tu momento con mi esposa.

Pansy bufó.

−Dijeron que no habías olvidado lo demás. −dijo. −Pero solo para estar segura y por si las dudas, porque no pienso esperar otros seis malditos meses, tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo soy tu segunda mejor amiga si no incluimos a Draco o a Potter, lo que obviamente no hago. Así que, no tienes permitido desaparecer de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? −Pansy terminó y bufó de nuevo, cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

Draco no hizo un buen trabajo de suprimir su risa. E incluso Hermione se encontró a los músculos en los bordes de sus labios retorciéndose contra el instinto de reír. Pero además de la obviamente absurdo de todo lo que tenía que ver con Pansy Parkinson, había algo desamadoramente sincero sobre su diatriba que Hermione, ya agotada de sus emocionales subidas y bajadas del día, casi quería llorar de nuevo.

−Pansy. −dijo. −Sé que soy tu mejor amiga. Y si no estamos incluyendo a Draco o a Harry, o probablemente a Theo también… −Pansy la interrumpió con un "los penes no cuentan" que casi rompió las pocas neuronas que le quedaban a Hermione. −Entonces es justo decir que estás empatada como una de mis dos mejores amigas.

Pansy la miró confundida por un segundo antes de dejar salir un pequeño jadeo. Entonces vino la enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa.

−Oh, excelente. −exclamó antes de detenerse. −Bueno, entonces ya me siento mejor, Granger. −dijo, girándose para irse. −¡Comadreja! −gritó en el pasillo mientras abría la puerta para irse. −¿Sabes que es lo que Granger acaba de decirme?

Draco aún tenía la boca presionada, intentando sofocar la diversión mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de la producción conocida como Pansy Parkinson. Tenía las cejas arqueadas, mirándola con abierta diversión.

−Tal vez quieras echarle la culpa a tu lesión en la cabeza en el futuro. −le advirtió.

Hermione suspiró.

−Me sentía generosa. −cerró los ojos, pagando sus deudas emocionales con dolor físico. Ni siquiera la interrupción de Pansy podía evitar el dolor que invadía la mente de Hermione.

_Recuerdos._

−¿Crees que los recupere? −preguntó con los ojos aun cerrados.

−Sí. −dijo Draco y la confianza en su tono la confortó, mejor que la raída versión prevista por el hospital. Este era un confort que no sabía que necesitaba. Era agradable dejarlo cargar algo de su esperanza por ella, y que le diera dosis cuando fuera necesario.

−¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí? −preguntó, perdida en la bendita oscuridad de los ojos cerrados y la suave presión de la mano de Draco en la suya.

−Puedo ir a investigar mientras duermes. −dijo. −Nos quedaremos en la Mansión Nott mientras los Aurores terminan la investigación y restauran lo que quedó de nuestro departamento.

Ni siquiera la preocupación de lo mucho que su hogar había sido destruido fue capaz de sacar a Hermione del tiro que le hacía el sueño a su consciencia, ofreciéndole alivio de las luces brillantes y los dolores de cabeza.

Apretó la mano de Draco, sintiendo como los huecos vacíos se llenaban con nueva esperanza.

−Tendré que disculparme con Theo por arruinarle el momento. −murmuró entre una cansada risa.

La tensa presión contra la mano de Hermione regresó. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el cambio de inmediato.

−Theo no está aquí. −dijo Draco, su voz tensa. Hermione podía verlo sosteniendo sus palabras, una clase de incertidumbre en sus ojos mientras decidía sobre si debería o no verbalizar lo que venía después. Frunció el ceño y corrió una mano por su cabello, alejándolo de su frente.

Finalmente, habló.

−Ha sido arrestado.

La cabeza de Hermione giró, el dolor moviéndose dentro de su cabeza con fuerza mientras ella se enderezaba demasiado rápido.

−¿Ha sido _qué_? −preguntó entre una mueca y un jadeo. Necesitaba otra poción para el dolor. ¿Quién sabría que pisos de granito, giratiempos experimentales y luces brillantes de hospital podían causar tanta destrucción dentro de la cabeza de una persona?

−También me arrestaron un par de días, por posesión de un dispositivo de tiempo ilegal. Y parecía que también te arrestarían a ti. Estaban lanzando todo tipo de cargos… creo que el hecho de que eres, bueno, tú fue la única razón la cual lo debatieron.

−Theo se entregó, dijo que lo había escondido en nuestro departamento después de que le pusimos las protecciones a la habitación. Nos cubrió a ambos.

Los dedos de Hermione se retorcieron en la manta de su cama, deslizándose a través del delicado patrón de puntas, enredándose en algo tangible para ocupar sus manos.

−¿Está en Azkabán? −preguntó.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

−Aún está en Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Potter está trabajando en eso. Le di carta blanca para que usara la carta de "Soy Harry Potter" tantas veces como lo necesitara y que nunca lo mencionaría de nuevo. −debajo de su falta de seriedad había preocupación real. Hermione giró la manta en su puño.

−Él no se merece esto. −susurró Hermione, necesitando lágrimas esta vez y sin encontrarlas. Se había secado, un doloroso desierto de culpa y preocupación.

−No, no lo merece. −concordó Draco.

* * *

Ocho días.

La sanadora Lucas dio de alta a Hermione de San Mungo hace ocho días con un estado de salud bueno pero frágil y un nuevo plan que más menos se resumía en "se paciente por un poco más de cinco años". Y durante esos ocho días, Theo continuaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica esperando que se presentaran los cargos formales. Harry era el único que le daba algo de esperanza en la situación con su habilidad de mantener a Theo atrapado en la máquina administrativa del Ministerio que luchaba por ponerse de acuerdo en los cargos hacia el acusado. Ser Jefe del Departamento de Aurores definitivamente tenía sus privilegios.

Lo que significaba que Theo estaba atorado, tres pisos arriba de la miserable oficina de Hermione donde apenas podía concentrarse en un solo reporte de las montañas que debía revisar. Solo con otra lesión que amenazó su vida y que la mantuvo una semana en el hospital que su trabajo finalmente fue apreciado. Su jefa, evidentemente, no había disfrutado tener que revisar reportes en la ausencia de Hermione.

Hermione revisaba, se preocupaba, corregía errores, se preocupaba más y enviaba cada reporte volando de su pequeña oficina con una velocidad agresiva tan pronto como terminaba con ellos. Y entonces se congeló, con el corazón en la garganta, mientras el siguiente reporte de entre las masas.

El registro de arresto temporal de Theo, pendiente de cargos oficiales y procesamiento. En el escritorio de Hermione estaba toda la base legal que mantenía a Theo detenido: encontrando su camino para una final y servil revisión. Por un momento, todo lo que Hermione podía escuchar era la sangre corriendo por sus orejas y el palpitar de su corazón contra sus costillas. El rostro de Theo le sonreía desde la foto de su arresto, viéndose casual y desinteresado y fastidiosamente atrapado entre irreverencia y benevolencia. Quería golpearlo por su completa falta de sentido de supervivencia.

En un momento hizo una nota para Harry y tan rápido como pudo lanzó el hechizo que enviaría la nota de papel volando. Hubiera llamado también a Draco si tan solo hubiera una manera rápida y discreta de contactarlo en su tienda. Pero considerando la dirección en que sus pensamientos se habían movido, quería atraer la menos atención posible hacia ella.

Hermione observó el archivo mientras esperaba a que Harry bajara los tres pisos entre sus oficinas. Apenas y podía respirar mientras leía, mitad convencida que la expansión de sus pulmones finalmente rompería sus costillas: posesión de un dispositivo de tiempo ilegal, manipulación de un dispositivo de tiempo ilegal, distribución de un dispositivo de tiempo ilegal y todo bajo el título anunciando sus relaciones familiares con Mortífagos como si ese hecho ya no fuera lo suficientemente malo.

Hermione se preguntó si así era como se veían las aplicaciones de Draco para Hogwarts, una lista de irrelevante información opacada por su pasado. Saltó ante el sonido de Harry tocando la puerta.

−La nota sonaba urgente. −dijo, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Si Hermione pensó que los últimos ocho días habían sido difíciles para ella, entonces para Harry debieron ser una pesadilla. Se veía que no había dormido en esos días, con grandes y oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos a pesar de que sus anteojos los oscurecían parcialmente de la vista. Su desordenado cabello había crecido aun más, saltando en ángulos tan absurdos que Hermione se preguntó si tan siquiera se molestaba en peinarlo en las mañanas. Se había entregado de todo corazón y de cabeza para ayudar a su amiga, ayudando al amigo de Draco, a pesar de sus reservas personales. Porque eso era lo que veía con la carta de _Soy Harry Potter_ : inquebrantable lealtad y acción incuestionable. Hermione no podía amarlo más aunque lo intentara.

Le entregó el reporte para que lo viera.

Casi no tuvo respuesta. Solo tomó el pergamino, sus ojos leyendo el reporte.

−Sí, este es el reporte del arresto. ¿Qué pasa con él, Mione? −Harry se sentó en la silla del rincón. −Ya estoy usando cada tecnicismo que puedo encontrar para demorar sus cargos y transferencia a Azkabán, incluso si él _es_ la razón por la que casi mueres en esa habitación. Dos veces.

−Honestamente no puedes culparlo, Harry. −dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y tomando el reporte de sus manos. −Draco y yo arruinamos esa habitación con magia experimental, la interacción con el giratiempo fue un mero accidente.

−El giratiempo no debió estar ahí en primer lugar. −le respondió, con voz baja. −¿Tienes alguna idea de en cuantos problemas que pudiste haber metido por esconder eso?

−Probablemente menos que cuando robé un banco contigo, Harry Potter. −respondió Hermione con su mejor expresión de _ahora no es el momento de hacerme enojar_. Harry se hundió más en su silla, tal vez apreciando un pequeño momento de poder alejarse de su oficina y tener la oportunidad de liberar algo de la tensión que llevaba en sus hombros.

−¿Qué clase de error tiene que haber en este reporte para invalidar los cargos? −preguntó Hermione, sentándose en su escritorio y mirándolo con una expresión blanca e intachable. Podría fácilmente haber preguntado por el clima con el tono que había usado.

Harry parpadeó. Se quitó los anteojos de su cara y corrió una mano por ella.

−No hay nada clerical que pueda hacer que se vayan los cargos. Ya lo investigué. −dijo Harry y cerró los ojos mientras masajeaba su mandíbula.

Los pensamientos de Hermione corrían por su cabeza a una velocidad imposible, conjurando, ordenando y descartando ideas al tiempo que llegaban a ella.

−¿Y si se no se presenta ningún reporte? ¿Eso podría violar la validez de su arresto extendido, no es así?

−Yo mismo hice el reporte, Mione… _oh_. −atrapó el significado de lo que quería decir mientras ella sacaba su varita.

Hermione se detuvo, dándole la oportunidad de discrepar. Harry movió la mano en resignación.

−Hazlo. No tengo mejores ideas. Tengo un récord impecable y soy jefe del departamento. Un arresto fallido no será el fin de mi carrera. −Se veía casi agradecido de tener una opción.

Hermione le prendió fuego al reporte sin decir otra palabra, mirando como se quemaba, marchitaba y se convertía en cenizas en el escritorio frente a ella.

Harry se puso de pie.

−Es bueno que el Ministerio no haya descubierto como archivar electrónicamente. La redundancia muggle hubiera hecho eso mucho más difícil.

−Gracias, Harry. −dijo Hermione, levantándose para darle un abrazo. −Eres un amigo asombroso.

−Él estaba dispuesto a ir a Azkabán por ti. −dijo Harry en respuesta, una clase de incredulidad coloreando sus palabras.

−Lo estaba.

−Y tú rompiste la ley por él.

−Tu ayudaste. −añadió.

Harry sacudió la cabeza pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en las esquinas de sus labios.

−Bueno, iré a tirarme frente al autobús. −dijo. −Tal vez sea suficiente para que lo liberen hoy.

Hermione se acercó.

−Yo… Harry. En serio, gracias. Sé que tú no tenías que hacer nada de lo que hiciste por Theo. Así que… gracias. Por hacerlo por mí y por Draco.

Harry asintió, humilde de la única forma en que Harry podía serlo.

−Sólo asegúrate de que Nott sepa que si vuelve a tocar un giratiempo de nuevo yo personalmente lo llevaré a Azkabán.

* * *

Hermione colapsó en lo que probablemente era un antiguamente obsceno sofá en la Mansión Nott, envuelta en los brazos de Draco, tan pronto dio salió de la Red Floo.

−¿Has sabido algo de Harry? −preguntó, su voz apenas un suspiro mientras Draco la envolvía contra su pecho, acariciando sus rizos, respirando su cuello.

−Nada aún. −dijo Draco. Levantó una mano para alejar su cabello de un lado de su cuello, exponiendo la piel que podía explorar.

Hermione se permitió cerrar los ojos, rodeada de algo que no era su nueva, siempre presente ansiedad por Theo. Y por la forma en que las manos de Draco se abrían camino por su piel con un tipo urgente de presión, probablemente él también buscaba confort en la misma cosa. Hermione se arqueó contra él mientras una de las manos de Draco le robaba la respiración por el simple hecho de deslizarse debajo del dobladillo de su falda. Estos ocho días desde que la habían dado de alta de San Mungo no habían sido más que una neblina en dos partes: miedo por Theo y amor por Draco.

Las compuertas, las barreras y las cavernas en su cabeza; todas se sentían tan insignificantes cuando finalmente dejó de intentar entenderlas y simplemente aceptó que algunas cosas de su vida podrían ser instintos. Y cada instinto en su cuerpo vibraba bajo la alabanza y toque de Draco.

Sentía que no pesaba nada sin el agotamiento de todo su esfuerzo: esfuerzo por analizar cada sentimiento que tuviera por Draco, esfuerzo por revelar cada misterio de sus recuerdos, esfuerzo por tomar y salvar cualquier cosa que encontrara de su pasado. En la ausencia de todo ese esfuerzo, solo le quedaba aceptarlo. ¿Solo cinco años y el potencial de recordar? No se sentía como tanto tiempo con las manos de Draco ancladas en sus caderas, o sus labios presionando un beso en la sensible línea de su cuello entre la garganta y la clavícula, o con la promesa de su compañía para crear etiquetas en todos sus vacíos hasta que ella pudiera tener los recuerdos para llenarlos de nuevo.

Y si enero del 2013 llegaba y se iba sin las relevaciones que ella esperaba, no estaría sola para averiguar que hacer después. Así que por ahora, el tiempo que tenía con él sería suficiente.

−Y en mi maldita casa. −vino la voz de Theo: sorprendida, horrorizada y distintivamente en la misma habitación que ellos.

Hermione saltó del sofá donde las manos de Draco habían arrugado su ropa y la dejaron viéndose desaliñada. Se lanzó hacia Theo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Theo se veía sorprendido, inseguro de qué hacer con sus manos. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, pero ella no desistió.

Draco apareció detrás de ellos momentos después, dejando caer una mano en el hombro de Theo mientras Hermione se negaba a dejarlo ir, una represa de lágrimas llena y casi a punto de estallar en sus ojos.

−¿Puedo tener un minuto con Granger? −preguntó Theo.

Hermione finalmente rompió el abrazo, a tiempo para ver a Draco asentir y desaparecer en los laberintos que eran los pasillos de la Mansión Nott.

Theo inmediatamente se alejó y comenzó a pasear. Hermione ni siquiera lo había observado detenidamente. Pero ahora, viéndolo pasear de un lado a otro con ropa arrugada y viéndose un poco más pálido y un poco más delgado en comparación con su usual apariencia, su corazón se encogió por él. El sentimiento familiar de que sus costillas se iban a quebrar, amenazando con expandir el daño.

Theo se detuvo, se giró hacia ella y luego todo su porte se desmoronó. Se giró de nuevo, comenzó a pasear otra vez y se detuvo detrás de un sillón. Golpeó un puño contra el respaldo, evadiendo el contacto visual.

Hermione intentó dar un paso hacia él pero Theo dio un salto y comenzó a pasear de nuevo. Corrió una mano por su corto cabello e hizo un sonido estrangulado, algo así como una tos que había intentado embotellar en sus pulmones.

Toda su energía nerviosa explotó cuando finalmente se giró hacia ella por tercera vez.

−Lo siento tanto, Granger. −dijo, su voz atorándose en las vocales de su nombre. Se inclinó hacia delante, encontrando estabilidad en el respaldo del sillón. −Pudiste haber muerto. −logró decir. −Te pude haber matado. −no había nada de su genialidad y colecta confianza que había visto en la foto de su arresto.

−No te culpo, Theo. −le dijo, intentando hablar suavemente pero con tanta convicción como pudiera cocer en la tela de su significado.

−Deberías. _Joder_ , claro que deberías. −ya no la estaba mirando.

Hermione se puso en su línea de visión, forzando el contacto visual.

−Esto no está a discusión, Theo. Ni Draco ni yo te culpamos por esto. Lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer por nosotros… −era el turno de que las palabras de Hermione la alcanzaran.

−No, no. Tú no puedes estar preocupada. Yo soy el que debería estar preocupado. −lamentó Theo, algo de su pánico mezclándose bajo el confort de un tono más juguetón.

−¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que te perdonamos?

Theo pareció considerar su pregunta por un tiempo antes de dejar salir una risa nerviosa.

−Supongo que podrías llamar a tu primer hijo como yo.

Theo se acercó al frente de la silla que había estado agarrando en busca de apoyo, y se dejó caer en ella con el mismo volante practicado que Hermione había llegado a amar en el último año. Hermione caminó hasta el sofá adyacente y se sentó, metiendo las piernas debajo de ella. Theo todavía parecía que una brisa fuerte podría hacer que cayera, pero podía ver el esfuerzo por recomponerse.

−¿Es Theodore el nombre de alguna constelación que no conozco? −preguntó Hermione, intentando acercarlo más al parecido humor de Theo.

−¿Pensando en nombres de bebé, huh?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de la implicación que acababa o no de admitir.

−Bueno, si estamos planeando en desmantelar la mayoría de las tradiciones centenarias de la familia de Draco, supongo que mantener un tonto esquema de nombres no es la peor de continuar. Es bastante benigno, considerando todo.

−Draco es un nombre tonto y lo sabes. −dijo Theo.

Hermione le lanzó un cojín, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo que había encontrado a Theo de nuevo.

Theo se veía perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Hizo otra oferta.

−Estaré dispuesto a aceptar el puesto de padrino del bebé.

−Tendrás que esperar para el segundo. Harry se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos esta vez. −Hermione entonó su mejor sonrisa torcida inspirada en Draco.

−Haces una apuesta bastante dura para ser una Gryffindor. −dijo Theo.

−Y tú eres increíblemente valiente, inteligente y leal para un Slytherin. −respondió Hermione, dejando de lado su broma y optando por algo más sincero.

Theo pareció considerar el repentino cumplido, su barbilla descansando en el brazo que había recargado en la silla.

−¿Quieres saber un secreto, Granger?

Hermione sonrió.

−Por supuesto.

−La única razón por la cual yo terminé en Slytherin fue porque rogué ser puesto ahí, prácticamente le grité al sombrero en mi cabeza. −se detuvo, atrapado en un recuerdo. −Mi padre nunca me hubiera perdonado si me hubiera puesto en otra casa.

−¿Dónde quería ponerte? −preguntó, pensando sobre su propia experiencia y donde casi terminó en Ravenclaw.

−Información privilegiada como esa es una arma para apostar, Granger. No te daré eso gratis. Tampoco soy completamente mal adaptado para mi casa, sabes.

Hermione se inclinó repentinamente, sosteniendo su mano libre en la suya.

−Estoy feliz de conocerte, Theo. −dijo, sintiéndose un poco emocional.

Theo apretó su mano.

−Y yo también estoy feliz de conocerte, Granger. Y hasta estoy dispuesto a dejar que tú y Draco vivan permanentemente aquí porque me agradan mucho.

Hermione rió.

−Nuestro departamento está casi terminado, deberías considerarte afortunado de que ya nos encontrarás en posiciones así otra vez. Además, tú solo quieres quedarte con Crookshanks.

−Culpable. −admitió Theo. −Pero por favor no me entregues por secuestro de gatos. Una encarcelación fue más que suficiente.

Hermione rompió en risas, seguida por un río de sorpresivas y estresadas lágrimas.

−¿Demasiado pronto? −preguntó Theo.

* * *

−¿Potter en serio no te dijo por qué quería estar aquí? −preguntó Draco mientras Hermione se aparecía de su brazo en la banqueta afuera de su departamento.

−No le pude sacar ni una palabra. −admitió Hermione mientras Draco sostenía la puerta del edificio para ella. Estaba siendo aprensiva de una forma en que no lo había sido hasta que llegaron a la calle del edificio. No había visto el daño hecho al departamento, pero escuchó lo suficiente. Los servicios de restauración debieron haber reparado cualquier daño estructural y debieron de haber hecho de nuevo habitable el lugar. Pero sus pertenencias, los recuerdos que había pasado meses construyendo en ese departamento, se habrían ido, salvo por los bordes de su habitación donde la explosión no alcanzó a llegar.

En su piso, Hermione vio a Harry y Ginny esperando en la puerta de su departamento. Hermione saludó a sus amigos con un abrazo. Draco le ofreció a Harry un firme saludo de mano y, para la gran sorpresa de Hermione, un amistoso beso en la mejilla para Ginny.

−¿Qué, no insultos? −preguntó Hermione, mirándolos sorprendida, esperando insultos sobre facciones puntiagudas o cabello ofensivamente rojo.

Harry rió.

−No lo hacen cuando Ginny está embarazada. Aparentemente Draco se niega a insultar a una mujer embarazada.

La mirada de Hermione se movió de Draco a Ginny y luego de nuevo a Draco. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

−Me da nueve meses para trabajar en nuevo material. −dijo con sus manos casualmente en sus bolsillos y un no tan discreto giño hacia Ginny, quien solo rodó los ojos.

Harry evidentemente no tenía paciencia para lo que sea que fueran los rituales extraños de sus esposos y en su lugar sacó una llave de su bolsillo.

−Tenemos un regalo para ustedes, un regalo de bienvenida. −dijo, una sonrisa creciendo junto con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

−¿Cómo demonios tuviste tiempo para eso, Harry? −preguntó Hermione mientras él metía la llave en la cerradura. Harry giró la manija, deteniéndose mientras abría la puerta solo lo suficiente como para darle un toque de emoción al pasillo.

−Me encargo de todo un departamento en el Ministerio y en unos meses Gin y yo seremos superados en número por nuestros hijos. Nunca volveré a dormir, esto es solo práctica.

Y con eso, abrió completamente la puerta.

Draco entró primero, boquiabierto.

Hermione lo siguió, una mano cubriendo su boca.

−Es ese… −comenzó.

Ginny rió desde el pasillo detrás de ellos. Harry de hecho se carcajeó.

−Ese es el sofá. −dijo Harry entre risas y pausas. −La antigua reliquia Malfoy de Hermione.

Todo el departamento estaba vacío por lo que Hermione podía ver, aparte del sofá, de alguna manera en el mismo lugar donde siempre había estado, despidiendo solo ligeramente un olor a quemado.

Ginny hizo una especie de jadeo en el fondo.

−Creo que todavía puedo sentir las resacas con las que desperté en esa cosa.

Hermione guardó esa oración para otra ocasión; definitivamente necesitaba más clarificación sobre esa historia.

La boca de Draco seguía abierta.

−Nos dijeron que la mayoría de nuestra propiedad explotó o se quemó. −dijo Hermione en forma de pregunta. Para realizar un hechizo de restauración se necesitaba una porción substancial del material original.

−Pasé mucho tiempo supervisando la investigación original después del accidente. Encontré un pedazo decente de marco, supuse que encontraría lo suficiente para restaurarlo. −Hermione se giró para ver a Harry, sorprendida. No sabía si él se había dado cuenta de lo gigantesca que debió ser esa tarea, seguramente sí, después de todo lo había hecho. Pero de igual manera, lo decía como si no fuera nada.

−Pero… −comenzó Draco a través de su conmoción. −¿Por qué es _rojo_?

Harry se dobló de la risa. Ginny le dio un apretón en el hombro, buscando apoyo mientras se reía también. Incluso Hermione luchó por morirse de la risa.

−Eso. −dijo Harry. −Es algo de más fino terciopelo que el dinero puede comprar, Blaise Zabini de todas las personas me ayudó a importarlo de Italia. Estaba bastante entusiasmado de ayudar, de hecho. Desafortunadamente, la tela original se arruinó y no tuve otra opción más que reemplazarla.

Draco ya había sacado su varita, pero Hermione se movió, la risa aun haciéndole cosquillas como pequeños pinchazos de luz. Se puso entre su esposo y el sofá, deslizando sus manos por el brazo izquierdo de Draco: desde bíceps hasta su antebrazo hasta su muñeca hasta sus dedos, alejando su varita y regresándola a su bolsillo.

−Es de mi entendimiento que este mueble es de mi propiedad. −dijo, con una enorme sonrisa. −Y yo no lo llamaría rojo. Es más como un inofensivo borgoña. −Se giró hacia Harry y Ginny, quienes intentaban contener la risas y se intercambiaban miradas conspiratorias. −Lo amo, gracias. −les dijo.

−Y Malfoy parece que me lanzará un hechizo, así que ya nos vamos. −Harry respondió con una fácil sonrisa, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Ginny. Hermione aún tenía sus dedos entre los de Draco, deteniendo cualquier hechizo de cambio de color que el estuvo a punto de lanzar a su nuevo y encantador sofá Gryffindor.

Los ojos de Draco se movieron del sofá al resto del vacío departamento, hacia donde Harry y Ginny estaban de pie. Sus dedos pulsaron contra los de Hermione por un segundo antes de que hablara.

−Gracias, Potter. −dijo. −Por esto. Y Theo. Y por sacarme de aquí mientras estaba en llamas. Eres irritablemente bueno en eso de salvar el día.

Harry asintió.

−Estoy feliz de ayudar, Malfoy. −le ofreció otra mirada llena de conspiración a Hermione antes de lanzar la llave en su dirección, la que Draco atrapó con facilidad, incluso con su mano derecha. Cuando Hermione miró de nuevo, Harry y Ginny ya habían cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos, y un suave _crack_ anunció que se habían aparecido.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura.

−Todos mis libros. −susurró contra su camisa, tomando un silencioso momento para lamentarse por el vacío de su departamento. Draco rio contra su cabeza.

−Lo sé. −dijo, sonando casi tan decepcionado como divertido. −Los míos también. Aunque tu copia de El Conde de Montecristo sobrevivió, estaba en mi buró junto a la cama.

Era una cosa pequeña que se sentía enorme. O tal vez era algo enorme que se sentía minúsculo. De cualquier forma, Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza, agradecida de aún tener algunas cosas preciosas como estas en su vida.

−Y piensa en todo el espacio que tenemos ahora. −continuó Draco, sus manos moviéndose de arriba abajo en la espalda de Hermione mientras la sostenía. −Todo este espacio vacío que podemos llenar con lo que queramos.

−Como recuerdos. −suspiró Hermione. −Y niños.

−Solo cuando estés lista. −dijo Draco, dándole un beso en la cabeza, silenciado por su cabello.

−¿También sobrevivió mi buró? −preguntó, mirándolo.

Draco parpadeó, claramente confundido por su pregunta.

−Sí.

−Entonces ahí está mi agenda. −dijo, sintiendo como algo de su coraje vacilaba. Bajó su cabeza y la recargó contra su pecho.

Las manos de Draco se dejaron de mover en su espalda.

−Sí la dejaste ahí, entonces sí, supongo que sí. −Su oración sonaba como una pregunta que estaba intentando descifrar en su cabeza.

−Tenía algunas cosas planeadas para esta semana. −dijo.

−¿Oh? −preguntó, una capa de cautela alrededor de esa sola palabra.

Hermione conjuró la pequeña libreta de piel. Se alejó un poco de Draco para encontrar las páginas de esa semana, páginas que había visitado solo unos días antes de que lograra hacer explotar todo el departamento. Porque incluso entonces, hundida en las profundas trincheras de su desacuerdo sobre sus recuerdos y comenzando a prepararse para entrar a tierra de nadie, Hermione ya había comenzado a planear las posibilidades.

Sostuvo el libro abierto, y se lo dio a Draco.

En tinta roja, escrito por su propia mano y subrayado para darle énfasis estaba una sola palabra: sexo.

−¿Planeaste sexo? −preguntó Draco, con la misma cautela cubriendo cada una de sus palabras, cuidadoso y contenido y tan obviamente sofocando su esperanza que casi hizo que Hermione quisiera reír.

No respondió. Solo lo miró, arqueando las cejas tan imperiosamente como pudo.

−¿Estás segura? −preguntó, algo de su cautela vacilando.

−Lo estoy. −dijo, moviendo sus manos de su cintura a su cuello, demandando un beso.

Y el obedeció, brevemente, antes de levantarla del piso sin esfuerzo alguno mientras la llevaba hacia su nuevo y restaurado sofá de terciopelo rojo. Hermione no pudo evitar la risa que escapó de ella mientras la dejaba en el sofá, ya hundiéndose encima de ella, besando su mandíbula.

−¿Qué? ¿Aquí? −preguntó, indecisa entre reír más o quitarle la ropa de una vez.

−¿Ves otro mueble? −preguntó con una sonrisa familiar. Hermione rio de nuevo, amando la tranquilidad de ese momento, olvidando las cosas que había olvidado y pensando solo en el futuro.

Una vez, en un viñedo italiano con sus manos sobre su piel, encendida por lo que se sentía como una estrella encendiendo su corazón y bombeando deseo por sus venas, pensó en como juntos podrían hacer una constelación.

Ese día, en ese lugar, lo hicieron.


	12. Scorpius y Cassiopeia Malfoy

"No hay felicidad o infelicidad en este mundo; solo está la comparación entre un estado y otro. Solo un hombre que ha sentido la desesperación definitiva es capaz de sentir la felicidad definitiva. Es necesario haber deseado la muerte para saber lo bueno que es estar vivo… la suma de toda la sabiduría humana está contenida en esas dos palabras: Espera y Esperanza."

−Alexandre Dumas, El Conde de Montecristo

Diciembre

2012

Hermione adoraba la Navidad. En particular, adoraba la Navidad en Hogsmeade, cubierta con fresca nieve tan perfecta que sospechaba de una interferencia meteorológica mágica. Y tampoco es como si le importara. Observó la nieve brillando bajo las luces antes del amanecer mientras se relajaba en su sala de estar finalmente desempacada y organizada después de casi seis meses de vivir en su nuevo hogar.

Incluso con magia, mudarse se volvía más complicado con niños. Especialmente cuando una extensiva colección de libros estaba involucrada. Lo que, entre sus libros y los de Draco, era una verdadera biblioteca... su colección se había vuelto extensiva, bordando en lo excesiva.

El sonido de los suaves pasos de Draco sacó la atención de Hermione de la ventana. Parecía que no había dormido nada, suave y arrugado y encantadoramente desaliñado en esa forma en que había crecido en su paternidad. Esa misma apariencia desaliñada que seguido hacia que Hermione reconsiderara sus límites de dos hijos que habían puesto para su familia después de ser testigos del caos en que se volvió la familia Potter después del nacimiento de Lily.

−No creo haber despertado antes que tú en años. −le dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras él se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. −De hecho, no recuerdo alguna vez haberme levantado antes que tú. −corrigió. Dejó su té a un lado y se inclinó para un beso, derritiéndose contra él en los benditos fragmentos de silencio y solitud que sus hijos dormidos les ofrecían en lo que sabía sería un breve y efímero momento.

−No quise despertarte cuando Cassie comenzó a llorar de nuevo. −susurró Draco contra su boca, claramente aún dormido.

−Hice té. −dijo Hermione. Corrió una mano por el desordenado cabello de Draco, peinándolo hacia atrás en un intento de su peinado usual. La atrapaba en momentos como este, cuando Draco se veía más humano, cuán guapo era, y cuanto podía amarlo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

−Me haré mi propia taza. −dijo, poniéndose de pie. La miró. Hermione tenía la cabeza inclinada en forma de pregunta. −Hay una razón por la cual yo siempre hago el té, amor. −dijo, girando e inclinándose para suavizar el golpe de sus palabras con un beso. −El tuyo es terrible.

−Mi té sabe bien. −insistió, insegura si el ardiente sentimiento en su pecho era de indignación o diversión. −Ni siquiera noto la diferencia con el que hiciste ayer.

Una sonrisa familiar apareció en sus facciones, una que Hermione ya no veía tan seguido. Era una sonrisa que le decía que ya habían tenido esa conversación antes.

−Sí, bueno, tu paladar claramente no está desarrollado. Sin embargo, el mío claramente si lo está. −robó su taza mientras la distraía con otro beso. −También haré el tuyo de nuevo. Uno de los dos debe tener estándares.

Draco solo llegó a la mitad del camino a la cocina antes de que una mancha rubia de cuatro años se precipitara en su cintura.

−¡Navidad! ¡Es Navidad! −anunció Scorpius, saltando con toda la energía y entusiasmo que sólo un niño en la mañana de Navidad podía tener. Sus pequeñas manos jalaron la camisa de Draco, rogando ser cargado.

Hermione miró el reloj; un día, en un futuro distante, podía visualizar una vida donde Scorpius dormía pasado el amanecer. Pero en las profundidades de un invierno escocés, reconocía una imposibilidad cuando la veía.

Aún sosteniendo el té de Hermione en una mano, Draco logró agacharse y cargar a Scorpius en su cintura, moviendo al niño en sus brazos. Jadeó.

−Scorp… amigo, creo que estás volviendo muy grande para eso.

Hermione observó como Draco dejaba su té en la barra y usaba ambas manos para cargar a su hijo, quien ya se veía aburrido y listo para saltar en otra dirección, deslizándose de su precaria posición. Draco lo dejó ir. Aunque se quejara de que su hijo de cuatro años estaba muy grande para ser cargado, Hermione podía ver como Draco lamentaba inminentemente la pérdida. Scorpius corrió hacia ella en el sofá.

−Es hora de los regalos. −anunció, prácticamente lanzándose arriba de ella. Hermione movió algunos de sus rizos rubios de su rostro.

−Baja la voz, cariño, tu hermana sigue dormida. −le dijo, atrayendo al niño para un abrazo.

−¿Hay un gatito? −preguntó Scorpius, luchando por mirar alrededor. El niño había estado pidiendo por un gato desde el momento en que perdieron a Crookshanks el año pasado.

−Ya hemos hablado de esto, Scorpius, no tendremos un gato en este momento. −le dijo Hermione.

Scorpius se libró de sus brazos, haciendo un puchero con una expresión tan similar a la de su padre que Hermione tuvo que reprimir una risa.

−Pero yo quiero un gatito. −Scorpius se quejó mientras Draco se unía a ellos, con té recién hecho en mano, sentándose en el sofá. Hermione solo pudo mirar a su esposo, quien dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

−Tu tío Theo y tu tío Blaise estarán aquí pronto y abriremos los regalos con ellos. Traerán con ellos a su gato para que lo veas, ¿no es eso emocionante? −Hermione le dijo a su hijo.

Scorpius bufó, aun haciendo pucheros a través de la ola de emoción que claramente no quería que sus padres vieran.

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su té; sabía exactamente igual que la taza que se había hecho ella. Pero sonrió en gratitud a Draco, un silencioso gracias que él recibió rodando los ojos.

−Es mejor. −insistió.

−Es lo mismo. −dijo mientras regresaba su atención al inquieto niño entre ellos. −Después de que abramos los regalos iremos a ver a tus abuelos para almorzar y nadie recibirá antiguos huesos humanos de regalo. −dijo con una sonrisa burlona hacia Draco.

−Solo fue una vez, Granger. Y ni siquiera lo recuerdas.

Hermione rió, inclinándose sobre Scorpius para tomar la mano de Draco. Scorpius se movió entre su brazo, deslizándose hacia el piso. Se giró, viéndolos con una especie de autoridad puntiaguda que Hermione culpaba completamente a los Malfoy.

−Después de ver a tus abuelos iremos al castillo para la cena de Navidad con los amigos del nuevo trabajo de papá. Y tú te portarás bien, ¿verdad, Scorpius?

−Solo si me dan un gatito. −murmuró Scorpius, cruzando los brazos.

Draco bufó, inclinándose y desordenando los rizos que Hermione había apaciguado.

−Esto no es una negociación, campeón.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, ocupado en una batalla de miradas con su padre y luego se tiró al piso donde un número de juguetes inmediatamente le ofrecieron un nuevo enfoque.

−¿A qué hora nos esperan mis padres? −preguntó Hermione a Draco mientras Scorpius se distraía con una Snitch de juguete.

Draco se encogió de hombros, bostezando. Sacó su varita y conjuró el celular que usaba para comunicarse con los padres de Hermione. Lo usó brevemente antes de aventarlo a su lado en el sofá.

−A las once. −respondió, moviendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione y acercándola más.

−Sabes, encontré mi viejo celular cuando estaba desempacando la habitación. Probablemente podría tomar algunas de las logísticas con mis padres. −dijo, hundiéndose contra él mientras observaba como la bludger de juguete golpeaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Scorpius.

Sintió como Draco se tensó a su lado.

−¿Tienes ese celular? ¿El que usabas antes del accidente?

Hermione asintió, mirándolo a la cara para buscar algo que causara semejante reacción.

−¿Lo has… usado desde entonces?

−No. −dijo. −No lo he cargado desde… tal vez un mes después de que salí de San Mungo. ¿Por qué?

Lentamente, un sonrojo apareció en el cuello de Draco.

−Bueno. −comenzó. −¿Por qué no cambio a Scorp y tú lo pones a cargar?

Hermione frunció el ceño, interrogante. Draco le dio un beso en la frente.

−Asumí que lo perdimos en el fuego. −se detuvo, tamborileando los dedos contra su pierna, trabajando en una repentina resistencia. −Me enseñé a mandar mensajes de texto. Solía hablarte por ahí… cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Al principio. Ayudó. Asumí que lo habías visto y no dijiste nada, o que nunca lo viste y que fue destruido. −el rosa de su cuello se volvió más intenso, un rosa rojizo debajo de su pálida piel.

Cuando Draco se llevó a Scorpius de vuelta a su habitación para cambiarlo, Hermione buscó el celular que había olvidado por años.

Y cuando sostuvo el viejo aparato en sus manos, recientemente cargado de una complicada fusión de magia y energía mugle requerida para hacer funcionar incluso la más mínima cantidad de electricidad en su hogar en Hogsmeade, casi lo dejó caer cuando cientos de mensajes la invadieron.

_Te amo._

_Te extraño._

_Casi mato a Ron Weasley esta noche._

_No tengo permitido enojarme contigo._

_Pero lo estoy. Estoy tan molesto contigo._

_No me soportas._

_Merlín, te extraño._

_Te veías tan bonita hoy._

_Y yo solo quiero besarte._

_Te extraño._

_Hoy me diste un regalo._

_Te amo._

_No me voy a rendir._

_Me llamaste guapo._

_Creo que me odias._

_No te dije que estábamos intentando tener hijos._

_Me estás rompiendo el corazón._

_Lo sé, estoy siendo dramático._

_Estás en la habitación en este momento._

_Te acabo de besar._

_Casi me vengo en mis pantalones._

_Hubiera valido la pena._

_Dios, eres hermosa._

_Vamos a salir de esto._

_Voy a recuperar tus recuerdos para ti._

_Lo haré._

_Te amo._

Y así continuaban y continuaban.

Retorcía, enredaba y desgarraba las fibras de su corazón, sin saber si debería sentir pena, alegría, culpa o amor. Evidencia de algo por lo que él pasó como ella, solo que desde una perspectiva diferente, un contexto diferente. Podía sentir a sus temblorosas lágrimas caer y manos sacudiéndose cuando tuvo que dejar el teléfono. Brazos fuertes y familiares la rodearon por detrás.

−No quería hacerte llorar. −dijo contra su oreja.

−Ya es pasado. −dijo, recargándose contra él. −Te amo.

Si lo dijo en voz alta o simplemente lo pensó con fuerza suficiente, no lo sabía exactamente. No podía escuchar el sonido de su propia voz sobre el rugido de su cabeza.

Una llamarada verde en la chimenea en la otra habitación, seguido de un par de chillidos emocionados de Scorpius puso fin a la espiral emocional que los había capturado. Se giró, limpiándose los ojos.

−Te amo. −dijo de nuevo, o por primera vez, o por milésima vez. Se sentía igual.

−Ve a cambiarte, yo distraigo a Theo. −le dijo Hermione, golpeada repentinamente por una sensación de inevitabilidad en la cosa entre ello. En una vida planeada en sus extremos, encontró consuelo en la rendición a una inevitabilidad tan fácil.

Encontró a Theo afuera de la puerta de Cassie.

−¿Está ahí? −preguntó en forma de saludo, abriendo la puerta.

−Está dormida. −exclamó Hermione en su mejor susurro energético, lanzando un brazo a través del marco de la puerta, bloqueando su paso. −No te atrevas a despertar a mi bebé, Theo. ¿Estás loco?

−Bueno, como su padrino yo debo ser su campeón en todas las cosas. Y dado que es su primera Navidad, no dejaré que se pierda ni un solo momento.

−Ella tiene diez meses, Theo. No va a recordar si la despertamos o no en el instante en que tu llegaste. La llevaremos por los regalos si ella…

Theo se agachó por debajo de su brazo y empujó la puerta completamente abierta ante el sonido del llanto de Cassie: un golpe para el estómago de Hermione que simultáneamente hizo que su corazón se retorciera con preocupación de madre mientras también consideraba la implicaciones éticas de usar un hechizo silenciador en su propia hija. Theo, por otro lado, no podía verse más satisfecho de escuchar el llanto de Cassie mientras significara que tendría permitido pasar tiempo con ella. Lo que era una cuestión ética por su propio derecho.

Pero no podía culparlo por su entusiasmo. Había pocas cosas que Hermione imaginaba que podían compararse ante la vista de uno de sus amigos más queridos amando a su hija tan ferozmente como Theo amaba a Cassie. La tenía en sus brazos, calmándola y moviéndose, antes de que Hermione siquiera entrara a la habitación.

Los gritos de Cassie continuaron a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Theo mientras se movían a la sala de estar donde Scorpius estaba sentado enamorado con el gato que actualmente lo evitaba.

−Le gusta más cuando lo dejas que se acerque a ti. −escuchó a Blaise decirle a Scorpius desde su silla designada junto al fuego. Ella y Draco habían comprado el otomano a juego especialmente para proteger su mesa de centro de la necesidad patológica de Blaise de recostarse en posiciones sentadas.

Theo se veía afligido mientras la bebé en sus brazos continuaba llorando, siempre desesperado por disfrutar cada momento que Cassie pasaba con él. Hermione rodó los ojos, más que nada de lo precioso que era, y conjuró una botella de la cocina. Se la dio a Theo.

−Probablemente tiene hambre de nuevo. Intenta con esto.

Draco apareció detrás de ellos, vestido impecablemente como si no hubiera estado encantadoramente desaliñado y sin dormir minutos antes.

−¿Está Cassie despierta? −preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá de terciopelo.

−¿Cómo lo supiste? −preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado.

−Mi ahijada es perfecta. No aprecio la implicación de que su temprana aptitud para la ópera sea impropia.

Hermione sonrió mientras Theo evitaba unirse a ellos en el sofá. En su lugar, se sentó en el otro sillón cerca del fuego.

Un fuerte _crack_ causó que todos en la habitación saltaran, menos Blaise, quien meramente parpadeó. Scorpius se levantó de donde había estado sentado cerca de Blaise y se posicionó entre sus padres, mirando al elfo doméstico que ahora estaba en su mesa de centro.

−I dejará esto para la señora de la casa. −anunció el elfo, dejando un pesado sobre de pergamino en la mesa. El elfo se desapareció con otro fuerte _crack_.

Hermione inmediatamente se giró hacia Draco, quien parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

−Era ese… −comenzó Theo.

Draco asintió, tenso. Pasó saliva, su manzana de Adán arrastrando una larga línea en su garganta mientras miraba el sobre en la mesa.

Scorpius se levantó del sofá y tomó el sobre. Lo observó, juntando las letras que Hermione le había enseñado en su tiempo libre.

−Este es tu nombre. −dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, dándole la carta a Hermione.

Draco se veía pálido, tal vez un poco verde, mientras observaba a la carta transferirse de las manos de Scorpius a las de Hermione. Ella no desperdició tiempo en abrirlo. Entre los sorprendidos adultos y los niños inquietos, no tenía el lujo de cuidadosa consideración.

El sobre contenía una carta y dos documentos, todos con el sello oficial de Gringotts.

Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba mantener los dedos de Scorpius fuera de los pergaminos mientras leía a una velocidad récord. Draco eventualmente encontró de nuevo sus funciones motores, tomando a su hijo.

−Es… −la voz de Hermione se quedó atrapada. Sentía un poco de desmayo. −Es la disolución completa de tu herencia. −dijo, mirando a Draco. −Y la creación de dos nuevas. Para Scorpius y Cassiopeia.

−¿Qué es para mí? −preguntó Scorpius.

−Danos un minuto, Scorp. −dijo Draco a través de una voz estrangulada.

Blaise de puso de pie repentinamente.

−Scorpius, ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscar a ese gato de nuevo?

Entre el cariño de Theo, la profunda afinidad de Draco y la tremenda apreciación de Hermione, parecía imposible determinar quien estaba más agradecido por Blaise Zabini en ese momento.

Con Scorpius ocupado, Draco habló.

−No podemos tomar su dinero. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? −sus palabras viajaron lentas y serias en el espacio entre ellos, llevando un miedo adyacente.

−No… no hay ninguna condición. Ellos… −Hermione tuvo que pasar saliva, pelando contra la dolorosa rigidez de su garganta. Le pasó la carta a Draco. Rápidamente la escaneó.

−¿Te hicieron a _ti_ la albacea de las cuentas? −preguntó Draco, completamente estupefacto mientras miraba a Hermione.

−¿Hicieron _qué_? −preguntó Theo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

−No pueden tocar el dinero. −dijo Hermione.

−No hay condiciones. −añadió Draco, revisando de nuevo la carta. Era tanto una pregunta como una declaración.

Hermione se permitió una pequeña e incrédula sonrisa.

−Para nuestros hijos. −suspiró, encontrando los ojos de Draco.

Otro fuerte _crack_ causó que saltara de nuevo. Cassie dejó salir un sollozo mientras Theo intentaba calmarla.

El elfo dejó una caja de dulces en la mesa.

−Estos son para el amo de la casa. −dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Como si sintiera la presencia de los dulces, Scorpius corrió de regreso a la sala. Draco estaba congelado mirando a los caramelos de manzana que normalmente, y solamente, llegaban en el cumpleaños de Hermione.

Ajeno al hecho de que los dulces no eran alimentos para el desayuno, Scorpius se lanzó a sus tácticas para adquirir uno.

Hermione se puso de rodillas en piso a su lado, acercándose a los caramelos.

−Creo que porque es Navidad, a tu papá no le importará compartir uno contigo hoy. −le dijo. Su pecho se sentía cóncavo, colapsando sobre sí mismo en simpatía por su esposo quien parecía no ser capaz de hablar. −Estos son dulces especiales, Scorpius. −dijo mientras sacaba uno de la caja y giraba el empaque, ofreciéndoselo. −Estos son la clase de dulces que una madre le da a su hijo para decirle que lo ama mucho. −se detuvo. −Incluso aunque no estén de acuerdo.

Scorpius metió el caramelo a su boca y le sonrió.

−Como cuando me dices que no podemos tener un nuevo gato.

Hermione lo abrazó, ignorando los pegajosos sonidos de masticación contra su oído. Miró a Draco.

−Entre otras cosas, cariño.

* * *

−Creo. −comenzó Hermione, agotada de un largo día de festividades de Navidad y la lucha conocida como hora de dormir en su casa. −Que en verdad le _agradas_ un poco a Minerva McGonagall. −se sentó en el sofá junto a Draco. Apenas habían tenido un momento a solas desde temprano en la mañana. −Se veía bastante contenta con tu trabajo. Incluso me contó que no se arrepiente de haber dejado que Harry convenciera al consejo escolar de contratarte.

−¿Lo hizo? −preguntó. Tenía su atención enfocada en las cartas de Gringotts sobre la chimenea, su voz sonando distante mientras la complacía en su conversación. En otro momento, la habría fastidiado por más información, buscando más halagos, bañándose en elogios y confianza.

−Usé la poción. −dijo repentinamente, su cuerpo completo girando hacia ella. −Después de que puse a Cassie a dormir su siesta hace rato. Antes de la cena.

−¿Tú… qué? −preguntó Hermione. Draco se enroscó, sus músculos tensos, todo sobre él al borde de salir corriendo o esconderé o tal vez a punto de por fin librarse de algo que lo retenía.

−La poción. −repitió. −Mi poción.

Cuidadosamente, desabrochó las mancuernillas de la manga izquierda de su camisa. Hermione no podía apartar su vista de la precisión de sus dedos, de la forma en que abría el metal a través del algodón con hábil y practicado control. Incluso con la realización de lo que estaba por venir, encontró que no podía respirar.

Rodó la manga: una, dos, tres veces. Finalmente revelando un pedazo de piel pálida, perfecta e intacta. Hermione no lo pudo evitar, la tocó, trazando el lugar donde la Marca solía marcarlo.

−La tuviste la mitad de tu vida. −dijo en un resumen de lo obvio que de alguna manera se sentía más importante que el resto.

−No ahora que ya no está. −dijo. −Cada día será menos de la mitad. No quería… no quería preocuparme sobre mis alumnos viéndola. Era… tiempo de olvidar. −no sonaba exactamente aliviado, pero algo así como atascado.

Hermione miró la chimenea, hacia los documentos que estaban encima de ella.

−Y hoy obtuvimos ese regalo de tus padres. −añadió.

Draco asintió.

−No lo dejaste ganar, sabes. −dijo, sus manos aun deslizándose por el antebrazo de Draco. −Pensé que te referías a Voldemort, la primera vez que me dijiste porque no habías removido la Marca. ¿Pero te referías a él, no es así? ¿A tu padre?

Otro asentimiento, seguido de un suspiro que se estremeció cuando lo soltó en algún lugar profundo de su pecho.

−Creo que nunca se trató sobre ganar o perder con él. −dijo Draco, tomando uno de los rizos de Hermione entre sus dedos, observándola con la misma reverencia que le robaba la respiración cada que la veía. Incluso ahora, habiéndola visto tantas veces antes. −Sino de superarlo.

Hermione abandonó su memorización de piel nueva y en blanco a favor de mirar a los ojos con su imposible e improbable regalo de marido. Allí encontró un remolino familiar, rotación en una órbita degradante, un caleidoscopio de metal líquido, derretido solo para ella.

−Nos hemos vuelto bastante buenos en eso. −dijo. −Salir adelante. Juntos.

* * *

Por segunda mañana consecutiva, Hermione se despertó antes que su esposo, quien había insistido en encargarse de Cassie en la noche. No se había molestado con el té, optando por mejor dejarlo tener su idiosincrasia si hacía alguna diferencia para él. En su lugar, pasó algo de su tiempo en la mesa de la cocina y haciendo algo que encontraba pacífico y agradable: hacer una lista.

−¿Qué es esto? −preguntó Draco mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza, sus dedos deslizándose casualmente detrás de su cuello mientras comenzaba a ocuparse con el té. Aparentemente, té apropiado.

−Solo me siento un poco nostálgica. −dijo. −Agradecida más que nada… por lo que tenemos. −se detuvo, observando como él se movía por la cocina, preparando té en una fácil rutina que rara vez podía presenciar de primera mano.

−¿Por qué el próximo mes son los seis años? −preguntó, una pausa en sus movimientos mientras la miraba.

Hermione hizo un sonido en afirmación.

−Estaba haciendo una lista, de las personas en nuestras vidas a quienes le debemos gracias… por ese primer año.

Draco se movió para pararse detrás de ella, su barbilla descansando en su rizos mientras miraba a los nombres en la agenda.

−¿Ronald Weasley está en tu lista? −preguntó, incredulidad evidente en la forma en que dejó salir una suave risa y apretaba sus hombros con una clase de posesividad que Hermione dudaba que siquiera supiera que estaba usando.

−Necesitaba verlo para saber. −dijo simplemente. −Esa cena fue algo horrible pero tenía que verlo de nuevo para darme cuenta de que ya lo había dejado ir. −se inclinó contra el pecho de Draco detrás de su cabeza.

−No te recomiendo decirle a Theo que lo tienes en esa lista. −dijo Draco.

−Lo sé, ¿pero cómo no podría hacerlo? Él fue quien se negó a tratarme como muñeca de porcelana mientras el resto de ustedes sí.

−Al menos la inclusión de la comadreja tiene sentido. −Draco reflexionó mientras una de sus manos bajaba de su hombro, dejando pequeñas líneas de afecto por su brazo.

−Ginny fue indispensable. −concordó Hermione. −¿Pero sabes que vino primero a mi mente? Ella mencionó algo sobre planear hijos y fue cuando yo me di cuenta de que nosotros estábamos haciendo lo mismo. Y luego tú y yo tuvimos esa pelea.

Draco se tensó contra ella, sus lentos patrones deteniéndose en su brazo.

−Necesitábamos tener esa pelea. −continuo. −Lo cambió todo, creo.

Pudo escuchar la mueca en su mascullada aceptación de Draco de su lógica.

−¿Y supongo que Pansy merece su lugar porque se le salió el tema del desheredamiento?

−Exacto. Y tu madre está aquí por esos caramelos. −el agarre en su hombro se endureció. −Casi no tenía esperanza la primera vez que me contaste sobre ellos. Me ayudaron.

−Tal vez quieras añadir a un tercer Weasley a esa lista para incluir a George por infectarme con esa jodido confeti.

Hermione rió, aceptando su diversión hacia algo más ligero. Se inclinó para sostener la mano que se había detenido en su antebrazo.

−Creo que tal vez estás exagerando con ese. −dijo.

−No me digas que nuestra pequeña platica sobre todos los juguetes de Theo en nuestra habitación de huéspedes no puso a trabajar a tu pequeño cerebro mucho antes de que unieras todas las piezas.

Hermione consideró. Era un poco exagerado, pero añadió el nombre de George a la lista. Rápidamente añadió el siguiente nombre que vino a ella.

−Blaise, por supuesto. −dijo, meneando los dedos en su mano izquierda. Su anillo atrapó la suave luz del fuego en la habitación adyacente; un hermoso y cálido brillo para igualar la piedra roja y la banda de oro. −Quién sabe cuando habría preguntado por el anillo sino fuera por él.

Draco se apartó de ella el tiempo suficiente para recoger el té que había preparado y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a ella. Sin ningún sentido de sutileza, arrastró su silla tan cerca de ella como pudo. Caminó con los dedos por la parte superior de la mesa, deteniéndose en su agenda, que luego arrastró más cerca de él, colocándola entre ellos.

Luego, como si fuera una forma completamente normal de sentarse con alguien, se inclinó para enganchar sus piernas debajo de sus rodillas, girándola para que sus piernas cubrieran las suyas y ella se sentara de lado, formando un puente entre sus dos sillas.

Ella le dio un manotazo en las manos que inmediatamente comenzaron a subir de la rodilla al muslo a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pijama de franela.

−Eres ridículo. −rió. −Todavía no termino con mi lista.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro dramático, un compromiso implícito, quitó una pierna de su pierna y dejó la otra firmemente en su lugar, masajeando calor a través de la tela, directo a la piel.

−Abraxas Malfoy. −declaró Draco.

−¿Abraxas Malfoy? −repitió Hermione. −¿Tu abuelo?

−Así es. Si vamos a dar gratitud basado en lo que sea que nos guste entonces creo que mi abuelo merece tener un lugar en esa lista por adquirir nuestro mueble favorito.

Sabía que lo decía en broma, una falacia lógica y absurda que él sabía que a ella le costaría ignorar. En cambio, Hermione sonrió.

−Abraxas tiene su lugar. −accedió, añadiendo el nombre. −Mientras Harry obtenga el suyo.

Draco jadeó con la afable obligación de una vida de rivalidad olvidada.

−¿Debemos? −se quejó, jugando su parte. Hermione se inclinó en su extraña posición para besarlo.

−Claro que sí. −dijo mientras se alejaba, aun saboreando la dulce calidez de su boca. El calor debajo de la mano de Draco creció, irradiando hacia afuera. −Él te salvó la vida.

−Apenas.

−Claro que sí. Y protegió a Theo.

−Técnicamente.

Hermione ya no pudo soportar el calor de su mano en su pierna. Balanceó las piernas frente a ella, ignorando el patético ruido de decepción que Draco hizo cuando ella se movió de nuevo, abandonando por completo su propia silla en favor de la de él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Los ruidos de decepción cesaron de inmediato. Draco envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura y le dio un ligero beso en la clavícula. Soltó uno de sus brazos, agarró la agenda y la sostuvo entre ellos.

−¿Sabes quién falta en esta lista? −preguntó. −Tú y yo. Creo que merecemos un poco de crédito.

Hermione ya se había olvidado de la lista de nombres, en su lugar favoreciendo sus atenciones a la mandíbula de Draco, sus labios viajando por la aguda línea que lo hacía verse tan notable.

−Yo no hice nada. −murmuró Hermione contra su piel.

Draco se alejó de ella.

−Seguramente estás bromeando. Sobreviviste. Me diste una oportunidad, me dejaste probarme para ti. −El brazo que todavía tenía alrededor de su cintura se tensó. −Y luego está el asunto de los dos hermosos y dormidos niños que me diste.

−Entonces creo que tu mereces crédito por habérmelos dado también. −susurró, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos, observando su indignación por ella, saboreando la fiereza con la que la defendió, incluso desde su propia subestimación. Ella lo besó, notando el sonido de su agenda golpeando el piso mientras su otra mano se enredaba en su cabello.

−¿Estás nerviosa por el próximo mes? −preguntó en el aire que intercambiaban, capturando su labio inferior entre sus dientes antes de que pudiera responder.

−Sí. −susurró contra él. −No. No lo sé. ¿Y tú?

Draco presionó su boca contra la de ella de nuevo, un toque de su boca y dientes y tenaz esperanza.

−Lo mismo. −admitió mientras Hermione jadeaba, encontrando alarmantemente escaso el oxígeno entre ellos.

−Si los recuerdos regresan, debo decir que me agrada la idea de saber lo que es enamorarme de ti dos veces. −admitió entre un jadeo, rodando sus caderas contra él, saboreando la forma de su gemido.

Hermione tenía fuego en sus venas, llamas lamiendo sus nervios, y un infierno quemando cada errante pensamiento que pudiera distraerla del sabor de los labios de Draco y de la sensación de sus dedos arrastrándose por su piel.

−Y si los recuerdos no regresan. −dijo, dejando un camino de besos hacia su oído. Continuó en una voz baja, caliente contra su cuello. −Finalmente te compraré ese pensadero.

Hermione rió, amándolo a él y a las cosas que superaron juntos.

Esperando por sus recuerdos, pero sin necesitar nada.


End file.
